Taking a Chance
by life.rhapsody
Summary: Naruto/Minoru. Takes place in the "Ours" universe. Over the years, Minoru and Naruto had become pretty much inseparable. Their friendship took its natural path. Where it led them was somewhat unexpected. (Includes shorts/PWPs/companion pieces).
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, yeah, I haven't written anything is YEARS. But whatever. This for some reason came into my head and I just had to get out of my system. So enjoy! Hopefully I can finish it, if not, early apologies!

For those that aren't familiar, this takes place in the Ours Universe.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Over the past twelve years, Minoru and Naruto had become pretty much inseparable. Their friendship took its natural path, and over the years Naruto had began to help him with his training and chakra control. Especially with the ability of Minoru's lost bloodline he carried - that he unintentionally unlocked one day when Naruto got himself into a pinch.

It was a rather complicated thing really, Minoru was about eleven - nearly twelve - years old. Naruto was at time seventeen. It happened during an assignment that Naruto and Minoru took along with Gai and Lee. It was suppose to be a rather simple retrieval mission, and Minoru was allowed to join them as part of his ever going training. He was getting ready to take the chunnin exam, and as part, he needed to familiarize himself with different abilities, and team members. Under Kakashi's suggestion, he wanted Minoru to go with them, saying that "it would be good for him". Naruto at the time was already impressed by the young boy who surprised him with every passing day. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was Kakashi's son by blood with the intelligence and chakra control he held.

However, during this retrieval assignment, things got a bit hairy, apparently they were not the only village after the scrolls they sought. They were outnumbered but in the end it didn't make a difference, in their case it wasn't about quantity. Even though, Naruto got himself into a pinch, one he was able to handle, but Minoru saw otherwise. He saw otherwise when he witnessed the older boy get trapped. Saw otherwise when he saw the nin going for him. Saw otherwise when Gai and Lee were fending off others. Something inside the younger boy snapped when he saw his friend in trouble. Chakra seemed to have sparked out of him, grabbing those that were going after Naruto, and before he realized the nin that were ready to attack were gone, and replaced by smoke. And all Naruto could do was gape. All he could was look at the younger boy whose eyes were wide with confusion and what he identified as fear - whose eyes glowed a light blue before returning to their midnight blue hue.

It wasn't until they returned to Konoha that Naruto reported what happened to Kakashi, which he had to explain detail by detail more than once. After what seemed like hours, Kakashi sat in contemplation, deep thought, until his blue eyes turned to the younger man and told him exactly what he was expecting.

"I'm trusting him to you," he had told him, "I believe that you, with the techniques you've learned with controlling your own chakra, you can pass on to him. I will look further into his bloodline, see if I can find any sort of explanation, anything that can help us help him. But he needs to be trained how to control it, otherwise…."

Naruto knew. He knew exactly what Kakashi was thinking. That Minoru could, unfortunately, become a danger to not only himself, but everyone around him. But it wasn't something that couldn't be helped.

And Kakashi did look into Minoru's bloodline, and found relatively nothing useful. It took a good amount of time and research, which he was thankful he had Iruka to help him with. The only bit of information they found was that the ability that Minoru possesed skipped generations, meaning him father did not carry the trait. But his grandfather did. Who had long passed. After deeper research they found that the ability Minoru carried involved a type of transference of Chakra, in a give or take relation, which also meant canceling out. Which could explain what happened back when it was first triggered. However, Kakashi couldn't figure out more, which he knew there was, but the bloodline had seemed to died off leaving Minoru as the last one.

After Minoru's training started with Naruto, they realized that his ability was also connected to his emotions. It was an interesting thing to witness, because once Minoru got a good grasp of how to control it, his eyes still gave him away. Whether it be sadness, fear or anger, they would flicker or glow a light blue with what looked like chakra for a moment. Minoru, for one, didn't like that fact; he didn't like others being able to read him like a book, so he practiced on that too. Tried to keep his emotions in check around others that he didn't want knowing what he was feeling, or thinking. It proved to be rather difficult but it got better as time went on.

Unfortunately, this process prolonged Minoru's chances to take the chunin exam. Which he had come to terms with. He was learning how to control his chakra, how to preserve it, how to transfer it and how to take it. But just because it took a while, longer than he would have liked - but it couldn't be helped with the lack of working knowledge of his ability - it didn't stop him. He took the exam once he was ready at age of sixteen and passed it. If anything, the training had increased his chances immensely.

He had begun experimenting with the ability to transfer chakra, tried theories he fiddled with in his mind, involving his drawings and quick sketches. It became an experiment with kage bunshin no jutsu. Creating shadow clones with drawings rather than of an original, instead he created his own originals.

Over the years, Minoru took assignments with Naruto and other fellow shinobi, he was hesitant of taking the Jounin exam but Kakashi assured him that there was no rush. For now, he was content with training, becoming stronger, taking assignments with teams and practicing his drawing jutsu.

But there was something he couldn't quite figure out, something he wasn't getting.

Minoru tapped on his sketchbook with his pen and looked from where he was seated on the kitchen counter. He smiled at Naruto when the blonde scratched at the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I fell asleep," he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Minoru chuckled, closing his medium sized sketch book on his lap, "Yeah, well, you were pretty tired".

Naruto had come back that same day from a two week trip to Sand, what for? Minoru didn't know the details. And really, he didn't need to know. The older man had come back and paid them a visit which involved Iruka cooking up a feast and light conversation. Naruto inevitably fell asleep on the couch, and no one had the heart to wake him. Minoru had even left to train with Gai and came back hours later to find the blonde still on the couch.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and moved to lean on the counter with his lower back, "I guess so."

Minoru smiled and unintentionally studied the older man as he yawned. Blue eyes turned to him and he fought the blush that threatened his face when he realized that he had been starring, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Minoru hopped off the counter and retrieved a cold bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to the older man. Ignoring when their fingers brushed.

Over the years, Minoru had developed a sort of admiration towards Naruto. An admiration he belatedly realized was a crush. To his embarrassment, he had a crush on Naruto. His best friend. His childhood best friend. But he tried to ignore it, he tried not to think about it. He tried to push back all those times that he wanted to reach out and intertwined his finger with the slightly tanned ones. To push back the urge of pulling the older man into an embrace that wasn't exactly meant for friends. He really did. And did a good job of it for the past nearly three years. He kept telling himself that it'll pass. That it was only a crush. But deep down - down at his core - he knew it wasn't . He knew that those feelings that developed back when he was eighteen didn't recede at all.

He pushed himself back onto the counter, hovering above the edge for a few seconds before setting himself down next to the older man, and looked to his left, "How was your mission?"

Naruto shrugged as he gulped down some water, "Alright," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Lee can sometimes be a little irritating, especially when its hot out. I don't understand how he can talk so much."

Minoru chuckled, "Hey, that guy has trained me pretty well. I can _almost _ surpass him," he pinched his forefinger and thumb together, "_Almost_."

Naruto mimicked the gesture, "I _almost _just wanted to turn back around and go home if it meant I didn't have to hear him anymore."

Minoru snorted on his laugh, trying to keep quiet while keeping the later hour in mind. He vibrated with suppressed laughter as Naruto snorted. He wiped at the corners of his eyes when years began to form, "Oh, man," he sighed and looked over at the blonde, "I missed you," he said almost a little bit too breathless.

Naruto looked at Minoru, and caught the dark blue eyes for a moment, he held it, held on to the tone of voice that caught him a bit by surprise. And almost missed the flicker of light in the dark eyes before they averted their gaze.

Minoru tried, and failed, to fight off back a blush that found his cheeks, he mentally frowned at himself and half-heartedly blamed his Uncle Gai for wearing him out so much. _Maybe I'm more tired than I thought._

"I missed you too."

Minoru smiled, his gaze on the dining table across from him, completely missing the intent look in the cerulean eyes. His smile turned into a smirk as he gave Naruto a sideways look, "But of course, how could you _not _miss such an awesome person like me?" His lips spread into an exaggerated grin, before they both bit back a laugh.

"Speaking of which," Naruto turned to fully face him, "how's your jutsu technique going?"

"Good!" Minoru smiled, "There's some things I need to figure out, I'll show you... Some other time."

Dark blue eyes looked away and over at the forgotten sketchbook. Naruto watched as the younger man reached over and snatched it off the adjacent counter his eyes snapped back to the darker pair when they turned back to him, "I want to show you something," he said with a smile.

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "What?" He asked a bit confused, "Right now?" If he had to guess as to what time it was, he would have to say near midnight. Maybe 11:30.

Naruto beamed with a nod, "Right now is the _perfect _time!"

Minoru forgot how tired he felt, he didn't care, not when Naruto was smiling at him like that. Not when he sounded so enthusiastic. "Okay," he said without thinking and couldn't help but smile as the older man's smile widened.

"Come on!" Naruto said as he pulled Minoru off the counter with a hand at the younger man's elbow.

Minoru ignored how his skin tingled at the contact, he blamed it on his earlier activities. He opted to not think about any of that and simply followed the older man down the hall and towards the front door. They pulled on their jackets and slipped on their shoes and as an after thought Minoru grabbed a lantern from the shelf near the front door. They slipped out of the house quietly and into the chilly air as they walked the dark streets of Konoha.

As they walked, Minoru vaguely wondered where Naruto was taking them. The streets were empty, except for the random individuals having late night conversations with friends over drinks and food. He briefly wondered why it seemed so dark out, and considered that maybe there was a new moon, maybe a crescent. He was pulled out of his musings when a hand touched his elbow making him look at the older man. He quirked an eyebrow as Naruto walked away from the paved road and towards the trees. He sighed and followed when Naruto gestured to him.

He followed Naruto through the trees and frowned when it got darker as they got further away from the main roads. He paused, Naruto pausing with him as he noticed. He opened the lantern and snapped his fingers, causing a white spark followed by the spark of fire. He grinned, now being able to see better, "Good thing I bought this, huh?"

Naruto chuckled, "I didn't even think about it."

"Of course you didn't," Minoru teased earning him a mocked offended look before the older man turned away and continued trekking through the forest.

They continued walking and Minoru was beginning to wonder just how far this thing that Naruto wanted to show him was.

"We're almost there," Naruto announced, as if reading the younger man's mind.

A few minutes later they reached a clearing, that was long and wide. Naruto led them to the middle of it, and Minoru watched him as he plopped down to the soft grass and shifted until he was comfortable.

Naruto looked at the younger man that was now looking down at him with furrowed brows, his light skin reflecting the light from the lantern, "Go on."

Minoru narrowed his eyes in confusion and hesitated before setting down the lantern and laying down next to the older man. He gasped as he looked up. The stars looked stark against the dark sky. Some brighter than others, but beautiful none the less. He felt like he got lost in them, the sky felt vast and dark and the more he looked the more stars he saw further into the distance. He slowly became aware of the depth of them, it was simply a thing of beauty.

"I've been wanting to bring you here," Naruto said quietly, but loud enough for Minoru to hear him, "But either I would be out of town, or the timing wouldn't be right." Naruto continued looking up at the stars, "I found this spot when I was younger. I come here every once in a while, especially when I have a lot on my mind. It's relaxing."

Minoru smiled in agreement, "When I was in the orphanage, there were nights I couldn't sleep... Those nights I would sneak off to the playground," Minoru smiled at the memory, unaware that Naruto had turned his head towards him as he spoke, "There was this one spot, that if you laid down and turned your head a certain way you could look up through the trees and see the stars," his smile faltered, and it didn't go unnoticed, "I don't know why, but laying there in that playground looking at those thousands and thousands of stars... I felt less alone... And then Kakashi and Iruka came into my life," a warm smile tugged on his lips at the memories, "Then I wasn't alone anymore...," he chuckled at himself, "I still snucked out to the back yard to look at the stars though, but only because I liked to. But this view... This is beautiful..."

Naruto smiled when the dark blue eyes drifted closed as the younger man spoke, and he wondered if he even noticed. He turned back to look at the stars, "Isn't it..." He got a sleepy hum in response. He chuckled and lifted himself to a sitting position and braced himself on an arm as he looked down at the younger man, "Maybe we should get you home."

Minoru opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of closing and looked up at the blonde, with a lazy smile in him lips, "Maybe."

Naruto couldn't help but study the younger man with the aid of the dim light the lantern provided. He would be lying to himself if he didn't think that Minoru had grown up to be rather handsome. The younger man's defined features were expressive and the unruly hair complimented his personality. And after years of training together he's learned that the younger man possessed grace that could even compete with Kakashi's. Not to mention the taijutsu training that he received from both Gai and Lee. And while he knew that Minoru didn't like how his eyes had the potential of giving him away when it came to how he felt - although he's gotten really good at controlling it when it came to people he didn't trust - he found it endearing. Part of him thought that when Minoru was around him, and his family, he didn't keep his emotions on such a tight control.

And while he denied it over and over again in the past, right now, looking down at the younger man he couldn't deny how he felt. When he saw the midnight blue eyes glow for a second, as if questioning, he couldn't stop himself when he leaned down. He didn't want to stop himself, not anymore. Especially when the dark eyes drifted close in invitation.

Minoru felt like he was dreaming the moment the older man's lips closed over his in a chaste kiss. He felt his skin break out into goosebumps, because this kiss as chaste as it was - was better than he could have ever imagined. And he had his share of fantasies, none that he was sure could compare to the real thing. It was over too soon, he felt the soft lips pull away, and he opened his eyes to find the cerulean pair looking down at him and saw the hesitation in them, the uncertainty of the situation. Without thinking, he reached up and pulled the blonde back down, their lips locking into another kiss, this one not as timid and chaste as the first, causing him to suppress a shiver.

Naruto broke the kiss, feeling their lips linger for a moment before pulling away to look down at the younger man. Blue eyes opened and locked with his, that after a moment glowed and widened a fraction as if Minoru remembered himself. He moved when the younger man hurriedly sat up, effectively hiding his face from him.

Minoru had to remind himself to breath, his heart was racing, _What am I doing? _He dipped his head and closed his eyes that he knew must be glowing at this point, he focused on his breathing and slowly breathed out, "I-I should go...," he cleared his throat when his voice failed him, " I should go home... " He stood on legs that he had to force to move, and dared a glance at the older man when he heard him stand, "I should go" he repeated and started to move, managing a few steps before a firm hand found his elbow.

"Minoru, wait," Naruto's voice sounded off even to himself, and the dark eyes finally turned to look at him. He couldn't help but notice the emotions he saw in them, the flicker of chakra that he knew the younger man must have been holding onto with a tight leash, "it wasn't on a whim," he said, his grip on the man's elbow lessening, "I didn't do that... On a whim... You need to know that..."

This wasn't helping. Minoru was hoping that he would wake up any second and find that it was all a dream, and he could continue to live in denial. Naruto was looking at him, hopeful yet worried and for a long moment he couldn't make his voice work. Naruto was telling him what he only dreamt of, and now that it was happening it was all crashing down on him.

He swallowed thickly, and averted eyes, his tiredness from earlier was catching up to him and it was becoming increasingly harder to keep his emotions in check, "I can't," he forced out, and felt the hand on his elbow slowly slip away, "I can't," he said softly and looked at the older man, and regretted it when he saw the solemn yet understanding expression he found there. His eyes must have given him away, he felt it, the flicker, because Naruto's expression softened, "I'm sorry." He took a step back on heavy legs. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. His legs finally obeyed and he walked through the clearing, his heart felt heavy but his legs kept going on auto pilot and took him through the forest.

Naruto stood in the clearing, watched as the younger man walked away, until he disappeared among the trees. He let out a long deep sigh, and looked up at the stars for a moment before he dipped his head and scratched at the back of his neck, "Shit" he cursed softly to himself, and looked at the lantern. His mouth twitched into a frown and took the lantern that wasn't his into his hand. It was a good enough of a reason as any he figured.

Minoru walked on auto pilot, he didn't think, he didn't want to think, he didn't know what to think. He was grateful that the streets were empty because he couldn't care enough to try to conceal his emotions. He felt tired, physically and now emotionally, and he couldn't get the image of Naruto out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how good his lips felt on his own. He felt himself flush and scanned the street subconsciously, as he turned a corner. As he neared his house he slowed his pace, thinking it would be a good idea to calm his frantic heart.

Once he reached his front door, he stopped for a moment before slipping inside. He took off his jacket and shoes at the entrance before soundlessly walking down the hall and into his room. He silently closed the door and leaned heavily back onto it. He didn't have to look up to know that Naruto was there, he felt the older man's presence before he even stepped into his room, and it was comforting. Comforting to know that the the older man didn't hate him. He took a moment before he looked up, and Naruto gave him a soft smile as he held up the forgotten lantern. He managed a smile himself, "Thanks," he said softly.

Naruto set the lantern down on the night stand behind him and turned back to the younger man that was still leaning on the door, he gave him a smile and scratched at the back of his head, "I just have to ask...," his hand fell away and the dark eyes followed the movement, "Why?" His tone was gentle, curious.

Minoru felt his face heat up again, and was grateful for the dim lighting that was filtering through his window. He moved his gaze to his left with a sigh, his eyes falling on the scattered papers of drawings. He hesitated before looking at the older man again and pushing himself off the door. He walked towards him, stopping to stand a few feet away, his eyes never leaving the blonde's face. He averted his gaze for a second, before looking at the older man again, "I'm scared," he admitted softly, "I'm scared of...messing it up...of doing something or - I don't know," he sighed, noting how the older man's expression softened, "I just…," he hesitated, thinking of his words, a small smile tugged on his lips, "You're my best friend Naruto, if...if something happens…," he trailed off, "I can't lose you...I just...I can't…," he closed his eyes briefly when he heard his voice crack, "I can't risk it."

Their gaze locked for a moment, and the darker pair flickered for a second. Naruto gave the younger man a soft smile, "...Okay." He accepted simply, he asked for some sort of answer, and there it was. The last thing he wanted to do was push when he shouldn't, he didn't want that, "Okay," he repeated. He noticed the uncertainty in the younger man's eyes, "It's okay," he reassured with a smile, "I should let you rest though," he chuckled softly, "I'll see you later, alright?"

Minoru's heart skipped a beat when the older man moved to exit through the window he came in through, "Wait - Naruto -," blue eyes turned to him, a soft smile on the blonde's lips.

"It's okay. We're okay," Naruto assured again, and hesitated, "Do you hate me? For what I did?"

Minoru's brows shot up in surprise, "What? No! Of course not! I could never hate you!"

Naruto's smile widened, "Then we're okay. Good night, Minoru."

Minoru watched as the older man exited his bedroom, and stood there for a good while before moving to his bed and heavily dropping onto it. He let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and looked out his window. There was a reason why he had never acted on his feelings, and that was it. He valued the older man's friendship too much to risk it for something else. And as much as he wanted to, that want came with the possibility of losing everything. He couldn't, he simply couldn't lose what meant so much to him. And at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

With a heavy sigh Minoru laid down and stared at the ceiling, and didn't even notice when his exhaustion claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Takes place in the "Ours" universe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Four days later..._

Iruka looked at Minoru, and watched him as he picked at his breakfast. He frowned and it went completely unnoticed. To say that their son was distracted, would be an understatement. Something was on their son's mind that had him so out of sorts that even his training with his Uncles have been taking a toll on him. He was coming back from his training sessions more sore and bruised than Iruka and Kakashi had yet to see. His dads also noticed their son's lack of sleep mainly due to the random uncontrollable yawns throughout the day. It was unlike their son, he wasn't being his usual energetic self, and it was rather worrying.

The last time Iruka saw him in this state was when he first unlocked his abilities, Minoru had thought there was something wrong with him, that he had done something terrible. The young boy lost sleep and his appetite, and even stopped training. Even after much reassurance from his friends and family. It wasn't until Kakashi asked Naruto to talk to him, from experience, to help his young son to understand that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. And he did. Naruto talked to him, spoke about his past and the people that helped him get through it. How he knew exactly how he felt, how he once felt different, as if there was something wrong with him too.

"But look at me now!" Naruto had told him simply.

Not until then did Minoru accept himself, and willingly began his training.

So, it was worrying, to see the young man like this. To see him so distracted.

"Not hungry?" Iruka asked gently, and watched as his son took a half hearted bite of his eggs.

"Kind of."

Iruka studied him for a moment before continuing, "Something bothering you?" Minoru sighed in response and shook his head, "hmm are you sure?" Iruka gently, and blue eyes glanced at him before he took another bite. There was a long silence before his son spoke.

"Would you...," Minoru hesitated, "I mean. I know you did..." He picked at his eggs for a moment, and sighed, "Is it worth risking... A friendship for something more?"

A warm smile tugged on Iruka's lips, because part of him - a small part of him - knew, "Well, for me it was," he watched as Minoru's fork paused for a moment, "You know, Kakashi-dad and I were good friends before we started dating, and yes, at first I didn't know if it was a good idea. Oh, but am I glad we took that chance." His smile widened at the memories, "I can honestly say, that I don't know where I -let alone Kakashi - would be if we didn't... For one thing, we wouldn't have you in our lives," dark blue eyes turned to him, and his son gave him a soft smile.

Iruka thought about his words before continuing, "I think... It's important to consider the what if's. If you don't, will you regret it? Will you forever wonder what could have been? Can you even phantom the thought of them being snatched up by someone else?" Dark blue eyes turned to him, the young face looked more serious than usual, "Are you willing to pass up on something that has the potential of being...well... Amazing?"

Minoru's gaze had moved while his dad spoke, he looked at the plate of food that was turning cold. He let the words sink in, and let him mind wonder to Naruto. His best friend. The one that he had gone through so much with. The one that was more than happy to help him with his training. The one that knew what to say or do when he needed some cheering up. The one that had his back despite the situation. The one that he missed more than he should when he was away. The one that he took care of - after much banter - when the older man would manage to get sick. The one that he could spend hours talking about who knows what with, or hours in comfortable silence.

A long while passed until Iruka casually cleared his throat, "Are you going to see Naruto before he leaves?" He said in the most off handed way he possibly could, as if he had just remembered. The question earned him a confused looked from his son, "He didn't tell you?" Minoru's brows furrowed in question, "That he's leaving for an assignment for about a week he said. I think he said he's leaving around noon."

"I - no he didn't, I guess he forgot to mention it." Minoru frowned down at his plate, and glanced up at the clock that told him it was nearly ten.

For some reason, the thought of Naruto leaving, even if it was for a short period of time, didn't sit well with him. He didn't know what kind of assignment it was, or when Naruto knew about it, let alone why he didn't tell him.

_Do you hate me? For what I did?_

He swallowed when his heart skipped a beat in his chest. He glanced at the clock again and back down to his food. He needed to see him. He stood, apparently a bit too suddenly when he received a questioning yet amused look from his dad, "uh - I - uh," he felt himself blush when his dad gave him a knowing smile, "I have to go."

Iruka nodded and watched as Minoru left the kitchen and popped back around the entrance. He quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Thank you, Iru-dad."

Iruka's smile widened and couldn't stop the chuckle that left his throat, " Go!" He encouraged. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he ate a strawberry that he has cut that morning.

Moments later Kakashi wandered into the kitchen, scratching at the back of his neck.

"You weren't kidding about sleeping in, huh?"

He smiled at his amused husband and his eyes fell on the almost full plate and then back to Iruka, "I thought Minoru was here?"

Iruka smiled as he ate another strawberry, "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Minoru sighed and glared at the door in front of him. _Just do it - knock! _And he didn't. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glared at the door again. With a slight nod to himself he raised his hand right when the door swung open to narrowed eyes and a furrowed brows.

"You've been out here for at least five minutes. Were you going to knock, or do you need some more time with my door?" Naruto gave the younger man an amused smile.

Minoru mock rolled his eyes, "Can't a man admire another man's door without being questioned?"

Naruto chuckled and opened the door wider, "Get in."

Minoru followed the older man into the well sized apartment, which had the floorplan of a studio more than anything. The entrance led to a small living room, with enough space for a three seat couch with a good sized TV across from it near the wall, and a smaller one seat sofa couch next to it. There was a coffee table and a makeshift side table made out of a crate, and behind the living room space was the relatively small kitchen, with an open counter that looked into the living room. The kitchen had a small adjoined dining room that sat in a corner with a table for two next to a nice sized window. The room flowed into the bedroom that Naruto separated with a moveable three screen wall that effectively hid a good three quarters of the bed, a nightstand, and the door to the bathroom. The adjacent wall had a window that Minoru was very fond of; it let in a beautiful amount of light and breezes during the day and filtered just the right amount of light during the night. It was one of his favorite spots to draw, either under it while sitting on the bed, or at the desk that sat at the foot of it. On the opposite wall sat a dresser where framed photos of friends sat on top of it along with random knick-knacks from Naruto's traveling. On the wall hung different jackets on hooks and some of Minoru's drawings and paintings.

It would be an understatement to say that Minoru liked his apartment. He was very fond of it, every piece of it, especially the man that lived in it.

He followed Naruto to the bedroom side of the apartment, and leaned on the sturdy desk as his eyes fell on the gear on the bed, "I heard you're leaving?"

The corner of Naruto's mouth pulled into a smirk, "Yeah," he checked one of his packs, "shouldn't take too long though." He checked another pack before looking up at the younger man who seemed to be doodling on a piece of paper he found on his desk. He studied him for a moment before continuing his packing.

"Alone?"

Naruto groaned, "With Lee..._again_."

Minoru chuckled and drew a shuriken on the paper he was pretty sure wasn't important.

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck while he mentally checked everything. He looked at the younger man, watched as a pale hand effortlessly drew a realistic shuriken on the piece of paper. He always enjoyed watching the younger man draw, let alone paint. It was one of the things he didn't know how to do, and Minoru had a raw talent for it. He kept every drawing the younger man gave him, or left forgotten in his apartment, he still had some from when Minoru was younger

He glanced at the clock and was glad that he still had more than an hour before he had to leave, "Did you need anything before I leave?" The pale hand paused before setting the pen down. Midnight blue eyes turned to him and the younger man's lips pulled into a smile.

"Yeah," Minoru answered, "... There's something." He pushed away from the desk and closed the distance between them. He didn't let himself think twice about it, he just let it happen. He reached up, cupping the blonde's jaw and pulled the older man down to make up for the couple of inches of height difference and locked their lips together. He felt Naruto's breath hitch in surprised, and a second of hesitation before the soft lips kissed him back. He sighed into the kiss when he felt hands fall to his waist. He reluctantly pulled away, he could feel he was blushing but he couldn't bring himself to care, and he wasn't the only one that was.

Their eyes locked, and Naruto couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when he noticed the glow in the younger man's eyes. The hands on his jaw fell away to his shoulders, and he saw the slight uncertainty on the younger man's face.

"I don't want to be scared, Naruto," Minoru said softly, "I don't want fear to keep me from something that can be... Great." Naruto smiled at him, a hand came up to cup his cheek, and he naturally leaned into the touch. "Do you think it's a risk?" He asked after a moment, and a thumb brushed under his eye and vaguely wondered if they flickered.

"A risk? No. A chance? Yes." Dark blue eyes looked at him questioningly, "The word risk implies that you can lose something... And I really don't think we would." He smiled at the flicker he saw in the dark eyes, "You're my best friend, Minoru. And I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

Minoru felt a flutter in his heart and pulled Naruto into another kiss, and couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips when he felt the other pair do the same.

When they pulled away, a bit too breathless, Minoru smiled against the older man's lips, "I could get used to this," he whispered and felt Naruto's chuckle. He pulled away away, cerulean eyes looked at him, "Can I treat you to ramen before you leave?" He asked with a grin.

"Now that's something I can never say no to."

They left Naruto's apartment, with everything he needed for his assignment in tow. They reached the ramen shop and ordered their regulars. Once they started eating, Naruto looked at Minoru long enough for the younger man to give him a questioning look as he ate his noodles.

"Can I ask you something?"

Minoru swallowed and nodded, "When can you not though..."

"True," he ate another mouthful before continuing, "How long were we being idiots?" He gestured between them with his chopsticks.

Minoru choked on noodles when he laughed, "Oh god," he wiped at his eye, "Do you want to play a guessing game?"

Naruto looked up in thought, "Two?"

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "Two... What?"

"Years?"

Minoru felt himself blush and shook his head, "Three?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush, and shook his head, and then narrowed his eyes, "For you... Three years?"

Minoru swallowed his food, and nodded slowly, and halfheartedly glared at the older man's smug look, "...Four?" He ventured and he chuckled mischievously when the older man slowly nodded.

"That long, huh?" Naruto ate another mouthful, "Man, we're dumb."

Minoru nodded in agreement, "You said it." He ate in thought for a while and looked at Naruto as he finished in ramen, "Wait... You liked me when I was what? Seventeen?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "In my defense... you were about to turn eighteen," he hesitated, "give or take a year."

Minoru laughed and finished his ramen, and the pair left and have their thanks. He walked with Naruto to the gates and smiled at Lee when he came into sight. Before he could properly react to the gentle hand on his elbow, lips slipped over his in a gentle kiss. He felt himself flush when Naruto pulled away with a grin.

"Don't miss me too much."

Minoru grinned back despite himself, "Likewise."

He watched as Naruto walked away, and Lee gave him a thumbs up from the distance. He stood there until the gates closed behind them.

Before he knew it he was home, he didn't remember the walk but in the end it didn't matter. When he walked into the house he was greeted by Tomodachi, who almost caught him by surprise. They moved down the hall, the golden dog at his heels, and found his dads in the living room. He gave them a smile when Iruka gave Kakashi a light smack on his shoulder with a laugh.

"Hey," Iruka greeted, "Everything okay?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, moving to sit on the couch adjacent to the one they were sitting on. Tomodachi joined him settling, next to him.

They put on a movie and Kakashi was called in to the hokage tower. He sighed as he took his leave, asking Minoru to come in later to help him with a few things, and gave Iruka a kiss.

After a while, Iruka looked over at his son, who was absentmindedly petted the golden dog that was using his thigh as a pillow, "How did it go with Naruto?"

Minoru smiled and before he could respond Tomodachi lifted his head, "That's who I smell on you!" The dog said in realization. Minoru's hand froze and he felt his ears burn as he stared down at the dog.

Iruka had an amused smile on his face when wide eyes slowly turned to look at him, "So, I take it went well."

* * *

Minoru walked into the hokage tower in his shinobi attire. He didn't wear the standardized flak jacket, which saved for certain missions. He wore the dark navy pants, and leg wrappings. Accompanied by a tucked in dark short sleeved jersey with a dark gray stripe that ran down its shoulders, with a similar collar of the standardized uniform. Most of the time, when he would visit Kakashi at the tower, he didn't bring his weapon pouches or the tanto blade that Kakashi had handed down to him when he graduated from the academy. He did however wear his pouch on his hip pretty much everywhere he went, it contained a small sketchbook, pens and other miscellaneous items.

He went up the stairs and down the hall. He greeted people that recognized him as he went through the building. He reached the doubled doors with the two ANBU guards and stopped a good five feet in front of them.

"He's in a meeting," one of the guards with a rabbit mask told him, "He'll probably be done soon though."

Minoru nodded and walked down the hall and through a different door that led him outside to a courtyard with tables. He walked up to the railing and looked down over the village. _Of course he would tell me to come here while he has a meeting_, he chuckled at himself, _he has such a bad sense of time._

He reached into his pouch with a half gloved hand and took out his sketchbook and a pen. He flipped to a blank page and drew a four pointed shuriken, quickly drawing the outline from memory and quickly sketching in the details. Once he deemed it down it clipped the pen to the opposite of the sketchbook. He traced the drawing with a finger before pressing his index and middle finger to two points of the shuriken. He focused his chakra through the inked black lines that glowed momentarily before the drawing popped out of the paper. He furrowed his brows and took the shuriken shaped paper in between his fingers. He frowned at himself and tapped a corner to his chin, considering. He clicked his tongue and placed the shuriken flat on the open sketchbook and channeled more chakra into the drawing, the paper changed into a gunmetal color and then there was a puff and Minoru's frown deepened when he was left with a little pile of ash, "Seriously?" he told himself, and blew off the ash.

He unclipped the pen and drew a similar shuriken, this time smaller. He repeated the process, the paper turned into a gunmetal color, this time he was left with a three dimensional shuriken rather than a pile of ash. He carefully picked it up the palmed the shuriken that must have been at least two inches in diameter. He considered it for a moment, feeling its weight in his hand, before letting out a sigh.

"Not bad."

Minoru frowned and closed his hand, causing a little pop. He opened his hand to the paper shuriken and placed it back into his sketchbook, pressing his fingers into it and making it mend back into the paper, "Not bad if I'm planning on throwing it at miniatures," he responded and looked at this dad.

Kakashi chuckled at the dejected look on his son's face, "It takes time, you're teaching yourself something without the aid from someone else, that's really impressive."

Minoru sighed and leaned on the railing, "Impressive would be to make a real sized shuriken like I want to. Impressive would be to be able to control the scale despite how big the original is," he leaned his chin on the palm on his, "Impressive would be if half of my attempts didn't turn into ash."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his son's tone of voice, "Give yourself some credit. It takes time and practice. Putting yourself down won't help you much."

Minoru nodded and put away his sketchbook, "Yeah, I know," he said and clasped his pouch shut, "You said you needed me to help you with something?"

"Ah, yes!" Kakashi turned and leaned back against the railing, "But first things first," He gave his son a sideways look, "So...Naruto?" He smiled under his mask when he saw the flicker in the blue eyes.

Minoru looked away and down at the village, and felt his face heat up, "Uh…," he scratched at his cheek, and then pulled on his gloves, "Um...maybe?" He chanced a glance at his dad, and then back out to the village, "….why?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky, "'Cause, he's a good guy."

Minoru's lips tugged into a smile at the unspoken approval, "Yeah. He is."

After a moment, Minoru followed his dad back into the building and into his office. He looked around and his eyes fell in the rather tall stacks of paper on the desk, "Let me guess..."

Kakashi sighed and frowned as he scratched at the back of his head, "Unfortunately." He sighed again, "There isn't anyone I trust enough to file these away and put them into storage." He eyed the stacks of papers, "and I'm afraid that if I add anymore... They'll fall over and make me cry..."

Minoru laughed at his dad's grave tone, "I'll help you put them away, its okay."

Kakashi continued eying the stack of papers, "I wish I was kidding," he grumbled. "Once you're done with these, we have a different matter to discuss," midnight eyes looked at him, "We have to talk about you starting to work in the mission room."

Minoru frowned, "The day I was dreading. I've heard so many _wonderful_ things."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's not as bad as we make it sound. But it is a requirement."

Minoru sighed with a nod, "Yeah, I know."

He got to work on the stack of papers, filing them away appropriately and proceeded to put them into to boxes. He managed to get a good amount into a box before sealing it and labeling it. Before he could store it away, Kakashi made quick hald seals and effectively locked the box with his signature. Minoru lifted the heavy box with ease and walked down a hall towards the storage room. On his way there a shinobi accidentally bumped into him, causing him to momentarily lose his balance and effectively bump into the wall.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

Minoru adjusted his grip on the box and smirked at the other man and pushed himself off the wall, "It's fine. It happens."

"Do you need help with that?"

Minoru quirked an eyebrow and quickly gave the other man a once over, and guessed he was possibly around his age, maybe a year or so older. Possibly the same rank as him, considering the standardized uniform. "No, its fine. I got it." The other man tilted his head, and he narrowed his eyes in response.

"Are you the hokage's son?"

The question was genuine, Minoru noted. And considered the other man, "...What?" He watched as the other man stammered, and scratched at his dark hair.

"Sorry, that sounded rude. It's just that I've seen you around here often, and I have a suspicion that you're the hokage's son….um….Minoru?" he ventured a guess.

Minoru adjusted his grip on the box, and glanced down the hall then back to the man, "Creeping much?"

"Sorry! My name is Hatchi," he offered a hand for a handshake, but then remembered the box, "Right, sorry."

Minoru offered a smile, "I would introduce myself but you seem to know about me already." He adjusted the box again, awkwardly, "Now...uh, if you don't mind."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" he gestured, "I'll let you get on your way."

"Thanks," Minoru gave a slight nod and walked down the hall towards the storage room that he knew was unknowingly being guarded. He adjusted the box to his side, and fished for the key with his free hand. He managed to unlock the door and push it open enough to slip inside, and kick the door closed behind him. He set the box into a shelf and pushed in it in, and looked around before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

When he got back to the office he found his dad reading over some papers. He quirked an eyebrow when he gestured him to sit, so he did.

"You know," Kakashi started and set the papers on his desk, "I'm still trying to look more into your bloodline," he frowned when Minoru sighed in response, "Minoru, it more important than you'll like to think. Not only for your training, but for your well being."

Minoru sighed again, "I know, it's just…," he frowned, "It's tiring, being reminded of how little I know about what I can do. I _know _what I'm capable of, and I _know _how to control it now. I mean, that's what is important, right?"

Kakashi thought about his words before he spoke, "It is, but is also important to understand the impact of things," he paused for a second, "Take me for example, when I had my sharingan, I didn't necessarily have anyone that hand first hand experience on how to teach me how to use it. I had people that knew about it in theory, knew about its bloodline, how it worked. If it wasn't for that, I could have easily hurt myself. Could have easily put myself into the hospital," he leaned on his desk, "But we don't have that for you, Minoru," he continued gently, noticing how the dark eyes looked off to the side, "Yes, we know what you're capable of, and you now know how to control it now, but we don't know what we don't know. And that is equally as important."

He looked down at the papers in front of him, "And I found something," Minoru looked at him in slight surprise, "Its almost something that we already knew but more details," he looked over the papers in front of him, "I was able to find a file on your great-great grandfather, apparently when he was in the academy something traumatic happened, something regarding a classmate….," He paused looking over the papers, "Ah, something regarding a classmate, wherein he accidentally hurt her when trying to move her from a stray kunai during practice. The reaction caught him off guard and triggered his ability out of fear, the academy teacher didn't know what was happening and tried to calm him down….," he trailed off, furrowing his brows, "He unintentionally hurt the teacher, burning his hands when he tried reaching for him. He...had to be hospitalized, since he was too young and didn't have the proper chakra control."

Kakashi sighed and looked at his son who had a deep frown on his face, "I know you don't like to hear this," he continued gently, "But -"

"I know," Minoru interrupted gently, he sighed and closed his eyes, "I know, dad." He took a moment before looking back up, "I know…" he repeated.

Kakashi sighed, "Minoru…," he trailed off when his son stood and started to work on the pile of papers again. He let it go, he knew he had to at least for now. He glanced at the clock and clicked his tongue, earning him a confused look for his son.

"I'm late."

Minoru gave his dad a grin, "When are you not?"

Kakashi chuckled and stood, opening a drawer and taking something out of it. He looked at Minoru who looked at him in response, "I'm sorry - "

"No, it's okay," Minoru interjected gently, and smiled, "I know that it's only for my own good, and my bloodline is a damn mystery that I'm left to figure out stuff on my own," he caught some papers that threatened to fall over, and looked over at his dad, "but I'm not on my own, and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for the dedication you guys have towards me and my well being... Thank you."

Kakashi smiled and moved around the desk to give his son a hug. "I have to go," he said, pulling away, "Maybe when I get back we'll talk about the mission room." He laughed when Minoru groaned in response.

Minoru continued to file away the paper work, using a couple of more boxes and labeling them accordingly. He nodded at his handy work, and looked at the desk to make sure he got everything. His eyes landed on the file that his dad was reading earlier. A half gloved hand slid it closer and opened it, he felt the flicker in his eyes when they landed on the picture of the academy student. Dark blue eyes read over the file and reports. He closed the file with a slow sigh.

_"I know how it feels, to be the only one, to feel different. It's not a good feeling. But you have to remember that you're not alone. You have us, you'll always have us, and we'll always be there for you."_

Minoru smiled at the memory of Naruto's words, and let his thoughts wander to the older man. He straightened himself when his dad walked back in, noticing how he sat down heavily. He quirked an amused brow, "Everything okay?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah", he looked over at the spot where the papers were, his silver brows rising in surprise, "You finished!"

Minoru crossed his arms triumphantly, "I conquered the terrible stack of papers, the stack that threatened the emotional stability of the great hokage-sama."

Kakashi barked a laugh, and shook his head. He stood and made the quick seals to lock the boxes. Minoru took them one at a time, walking down the halls and trying to avoiding bumping into others. As he walked back he crossed paths with Hatchi who was leaving the hokage's office. He quirked an eyebrow when the other man gave him a small smile as they passed each other.

Kakashi turned around from the window he was looking out of when he heard the door open and close. He tilted his head when he noticed his son's expression, "What is it?"

"Who was that?"

"Who?"

Minoru frowned, "The guy who just walked out of here."

"Oh, Hatchi-san? He'll be showing you around the mission room in a few days. He's been working there for a year now, I thought it would be a good idea to have someone closer your age to show you the ropes." He furrowed a brow when his son's frown deepened, "What?"

"I don't know, that guy gives me bad vibes," he shook his arms in emphasis.

"Hmm," Kakashi considered and moved to his desk, "Well, if he gives you any trouble just let me know."

"Wait," Minoru put a hand up, "I'm starting in a few days?"

"Yup," the exposed eyes smiled at him.

"Oh, lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Look another chapter! yayyyyy!

Disclaimer: Don't know.

* * *

A few days later, Minoru took his time walking to the mission room. He went through the double doors and was instantly greeted by Hatchi from behind the desk.

"Hello Minoru-san, I'll be showing you around today to get familiarized of how things work here.

Minoru nodded, mentally cursing his bad luck, "Thanks."

Hatchi proceeded to show Minoru around the building while explaining things as he went. Minoru took mental notes as the other man explained the different functions and systems. There were some things he already knew because of Iruka, like what was an acceptable report and what was deemed rejectable. He had a good idea that jounin had a tendency to be rude when turning reports in, but then again it was understandable. To some extent.

"Your dad said that you'll be working for a couple of hours the rest of this week, following that you'll work three to four days during the week, depending."

"Can you please not refer to the hokage as my dad?" Minoru commented, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But he is."

A dark brow twitched in response. Minoru didn't like the the tone in the other man's voice, he didn't appreciate the seemingly fake smile, and the way he was looking at him.

"It's disrespectful."

"To whom?"

Minoru felt his eyes flicker and quickly averted his gaze, "Is that all for the tour?" He kept his voice calm as he changed the subject.

"Yes, let's go back to the main room."

It was the longest two hours of Minoru's day and he glad when it was over. After his shift he met with Genma for a training session that helped him get out a bit of his frustration.

When the end of the week finally came around, he quickly learned the ways of the mission room - including how to keep Hatchi off his back. It wasn't worth complaining to Kakashi, so he opted to grin and bear it.

After his shift, he made a trip to the grocery store. He figured it would be a good idea for Naruto to actually have food when he got back home, because for some reason the older man was terrible at keeping his fridge stocked. Minoru thought it was just a ploy to eat ramen for every meal. Even though, the thought alone made the young chunnin smile. He gathered essentials that he knew Naruto didn't have. Making sure to include fruits and vegetables because Naruto could only get so much of those from ramen.

The walk to the older man's apartment felt rather short, then again he felt rather distracted. A half gloved hand fished for the key in his pouch and unlocked the door, before moving inside. After toeing off his shoes, he moved to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the kitchen table. Dark eyes looked around as he slipped off his gloves and stuffed them into his pouch. Before anything, the window in the bedroom was opened and a nice gentle breeze moved through it to remove some of the stuffiness that has settled over the past five days. Minoru undid his hitai ate and placed on the desk, midnight blue eyes fell on the shuriken he absentmindedly drew the last time was there. A smile pulled on his lips at the memory as his finger traced the four pointed object before moving back to the kitchen.

After the groceries were put away, Minoru took out his sketch book and sat himself under the window. He flipped to a blank page and tapped his pen on it in brief thought before beginning to draw a kunai. Once deeming it done, he pressed his finger to it and channelled chakra through it, the lines briefly glowed before the kunai changed color. He pushed a little bit more chakra into it and it briefly became three dimensional before popping and turning into a flat paper cut out. He let out a sigh and tried again, and again.

Time clicked by unnoticed, and the sketchbook was slowly filled with different practice drawings. Some that Minoru was able to jutsu into a real life object for more than few seconds before it popped into a piece of paper. At least none of them so far had turned into ash.

Minoru found himself laying on the soft bed looking up and through the open window above him. He vaguely wondered what time it was when he reached up above his head and grabbed a pillow for his head. The scent of the absent man caught in his nose and he subconsciously turned his head further into the pillow. Thoughts about the blonde came into his mind as the gentle breezes from the window lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment with thoughts about showering and eating, but froze when he saw the extra pair of shoes at the the entry way. Cerulean eyes scanned his apartment and landed on a pair of feet dangling from the edge of the foot of his bed. A smile tugged on his lips as he soundlessly slipped in, shut the door, and toed off his shoes.

He slowly walked over to his bed and his smile widened at the sight of the younger man sleeping there. Cerulean eyes studied the sleeping man for a moment, admiring how the fair skin reflected the orange hues from the setting sun, the careless stray bangs that hindered the pale forehead. His steps were soundless as he moved closer, his hitai ate joining the other on his desk. Naruto gently sat down facing the sleeping body and looked down at the younger man. He braced himself on an arm and with his free hand he brushed the back of his knuckles on the exposed cheek. A soft smile pulled on his lips when the sleeping face turned more towards him, as if seeking out his touch. He repeated the gestured on the opposite cheek, letting his thumb brush under the closed eye. The younger man's eyes fluttered before opening and slowly focused on him.

"Hey," Naruto said softly, a smile still on his lips.

Minoru's eyes widened a fraction as his mind fully woke up, his lips spreading into a wide happy smile, "You're back!"

"I'm back," Naruto confirmed, and noticed how the midnight eyes flickered.

Minoru reached up and pulled down the older man into a wet kiss, mentally chuckling at the surprised yelp the action earned him. He threaded his fingers into the blonde locks and sighed when the older man pressed closer.

Naruto felt himself break out into goosebumps when he hand in his hair moved to his jaw. The tender touch causing a pleasant shiver run down his spine. They broke apart, their breaths mingling together against their lips. Naruto smiled when Minoru's eyes open to reveal a faint swirling glow in them. And he was certain that he wanted to learn the different reactions those eyes could give him, to know what would make them glow and flicker, to know what emotion was hidden behind them. Wanted to see those reactions that were only meant for him.

"I missed you," Minoru whispered and smiled as Naruto closed the distance between their lips.

"I missed you too," he gave the younger man an amused smiled, "Did you have a good nap?"

Minoru chuckled and rubbed his eye, noticing the setting sun, "Seems like it." He reached up and cupped a whiskered cheek, "Welcome home."

Naruto felt himself blush and smiled down at the younger man, "Thank you." He grinned as he was pulled down for another kiss, one that was more chaste than before. "I could get used to this," he whispered against lips and felt Minoru's chuckle.

"Are you hurt or anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, just hungry."

"Oh, I stocked your fridge," Minoru felt himself blush when the older man stared down at him.

"Wait... What? You bought my groceries?"

Minoru laughed, "Yes, since you seem to never have food in this place. But, as a welcome home, I'll treat you too ramen."

Naruto beamed, "Just let me take a quick shower before we good," he brushed away stray bangs that obscured the pale forehead to give it a kiss and got up from the bed. He took off his jacket and hung over the dresser on a hook, and switching on the lights before moving to the bathroom.

Minoru laid on the bed for a while longer, listening to the pipes as they turned on, and the differentiation of sound when the older man stepped into the water. He sat up looking out the window and at the darkening sky, vaguely wondering what time it was. As he got up and stretched, dark eyes fell onto the shuriken drawing on the desk from five days ago. He sat down at the desk and slid the drawing closer, brushing his fingers over dark head tilted, and pale fingers channeled a bit of chakra into the lines. A smile tugged on his lips when he heard Naruto's whistling from the bathroom.

It was strange, even before he had developed feelings for the older man, he always felt as if something was missing when he was away. But he never worried, Naruto always managed to come back in one piece. Sometimes a bit more tired that he was comfortable with, but safe nonetheless.

Minoru blinked at the shuriken that sat on the page, and carefully picked it up. To his surprise the shuriken didn't diffuse. _It worked! _He tested the weight of it in his palm and it's texture almost nicking himself, _It worked!_

"Cool! Looks like you got it!"

Minoru beamed and looked up and felt his face instantly flush. He had to tear his eyes away from the fresh out of the shower sun kissed skin. Had to tear away his eyes from the waistline of the pants that hung low on the older man's hips. To his embarrassment, the shuriken popped and he was left with a paper cut out of it in his palm.

'Um... Yes..." Minoru managed to say and cleared his throat. He was thankful for the towel that Naruto's head was currently buried under as he dried his hair.

It wasn't anything he had never seen before, given that he had been training with Naruto for years. Then again, his eyes were always drawn to him one way or another, in the sort of way that he realized years ago wasn't very appropriate. He knew what the older man's toned body was capable of from first hand experience and working with him in the field, and right now he was very aware of how close that said body was.

He distracted himself with the cut out shuriken, and listened to the older man move around the room as he got ready. He channeled chakra into the paper, and heard Naruto move to the dresser and open a drawer. The shuriken became solid on the desk and watched with an amused smile as the older man took it in between deft fingers. Somewhat grateful that he was now wearing a shirt, a rather nice fitted one.

"This is pretty awesome," Naruto turned the shuriken, "You said that you've fiddling with scale too?"

Minoru nodded, "It's going to take some work, but it's worth it."

Naruto studied the shuriken, "How long can you hold the link?"

Minoru tilted his head, "I've tried with smaller object, and I was able to hold it for a pretty long time." His gaze moved from the older man to the shuriken and back.

Naruto saw the flicker in the dark eyes and the shuriken turned back into his paper form. He grinned and handed back the shuriken to the younger man. "Let's go, I'm starving."

They left the apartment, and walked through the darkening streets of Konoha. As they approached the ramen shop, Minoru recognized a familiar face sitting at the bar with a couple of other people. To much of his annoyance, it was Hatchi. He reached out and put a gentle grip on the older man's wrist. Naruto turned to give him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," Minoru hesitated, a frown finding his face, "Can we go somewhere else?"

Naruto's face turned worried, "What's wrong?"

Minoru sighed, and glanced at the ramen shop, "I'll explain later, it just involves a guy that gives me bad vibes and I don't want that feeling to spoil the night."

"Bad vibes?"

Minoru shrugged, "He's kinda a jerk and I already had to deal with him today." He offered the older man a smile, "I'll make it up to you?"

Naruto grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

Minoru stepped closer, "...I hope that's not the only thing you'll hold me to," he said just loud enough for the older man to hear him.

Naruto flushed, and stammered, and before he could respond he heard someone walk up to them.

"Minoru-san, fancy seeing you here."

Minoru's brow twitched and he hoped it went unnoticed, "Good evening, Hatchi-san."

Naruto recovered and gave the other man a once over. If he had to guess, he would say the man was around Minoru's age. He man had somewhat long brown hair that framed his forehead but not long enough to reach below his ears. The other man's gaze was somewhat piercing with his green almost teal eyes. He noticed how his gaze moved between them and it was rather unnerving.

"Naruto, right?" Hatchi guessed, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." He held out a hand.

Naruto took the offered hand and refrained from over squeezing it, "Nice to meet you, Hatchi-san," he said with a smile. He looked a Minoru when the other man's gaze moved to him. Although there was a gentle smile on his lips, he couldn't help but noticed the tension in the younger man.

"You two seem close."

"We are," Minoru answered simply, his smile still in place.

"Hatchi!"

Minoru and Naruto looked towards the ramen shop where the voice came from and then to Hatchi.

"Gotta go, I'll see you later Minoru-san."

The corner of Naruto's lip twitched in displeasure as he watched the other man walk away. He moved his gaze to Minoru who was giving him an annoyed looked back, "I see now..."

Minoru sighed and his expression softened to a smile, "I know of another place you would like."

Naruto chuckled, "Lead the way." He followed the younger man through the streets a few blocks before they reached their destination. It was a little sushi restaurant that they easily found seating in.

"They serve ramen here," Minoru commented, "But I guess it doesn't compare..."

Naruto smiled at the younger man and shook his head, "It's fine! But it seems that quite a bit happened during the short time I was gone?"

Minoru sighed and watched as their waiter came to their table to their orders. Much to Minoru's surprise the older man ordered an assortment of nigiri and miso soup. Which they decided was enough for both of them to share.

"So, about that guy," Naruto continued and took a drink from his tea.

Minoru sighed, "Well, the day you left I went to go help Kakashi-dad with his never ending paperwork, you know filling and storing. On my first trip, this guy bumps into me...," he trailed off, his eyes narrowing, "Now that I think about it... I wonder if he did that on purpose..." He paused considering, "Anyway, he apologizes and then ask if I'm the hokage's son...," he raised his finger at Naruto expression, "get this though, he already knew my name."

"Whoa... Creeping much?"

Minoru laughed, "That's exactly what I told him! He then goes on saying that he's seen me around and etcetera, all the mean while I was holding his heavy box."

"Rude."

"Exactly," Minoru pinched the bridge of his nose, "it gets worse. Before all this Kakashi-dad mentioned how we have to talk about me starting to work in the mission room," he nodded at Naruto's cringe, "Guess who he assigned to train me and 'show me the ropes'?"

Naruto stared, "Your luck couldn't be that bad."

"Oh, it was," Minoru took a drink from his tea, "it really was."

Their food arrived and they started eating. They were a few pieces in before Naruto asked him to continue.

He sighed again, "I spent nearly three hours with that guy everyday for the whole week," he ran a hand through his hair, "They were the slowest hours of my days."

"I'm so sorry," Naruto said genuinely while cringing, "Don't want to tell Kakashi I'm guessing?" Dark eyes gave him a look, "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"On my first day he referred to Kakashi-dad as my dad, not the Hokage. I asked him not to, that it was disrespectful," he snatched the piece that Naruto was reaching for earning him a glare.

"Did he?"

"He responded with 'to whom'?" Minoru narrowed his eyes, "that prick," he grumbled and drank his tea.

"Hopefully you won't have to work with him often, right?" Naruto snatched a piece the younger man was reaching for with a grin.

Minoru shrugged, "I don't know, I learned pretty quickly how to keep him off my back and pretty much avoid him. He just gives me a bad vibe."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he drank some of his soup.

Minoru briefly waved his hand that was holding his chopsticks, "Enough about that. How was your assignment? I realized you got back sooner than you said."

Naruto smiled and ate another piece, "We were able to get it done quickly, which I'm glad 'cause I wanted to come home and see you." He smiled at flicker he noticed in the dark eyes, "Oh, and Lee said that it took us long enough."

Minoru nearly choked on his soup, "oh god, don't tell me we were being _that _much of idiots?"

"Apparently."

Minoru felt himself blush but grinned anyway, "Well, at least we're not being idiots anymore?"

"Well," Naruto considered, "True." He watched the younger take a drink of his tea, midnight blue eyes making a quick study of the room before they turned back to him. "So..." He started trailing off, earning him a questioning look, "... Should I expect your dad to chidori my ass anytime soon?"

Minoru laughed and simply shook his head, "Why does it seem like everyone knew except us?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I'm one of the idiots."

They finished their dinner, which Minoru insisted in paying, and walked the dark streets of Konoha. After a bit of convincing, Naruto let Minoru lead him to the Hokage tower. They snuck up to where the view was best and looked down upon the village. They stood in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence as they gazed down at the street lamps and they sparse people that were out.

Naruto braced himself on his forearms on the railing much like his companion. His gaze moved from the village to the younger man standing next to him. Cerulean eyes studied the younger man's profile with the dim lighting. Looking at him like his, it almost felt like a dream, his whole day felt like one. He wasn't entirely sure what to attribute it to, but if he had to guess it would be this man's presence.

In the past, when he would leave town, he either came home to his empty apartment or made a visit to the Hatake residence. It really depended on his physical or mental state. Never had he had the welcome home that Minoru provided this time. There had been a few occasions wherein he would find the younger man drawing in his apartment, claiming that he really enjoyed the lighting his windows provided. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if it was just an excuse to see him when he arrived home. His eyes moved to the younger man's lips, and noticed how they curved into a smile.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Minoru said softly and turned his head just enough to return the older man's gaze.

Naruto smiled in return and straightened to turn fully to him, and close the distance between them with a smooth motion. Minoru turned with him, leaning back slightly on the railing. His hand came up instinctively, brushing his fingers on a pale cheek as his palm cupped it, "Do I need one?"

Minoru shivered as the older man leaned in, a playful glint in the cerulean eyes, "No," he whispered against lips, "Never." His breath caught when soft lips slipped over his a tender kiss.

Naruto sighed into the kiss when a hand moved to the back of his neck, threading into the hair there. He licked the younger man's bottom lip tentatively, earning him a gasp. He took the invitation, and slipped his tongue inside. The action earned him a soft hum of approval.

Minoru lost himself in the kiss, vaguely aware of where they were. And when they finally pulled away, he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one that was breathless. "I have to ask," he brushed his fingers on a whiskered cheek, "How did you get so good at that?"

Naruto chuckled, "I was going to ask you the same thing," he smiled, noticing the faint glow that stayed in the younger man's eyes.

Minoru grinned and draped his arms over the older man's shoulders, "It seems I'm full of surprises." Naruto gave him a soft laugh in response and strong arms wrapped him in a warm embrace that he returned with no hesitation. The older man buried his face into the nape of his neck, and he had to suppress the shiver it caused. But couldn't stop the goosebumps from raising when he felt Naruto's sigh against his skin.

Minoru leaned his head against the blonde's, smiling when he felt Naruto relax against him.

"Maybe we should get you home soon."

The whisper ghosted over Naruto's ear, the gentle voice relaxed him further, "Soon."

They stayed at the tower for a while, until Naruto began to nod off. They walked the way back to Naruto's apartment in a comfortable silence, and parted ways when they had to go separate directions. Minoru belatedly realized that he had forgotten his hitai ate and sketchbook at the older man's apartment. He back tracked and made his way down the streets. Part of him thought that maybe he would need it, better safe than sorry. He quietly knocked on the door and looked down the hall as he waited. After a moment the door opened to reveal the older man in a tank top and sleeping pants.

Minoru gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry, I forgot I left some stuff here." Naruto gave him a lazy grin and let him inside. He quickly toed off his shoes as Naruto let out a yawn, "Sorry, were you already sleeping?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "I was just getting ready to."

Minoru retrieved his book and hitai ate from the desk and turned around, to find Naruto giving him an amused look.

"You could've picked those up tomorrow morning."

The lazy tone and the amused grin made Minoru's face heat up,"I -," he swallowed as the older man closed the distance between them and he found himself half sitting on the sturdy desk.

"I hope you don't think you need an excuse to come over?"

Minoru knew, he already knew that he didn't need his hitai ate or sketch book right away. He knew that he could have passed by the next morning for them. He knew that that wasn't the reason he back tracked when he was almost home. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was there, and Naruto was standing very close to him.

Naruto's eyes locked with the midnight blue pair, and witnessed the faint glow that slowly illuminated them. It always managed to amaze him, despite how many times he saw it happen. Pale fingers reached out and pulled him closer by his tank top. Those warm hands came up to cup jaw, thumbs gently brushed against his cheekbone. Fingertips traced against the skin on his jaw and down his neck. He had to remind himself to breath, the tender touches were causing his skin to tingle in their wake. Illuminated eyes followed their path, down to his clavicle, following the bone to his shoulders. Dark blue eyes moved back to his as the fingers continued down his arms, down his biceps and he couldn't suppress the shiver that pleasantly ran down his spine. Theirs lips gravitated towards each other, the hands continued their exploring, moving down to his forearms -

_Scratch Scratch Scratch _

They both froze and stared at each other.

_Scratch Scratch scratchscratchscratchscratch_

Brows furrowed as the scratching became more urgent.

"What...," Naruto moved to his front door and hesitantly opened it. Whatever it was was in the apartment in a quick blur.

"Pakkun?" Minoru asked confused and straightened himself, "What..." He trailed off when it seemed that the pug glared at him.

"We sensed when you were outside, and then you left! We were worr-" the pug stopped. And looked back and forth between the two men.

He sniffed.

The speed in which Minoru moved across the room, slipped on his shoes, gave Naruto a chaste kiss, scooped of the pug and departed left Naruto feeling a little dizzy. With a confused expression Naruto locked his door and moved to his bedroom. A smile tugged on his lips when his eyes fell on the hitai ate and sketchbook still on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEHEHEHEHE NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_One week later..._

After a few hours at the mission room, followed by a few hours of sparring and chakra training, followed by much needed food - Naruto and Minoru were relaxing in the medium sized studio.

Minoru sat on the bed under the window, his sketchbook in his lap and a pen in hand. He opted to draw something more animate this time around to continue is fiddling with the jutsu technique he was practicing.

Naruto sat across from him, having pulled up the one seat couch to prop his feet up onto the bed. He scratched his head in thought as he worked on a cross word puzzle. He never had any real interest in them in until a few years after he met Minoru. The younger boy at the time has told him that he liked working on them because it made him think. Naruto at the time thought of it as weird. However, slowly but surely he became more and more interested in them, and found that he likes working on them whenever he has the time. On the bed next to was a notepad where he was supposed to be writing down a grocery list. He managed to get as far as writing "GROCERIES" across the top followed by a little doodle of a grocery bag with happy face.

Naruto glanced up and watched as the younger man made a leaf pop out of his page before it almost immediately popped away. He tapped his pen on his head in thought as the younger man sighed, "What did you think about the last times it worked?"

Minoru looked up and off to the side in thought. He thought back when Naruto had returned from his mission and he made the shuriken become solid - twice. Then to another instance when he was in the mission room on a rather slow day when he was thinking about after his shift. He remembered back when he was at the Hokage tower waiting for his dad in the courtyard and unintentionally listened in to other's conversations.

He frowned, "I don't know..."

Naruto smiled at him, "I think... You're thinking too much about it." Dark eyes blinked at him, "Try not to think about it, just let it happen."

Minoru's gaze moved back to his sketchbook, "Don't think about it..." He said mostly to himself and he channeled chakra into the drawing. His ears caught the sound of Naruto shifting, his feet unhooking and switching and the soft creak the chair made in response. He could feel the older man's gaze on him and instinctively looked up. Cerulean eyes shifted down, making him quirked a brow and follow their gaze. He blinked down at the leaf now resting on his sketchbook.

Naruto smiled and watched as the younger man picked up the leaf and grinned at him. He chuckled and went back to his crossword.

A long moment passed, the men shared a comfortable silence that was interrupted by soft pops of air. Minoru shifted where he sat and glanced at the older man before starting another drawing, "Have you heard from Sasuke lately?"

Naruto's gaze shifted slightly at the sudden question, and even thought he imagined it. He furrowed a brow and moved his gaze to the younger man sitting under his window, "No... Why?" He asked confused.

Minoru could feel his ears burning, he didn't mean to ask the stupid question. It was a question that had been floating in the back of his head, which in the end he knew it didn't matter. He knew that the two had spoken maybe couple of months ago while Sasuke was in town. Otherwise, he didn't really know the whereabouts of the Uchiha. Not that it really mattered to him. But the question left his mouth without thinking. So now he had to try to play it off with a shrug, "Just curious."

Naruto eyed Minoru for a moment before slowly going back to his crossword. He tried to let it go but the question was too sudden and out of no where to be able to. "Why?" He asked after a moment.

Minoru swallowed. The tone was gentle but he fidgeted anyway. He shrugged again and glanced up at the older man, "I don't know... You guys have a history... So I was just curious. I mean you even had feelings for him too," he tried to laugh it off, but failed miserably. He needed to stop talking. He cleared his throat and bowed his head back down and continued his drawing. He blamed the whole not "thinking about it" approach to his jutsu.

Naruto watched as the younger man fidgeted as he drew for a moment before looking back down at his crossword, "I did... Not anymore. Not for a _long _time now," he shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "Besides I'm in love with someone else now."

Minoru's hand froze before he slowly moved his eyes up to the man sitting across from him. Who had effectively hid his face by putting a hand on his forehead.

A pen went flying and hit the blonde head harder than a pen should be able to.

Naruto's head shot up with an offended frown.

"Don't just say that and then not look at me!"

"I got embarrassed!" Naruto shot back.

Minoru's blush increased, "Don't just say that and get embarrassed!"

Naruto's expression softened, "I meant it." The dark eyes flickered at him, and he dropped his feet from the bed and straightened in his chair.

Minoru swallowed, "Naruto - I - I -," he stammered and stopped when the older man smoothly closed the distance between them. A warm hand hooked under his chin and gently tilted it up to meet the cerulean eyes before moving to cup his jaw.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," he traced the younger man's bottom lip with his thumb, noticing how the younger man's breath caught, "You're here with me," he said softly and leaned down, "And you're mine," the dark eyes grew a faint glow, "All mine."

Minoru's heart skipped a beat as he reached up and fisted his hands into the older man's shirt to pull him down, "Yes," he breathed out against soft lips before sealing them together in a passionate kiss. He tugged and dropped them down to the bed, settling the older man on top of him. Minoru shifted, moving his legs to better accommodate the older man. His body arched when Naruto delved his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto felt as if his skin was on fire when warm hands snaked into his shirt and trailed over his flanks. The kiss broke when the need for air became too great. Their lips brushed as they panted for air, their eyes locked momentarily before their lips reengaged. Exploring hands moved up, along his back and traced his spine, and he couldn't hold back the low moan in his throat even if he wanted to.

Minoru wanted skin, he wanted to feel it against his own, wanted to taste it. He tugged on the hindering shirt breaking their kiss on the process. Naruto grinned down at him when he got the hint, and he couldn't help but grin back. The strong body leaned back to rid of shirt, and he openly admired the unintentional show.

Naruto smiled at the presence of the glow in the blue eyes. He tugged on the younger man's shirt, untucking from under the belted pants. He snaked his hands inside, grinning as the younger man arched up towards him. Minoru sat up and slipped off his shirt, pale hands were on him, moving up his chest letting out a groan when they brushed against his nipples. They moved up to his neck and pulled him back down to the bed. He braced himself on a forearm as his free hand moved to tease a dark nipple.

Minoru felt himself flush when lips found purchase on his neck and felt the hand move from his chest down along his side. He felt a pulse run down his spine at the tender touches the older man's hands produced. He moaned when Naruto brought their pelvises flush, feeling the older man's hardness against his own. He lifted his hips, rocking them, making both of them gasp at the friction.

Naruto breathed sharply against Minoru's neck and lifted his head when he felt fingers thread into his hair and lightly tug. Lips found his in a searing kiss, and groaned when he felt deft fingers undo his pants. He broke the kiss and looked down at the panting man; at the blush on the fair skin, the glowing in the normally dark eyes. Minoru gave him a breathless smile and felt his heart skip a beat. He locked the younger man in a sensual kiss as his hand moved to the belted pants, managing to undo them with one hand with a little help.

Their breaths mingled as they reached for each other, eliciting moans as they did so. Hips moved on their own accord as they slowly stroked, reveling in each others touch.

Minoru arched his neck when the thumb of the hand around him circled the head of his erection, "Naruto," he moaned out, and gasped when he did it again, "Oh, god." Naruto was touching him. His hands were on him, causing sparks wherever they touched. He had only ever dreamt about it - and never would he had imagined for it feel _this _good.

Naruto let out a throaty moan when the hand around him firmed it's grip and quickened a fraction, using the drops of precum to slicken it's hold, "Minoru," he breathed out his breath hitching when lips kissed and sucked at his neck, "God". Panting lips found his in a hot kiss that was broken when Minoru gasped for air. His eyes were fixed on the younger man writhing under him, on the lips that were parted as he panted and gasped for air, on the closed eyes that slowly opened to look back at him.

"Naruto - I -," he broke off as the hand pleasuring him sped it's pace, his followed suit.

Naruto's breath caught when the legs around him tightened, and the strong body under him tensed. The member in his hand pulsed and he felt the younger man's slick seed cover his hand as he came with a low moan.

"God," it was too much for him to witness, it was too much when glowing eyes focused on him. His hips bucked into the hand still pumping him as he came adding to the mess on the younger man's taut stomach. He buried his face into Minoru's neck, and felt a lazy hand come up to thread into his hair.

The room echoed their pants for air, and they hardly noticed the darkening room. Minoru sighed against the sun kissed neck and planted a lazy kiss under the older man's ear. Naruto managed to push himself up on his foreman, and looked down at the younger man, "I must say," he chuckled breathlessly, "You're rather good at that." Minoru laughed against him, and a hand came up to thread into his hair.

"I think it's because I'm comfortable with you," Minoru said softly and smiled when Naruto nosed his cheek.

"I know what you mean."

Minoru grinned and wiggled a brow, eliciting a laugh from the older man."I don't know about you, but I'm starving now."

Naruto chuckled, "Me too, but we need to shower first."

Minoru looked at Naruto for a moment, "We need to take separate showers or else I fear that we'll never leave and die from starvation."

Naruto nodded, "Agreed."

They basked for a moment longer before reluctantly getting up from the bed. Naruto stood, and his eyes landed on the mess on the younger man's taut stomach. He swallowed when he felt himself flush. Minoru pushed himself up on his elbows and gave him a grin. It didn't help.

"Shower," Minoru reminded.

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded, "Right."

After quick showers, they headed out of the apartment and into the darkening streets. They hadn't realized how late it was, but they didn't mind. They went to the ramen shop and ate their meal rather fast, not realizing how hungry they were. As they walked back, Minoru invited Naruto over. He had to reassure the older man a few times that his dad wasn't going to "chidori his ass".

When they walked into the house they were greeted by Tomodachi, and Minoru knelt down to meet the golden's dog greeting. They walked through the house and Minoru frowned when he realized that it was empty.

"Maybe they had their own date night."

Minoru chuckled, "That's very likely. Kakashi-dad has been pretty busy lately." He walked towards the back of the house and Naruto followed.

Naruto smiled as Tomodachi followed the younger man to the garden swing under the tree in the backyard. His smile widened when Minoru patted on the open space next to him. He joined the younger man on the swing and sighed, "I've always liked this."

Minoru scratched behind Tomodachi's ear as he looked over to the older man, "The swing?"

"No," Naruto chuckled, "Although, it is a pretty nice swing."

"Hey, don't hate on the swing, I've fallen asleep on this thing so many times I've lost count."

Naruto laughed and put an arm around Minoru's shoulders, "I meant _this_." Dark eyes gave his a confused look, "Being with you. I've always liked spending time with you, I don't know if I ever told you that. "

Minoru's lips spread into a wide smile, "Me too."

The older man raised his forearm that was draped over the younger man's shoulders and threaded his fingers into the unruly hair, massaging his scalp. A warm smile tugged on his lips when the dark eyes drifted close under the caress. Minoru shifted closer to him and nuzzled his face into his shoulder.

He always enjoyed quiet moments, for some reason sharing them with the younger man made them more special. Minoru for some reason always had a sense of calmness to him, he could attribute it to the younger man's artistic inclinations, or simply their closeness.

The dark head lifted and the younger man grinned at him before lips sealed over his in a sweet kiss.

_Ahem._

They froze. Minoru slowly straightened and the hand in his hair slowly retreated. He smiled widely at his parents standing on the deck, "You're back!"

Iruka had to refrain from laughing when Naruto looked as if he was trapped, "How are you Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and refrained from looking at Kakashi who was standing with his hands in his pockets, "Guh-," he cleared his throat, "Good."

Kakashi looked between the two, and then to Tomodachi, "I told you to keep an eye on things."

The dog barked, "I was!"

Minoru flushed and scowled at golden dog who sat up and playfully licked his face before hopping off and retreating back into the house.

Kakashi chuckled and followed suit.

Iruka gave the two and amused smile and turned his eyes to his son, "Think you can help me with a few things at the academy tomorrow?"

Minoru nodded, "After my morning shift?"

Iruka nodded, "Maybe for a couple of days actually." He looked at Naruto who looked as if he was ready to burst, "You're still alive," he teased and laughed when Naruto glared.

Naruto sat on the garden swing for a moment longer after everyone had gone inside, and looked up at the dark sky above and at the twinkling stars above. A warm smile tugged on his lips before he stood and walked into house.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank to anyone/everyone that is reading :)

Also, NC-17.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

A couple days later, Minoru walked into the academy after his shift at the mission room. He went through the halls, glancing into classrooms as he passed them. He went up the stairs and smiled at a teacher as they passed each other. He went down the hall and approached a door with a frosted window. A half gloved hand gave it a quick knock and heard a "come in" before he let himself in.

Minoru entered the office and smiled at his dad that looked up from some paper work on his desk, "Hatake-san."

Iruka shook his head with a smile on his lips, "Every time."

Minoru grinned, "I can't not."

Over the years, Iruka had been promoted to dean of education. Even though his responsibilities, and therefore stress, had increased tremendously he was the heart and soul of the academy. He made the academy run like a well oiled machine. And like any well oiled machine there was a tremendous amount of paperwork that was put on the back burner to be archived and put away at a _much _later time.

Regardless, Iruka still taught classes, not as frequently, but he was still an active teacher. He tried not to at the beginning, trying to follow Kakashi's advice. But he couldn't stay away from his kids.

"How was your shift?"

Minoru forced a smile, "Good!" His dad didn't need to know how Hatchi was really beginning to grind his gears, or how the other man's icy gaze was really starting to make him rather mad.

But nothing seemed to get passed Iruka.

His dad gave him an unconvinced look, and was glad when he let it go.

Minoru eyed the boxes in the corner with papers that were either binder clipped or rubber banded together. A box contained manila folders, possible student files. "The usual?"

Iruka gave his son a sheepish smile, "It seems that you're becoming the Hokage's and the dean's personal secretary."

Minoru laughed, "I don't mind, I have the free time right now."

Iruka gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you." He looked back down at the file he was looking at earlier.

There was a knock at the door, followed by an almost silent sigh and a "come in". A woman stepped in, a teacher Minoru assumed. He gave her a quick smile before lifting one of the boxes and leaving the room. He took it down the hall and into a conference room that was empty. Setting the box on the long table.

The dark head looked up and towards the large window when he heard a child's voice scream with laughter. He walked over to the window and slid it open, letting in a cool breeze. He sat on the windowsill as he looked down at the children playing. He couldn't help but remember when he was their age, when he was living at the orphanage, when families that wanted to adopt would show interest in him but he would withdraw. He remembered, solemnly, thinking that he was going to be there forever. He remembered thinking that no one really wanted to adopt him, that he didn't deserve a loving family. He had thought that he was meant to live in the orphanage until he was able to fend for himself. As a little boy he thought he was going to be there forever. He would witness his friends get adopted, and leave. And he remembered being happy for them. Because deep down, pass the feeling of being there forever, pass the feeling of loneliness, he knew he wanted a family. He wanted to be part of a family when he looked up at the stars and the sense of loneliness would become distant.

And then Kakashi and Iruka came into his life. He remembered when he first met them, how even though Kalashi wore a mask and an eye patch he could tell he was a good man. Something about him reminded him of himself, and something about Iruka made him feel like everything would be ok. Something about the couple told him that he didn't have to be lonely anymore. Which he later learned came from the love and compassion they shared. And he was glad he didn't feel the need to withdraw from them like he did with all the others, because with them it felt natural. It felt right.

He smiled at the memories, and let his mind wander to when he first met Naruto. He was one of his first friends that, to his surprise, later on became his best friend. It was a surprise because he first thought Naruto was odd and goofy. But he soon realized that he liked that. And if he thought about it, their friendship was possibly the reason his ability triggered the way it did.

Minoru watched as the children retrieved back into the building. He moved his gaze to the tree scattered field. Part of him didn't like to think about how much of a mystery his bloodline was. He was grateful that he at least had his ability under control and knew how to wield it. But his parents had a point, that although he knew how to control it, there were aspects he didn't quite know the cons of it. In respect to that, he tried not to push himself too much. In the end, it was unnerving, because he simply didn't know where the limit was.

And quite frankly he didn't like not knowing. But he tried not to dwell on it.

With a sigh Minoru shook himself out of his musings and got to work on the box of files sitting on the long desk. It seemed that he has his work cut out for him.

* * *

After what felt like hours, followed by a quick lunch with his dad, and a quick trip home to change out of his uniform, he made his way to Naruto's apartment. He knocked and after a moment knocked again. He furrowed a brow when he heard a thump followed by a soft curse. The door opened to reveal the blonde with mussed hair, and a hand rubbing an eye.

Minoru gave him a disbelieving look, "Did you just wake up?"

Naruto stopped rubbing his eye and straightened himself, "...No."

Minoru's expression didn't change, if he had to guess he would think it was at least around 2pm.

Naruto gave him a sheepish smile and gestured for him to come inside.

A smile tugged on Minoru's lips as he stepped inside and toed off his shoes. His eyes wandered to the messy bed, then back to the older man who let out a yawn.

"You do remember the goal for today, right?" Sleepy cerulean eyes gave him a confused look and a hand came up to scratch his head. Minoru smiled, _Cute. _"In regards to your groceries."

Naruto blinked at him, "You were serious?" Dark eyes narrowed at him.

"You were going to get them days ago, and you have _nothing_ left. I tried to make you something to eat the other day and you literally had one egg left... Which I still question if it was still good," Minoru frowned, "and expired cheese. I think you have a quarter of a loaf of bread left, but that's questionable too."

"Hey, I'm still okay!" Naruto tried, earning him a glare from the older man. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm just trying to make sure my-," he cleared his throat and tried not to blush when the older man gave him a confused look, "_You _eat right."

Naruto smiled at the younger man's genuine concern, "Okay, just let me take a shower and get ready."

Minoru watched as the older man moved to bedroom and disappeared behind the three screen wall and into the bathroom. He wandered into the bedroom after him and heard the pipes turn on. He took the liberty of plopping down onto the still warm bed as he waited.

It wasn't long until the pipes turned off and Naruto stepped out of the bathroom. He looked at his bed and smiled, "Comfortable?"

Minoru pushed himself onto his elbows and his mouth went dry. His eyes roamed over the fresh out of the shower sun kissed skin, down to the towel wrapped low on the slender hips. His eyes snapped up to the older man's face and blush when he realized he had been caught staring, "Get dressed," he forced out.

Naruto gave Minoru an amused grin as he towel dried his hair and moved to the dresser and let the towel drop from his waist. He hardly registered the rustling behind him as he tugged on a pair of boxers followed by a pair of jeans. He took out a heather gray t-shirt and turned around. Blue eyes looked from the now made bed to the younger man.

Minoru shifted his weight when a blond brow furrowed in question, "I am _determined_ to get food into that fridge and cabinets."

Naruto's expression was that of pure amusement, "I can see that!"

Minoru dropped himself on the bed with a frown, and immediately moved to instead sit at the desk instead. Naruto laughed.

They managed to leave the apartment and make their way to the grocery store. They stopped at a few shops on the way, along for a snack for Naruto. They stopped at a bookstore on the way, looking at the books and magazine showcased outside. Minoru picked up a book and flipped it open. He felt a nudge on his arm and looked up to cerulean eyes as Naruto opened his mouth to say something.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around and his brows shot up, "Sasuke!" To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement, "Long time no see!"

Sasuke smirked, "Likewise. How've you been?"

Naruto smiled, "I've been good, you? I wouldn't expect to you around here."

Minoru tried to ignore the situation. He really did. The moment he saw the Uchiha be had to look away and find interest in the book he was holding. He could tell Naruto felt uneasy, maybe just awkward, and he didn't blame him for having small talk with someone that he had a long history with. But he could _feel_ his eyes flicker every time he heard the other man's voice. He thickly swallowed and put a gentle hand on Naruto's elbow. The blonde head turned to him and he forced a smile, "I remembered I have to go do something. So I'll see you later, okay?"

Naruto noticed how the midnight blue eyes quickly averted their gaze before leaving, "Wait -." He frowned and turned back to Sasuke, "I have to go, it's was nice seeing you. I hope you're well! Until next time!" The Uchiha gave him a nod before he turned and went down the way Minoru had left.

Minoru scowled at himself, _Idiot._ He turned the corner and looked up to where he had walked to and scowled at himself again when he realized the was in front of Naruto's apartment building. He felt his eyes flicker and he closed them while he took a deep breath to calm himself. And proceeded to groan at himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath. He couldn't believe himself at the moment, he couldn't understand why he couldn't just let the situation pass.

"Minoru!"

He turned instinctively at the sound of Naruto's voice and he noticed the older man's concerned look as he approached him and he had avert his gaze out of embarrassment.

Naruto studied the younger man for a moment before reaching for a pale hand and leading him to his apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what the cause of the younger man's behavior but it struck him as odd. Minoru was usually level headed, almost always calm during any kind of situation. In matter of fact, that would be one of the reasons he enjoyed going on missions with him. He didn't easily panic, or become angry. It wasn't like him.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and took the younger man in with him. He headed for the couch and sat down and pulled the younger man onto his lap.

Minoru felt his ears burn despite himself. He sighed and finally met the gaze that was intently on him, be saw the concern in then and had to refrain from looking away. He sighed again when a warm hand gently rubbed his thigh, "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head, and the dark eyes looked at him, "Talk to me." There was a flicker and the dark eyes shifted away from his, "I know you, Minoru. And that wasn't like you."

Minoru bought his hands up to his face and rubbed it, "I know" his voice was muffled, "I know." He let his hands drop, landing on the older man's stomach. "It's stupid," he clicked his tongue and looked off to the side. A warm hand came up and cupped his cheek to redirect his gaze back to the cerulean pair.

"Talk to me."

Dark eyes closed briefly at the gentle tone. He looked at the older man with a sigh, "I remember…," he started, "When you told me how you felt about Sasuke. I was younger, but I remember." He swallowed his gaze dropping, "I remember the sadness in your eyes, how hurt you sounded. I remember thinking that love...love shouldn't make you sad, or hurt, or make you angry."

Minoru felt his voice crack, "I remember thinking that you didn't deserve that. I remember feeling...anger towards Sasuke, and I didn't even know him." He raised his gaze to the older man, "It made me upset...how he hurt you, and how he didn't seem to care," he swallowed through the lump in his throat, "And you cared so much, it was so unfair - it was so unfair to you. And I remember hating him for it. I remember hating how he made you feel - I remember feeling angry because he didn't deserve your love - he didn't deserve -," he broke off and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw before letting out a slow breath. A hand came up to cup his cheek and brush under his eye, "Love shouldn't make you feel like that, it should make you feel happy not sad, it should be something soothing and comforting not hurtful, it should make you feel special…"

"You're right," Naruto said softly, and dark blue eyes looked at him, "You're absolutely right." He brushed his thumb under the younger man's eye, "And I realized that. I realized that whatever it was that I felt towards Sasuke wasn't love...I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't love. I may have had feeling for him, but they weren't healthy. And I realized that love shouldn't make you feel like the way I did." He moved his thumb to brushed the younger man's bottom lip, and smiled when Minoru playfully took it between his teeth.

"I like to think that love should be able to make you happy even when you're not with the person," Naruto continued, a soft smile on his lips, "That the thought of them alone brings a warmth inside of you. And when you're with them you feel the best of yourself come out. That even if there's some sort of conflict, deep down you know it'll be okay, because there's an understanding and bond only you know. And you look forward to coming home just so you can see that smile on their face." His fingers moved to the unruly hair and combed the hair around the younger man's ear, "And the moment I realized that what I felt towards Sasuke wasn't healthy, wasn't love, was the moment I realized I was in love with you."

Minoru felt something intangible inside him swell when he looked into the sincere blue eyes. He could feel what he had denied himself of over the years when he realized how he truly felt about Naruto. All those moments, all those instances that he pulled himself back. All those times he told himself it was only a crush. All those times he told himself that it would pass. But it wasn't just a crush. It wouldn't just pass. Love doesn't just pass.

"I love you."

And there is was. The three words that left his lips without thinking, without any sort of hesitation. The three words that felt so small, but felt so right nonetheless. And the happy and loving smile that bloomed on Naruto's lips and the glint in the cerulean eyes that he was so fond of made him want to say it again and again, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Naruto's smile widened as their lips met in a tender kiss. Arms wrapped around his shoulders as the younger man on his lap pressed closer.

They became lost in their shared kiss, only parting only to pant for air. Getting lost in the feel of lips and tongues claiming each other. Pale hands smoothed down over the covered chest, feeling nipples turn into nubs. Someone moaned, but i didn't matter who. Naruto snaked his hands into the dark shirt Minoru was wearing trailing his hands over skin before tugging it up. He smiled when the younger man reluctantly pulled away to strip off the hindering shirt. His lips found purchase on the pale neck, the dark head tilted to give him more access. Minoru sighed and it ghosted over his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Naruto's breath hitched when the younger man ground down on him and leaned forward, pushing him further into the couch, "Minoru," he moaned at the friction, his hands finding purchase on slender hips. He threw his head back against the back of the couch when he did it again, and again.

Minoru latched on to the exposed neck and ground down harder, feeling the older man's hardness against his own. He grinned when the fingers on his hips flexed and the hips under his bucked.

Naruto groaned and tried rocking his hips but found that he was being effectively pinned down. "God -," his breath caught as lips sealed over his in a hot kiss. His hands followed the teasingly slow rocking of the slender hips.

Minoru chuckled when Naruto suddenly stood, making his legs instinctively wrap around him. He planted a kiss under the older man's earlobe, and lightly nibbled on it earning him a soft moan. His back met the soft bed and he watched as the older man stripped out of shirt. He tilted his head and bit his lip as he enjoyed the unintentional show.

Naruto took a second to admire the flushed breathless man on his bed. His eyes traveled over the aroused body before locking with the glowing pair. The smile Minoru had on his lips had him moving, crawling over him, shivering when Minoru spread his legs for him. Lips made a trail of kisses as he went, licking and keeping mental notes of certain spots.

Minoru gasped when a hot tongue traced his nipple before lightly biting on the nub. His hands tangled in blonde hair as he arched towards the touch, wanting more, needing more. "Naruto," he breathed out and the blonde head moved to kiss him, delving his tongue against his. He pleasantly shivered when he felt hands undoing his pants and felt them tug. He chuckled and lifted his hips as Naruto leaned back to pull them off.

Naruto's mouth went dry as his eyes fell on the younger man's erect member standing at attention. The slender hips shifted, making the member bob with the subtle movement. All those times he had let himself fantasize about this, they couldn't compare.

"Like what you see?" Minoru said with a grin, a bit too breathlessly, and hungry eyes locked with his. He sat up and kissed a nipple as his hands undid the older man's jeans and pushed them off. He swallowed as his eyes fell to the thick member that sprung free. His memory supplied how the older man's erection felt in his hand, and how it pulsed when he came. The memory alone made his erection twitch. "I know I do," he peered up at the older man and grinned at the blush on the slightly tanned face.

Warm hands pulled Naruto back down and they both let out a loud moan when their erections touched, grinding against each other. Naruto softly cursed and Minoru breathlessly laughed. Their hips moved on their own accord for a moment before Naruto moved down the pale body, making a trail of kisses and nips as he went. He grinned against skin as he reached for the younger man's erection, feeling its heat in the palm of his hand. The action earned him a throaty moan and noticed the quickened breaths when he circled the head with his thumb. But the reaction he was never going to forget was the cry of pleasure when he wrapped his lips around it.

Minoru's hips bucked, and felt strong hand on his hips hold him down. He panted for air, his body felt as if it was on fire as the hot tongue licked along his shaft. He knew the older man was inexperience, but he didn't care not that he would he have known otherwise. All he knew was that Naruto was doing amazing things with his mouth and if felt as if he couldn't breathe in enough air.

Naruto breathed sharply through his nose as felt his own erection twitch at the sounds his lover was making. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as he dragged his tongue along the shaft, rounding the head and tasting the bitter drops of precum. The fingers in his hair lightly tugged, and he pulled away with a wet pop. He grinned as he was directed into a passionate kiss, delving his tongue into that mouth he couldn't get enough of. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and looked down at the breathless man. He cupped the younger man's jaw, and brushed his thumb against parted lips, and groaned when he immediately took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it.

Minoru grinned and released the digit. He noticed the hesitation in the older man and his grin softened to a smile, "I know what you're going to ask," he said softly.

Naruto smiled, "And what's that?"

"If I'm sure…"

Naruto hesitated, his eyes on the glowing pair, "Are you?"

Minoru chuckled, "Do you not see me laying here naked under you?" he smiled at how Naruto flushed, "Of course I am." He lifted his hips, and they both sighed at the friction, "I want you," he said breathlessly, "I want you, Naruto."

Naruto sighed as lips sealed with his in a sweet kiss, felt hands move down his flanks to his hips. His breath caught when a warm hand took hold of his aching member in a loose grip. Lips brushed against his as he gasped.

"And I know you want me."

Naruto groaned at the sultry voice, "Gods, of course I want you, Minoru. I've been wanting you for ages." The younger man's smile widened and a hand came up till cup his cheek.

"You have me."

Lips met in a passionate kiss before Naruto leaned over to the night stand. Minoru gave him a curious amused look, and quirked an equally amused brow when he took out a tube of lube. He leered at the younger man, "Better ready than sorry." Minoru laughed in response.

He would be lying if he said he knew what what he was doing, but he understood the gist of it. And he had quickly learned that with Minoru, there wasn't any nervousness, or awkwardness. There was comfort, and laughter, and everything seemed to come naturally. So he did want he had an idea of how to do, and followed the younger man's cues and responses. He did what felt right.

Naruto slicked his fingers and shivered when the pale legs spread wider for him. He glanced up at the glowing eyes as if asking for permission and received a warm smile in response. He traced the younger man's entrance, noticing the hitch of breath, and circled it a few times before slowly pushing a digit on. He smoothed a hand over a milky thigh, following the muscle to where it meet the inner hip . His eyes were focused on his flushed lover, on the parted lips that panted and gasped for air as he slowly started to move his finger in and out. Illuminated eyes locked with his and felt his heart skip a beat at the trust he saw in them. His finger brushed against something rougher than the inner muscle and the younger man cried out, the slender hips bucking against his finger.

"T-there-" Minoru broke off with a moan when the intruding finger sought out his prostate again and gently rubbed it, "Oh - G-God - Naruto -"

And that was another reaction Naruto was never going to forget.

He pushed another digit in, groaning when the slender hips pushed back against him in encouragement, "Gods, Minoru." He felt his erection twitch at the incredibly sexy sight in front of him, "You have no idea how amazing you look right." The statement made illuminated eyes focus on him and a breathless grin spread on lips. He grinned back as he leaned down and eager lips sealed with his. He pressed against the bundle nerves and hands found purchase on his shoulders.

"Naruto - w-wait -," the fingers stopped their teasing, but he couldn't stop rocking his hips, "I'm ready," he panted out, and choked on a moan as the fingers slowly withdrew.

Naruto leaned back and slicked his throbbing erection with a generous amount of lube. A pale leg hooked over his hip and the younger man shifted closer, a drop of precum falling onto the taut stomach. The slender hips bucked when he pressed against the prepared entrance, but the heel that dug at the small of his back was all the encouragement he needed. He slowly pushed in, groaning at the tightness and heat that enveloped him. Minoru cried out under him, his back arching and he took a mental note. The grip he had on the his lover's hips tightened as he became fully seated, his eyes never left the half lidded pair.

Minoru opened his his eyes that he wasn't even aware of closing when he felt Naruto lean over him, bracing himself on his forearms. He untangled his hands from the sheets that they found purchase in and splayed them along the blondes face, threading his fingers into the locks of hair as their lips met in a sensual kiss. He shifted his hips, experimentally and felt a pulse run up his spine at feel of the rigid length inside of him. He started to rock his hips as the dull pain receded, eliciting a moan from the older man, "Move", he whispered with a smile, and gasped when he more than happily complied.

Naruto set a steady pace as he thrust into the younger man, feeling strong legs wrap around his waist. He pushed himself up onto his hands, angled his hips and aimed for that spot he found earlier. And knew he found it when Minoru cried out his name and threw his head back. He did it again, and again.

" Na-ruto - don't stop - don't ev-er stop -"

And he never wanted to. He didn't even think it was possible. He wanted to be buried in this tight heat, in this man that he loved, as long as he could. He wanted to feel like this, like one, for as long as it was possible.

He groaned as he took the sobbing member between them in a firm grip and started to pump it in time with his steady thrust. Earning him gasps and moans that fueled him even more. He was pulled down, dropping to his elbow, and directed to a hungry kiss. His breath caught as the younger man broke the kiss with a gasp and threw his head back as he came, hard, smearing his hand with his hot seed, "God, Minoru."

Minoru panted for air, his hips riding out his orgasm and felt the older man faltered in his rhythm with a grunt, "Naruto," he breathed out. He looked up with hazed eyes as the cerulean eyes slid shut and a low moan escaped the older man's throat as he found his orgasm inside of him. Deep inside of him. He felt a shudder course through him at the sensation and wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders as the blonde head buried itself into the crook of his neck.

Naruto pressed their foreheads together and looked down with a smile at the faint glow in the younger man's eyes. Minoru gave him a breathless chuckle and he couldn't help but laugh with him. They slid shut with a sigh and Naruto reluctantly pulled away and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He cleaned the younger man's stomach, earning him a sleepy hum of approval, and proceeded to give himself the same treatment. He walked over to the dresser pulled out a blanket from a drawer and draped it over them as he slipped next to the younger man.

Minoru naturally rolled over to the warm body, wincing as he did but did decided to ignore it. But it didn't slip past Naruto.

"You okay?"

Minoru hummed in content and laid half sprawled over his lover, "Much more than okay." He felt fingers thread into his hair and they slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to his darkening bedroom. He blinked a few times before turning his head and finding Minoru sleeping next to him. He smiled and slowly rolled over to face him. He brought up a hand and gently brushed away the stray dark strands of hair that obscured the pale forehead. The beautiful sleeping face. He softly brushed his knuckles on an exposed cheek and smiles when the dark lashes fluttered and sleepy dark blue eyes slowly focused on him.

"Hey," Naruto said softly earning him a lazy smile and a husky "Hey" in response. A hand moved to trace his jaw and his smile widened when it's thumb traced his bottom lip. After a moment he noticed how the dark eyes looked at the window and widened a fraction.

"Your groceries!"

Naruto laughed and couldn't seem to stop, even when it earned him a half hearted smack on his arm. The younger man erupted with laughter soon after.

"I was _so _determined!"

Naruto continued laughing and wrapped an arm around Minoru's shoulders, "We can still go, there's a store nearby that closes pretty late."

Minoru managed a frown, "Is this a ploy of yours to keep me here?"

Naruto gave him an amused smile, "What are you referring to?"

Minoru felt himself blush but narrowed his eyes anyway, "We are getting you those groceries if it's the last thing I do tonight."

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Alright, but first showers and...dinner?"

"Late lunch?"

"Food."

They nodded in agreement but didn't move to get up.

"You're becoming a bad influence for me," Minoru teased with a smile and felt the arm wrapped around him move to smooth it's hand down his back.

"We'll get up soon," Naruto said with a smile, and then his stomach declared very loudly that it was hungry _right now_.

"What a shame that I can't just cook you something..."

"Damn, and I really like your cooking," Naruto pushed himself up onto an elbow and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the younger man's smiling lips before sitting up. He noticed the wince in Minoru's features when he rolled over and frowned, "Here let me try something." He reached down and gently spread his lover's thighs and channelled some chakra to his fingertips as they pressed on puckered muscle. He chuckled when Minoru squirmed, "Its something that Sakura taught me," he explained briefly and withdrew his hand, "Better?"

Minoru shifted and noticed that's the dull pain was gone, and smiled, "Thank you."

They got out of bed and took a quick shower, as quick as they could be while refraining to engage in another round. Though they both knew it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. They dried themselves and got dressed before leaving and made a quick trip to the ramen shop because Naruto can be rather persuasive.

They made their way to the grocery store and bought _everything _Naruto needed, from eggs to milk, to fruits and vegetables, bread and deli items.

"You know," Naruto drawled placing a package of raw meat in the rather full cart, "We have to _carry _all of this back to my apartment."

"I know," Minoru's expression was pure enthusiasm, "Are you not up for it?" He wiggled a dark brow, "Can't handle it?" Cerulean eyes narrowed in acceptance to his challenge.

And they did just that.

They carried _everything _back with much ease. And Minoru mock rolled his eyes when Naruto sighed, "You would swear that you are the great shinobi that you are. Yet you're being defeated by grocery bags - of all things!"

Naruto glared at the younger man a few steps in front of him, "Defeated?!"

Minoru looked over his shoulder and grinned, "By grocery bags."

"We'll see about that!"

Minoru watched with amusement when Naruto got a random spike of energy and passed him. And furrowed his brows when cerulean eyes threw him a challenging look. He found himself racing with the older man, and skidded around a corner. When he made it to the apartment which door's was left open he found a rather smug looking Naruto waiting for him.

"I win!"

Minoru glared as he put the bags down, "Won what exactly?!"

Naruto kept his smug look.

Minoru groaned and fisted his hand into the older man's collar and pulled, crashing their lips together. He playfully pushed the older man and chuckled at the light blush on the whiskered cheeks, "Let's put these away."

They put away the groceries, filling the fridge with much needed produce. And cabinets with much needed dry goods. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the satisfied look on his lover's face, "Thank you." Confused eyes turned to him, "Thank you for helping me finally get my groceries."

"Well, yeah," he made a hand gesture towards the fridge, "You can't live off of bad eggs, expired cheese and questionable bread. I can't have you starving! I need you around!"

Naruto looked at the younger man, a smile tugging on his lips, "you need me?"

Minoru closed the distance between and pulled Naruto closer by the small of his back and slipped his lips over the older man's. He stepped forward, maneuvering then until Naruto met the counter. Their tongues met, making someone moan. He felt Naruto's sigh as he smoothed his hands over his back and pressed closer. They broke the kiss when the bed for oxygen became too great, their breath mingling together, "I should go," Minoru said softly, his eyes lingering on his lover's lips.

Naruto saw the flicker in Minoru's eyes as they moved from his lips to his eyes before the younger man leaned back in. He still found it hard to believe that not too long ago he was kissing this man under the bright stars, that not too long ago he was living in denial of his affection towards his best friend. It was hard to believe that this was happening, let alone that Minoru felt the same.

He was effectively pulled out of his musings when he felt hands undoing his pants and deftly reached in to grasp at his growing erection. His whole body twitched, making his head bang back against a cabinet. But he didn't care, not when Minoru was pressed against him like this, touching him. He bowed his forward and lips found purchase on his neck making him moan and his hips buck into the hand stroking him. "Minoru -," he broke off with a loud moan when the hand sped it's pace a fraction. He turned his head and his eyes locked with the glowing pair that were intently on, and that focus on him - those eyes that spoke volumes - had his hips thrusting into the warm hand. He choked on a moan when the thumb circled his head, gathering the drops of precum to slicken its hold.

"Minoru - I -," his head met the cabinets again, and a hand came up to cup his jaw, fingers wrapping around to the base of his neck. His eyes met the glowing pair's gaze, and his breath caught.

"Let me see. Come for me."

The words ghosted over his ear and he was gone. He let out a loud throaty moan as his hips bucked, faltering, as he came in the younger man's hand. His body flushed as the slickened hand around him continued stroking him, milking him, "Oh, Gods," he gasped out, his knees nearly giving out.

Minoru smiled and gave a flushed cheek a kiss, "I love you." Half lidded cerulean eyes looked at him and the panting lips spread into a warm smile.

"I love you, too."

Minoru nuzzled his face into the neck in front of him and caught the hand that began to reach for him. He lifted his head and kissed his lover's jaw before meeting the cerulean eyes, "It's okay. I wanted to...," he gave the soft lips a reassuring kiss, "and I have to go," another kiss, "have to be up early."

Naruto nodded but locked him in a tender kiss anyway. Minoru sighed, melting against him, "I should let you go then," he whispered against lips, making the dark head nod before their lips meet again.

After a rather long moment, they disengaged, adjusted themselves and Naruto saw Minoru out. "Don't forget tomorrow's training," he reminded the younger man, earning him a grin.

"How can I forget? Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Minoru."

When he shut the door he leaned heavily against it as he looked around his apartment and pinched himself.

"Ow."

No. Not a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: NC-17 ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

The next day, after his morning shift, Minoru met Naruto at their usual training spot. He eyed the older man as he approached when he beamed at him.

"How was your shift?"

Minoru shrugged, "Alright." He continued eyeing him, "What?"

"Today, we are going to practice with your jutsu!" Naruto continued beaming, "So pull up some kunais and stick them into that tree over there," he pointed at said tree.

Minoru nodded and pulled out his sketch book, and flipped to a page where he had a couple of kunai already draw. He swiped his hand over the page and the kunai materialized and went flying out of the sketchbook and towards the tree where they effectively stayed embedded.

"While those are there, we are going to spar."

Minoru quirked a brow as he put away his sketchbook, "Open handed?"

Naruto nodded, "You lose the round if you lose the link on those kunai."

Minoru nodded and threw a glance at the kunai still embedded in the tree. And Naruto came at him. He effectively blocked a kick with a forearm, using the leverage lift himself and direct a kick towards the older man's head. A hand met his shin and pushed, and he went flying. He spun in the air and touched the ground with a kick.

Naruto blocked the younger man's punches and kicks with his own, one of them meet his side and he momentarily skidded across the ground. He lost sight of the chunnin amidst the dust and felt the chakra signature above him, and lept or of the way just before the younger man's fist met the ground with a loud crack. He grinned and went for him one of his kicks threw Minoru off balance but he quickly recovered.

Minoru quickly glanced at the kunai and barely blocked a punch.

"Stop thinking!"

Minoru took the fist into his hand and pulled, swinging the older man and sent him skidding across the training grounds and took off after him. His eyes followed the older man as he recovered and came to a stop, hands went through quick seals and two shadow clones appeared and immediately took after him. He fought them off, keeping track of them until the popped away leaving behind smoke. He found his back meeting the ground and a fist meeting the ground next to his head. He looked at the older man above him as the blonde head turned to look at the kunai that were now paper falling to the ground.

Naruto stood, and watched as the younger man dusted himself off and walked over to the paper kunai, materializing almost instantly before he embedded them back into the tree. "Stop thinking," dark eyes turned to him, "Again."

They engaged in another round, this one lasting longer than the first, however ending in the manner.

"Again."

Another round, Naruto had Minoru locked in consecutive kicks and punches. And much to his surprise Minoru managed to grab both of his fist, use the leverage to lift himself, going over his head and pulling him as went. He found himself being heaved over head and thrown down on the matter of seconds. He caught his breath as he looked up at the younger man before looking over to the tree and finding to see the kunai still there.

Naruto grinned and got up, dusted himself off as he walked over to the kunai and pulled them out from the tree. He tossed one to the younger man, a half gloved hand caught it and twirled it.

"Now, no cheating."

They engaged in another round, Kunai clanking together when they blocked each other. Minoru threw a kick that the older man deflected by flipping him. He managed to recover and land on his feet as Naruto charged at him. It was too late, he braced himself and felt himself skid when a kick met his side. He went tumbling, but swiftly pushed himself back up barely moving out of the way of the older man's attack.

Naruto saw the flicker in the younger man's eyes, and frowned as he blocked a kick, "Stop thinking!"

Minoru knew, and Naruto had a point. Part of his mind was on the kunai and Naruto was able to tell. He mentally shook himself and let it go. He concentrated fully on the sparring session with Naruto and just went with it.

Naruto grinned knowingly and charged at the younger man. Attacks were blocked, deflected and used as leverage as their round continued, and to Naruto's approval, longer than their previous rounds.

Minoru blocked the older man's kunai at the same time a leg hooked under his. His knee buckled, and he struggled for a moment before his back met the ground. Much to his disappoint, the kunai that hovered over his neck signaled the end of the round. He looked up at cerulean eyes as they shifted from him to the kunai still in the sun kissed hand.

Naruto grinned as he stood and helped the younger man up, "I think that went better than I hoped!"

Minoru chuckled and took the offered kunai from the older man, and let them turn back into paper before slipping them into his holster.

They both looked up when they heard a crow caw above them. And they both frowned when it continued circling.

"Oy! Are you just going to fly around like an idiot?!"

Minoru mentally cringed, he knew those birds could have a mind of their own and can have a rather distasteful attitude. The black bird swooped down and aimed at the blonde. It flapped it's wings and squawked at Naruto's face before taking liberty to perch on his shoulder. He snorted at the deadpan expression on the older man's face as the crow peered at him sideways.

Naruto reached for the scroll and glared when the bird squawked at him again, "You have one job!" He struggled with the crow as he snatched away the scroll and shooed him away. "I swear your dad sends me the messengers with the worst attitudes on purpose."

Minoru only smiled, he wasn't about to give his dad away.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and scanned over it, "Seems like I'm leaving on an assignment, I have a debriefing to go to." He rolled the scroll back up and stashed it away as he looked at the younger man.

"I'll walk with you," Minoru offered and they made their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

As it turned out, two days later Naruto left on a mission that estimated to last around weeks. Minoru kept himself busy with helping his dads, the mission room which much to his chagrin had him covering shifts that involved working with Hatchi. He managed to keep himself busy, especially when he was left alone with the other man.

"Have you known Naruto long?"

The sudden question almost made him jump from where he stood at the file cabinet. He slowly turned to look at him and find the nearly teal eyes looking at him, "I'm sorry?"

Hatchi offered a smile, "How long have you two known each other? I only ask because the last time I saw you two you seemed close."

"Uhh...," Minoru said intelligibly, "Yeah, we've know each for...," he trailed off doing the quick math, "About thirteen years."

Hatchi whistled, "No wonder."

Minoru smiled, a sudden longing hit him, "Yeah, it's a pretty long time." He closed the cabinet and moved to sit behind the desk, pulling the tray of recent reports towards him.

"How did you two meet?"

Minoru gave the other man a sideways glance. It struck him as odd that the other man was trying to have a conversation with him. Usually they successfully sat in awkward silences whenever they had a shift together. It wasn't that Minoru wasn't good at talking to people, he had no problem talking to others he worked with. But for some reason, this guy made him a bit weary.

"During my eighth birthday. He had just turned twelve." He turned his attention back to the reports. Ignoring how a silence fell over them.

"Did you know?"

Minoru gave him a questioning look, "Know what?"

Hatchi seemed to have hesitated and was saved when someone came through the double doors.

Minoru had a suspicion what he was going to ask, and he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that people are still quick to judge and belittle the person he cared so much for. So he glad that Hatchi was interrupted and they slowly got a line.

His shift couldn't end any faster.

* * *

After his shift he made a trip to the art store he frequented for a new sketchbook, pens, ink, paint - anything and everything. It was one of the few places he could spend hours in.

He wandered down an aisle, looking at different paper pads. He took sheets in between in fingers and rubbed, testing the texture and thickness. He pulled out a drawing pad and tested it's thickness that reminded him a bit of card stock. He considered it for it a moment and stopped. He knew someone was standing next to him before he even looked up. Dark eyes slowly looked up and he _felt_ them flicker when he realized exactly who it is.

And he was sure Sasuke noticed when the dark eyes narrowed a fraction.

Minoru cleared his throat and put the drawing pad back, "Sasuke-san, I don't think I've seen you around here before." He looked at the Uchiha who was talking a sudden interest in a hand sized notebook.

"You're the Hatake's son, right?" Sasuke put down the notebook and looked at the younger man who followed the motion.

"It seems that everyone knows me before even meeting me," Minoru said with a forced smile.

"Hard not to know the Hokage's son."

Minoru sighed and took out a different drawing pad.

"Do you like to draw?"

Minoru slowly turned a confused look to the older man, "I think it's safe to say that you didn't follow me in here to ask me what my hobbies are." The statement earned him a chuckle and it seemed to have lightened the awkwardness, "Is there something I can help you with, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke looked at the aisle behind them, "I wanted to apologize, for the other day. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever it was that you two were doing."

Minoru starred for a moment, "...What? You don't - "

"I noticed that I made you uncomfortable," Sasuke interrupted gently, turning to him, "Those weren't my intentions."

Minoru moved his gaze to the drawing pads, "It's not what it looked like."

"What it looks like is that you two are pretty close," Sasuke watched as a drawing pad nearly slipped out of the younger man's grasp, and Minoru casually caught it. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable - "

"You're not," Minoru interjected, "It's fine. You didn't have to go out of your way to... Apologize. It's not... It's not what you think." He offered a smile, "So, don't worry about it."

The Uchiha considered the younger man for a moment, "You're good for him."

Minoru's head snapped to look at the older man, "What?"

Sasuke smirked, "Never mind. It was nice meeting you Minoru-san. It was a pleasure."

"Likewise." Minoru watched as Sasuke left the store and he felt like he could finally breathe. To say he was confused by what just happened, would not even begin to cover it. "That was... Strange?" He said to himself. And tried not to think about it as continued his browsing.

* * *

_Seven days later..._

Minoru slowly woke up when a noise caught in his ears. He vaguely wondered what time it was, and if he had dreamt the noise he heard. He rolled over towards the window and fully woke up when he found Naruto perched on it, giving him a sheepish smile. He moved to the window and slid it open with a smile, "You're back!" His smile faltered a bit when he noticed the hesitation in the older man, "You're early."

Naruto shifted and cleared his throat, "Yeah...I got back around nine? I don't remember, I was exhausted... But I couldn't sleep." He hesitated, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you - I'm not even sure what time it is, I - "

"Naruto," Minoru said gently, and the older man stopped, "Stop rambling and get in here."

Naruto wavered, "Maybe I should go..." He trailed off at the deadpan look Minoru gave him.

"Get in here," he reached and grasped the older man's hand, noticing how his fingers were cold, "Come on," he tugged. And tugged harder when the older man didn't budge. He slid the window closed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand before he moved to sit on his bed, gesturing for the older man to join him.

He knew something was off, it wasn't like Naruto to seem so distracted, so serious. It just wasn't like him. Let alone to be hesitant with him.

"I want to show you something," Minoru reached for his sketchbook on the nightstand and flipped it open to a flower he had drawn. The flower bloomed from the page as it materialized. "Take it," he held the book closer and watched as the older man carefully picked it up. Minoru moved his eyes from the flower to three older man and back.

Naruto's eyes widened as the flower in his hand seemed to bloom bigger, doubling - almost tripling - in size. He smiled at the younger man that was intently looking at him with amused eyes, "You got it!"

Minoru chuckled, "It seems that way, doesn't it?" He let the flower decrease back to it's original size and back to it's original form. Naruto gave him a warm smile as he handed over the flower paper cut out. He slipped it into his sketchbook and looked at the older man. He reached for a whiskered cheek letting his fingers brush over it as he hand moved to cup his jaw, "Are you okay?"

Naruto sighed and briefly closed his eyes as a thumb brushed under his eye, "Yeah, I just...," he trailed off, and offered Minoru a smile, "I couldn't sleep...I kept having nightmares...," he shook his head, "I haven't had nightmares in a long time." He sighed as fingers moved to thread into his hair soothingly and looked at the younger man who was giving him a soft smile in return.

"You're here now," Minoru told him softly, and leaned in to give a cheek a kiss, "Welcome back."

Naruto smiled, a genuine smile that Minoru always seemed the have the power to do, "Thank you."

"Now let's get you to sleep!" Minoru shifted and laid down on his side and patted the space next to him.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to sleep next to this welcoming warm man, in this bed that smelled so much like him. He took the offered space and laid down on his back, smiling when Minoru moved to cover them with the blanket. He found himself staring at the ceiling, his hand tracing invisible patterns on the pale hand on his stomach. As if noticing, he felt Minoru move, and suddenly found the younger man looking down at him while straddling his hips. He looked up at the concerned eyes, and reached up to cup a pale cheek, moving his thumb to traced the younger man's bottom lip. He saw the flicker in the dark eyes and pulled the younger man down, making him drop to his forearms. His fingers threaded into the dark unruly hair, deepening the kiss. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed this, he had been so distracted over the past week that now that he was here he was hardly catching up to it. It felt like weeks - plural - since that day they made love, since that day that Minoru pressed him against his kitchen counter after helping him get his groceries -

"Stop thinking."

The whisper against his lips brought him out of musings, and his eyes locked with the illuminated gaze. There was a warm smile on the younger man's lips that brushed against his and whispered again - "Stop thinking" - and he did just that. He felt the soft lips slip over his again, sensually, felt the younger man's hot tongue slip against his playfully, felt those strong hands move over his chest, caressing, mapping. Those warm hands snaked into his shirt, trailing over his stomach moving up, dragging his shirt along. When the soft lips parted from his, he panted for air as the dark head moved down, making a wet trail of kisses as his hot tongue circled a nipple. He choked on a moan when a hand came up to tease it's pair. His hands found purchase on the younger man's flanks as he arched his back.

"Just so you know," Minoru whispered against a nipple, brushing his lips against the hard nub, "My dads aren't home," he moved down nibbling on the taut stomach, "It's their anniversary weekend. They went to the hot springs," he explained briefly as his hands quickly undid Naruto's pants, letting his eyes wander up the aroused body as he pushed them off letting the straining erection spring free, "Just so you know."

Naruto groaned as he lifted his hips so that Minoru could rid of his jeans. He sat up, a bit too quickly, earning him an amused surprised smile from his lover. His pulled both of their shirts off and latched onto the pale neck, eliciting a sigh from the younger man. Minoru leaned forward, making his back meet the mattress. He felt the younger man shift and before he knew it they were moaning loudly as their erections met, grinding in a delicious friction that had him thrusting his hips. "Minoru," he breathed out, and felt the body above him lean over and heard a drawer open. He grinned in amusement as the younger man retrieved a tube of lube from his nightstand.

"Better ready than sorry," Minoru said playfully and leaned down to give the laughing older man a deep kiss.

Naruto groaned when a warm hand wrapped around his erection, giving it a firm squeeze. He was too distracted to even register the slick finger trace his entrance until the finger pushed itself in. His body flushed as he gasped and let out a groan, the finger inside of him began to pull back and just as soon pushed back in. He trashed his head to the side when the digit dragged against his prostate, and a groan ripped out of him when the digit sought it out again ,"Oh - fuck!" Lips kissed under his earlobe as he struggled to breathe in enough air. He untangled his hands from the sheets and wrapped one around the back of Minoru's neck and directed him into a hungry kiss. His hips couldn't decide how to move; back against the finger or up against the loose grip around him. He broke the kiss with another curse and his hips continued to buck indecisively.

Minoru was in a trance, the older man was writhing under his touch, gripping at sheets for dear life. Strong legs spread wider for him and he pushed another finger in, making the blonde head trash back against the pillows. His hands fell into a rhythm, pushing and pulling and the slender hips followed. Half lidded cerulean eyes locked with his, and the emotion he saw in them made his already frantic heart skip a beat.

"Naruto," he groaned when the body under him tensed, a hand found purchase on his shoulder and gripped almost painfully, but he didn't care, not when Naruto looked like this. Not when that flush increased in that handsome face. Not when he was crying out his name and coming in his hand, spilling his hot seed in strong spurts. He wanted to see it again, and again. Wanted to make love this man that he grew to be so fond of.

Naruto panted for air, feeling his body twitch when the fingers inside of him withdrew. He opened his eyes to find Minoru looking at him, the glowing eyes full of lust and love. He noticed the slight hesitation in him, and pulled him down for a tender kiss and whispered "Stop thinking," against lips and couldn't help but grin when the younger man chuckled. He watched, subconsciously licking his lips as he slicked his own erection, subconsciously shifting his hips closer. And when Minoru pressed inside of him, he wrapped his legs around the slender waist, urging him. And before he knew it all they could managed were moans and gasps of pleasure as Minoru steadily thrust into him.

His body felt too hot, too sensitive and felt that familiar tightness at the pit of his stomach all too soon, and as if sensing it a hand began to pump him in time to the steady thrust. His orgasm took him by surprise, his face buried itself into the nape of the younger man as he panted for air. Naruto threw his back against the pillows when he felt the steady hips falter and drive to the hilt with a low moan as Minoru came inside of him. He splayed his hand along the flushed face as he rode out his orgasm - he had to see that face when it contoured in absolute pleasure, it was quickly becoming one of his favorite expressions. He caught the younger man as he collapsed on top of him and thread his fingers into the dark locks. Neither one of them noticed when it slowed to a stop.

* * *

When Minoru woke up the next morning, his eyes focused on sun kissed skin. A smile tugged on his lips as his eyes watched the older man peacefully sleeping next to him. He gingerly combed his fingers through golden locks, and cerulean eyes fluttered open to focus on him, and he didn't know why but he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted, his voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning," Minoru grinned widely, "Did you sleep?"

Naruto chuckled, and pulled the younger man closer, "mhmmm."

"You know what sounds good?"

"Hm?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes with banana and honey. Oh and some fruit!"

Naruto's stomach loudly agreed.

Minoru laughed and felt lips kiss his forehead making him blush. He slipped a hand over a whiskered cheek and blue eyes looked at him, "I missed you."

Naruto smiled and kissed the palm of the hand cupping his face, "I missed you too."

Minoru let his fingers thread into the blonde locks, "How about I make breakfast?" Be smiled when Naruto beamed.

They reluctantly got out of bed and realized that they needed showers before anything else. They showered rather quickly, trying to refrain from any other activities. Minoru slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and a worn T-shirt and let Naruto borrow an extra set he had that fit him just a tad more fitted.

Minoru made eggs, bacon and pancakes as promised - making sure to make enough for seconds for a certain someone - and cut up some strawberries and bananas for toppings. They ate in a comfortable silence, mostly due to their hunger. Minoru looked up find Naruto looking at him with a smile, and he tried not to flush. He returned the smile with a quirked eyebrow.

"I always thought about this," Naruto said, earning him a tilt from the dark head, "I always imagined how this would be like... Between us. I remember thinking that maybe it would be awkward? Maybe reserved?" Naruto chuckled at himself, "I never would have imagined for it to feel so...," his eyes met the midnight blue pair, and saw the warmth in them making his smile wider, "Right, and good, and natural... And I didn't even think it was possible to feel closer to you." His hand moved to cup the younger man's jaw, noticing the flicker in the midnight blue eyes as his thumb traced his bottom lip, "and yet here we are."

"And yet you still manage to make me nervous," Minoru grinned and took the thumb in between his teeth, "But in a good way." He choked on a laugh as the older man gave him an amused smile, "Please don't tell I'm the only one."

"You're not," Naruto answered simply. Minoru grinned and wiggled his brows at him as he bit into a strawberry. He chuckled and took a few more bites of his breakfast, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Minoru hesitated and took a bite of his pancakes to stall a moment. He took his drink from Orange juice and cleared his throat, "No."

"Have I ever told you, that you're rather bad at lying?"

Minoru glared, "I don't have a good poker face when it comes to you for some reason!"

Naruto grinned and nudged the younger man with his foot, "Spill."

Minoru sighed and took another drink, and hesitated, "It's a funny story really," he laughed, "I was at the art store the other day, and guess who I bumped into!" He laughed again taking another drink, "Sasuke!" He paused, "Does it count as bumping into someone if that someone followed you?"

Naruto stared, "Wait what? Why?"

Minoru gave a slight shrug, "he said he wanted to apologize, I told him he didn't have to," he looked at the older man's confused expression, "I don't know. I wasn't really going to tell you since even I thought it was a bit strange."

"That is strange, that's really unlike him."

Minoru shrugged, "I don't know. I know that I've expressed my feelings towards him because of how he hurt you... But maybe he's trying to change?" He paused, thinking, "So I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Naruto nodded and dark eyes turned to him, "I suppose you have a point." He watched as Minoru smiled and stood, clearing the plates off the table, waving him off when he tried to help. His gaze stayed on him as he moved to the sink and started washing. He sat there, entranced, letting his mind wander to the previous night. His intentions had been to go for a walk, to go to that spot in with the open field where the stars seemed to be the brightest in hopes to clear his mind. But instead, he found himself at Minoru's window.

In the past, he tended to deal with any post mission stress, or nightmares in general, by himself. He simply didn't want to feel like a burden, and frankly, he was used to it. He could only recall a few times that Minoru had seen him in such a state. It was one of those times that he came home to find the younger man under his window. Minoru treated him to ramen and they went back to his apartment where they opted to watch a movie on his TV. Minoru had fallen asleep on his couch and he didn't have the heart to wake him. He couldn't remember what the nightmare was, all he could remember was that he woke up in a cold sweat with a warm hand on his shoulder and equally warm eyes looking down at him. He could remember the soothing voice telling him "Its okay. You're okay. You're safe now." And he believed them. He remembered holding on to those words as he went back to sleep, and to this day he's not sure if it was a dream or not, but he could swear that he felt fingers in his hair and lips on his forehead.

He stood and walked over to the younger man and wrapped an arm around his waist, planting a kiss at the nape of the neck. He turned him around to find a soft smile on lips and a playful glint in the midnight blue eyes. He traced the younger man's jaw as his fingers made their way to the base of his neck, threading into the hair there. He smiled at the flicker in the blue eyes as he leaned in and sealed their lips together in a slow tender kiss. Warm hands moved up his biceps to his shoulders as arms wrapped around them. He sighed into the kiss at the feeling of the younger man's strong body against his -

"We really need to stop finding you two like this."

They both froze at the sound of Kakashi's drawled voice. Minoru bit his smile as he smiled and tried not to laugh at Naruto's mortified look on his face. They pulled apart, and Minoru directed his smile to his dads, "How was your weekend?"

"Wonderful," Iruka answered, "A much needed break."

Naruto tried very hard to calm his heart that was still trying to break out of his chest. To his horror he noticed how Kakashi gave him a once over - and he became very much aware that he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

"I take it you're mission went well?" Kakashi asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"I might have an assignment for you two soon, I'll let you know the details once they're finalized," a smack meet Kakashi's arm, and he frowned at his husband.

"What have I told you...," Iruka said sternly.

Kakashi whispered an apology earning him a smile from his husband. and turned back to the younger men in the kitchen, "We'll talk."

Minoru nodded, "Naruto was going to help me out with a few things." He gave the older man a sideways glance, "Once he regains his natural color."

Naruto glared, and Minoru grinned.

"We'll leave you two alone," Iruka teased and took his husband's hand and pulled him down the hall towards the back yard.

Naruto could've sworn that the uncovered eyes gave him one last knowing look.

* * *

They stood across from each other, a good ten feet in between them. Minoru shook his hands and rolled his shoulders and intently looked at the older man.

"You know the deal," Naruto started, "You have to tell me the _moment _you start feeling bad. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Minoru's eyes were that of concern, "Naruto, that wasn't your fault."

Naruto frowned, "Even if you say that, it doesn't make it better."

Minoru frowned in response.

Over the years, Naruto and Kakashi had been helping Minoru practice an aspect of his ability that neither of them really knew how it worked, but tried theories that seem to do work. When it came to Minoru's bloodline and the chakra transference ability he carried, he was rather quick in learning how to control it and use it. Minoru learned he was able to draw chakra from others and use it as his own, giving or transferring chakra either to others or inanimate objects. But the trickier part has proven to be absorbing chakra to either conserve it or cancel it out. He didn't understand it at first. He learned how to transfer chakra without the use of seals rather quickly, even began to fiddle with ideas in his mind about his drawings. He got that. He learned that he was able to take chakra and simultaneously use it, in a way the chakra didn't become part of his own which became useful when deflecting and dispelling jutsus, especially of the elemental variety. But of course, it wasn't that easy. He learned he needed high endurance and stamina which he was grateful for Gai and Lee.

But there was a part that he was having difficulties with which involved taking, and not using. He thought of it as recharging a battery, the one problem was that he didn't know where the limit was. And therefore didn't know what do when that limit l was reached. Which was one of the dangers that Kakashi had spoken of.

There were theories they investigated, one was to transfer the excess chakra to an animate object, but they soon found that it would have to an object equal to our greater than to support it. Another theory was to transfer it to another person, but he didn't like the idea of possibly hurting a teammate - it was bad enough he didn't know his own limit, let alone somebody else's. Then there was the question of if he was alone. And giving chakra to an enemy sounds rather unproductive. Although, he thought it could be a way to cause damage, once he mastered it, which was not where he was at right now. Another theory was to learn how to cancel it out, which has proven difficult. He tried not thinking about how little working knowledge he had, he tried to figure things instead. However, Kakashi pointed out that when dealing with this sort of thing, one had to be careful not to damage chakra points and channels. That taking in too much could do more damage than good, and taking in for too long could actually lead to poisoning. Because, as always, everything came with a price.

Through this whole process, Minoru first needed to find out the limit as to how much chakra he could hold onto in order to learn how to control it and possibly cancel it out. Naruto was helping him, patiently as always. But one day Minoru pushed himself too much, thought he could handle it. He caught one too many chakra spheres from the older man and felt his body react with a crippling pain. Needless to say, he found himself in the hospital and a very guilty Naruto that did a bad job of avoiding him.

Now, whenever they did this kind of training, Naruto made it clear that he needed to communicate with him.

"Okay," Minoru said simply and watched as the older man's hand created a ball of chakra, it glowed a faint people and made a crackling noise.

"Ready?"

Minoru nodded and Naruto tossed it to him, he caught it in the space in between his gloved hand. He ignored how the foreign chakra crackled at him as he transferred his own into it. It changed into a light blue and then it was gone.

Naruto took cues from the midnight blue eyes when they flickered and glowed. It was a different kind of illumination that he was not as familiar with. He knew the flicker he was fond of, that he would see that gave the younger man away, some that were hardly noticeable unless someone was really looking for it. Some were more prominent, like light catching directly in them but without a source. And there was the glowing that was seeing more of during intimate times. Regardless of the reason, he always found them endearing.

These were different. These were a steady pulse of chakra that lasted a second before receding. He noticed that sometimes the dark eyes would unfocus for a fraction of a second before getting back on track.

So he watched. He created another sphere and tossed it. Half gloved hands caught it with ease and absorbed quicker than the first. He noticed how the dark eyes closed briefly before looking at him again, "Okay?"

Minoru swallowed and nodded, "I'm okay."

Naruto eyed the younger man for a moment before creating another. Tossing it and closely watch the younger man as he took it in.

"I'm okay," Minoru assured him. He caught another sphere and then another.

Naruto stopped from making another when he noticed how Minoru staggered back half a step, "Are you okay?"

Minoru nodded, "I'm okay." Naruto closed the distance between them and reached for a hand. He looked down when he brought it up into view. That's when he realized his hands were shaking.

"I don't think you are," Naruto said and dark eyes locked with his, "At this point you have to either expel the excess or try to cancel it out." He smiled, "Try not to think too hard about it."

Minoru nodded, it was hard to focus, his body felt like it was on a over loaded. He blinked a few times and the hand on his gently squeezed, "I'm okay." The older man wasn't convinced, and neither was he. But Naruto let go of his hand after a moment and took a few steps back. He closed his eyes, he always found it easier to tone everything out. And he felt it. He could feel the chakra that wasn't his. He imagined that this is how a transplant would feel like. He imagined how it would feel like to accept it as his own rather than reject it. To let it disburse and fizz away.

Naruto watched closely, and felt the younger man's chakra flare before settling back down. His hand shot out when the younger man wavered, almost losing his balance. Flickering dark eyes looked at him with a surprised look. He couldn't help but smile, "Good?"

Minoru nodded, "Again."

Naruto considered the younger man for a moment before nodding and walking to take his place across from him again. After a few spheres, he noticed that Minoru was catching and absorbing them with more ease. "What are you doing different?"

Minoru looked up at Naruto without thinking as a sphere came at him, and he caught his mistake too late. He found himself being pushed back, skidding from the force. He barely caught the chakra, but something happened, he wasn't sure what, but he was being pushed back, making him lose his footing. In a matter of seconds his back effectively met a tree with a loud crack.

"Oh shit!" Naruto rushed to the younger man who was rubbing at the back of his neck, "Shit, Minoru - I'm sorry!" He helped the younger man up, "Are you okay?"

Minoru nodded and rubbed at his shoulder, "Yeah, it's okay, I'm fine." Blue eyes looked at him concerned, "It's fine. It was my mistake. But hey! I still managed to absorb the chakra!"

Naruto looked at him, really looked at him. Dark eyes closed briefly and he felt the younger man's chakra waver before flaring.

Minoru sighed bringing his hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, "This is frustrating. The moment I think I have an understanding, I realize that I don't." He sighed again and looked at Naruto who was giving a concerned look, "Everything is just a mystery, and I..." He sighed and looked across the field.

"What were you doing different?"

Minoru looked back at Naruto, "Different?"

"I noticed that it was becoming easier for you, you were absorbing the chakra like it was second nature. I'm curious as to what you were doing different," he tilted his head when the younger man averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't thinking about it."

Naruto quirked a brow, "What were you thinking about?" He witnessed how a blush crept onto the fair skinned cheeks and the dark eyes looked at him for the corner of his eyes.

"Stuff..."

Naruto grinned, "Whatever _stuff_ you were thinking about, it was working." He looked up in thought, "Maybe the best approach to your ability would be the same way you approach your drawings and paintings."

Minoru thought about it. He thought about how he could get lost in the process of a drawing, or painting, how hours could pass without even noticing. He thought about how through the process, the last thought on his mind was whatever he was working on. Because whatever it was that he was working just came naturally. That was one of the reasons he loved it. He didn't have to think about it, he could do it while his mind wandered onto other things, or nothing. That's actually how he came upon the idea of transferring chakra to paper.

"I think you're right."

Naruto beamed, "How about we put that to practice? Let's do some rounds of open handed sparring. But this time make the scale bigger!"

Minoru couldn't help but smile back with equal enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: NC-17 because i just can't not

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

_Two days later..._

Naruto knocked on the sturdy double doors of the Hokage's office. He glanced at Minoru who was off to the side who shrugged at him in response. After a moment, they heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the doubled doors.

Kakashi looked up from a file he was reading and gestured for them to sit, "There's a couple of things I need to go over with the both of you." He looked down at the files in front of him before fixing his gaze on his son, "Since I know that you're practicing absorbing chakra," he sighed, "I found something in our rather disorganized hospital files..."

Both Naruto and Minoru didn't like where this was going.

"It's unnerving, there are a lot of cases for the same individual for chakra poisoning. The reports that correspond explain that it was sure to drawing it out directly from an enemy or an attack. Either way, they wound up in the hospital, some times worse than others," his expression softened, "Minoru, what I'm trying to say with this... Is to be careful, which I'm sure that you, and that Naruto is making sure of that," he shot a look at the blonde, "I know that you're trying to figure things out, and you're doing a _very _good job... Just be careful when testing your limits."

Minoru managed a small smile, "I know, dad."

Naruto gave Minoru a sideways glance and noticed the tension in him. He frowned and looked back at Kakashi, "You don't have to scare him."

Kakashi glared, "I'm not trying to. This is unfortunately something that can happen, and from the looks of these reports, they were being careless. I trust that Minoru won't be." The expression is his eyes shifted to amusement, "I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to him either..."

Naruto fought a blush and frowned, and turned away to look at Minoru who gave him a warm smile.

"The other matter at hand that I wanted to discuss with you two is that mission I mentioned the other day," both shinobi turned their attention to him, "As you know, our truce with Takigakure has been compromised, currently they do now see us as an ally due to a conflict with Ishigakure. I don't want to take any chances, therefore I need our scrolls back before I try to talk to them," he sighed and leaned back on his chair, "I also need you to retrieve their political plan so I know what they're up to. Needless to say, you need to do this without being seen, as if you were never there. I don't want then assuming or knowing that it was us." He directed his attention to Naruto, "You will supervise, I want Minoru to take this chance to think on his own and treat it as a solo mission."

Minoru nodded, "When do we leave?"

"No later than noon tomorrow, I'll give you rest of the day to do any preparations. As for length, I expect you two back in two to three days, giving traveling time."

They both nodded in understanding.

"If you have no further questions, then you two are dismissed and I'm late for next my meeting," he said, both eyes turning to inverted U's.

"When are you not..."

* * *

They left the Hokage tower and Naruto walked with Minoru to the mission room for his shift. As they neared the building he lightly grasped the younger man's elbow, "Are you okay?"

Minoru offered the older man a smile, "I'll be okay," he assured him, "I just...," he trailed off with a sigh, "I don't like this feeling."

Naruto's brows furrowed with concern, "You're getting it though, your hard work is paying off."

"Is it though?" Minoru asked and Naruto's expression softened.

"You can't discredit everything you've accomplished. Everyday, you never cease to amaze me. I know that a lot of it is a guessing game, but damn you're doing a pretty good job at it." Minoru smiled at him, a genuine smile. He brought up a hand and cupped a fair skinned cheek, "You are an amazing person and shinobi, don't ever forget that."

Minoru felt a blush creep into his face, "You're not so bad yourself." Naruto chuckled and Minoru leaned in too give him a brief kiss, "I'll see you after my shift."

They departed and Minoru took a deep breath before going through the double doors to see Hatchi already behind the desk

* * *

The hours seem to drag, but his shift was finally coming to an end. Sixty more slow minutes and he could leave the building that contained Hatchi. Who he was trying to avoid once he noticed he seemed off. He sometimes wondered what was with him - namely towards him. He noticed, but frankly he didn't care enough. He took the liberty to put away the reports from that morning, making sure they were properly filled out. Minoru moved to the filing cabinet and looked over his shoulder when Hatchi stood and started to gather his things. He glanced at the clock and sighed when it told him there were thirty minutes left.

"I'm leaving."

Minoru looked at the other man confused, "You have thirty minutes left until the next person comes in to cover you."

"If you have a problem with it take it up with your dad," Hatchi said, moving from out from behind his desk.

Minoru glared, "Can you _please _stop referring to the Hokage as my dad."

"I suppose you're right," Hatchi's icy eyes were on him, "Since he's not your real dad anyway."

Minoru starred as the other man turned and left. The doors stopped their swinging and he swallowed, and closed the file cabinet when he realized he forgot what he was looking for. He moved to sit behind the desk and waited until his shift was over.

* * *

Naruto opened his door to find Minoru standing behind it, he seemed to have opened it right when the younger man arrived, "Wait...I thought we were meeting at the training grounds?" Midnight blue eyes looked at him and noticed how Minoru opened his mouth as if to say something but didn't. "Is everything okay?"

Minoru hesitated, and mentally shook himself, "Oh...no, I guess I forgot."

Naruto furrowed his brows and led the younger man inside. He eyed the younger man when he paced in his living room, "Minoru, did something happen?"

Minoru untied his hatai ate and set it on the coffee table before bringing his hands up and rubbing at his face, "It's stupid, it's so stupid," he groaned and ran frustrated hands through his hair.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was full of concern, and dark eyes glanced at him before averting their gaze.

"It's stupid - it's so stupid - It's not like I don't know! Why can't he just keep his mouth shut? Why does he have to _say _things -"

"Minoru," Naruto interrupted gently, "Breathe." The younger man took a deep breath, and raggedly let it out and clenched his jaw. He closed the distance between when he saw the dark eyes glisten, "What happened?"

Minoru bit his lip and shook his head, "That bastard," he cursed softly, "I've told him, time and time again, I don't even know how many times - I've told him to _please _not refer to the Hokage as my dad - it's disrespectful let alone embarrassing if someone overhears!" Minoru groaned and paced, "And? blah blah blah your dad, blah blah this your dad, take it up with your _dad._" He clenched his jaw.

Naruto knew Minoru well enough to know what took get him upset. To see him so upset was rare and somewhat hard to witness, "What did he tell you?"

Minoru bit his lip, and felt tears sting his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was from his anger, "He supposed I was right since he's not my real dad," he heard his voice crack, "But you see - I _know _that - I'm not stupid. I _know _I was adopted, I _know _Kakashi and Iruka aren't my real parents - I _know _that! That's why I feel like a damn mystery to myself!" He felt tears run down his face and suddenly Naruto was right there, wrapping his strong and comforting arms around him. Lips kissed his forehead and fingers wiped at his eyes. And he let himself lose some of his control, let the older man's touches sooth him.

Minoru swiped at his eyes, and had to move to sit down. He automatically moved to the foot of the bed, next to the window. He looked up as the older man pulled up the desk chair to sit in front of him, "This kind of thing doesn't usually bother me, it doesn't, people say things sometimes...I just…," he looked down at this hands on his lap, and a slightly tanned one intertwined with his, making a smile tug on his lips, "I feel lost lately, it's like once I think I figure something out I realize that I don't. I don't know what's really going on, or what I'm doing with this bloodline that apparently has the potential of killing me. I try not to think about it, I don't like to dwell on it, I do what I can to keep myself and others safe."

He traced the palm with invisible patterns and looked up at the older man, "But in the end, I _know _who I am, what I'm capable of, how to handle myself,...who I love," he brought the older man's hand up to his lips and kissed it's knuckles, "and who's important to me, and what's important to me...just that lately, I've been at a lost with myself, but I'm trying," his voice cracked and the hand in his moved to cup his cheek, brushing its thumb under his eyes. He smiled and looked at the older man, at the warm blue eyes, "It seems like that bastard finally got to me."

Naruto grinned at him, "Don't worry, I can beat him up for you."

Minoru laughed, "I don't need you fighting my battles." He lovingly cupped the older man's jaw, "But I do need you. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you, Naruto," he moved his hands to comb through the golden locks, "You've always been so patient with me, even when I would get frustrated with myself. And I don't think I've ever thanked you for everything that you've done for me."

Naruto shook his head, the fingers in his hair moving with the motion, "You don't have to thank me, I wanted to...and I still want to. And I'm so glad that I did," he chuckled, "At some point I used our training sessions as an excuse to be alone with you." Minoru smiled widely at him and the hands in his hair moved the back of his neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He found himself being pulled, moving from the chair he was sitting on and crawling onto the bed as Minoru shifted back. He sighed when Minoru pulled him flush on top of him, parting his legs as he did so. He delved his tongue into the younger man's mouth, eliciting a soft moan. Hands snaked into his shirt and up his back, making his skin break out into goosebumps at the tender touch.

A subtle rhythm started between them, shirts were stripped off and deft hands removed pants. Naruto trailed his mouth over flushed skin, mapping sensitive spots, reveling in the sounds Minoru made. He moved lower, over the abdominals dipping his tongue into his lover's navel. The younger man's breath quickened as he kept going, letting his breath ghost over the erection begging for attention. Minoru cried out above him when he took it into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the shaft and around the head. He held the slender hips, felt them twitch under his hands as he began a slow teasing rhythm.

All Minoru could do was pant for air and moan as Naruto bobbed his head. All he could focus on was that hot mouth - that hot tongue - wrapped around him, tasting him, teasing him. He spread his legs wider when he felt a slick finger trace his entrance, not even caring where it came from. He reached down and threaded his fingers into the blonde locks and moaned when the finger pushed inside of him. He felt his body flush as he rocked his hips back and moaned when the older man hummed in approval around him.

Naruto pulled away and hovered over his flushed lover, groaning as hips pushed back against his finger. He pushed another in and pressed against the bundle of nerves that made the body under him arch off the bed. "Minoru," he groaned and glowing eyes focused on him for a moment before the dark head trashed to the side in pleasure. "You like that don't you?"

Minoru felt his blush reach his ears at the sounds of the husky voice and couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through him, "Y-yes" he managed to breath out, and looked up at the older man, his heart felt like it was going to stop when he saw the hungry, lust filled eyes.

Naruto grinned, and took the sobbing member into a loose grip, "You like it when I touch you, don't you?" His eyes roamed over the writhing body his grin widening when Minoru gasped out a "Yes", "I wonder... How many times you thought about this. Just how many times did you fantasize about me touching you..." Minoru gasped out a curse and he withdrew his hands, earning him a strangled sound. He slicked his own erection, his eyes locking with the half lidded pair.

Naruto pushed into the welcoming entrance, smoothing is hands over strong thighs and spreading them wider, groaning as the slender hips rocked against him. He leaned forward, bracing himself on a hand as he wrapped arm around his lover's waist and repositioned him, pulling him closer - angling his hips - Minoru cried out and hands gripped his shoulders. Legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into deep into that tight heat that seemed to refuse to let him go. Not that he even wanted to. He would stay like this forever if given the chance. He was pulled down into a searing kiss that made his hips quicken.

They broke the kiss for air briefly before locking again. Naruto reached between and gave the sobbing much needed attention. He grinned when Minoru gasped and panted for air, their breaths mingling together.

"Naruto - I - I'm -," he trailed off with a loud moan as the rigid length keep thrusting against his prostate, "G-God- yes!"

Naruto groaned as the younger man arched under him, and the legs around his waist tightened - the heel digging into the small of his back - as he came, hard, into his hand, "Gods Minoru", the slender hips rocked with his and glowing eyes looked up at him as a hand came up to cup his jaw.

"Do you like being inside of me, Naruto?"

He grunted at the sound of the breathless sultry voice, his hips faltering as the heat around him intentionally clenched, "Yes" he moaned out. Lips sealed over his and their hips pressed flush as he came inside his lover. Their hips continued rolling together as they panted for air, and Naruto found himself being rolled over. His hands fell onto the slender hips that continued their rocking motion with him still inside, " Minoru."

Minoru gasped as he felt the member inside of him come back to life and felt it slide in even deeper, "Naruto". He looked down at the older man, at the blue eyes that looked back up at him. He couldn't help but smile as his hands smoothed over the firm chest, "I thought about this a lot," he whispered, and rolled his hips, "I thought about this so much," he moaned, the hands on his hips flexed, "No fantasy can ever compare," he rolled his hips again, "To how good you feel inside of me."

Naruto moaned when Minoru started to ride him. He raised his knees for leverage as he met the younger man's rhythm. His eyes roamed over the aroused body, watched entranced as Minoru leaned back using his knees as leverage and lifted his hips. Their rhythm turned heated and they were reduced to moans and vowels. Minoru cried out above when he took his ignored erection into his hand and began to pump him in time to their rhythm.

Minoru leaned forward, his hips bucking against the stimulation. He caught himself on his hands, his gaze locking with Naruto's, "I love you," he gasped out, "I love you - " his breath caught when a sharp thrust met his prostate, and his orgasm took him by surprise. A low moan erupted from his throat, his hips bucked as he spilled his hot seed on the older man's taut stomach. He panted for air he continued to roll his hips, "Naruto." He was pulled down flush onto the firm chest under him and sealed into a hungry kiss, an arm wrapped around his waist as hips slapped against his a few more times before they pressed flush against his. He felt the rigid length inside of him pulse as he came and shuddered pleasantly when he felt the older man's seed fill him.

They laid on the the bed, the room echoed their heavy breathing as they calmed their frantic hearts. Naruto nosed the younger man's forehead, and midnight blue eyes looked up at him with a smile, "I love you."

Minoru's smile widened and planted a kiss on the jaw in front of him, "I hope you don't need me to move anytime soon, because I can't."

Naruto chuckled, "I don't mind," he trailed his fingers over the curve of the younger man's spine, "We should probably shower soon though."

Minoru chuckled, "And get ready for tomorrow."

"We're so irresponsible aren't we..."

Minoru laughed and lips kissed his shoulder, "Soon." He managed to push himself up on his elbows and blue eyes looked up at him, "I wonder how much you thought about it..." He grinned with amusement at the brilliant blush that colored the older man's cheeks. He chuckled mischievously.

They reluctantly got out of bed, took showers that took a bit longer than they should have. After a quick dinner made by Minoru, they made their preparations for their mission for the next day. They made sure they had everything they needed and made note of what needed to be done in the morning before leaving. Naruto walked Minoru home and couldn't help lingering for a bit talking to Iruka.

With a good night kiss, Minoru and Naruto departed and got a good night's rest for their travel the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks again to anyone/everyone that is reading. Hope you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Naruto sat on a rock near the front gates of the village as he waited. He was early, but that was okay, he wondered if he should've gone to walk with Minoru. He frowned at himself. He sighed and looked around, a smile finding his lips when he caught sight of the younger man. He stood and dusted his pants as Minoru smiled back at him from the distance.

"Ready?" Minoru asked once he was close enough.

"Sure am."

And with that they set off to their travel.

* * *

After a few hours, they took a break near a river. Naruto looked at the sky and guessed it was maybe around 3pm. "I'm thinking that we'll maybe get there in another four to five hours. What do you think?"

Minoru considered and looked down the river, "Maybe once we're in the outskirts we should wait out for a later time. Use the night as our cover."

Naruto nodded and sat down on a fallen tree. His eyes wandered to his partner as he squatted down and drew in the dirt with a stick. "What are you thinking?"

Minoru smiled and looked at the older man, "How did you know?"

"You have that look on your face."

Minoru chuckled and stood from his squatted position, clearing the drawing with his foot before moving to sit next to the older man, "Don't tell me that I need to worry about my face now too"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "No, I don't think it's something to have to worry about with others."

Minoru gave Naruto a sideways glance and smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"What's on your mind?"

Minoru shook his head, "It's nothing... Nothing I should be worried about at least. Just the thought of starting to take assignments by myself is kind of...nerve racking."

Naruto nodded in understating, "I admit, it takes a bit of getting used to especially if you're used to working with teams. But it's nothing you can't handle."

Minoru nodded, "Yeah, I think so too." He stood and gestured, "We should get going."

They continued their way and reached the outskirts as night fell and took to the trees. They traveled until they could scope out the area, planning out the best to get in and out quickly and effectively. The building they needed get into resembled a three floor temple made or of stone. It was safe to assume that whichever area or floor was well guarded was the place they were looking for. Minoru caught Naruto's gaze from a few trees away and made a circle in the air with a finger. They spread out, taking count of the guards they spotted. They both took note that the third floor was better guarded than the bottom two.

"It's safe to say that our best bet is the third floor," Naruto whispered, "But as to getting in there and knowing where we are going is another story..."

Minoru stared at the older man as he tried not to laugh and his own terrible pun. The corners of his mouth twitched regardless, and soundlessly slapped a half gloved hand over Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was suddenly serious and the half gloved hand moved away, "All jokes aside, if we're trying to get in there without being noticed and no one being the wiser we need to at least be able to know where we are going." He looked at the younger man, and dark blue eyes widened a fraction before turning to him.

"I have an idea," Minoru took out his sketchbook and flipped it open to a blank page. He quickly drew an insect that looked a lot like a wasp.

Naruto watched with slight horror as the wasp seemed to have crawled out from the paper and flapped it's wings open, "W-what?"

Minoru looked at the older man with amusement, "It's going to be my eyes," he gave the wasp a look of approval as it buzzed in between them, "Plus no one wants to deal with a wasp. Reduces the chance of someone trying to kill it and then giving us away when they're left with a piece of paper."

Naruto watched as the wasp flew away and Minoru closed his eyes. He watched the younger man closely, and saw how the brows furrowed. Moments later the midnight blue eyes reopened with a flicker and the wasp came back and landed in his sketchbook to turn back into a drawing.

"We're trying to reach the northeast end of the floor. There's guards there, but we can handle them if needed."

Naruto nodded and they spread out again. They maneuvered in trees before soundlessly hopping into the rooftop. Their steps were quick and soundless as they moved, they swung off and caught themselves on the ledge near the two windows for the room they were aiming for. Naruto peered inside and signaled that the coast was clear.

Minoru slid the window open, and slipped inside the dark room. He crouched down anyway, letting his eyes adjust. He was thankful he knew the layout of the room, so he didn't feel so blind. He moved away from the windows before standing and walked across the room and the desk that day there. He eyed there file cabinets that lined the wall behind him. And decided to test the desk first. It wasn't a surprise when he found it locked. He sighed and crouched down to be eye level with the keyholes. He dug in the small satchel around his waist and took out a small leather case that contained lock picking tools. The metal tools were soundless from practice, he mentally cursed the darkness and froze when he heard footsteps down the hall. He waited until they disappeared before continuing. To his relief the lock turned and he slowly opened it to reveal papers and folders. Again be cursed the darkness. He looked at them closely, quickly, it wasn't what he was looking for. Two drawers later he found a scroll and quickly unrolled it - it was the plan Kakashi asked for. He rolled it back up and stuffed it into his pouch.

The scrolls were still missing, and he knew this was taking longer than expected. He opened the last drawer and found nothing, he was about to close it when he realized that the depth didn't match the thickness of the drawer. He looked again confused and trailed his fingers along the inside crevice. He reached into his holster and took out a kunai and gently slipped it into the crevice and much to his surprise it popped out. He lifted the panel revealing a wooden box underneath. He grinned, _Sneaky. _Half gloved hands opened the latches to find the scrolls he was looking for inside. They were stuffed into his pouch and the box was replaced before the locks were locked again.

Minoru froze again when he heard footsteps down the hall again and awaited for them disappear. He moved back to the window he came through left the same way he got in. He leapt onto the rooftop and across into the nearest tree. He found Naruto a few trees away, and smiled at him before they retreated back into the forest.

Once they were on the edge of the out skirts they found a place hidden among brush and rocks to camp out for the night. They still had a long way back home, but at least the hardest part was over with.

"You did a good job back there."

Minoru smiled from where he sat on his sleeping mat across from the small for they made, "Thank you." Naruto moved to sit next to him, "Cold?" He asked with an amused smile.

Naruto smiled back and shifted so he could rest his head on the younger man's shoulder, "Maybe."

Minoru pressed a smile against the blonde crown, "Get some rest, I'll keep first watch."

Naruto lifted his head and shook, "No you go ahead," the dark eyes gave him a questioning look, "Its fine!" Minoru laid down and Naruto leaned back against a rock. He looked at the fire for a moment and then back down at the younger who had rolled over onto his side and started dozing off. A smile tugged on his lips as he let his fingers thread into the dark unruly hair, and felt the young chunnin relax further into sleep.

* * *

Naruto liked the idea of mornings. Preferably when he woke up next to Minoru. Otherwise, he didn't really enjoy mornings. If given the chance be would sleep in. But he liked the _idea _of them. He especially did not like trekking through the forest right when the sun was coming up. He looked up ahead at Minoru, at the limber body as he hopped onto a log and walked on it from end to end. Naruto nearly tripped on a tree root and cursed at himself.

Minoru chuckled, "Maybe you should stop being so distracted."

Naruto flushed and glared at the younger man that shot him a smug look.

As they reached a clearing, they both turned when they heard sudden footsteps behind them. The forehead protector told them the nin was from Ishigakure. Naruto eyed the female nin for a moment, noting her dark red hair and the dark violet Kimono like top she was wearing, "Can we help you?"

The kunoichi tilted her head for a moment before making a few more steps towards the pair, "Depends," she started and looked between the two men, "Hatake?"

Naruto instantly knew this wasn't good. He instantly knew she knew who she was looking for when her eyes darted to Minoru. Before either one of them could react the ground beneath them shook and cracked. The ground erupted into what looked like a chain made out of stone and grasped around Minoru, effectively holding down his arms, and took him up and out of reach. Naruto glared at the kunoichi, "Let him go! What the hell do you want?"

She smiled, "No," she answered, "I need him, he's going to make much needed leverage towards the Hokage. You however," the ground took Naruto in a much similar fashion, "I don't need you or any witnesses."

Minoru struggled, "Stop it!" He looked at the kunoichi and then at Naruto who was trying to struggle against the tightening stone, "Stop it!" He watched in horror as Naruto's color changed - he couldn't breath - she was crushing him. He felt something inside on him shatter - his control was gone. He drawed out chakra from the stone around him, he drew it out as if it was air, he absorbed it and it started to crumble apart. The kunoichi gasped, staggering, and the stone let go of Naruto who gasped and choked on air as he hit the ground. Minoru fell as the stone broke away but he kept drawing the chakra, kept taking it until the woman fell to her knees and color drained from her skin.

Naruto's attention snapped to Minoru and starred. The younger man was radiating chakra, and he was shaking, heaving. He turned his attention to him, normally blue eyes were a steady light blue. Naruto moved, closing the distance between them and held out his hand, "Transfer it to me!"

Minoru felt like he was fire, he felt like he couldn't focus, he felt like he had just ran a marathon and couldn't catch his breath. His body was buzzing, everything was buzzing, everything felt like it was on the brim of rupturing - of tearing apart, "Naruto - but -"

"Just do it!" His voice was stern, and it sounded off, because deep down he was panicking, "Trust me!"

Minoru's vision blurred and he tried to reach out a heavy hand to the older man but found himself staggering and losing his balance as his body screamed at him. He doubled over in pain, and vaguely he heard screaming. Belatedly he realized it was coming from him.

"Minoru!"

He heard the panicked voice. Heard it fall away as darkness claimed him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: And another!

Disclaimer: Don't know.

* * *

His body felt weightless. He felt like he was floating. He felt numb. His breathing felt shallow. He felt warm.

He heard a low snarl.

He struggled to open his heavy eyes, and saw a blur of a vermillion color. His eyes took their time to focus and found red slitted eyes staring down at him. Teeth bared at him. Stark with the darkness around them.

He couldn't move. He didn't want to. The clawed hand that was holding him felt warm.

_My vessel apparently needs you, _the fox spoke, the line crossing his eyes thinned slightly, _Good thing that you have something that I want._

Minoru could only watch as a claw tore into his chest. He screamed, all he could do was scream. The pain felt like a relief, the pressure that was pushing down on him lessened. He felt tears run down the sides of his face and the fox snarled again.

_Don't worry, little one, I'll only take as much as I need to._

Minoru gasped.

_Because my vessel needs you, for some reason,_ the fox drank up the chakra that flowed out of Minoru and chuckled, _This doesn't mean that I'll help everytime you're careless. Next time you might not be so lucky._

Minoru took slow deep breaths and couldn't stop looking at the red slitted eyes. The fox snarled at him again, baring his teeth.

_I'm done with you._

* * *

When Minoru opened his again his eyes focused on Naruto. He was radiating yellow orange chakra shroud, the magatama rimmed his collar. The normally cerulean eyes were vermillion, those eyes that were looking down at him with so much concern. "Naruto…" his voice sounded strained and the arm supporting him around his shoulders tightened. He swallowed thickly, and lifted a heavy hand and reached for a whiskered cheek. A warm radiating hand caught his and arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes, finding comfort in the older man, in his warmth, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto shook his head, "Don't." He pulled away and looked at the younger man, "Are you okay?"

Minoru looked at the now cerulean eyes, and nodded, "Yeah...I think so."

"Can you stand?"

Minoru nodded and stood with the help of a firm hand on his elbow. And that's when he felt it. His body felt sore - worse than sore, it felt worn down and overused. It felt as if he hadn't rested in days, weeks. He had nothing to compare it to other than he felt like shit. His knees nearly gave out but the hand on his elbow kept him steady.

Naruto pulled Minoru to his side and draped a pale arm over his shoulders. He pulled out his canteen and handed it to him. The younger man drank a few gulps before handing it back, and he couldn't help but notice how he was shaking, "We have to get you home." He followed the dark eyes gaze to the kunoichi laying lifeless on the ground. "Come on...let's go."

They made their way back, taking frequent stops. Minoru sat on a log when Naruto squatted down in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

Minoru closed his eyes briefly, "I feel...like shit…" he snorted and Naruto chuckled.

Naruto moved to stand back up but unsteady half gloved hands moved to his shoulders. He gave the younger man a questioning look and his expression softened when he saw the guilt in the dark eyes, "It'll be okay," he reassured him and the dark head slowly nodded, "We need to get you home."

They kept going, kept walking, and when the gates came into sight it felt like they were finally home. And when they finally stepped through the gates Minoru stopped walking when he realized where Naruto was leading him.

"Naruto, please...don't take me to the hospital." Concerned blue eyes looked at him and a hand came up to cup his cheek.

"Minoru…," Naruto hesitated, "I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but I don't know what happened back there. I don't know what kind of affect that had on you. I can't risk it, Minoru. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Minoru sighed and dropped his gaze before nodding and letting Naruto take him to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto looked at Minoru, watched him as he fidgeted with the fabric of the hospital gown on his lap. He knew Minoru hated hospitals saying that they smelled of sickness, death and sterility, and he hated doing this to him, but he couldn't take the chance. He took the fidgeting hand into his and smiled when it instantly intertwined with his. Midnight blue eyes looked at him and offered him a smile, and he couldn't help but notice how tired the younger man looked. He leaned down and gave the obscured forehead a kiss before moving lower and giving the soft lips a brief kiss.

He was thankful that Minoru had been checked and cleared of any damage to his chakra points and channels. It had taken a couple of hours but they were almost in the clear. When the door to the hospital room opened they both expected to see the nurse come in. They were both half surprised when Kakashi walked in instead with Minoru's chart in his hand.

Kakashi gave both men a deadpanned look, "You didn't really expect that they weren't going to tell me that my son had been admitted to the hospital, did you?"

Minoru managed to give his dad a sheepish look. And Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kakashi directed his gaze to his son, "From what the nurses tell me, I understand that you took in too much chakra?...What happened?" his voice was gentle.

Minoru averted his gaze briefly before starting, "We were attacked, by an Ishigakure nin...saying something about using me as leverage against you," he cleared his throat, "I…," he glanced at Naruto and then back at Kakashi, "...I drained her…"

Kakashi looked at his son for a long moment, his gaze shifted between the two men, "And how did you manage to expel that much chakra?"

There was a long silence before Minoru answered, "I couldn't."

Silver brows furrowed, "Then how…"

"...I took it…"

The uncovered eyes shifted to Naruto, "You took it?"

Naruto shifted his weight and met the Hokage's gaze, and they seemed to have narrowed slightly in understanding.

"That was very careless, Minoru."

Minoru mentally cringed at the tone of his dad's voice. He knew that tone. That "I love you but that was _really _stupid what the hell were you thinking" voice.

"This could have taken a wrong turn immediately, you have to be more careful. You can't afford to be so careless."

Minoru met his dad's gaze, "I know, I'm sorry."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Minoru's chart, "I'm putting you on medical leave -"

"What?!" Minoru bit his tongue at the sharp look his dad gave him.

"You _need _rest. I'm not taking any chances with you. You were very close to depleting your chakra," Kakashi wrote something down and directed his gaze to Naruto, "Take him home. Make sure he _rest_." He closed the chart with a sigh and moved to his son and embraced him. The dark head buried itself into the crook on his neck, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kakashi straightened himself and took the chart into his hand, "Iruka isn't going to like this."

Minoru cringed.

* * *

When they left the hospital, Naruto walked Minoru home and looked at him when he felt a hand on his elbow, "Are you okay?"

Minoru nodded and gave the older man a soft smile, "Would be alright if...we went to your apartment?"

Naruto's brows shot up, "Of course!" He changed their path and headed to his apartment instead, a smile tugged on his lips when the hand stayed on his elbow.

When they reached Naruto's apartment, he noticed the younger man seemed a bit out of breath. His face must have shown his concern because Minoru smiled and waved it off. He moved to his dresser and pulled out two sets of clothes. He helped the younger man out of his uniform, removing the tanto blade around his chest followed by the dark shirt taking the hitai ate in tow. The dark head fell forward and rested on his shoulder and he planted a kiss on a temple. He helped the younger man into his shirt and maneuvered him to the bed to sit and moved to removed his leg wrappings. Minoru leaned forward and braced himself with the edge of the bed. He looked up and tired eyes looked back at him. "Soon." He told him and undid his pants. Minoru leaned back and helped by lifting his hips. Naruto helped him get into a pair of sleeping pants, and couldn't help but smile how his clothes fitted on him despite the situation.

"I'm going to make some tea," he told Minoru as he crawled further into the bed and plopped down. He smiled and moved to the kitchen and set the kettle on stove. Naruto leaned on the counter and let out a deep sigh. He swallowed through the lump in throat and tried not to think about it. What mattered was that Minoru was okay. He pressed a hand to his eyes and took a deep breath. _He's okay. _

The tea kettle made him jump when it started to whistle. He turned off the stove and took out a couple of mugs and set tea bags in them. He walked back to the bedroom and a thought occurred to him, "I realized we haven't eaten, I could..." He trailed off when he found his lover sleeping soundly. He placed the mugs on nightstand and gingerly sat down on the bed. Fingers thread into the dark locks and smiled when Minoru sighed in his sleep.

Naruto watched the younger man sleep, completely forgetting the teas on the nightstand as they got cold.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start to his dark bedroom. There was a comfortable weight half on top of him that shifted. He pulled the younger man closer and looked up at his window, at the filtered light. A hand smoothed over his chest and up to his jaw and snuggled closer.

He was there. He was right there. He was fine.

The thumb brushed his against his cheek in a soothing gesture and he let it lull him back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:NC-17. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Minoru sat on his bed as he drew on a large drawing pad that laid across his lap. He briefly looked up at his window in thought, his pencil tapping. With a frown he went back to his drawing.

After a long lecture from Iruka and being forced to stay in bed for the past two days straight, he was starting to feel restless and needlessly bored. He opted in drawing to pass the time, he always found it easy to lose track of time while doing so.

The door to his bedroom opened with the slightest sound that caught in his ear and he looked over to see Tomodachi walking up to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay..." He continued his drawing and the dog clicked as he walked on the hardwood floor.

"Why do humans think so much?"

Minoru stopped and looked at the golden dog, shaded eyes directed at him, "... What?"

"Humans. Think a lot. They think think think and then over think instead of just doing."

Minoru frowned, "Because sometimes actions have consequences."

"Does that go for when you need to talk to someone?"

Minoru felt his face flush and looked back down at his drawing, "No... It depends..."

"You should go talk to him."

Minoru looked at the golden dog, "But - "

"Go."

Minoru tapped his pencil before sighing and moving to get up. He went down the hall and towards the front door to put on his shoes. He looked at Tomodachi and opened his mouth to say something but the dog interrupted him.

"I'll tell them where you are when they come home."

Minoru smiled and left.

* * *

Naruto was lounging on his couch, trying to work on a crossword puzzle. Had been trying to work on it for the past few days. He clipped his pen onto the page so he wouldn't lose his page before closing the book and proceeded to rub his face.

He found himself staring at the ceiling when he heard a soft knock at his door. He got up with a sigh and opened it, a surprised smile finding his lips when Minoru stood on the other side. He gestured for him to come in and the younger man toed off his shoes.

"How are you feeling?"

Minoru gave the older man a soft smile, "Better. Not as exhausted." He moved to sit at the foot of the bed near the window.

Naruto followed and leaned against the sturdy dresser. He looked at the younger man, glad to see he had regained his color, "I hope you've been resting."

Minoru sighed, "I'm starting to feel like you, sleeping in so much."

Naruto smiled, "Sleep is an amazing thing, you should embrace it."

Minoru chuckled, "I've also been feeling bored." He looked at the older man and cerulean eyes met his, "And you've been avoiding me," he said gently, and Naruto shifted his weight, "I would like to know why..."

Naruto averted his gaze and looked out the window. He clenched his jaw. He hadn't meant to avoid him, he really didn't. He wanted to visit him and make sure he was doing alright, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him and hated the fact that he let it. He turned his gaze back to the younger man, and locked with the midnight blue eyes. The dark eyes that just a few days ago were a steady light blue as they looked at him and caused a panic to course through him. He had to keep reminding himself that he was okay. He had to tell himself he was okay even when he collapsed. His brows furrowed and felt tears sting his eyes.

Minoru stood and closed the distance between them. It was rare to see Naruto lose his composure, he normally appeared nonchalant, always grinning and teasing. "Naruto."

Naruto cupped the younger man's face, the blue eyes widening a fraction. He thickly swallowed through the lump in his throat, and he brushed his thumb on a pale cheek, "I almost lost you," he choked out and the younger man's expression softened, "I almost lost you - I had you in my arms - unconscious and I didn't know what to do," he felt tears run down his face, hands came up to brush them away, "I didn't know what to do, Minoru, I could've lost you."

Minoru felt his heart ache as he cupped the whiskered cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Naruto," he said softly. Arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace and he returned it immediately. Naruto was right. What he did was careless, it almost cost him too much. He hadn't realized what kind of effect it had on Naruto. Not until those tears brimmed those cerulean pulled away to kiss at a whiskered cheek and meet the older man's eyes, "Please Naruto," his voice sounded strained, "Don't push me away."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? No! No - Minoru," he sighed and his hands came to rest on the younger man's biceps, "I wasn't trying to push you away. Heck, I don't even think that's possible even if I wanted to."

Minoru furrowed his brows in confusion, "Then...why..." He trailed off when the older man dropped his gaze. He searched the older man's expression, and cupped a cheek to bring his gaze back to his, "Talk to me" he said softly.

Naruto's brows furrowed worriedly and he hesitated, "You...," he let his gaze drop, "You saw..."

Minoru blinked in confusion, and noticed how the older man seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him. As if he was ashamed. Then it clicked. And he hoped he was wrong, because the thought alone made his heart ache painfully.

"Do you mean the kyuubi?"

Naruto sighed and moved his gaze to the desk. A warm hands cupped his jaw and he couldn't help but lean into it and take comfort from it. He knew he was being irrational, he knew there was no reason to be feeling insecure. It was Minoru. But at the same time it was _Minoru_. And he didn't know why it didn't sit well with him, it nagged at him brought a feeling of self-consciousness that he didn't want to have when it came Minoru.

"Naruto"

The soft call of him made him turn back to the younger man, and the emotions he found the midnight blue eyes locked him there.

"You don't really think that I would think differently about you, do you?" The cerulean eyes dropped their gaze again. "Naruto, I love you," the eyes turned back to him, the blonde brows furrowed slightly. Minoru gave him a warm smile, "I love you so much. And I mean _all _of you. I mean every single part of you. And nothing will ever change that."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto watched as the younger man's loving smile widened.

"Because I know how I feel. When I'm with you, or when I'm thinking about you, when I wake up next to you, when we banter, when you help me with my training, when we make love, when we kiss," he traced the older man's bottom lip, "When you come home, when you laugh, and when you complain - every time I fall more in love with you. It's like you said, I didn't think I could feel closer to you but here I am."

Minoru moved his hand to thread his fingers into the blonde locks, "I don't think I've told you the moment I realized I was in too deep. It was a night you came home from a mission and I was in your apartment, drawing next to the window. We got dinner and came to watch a movie. I must have fallen asleep on your couch. I remember waking up in the middle of the night and heard you making noises in your sleep. So I checked on you, and saw that you were having a nightmare. I remember wanting to climb into bed with you, to hold you and kiss you and tell you that everything was okay. I wanted to hold you and never let go," he brushed his fingers on a whiskered cheek, "but I couldn't. So I sat next to you, and rubbed your arm hoping that it would help in someway, and you woke up suddenly and looked right at me. I told you that everything was okay, that you were safe. And you went back to sleep. And I couldn't help it, I kissed your forehead and had to really stop myself from kissing your lips," he chuckled and that earned him a small smile, "I watched you the rest of the night, I like to think that that was the reason that you didn't have anymore he nightmares."

Naruto felt his heart swell. He remembered that night. It was one of those that moments that reaffirmed the feelings he tried pushing away and lived in denial with. And in that moment, as he looked at the dark blue eyes that flickered at him, at the loving smile on the younger man's lips, as the hand cupping his cheek fell away and onto his chest over his heart, he realized that the kyuubi saved his life. That if it wasn't for the nine tailed fox and the somewhat of a truce they have made, he would've lost him. He would have lost everything.

He slipped his hand over a soft cheek and pulled the younger man in and locked him in a tender passionate kiss. He pulled Minoru closer by the small of his back and felt him sigh into the kiss. He stepped forward, maneuvering them and felt Minoru's smile as he gently push him down on to the bed. Naruto smiled as Minoru shifted further back into the bed, he slipped an arm around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer before slipping their lips back together.

Their kiss turned heated and Naruto was reluctant to pull away so that Minoru could pull off his shirt. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe they shouldn't, that Minoru was still recovering from what happened, but those hands were moving and touching in a way that always sent shivers down his spine. The caresses were being too encouraging, and the press of the erection against his made him think otherwise. He dragged the hindering shirt up and sucked on a dark nipple, eliciting a moan from the younger man. He found himself being rolled over and Minoru straddling his thighs as he stripped his shirt off before deft hands undid his swallowed his cry of pleasure when a warm hands took his erection and gave it a firm stroke. His hips bucked and lips moved down his neck, over his clavicle, down his chest, and teased a nipple. A pulse ran down his spine as the mouth moved lower, the hot tongue circling his navel. His whole body twitched when that hot tongue ran along his shaft and he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure when those lips wrapped around his head and sucked.

His hips bucked but firm hands held him down as the dark head bobbed and the hot tongue massaged his length. He threaded his fingers into the dark unruly hair, and moaned when the Minoru hummed around him. He lifted his head and looked down - and he could've come from the sight of the younger man taking him in. The familiar tightness built up and he softly cursed, his fingers lightly tugged but the dark head didn't pull away. If anything Minoru sucked harder, bobbed faster, and the illuminated eyes looked at him from under dark brows and he couldn't hold back anymore. He threw his head back moaning out his lover's name as his orgasm claimed him, shooting his hot seed into the welcoming mouth. He panted for air, gasping when the younger man pulled away. Cerulean eyes opened to the illuminated pair looking down at him, a grin on the younger man's lips.

"God," he groaned and pulled those grinning lips to his, tasting himself as he delved his tongue into the younger man's.

Naruto watched as Minoru pulled away and briefly stood to undo his pants. He pushed himself onto his forearms to enjoy the unintentional show, felt himself harden at the sight of the eager erection that sprung free. He sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist, and swiftly rolled them over. Minoru laughed under him and he smiled as he kissed the laughing lips. He leaned over to the nightstand and gasped when the younger man's tongue swiped over his nipple. Glowing eyes looked up at him as he straddle the younger man's hips and slicked his fingers. Their gaze locked as he reached behind himself and felt himself flush when Minoru licked his lips, grinning up at him. The younger man sat up, bracing himself on a hand as it's pair came up to cup his cheek.

"You have no idea how amazing you are," Minoru said softly, the older man's breath hitched, "You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?"

Naruto grinned, "I have a pretty good idea," he said breathlessly. And pulled his fingers out of himself and slicked the younger man's erection. The hand on his jaw moved to thread into his hair as he positioned himself, and began to impale himself onto the rigid length. He panted for air as he completely seated himself, his erection twitching at the feeling of being filled. He leaned forward, making Minoru fall back onto the bed as the rocked his hips making both of them moan.

Pale hands found purchase on the slender hips as they moved, feeling the muscles contract at the efforts. Naruto groaned when hips met his rhythm that soon turned heated. Knees raised behind him, changing their angle and fell forward, catching himself on his hands, when a sharp thrust met his prostate, "Minoru - y-yes -"

"Yes?" Minoru teased back in a sultry voice and did it again. And again. The older man agreed.

Naruto was pulled down into a heated kiss. He gasped when a hand grasped his sobbing erection, the thumb circling the head, "Minoru, you feel s-so good - ah!" His prostate met every thrust, the hand around him sped it pace, the glowing eyes were focused on him.

"Show me how good..."

He lost it. His orgasm hit him, hard, spilling his seed on the younger man's stomach and hand. He was locked into another hot kiss as he continued moving his hips and the younger man hips slapped against his. Their lips pulled apart, their breaths mingling. Naruto licked Minoru's bottom lip, making them part in a silent moan as the hips faltered in their thrusts and pressed flush against his as the younger man's orgasm claimed him. Naruto made a noise in his throat as the hot seed souled inside of him, filling him. He collapsed, his head burying itself into the flush neck and they panted and gasped for air.

"I love you."

Naruto lifted his head to look at his stated lover, "I love you too," he said softly. He smiled and pushed himself up and dark eyes slid close. He smiled and planted a chaste kiss on slightly parted lips. "Are you alright?"

Minoru nodded and opened his eyes, "More than alright".

Naruto smiled and brushed away the stray bangs that obscured the pale forehead, " I'm.. I'm sorry that I was being... Weird.."

Minoru chuckled, "It's okay. I was just worried," he cupped a whiskered cheek, a warm smile on his lips that turned into a grin,"I'll be more than happy to give you more reassurance." He wiggled his eyebrows and the older man erupted with laughter.

* * *

Minoru's mind woke up when he felt the bed dip, and gentle fingers gingerly brushed away hair from forehead. He opened his eyes and found Naruto in only a pair of sleeping pants. He blinked, "Did I fall asleep?" Naruto smiled at him and nodded. He sighed and rubbed at his eye, "See? You're rubbing off on me." He stretched and pushed himself onto an elbow and closed his eyes when he felt a wave of light headedness hit him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

Minoru nodded and have the older man a sheepish look, "Although, I'm going to get tired of that question soon."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry." Minoru sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. "I think we need to get some food in you." The younger man's stomach loudly agreed.

Minoru blushed.

* * *

After dinner, which, to much of Naruto's amusement, Minoru wolfed down, he walked the younger man home. Once entering the house, Iruka shot both of them a look that had them both looking sheepish.

"Interesting," Iruka started when they entered the kitchen, while he poured hot water into three mugs, "I come home and Tomodachi says, and I quote 'he went to his mate'." Chocolate eyes looked at his son who was blushing furiously, "and I was just thinking you were home resting this whole time." He gave Naruto a look that had him scratching at the back of his neck.

"...Sorry," was the best they could both manage.

* * *

Once Minoru was force into bed, Iruka gestured to Naruto to follow him to the backyard. They sat on the garden bench in the darkening back yard.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you," Iruka gave the blonde a warm smile.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "It's fine."

"I'm serious," chocolate eyes softened, "And I know that must have been hard for you."

Naruto averted his gaze and looked to the house for a moment, "It was... At first." There was a long moment before he looked at his former teacher, "But it was worth it. And I would do it again if I had to."

Iruka smiled and gave one of Naruto's hand a firm squeeze, "Thank you." He looked at the house, "Is that why you were avoiding him?"

Naruto sighed and gave Iruka a concerned look, "I didn't mean to... Was he okay?"

Iruka gave him a reassuring smile, "He asked me if I had talked to you, but I hadn't. I was curious as to why, but I think we both had our suspicions. You know Minoru... He has his insecurities."

Naruto sighed again. Because he knew, he became familiar with them when Minoru's ability first triggered. The guilty looks the younger man would give him when his abilities were still unrestrained. But over the years he had become more confident, stronger, and under control, which helped him. He hadn't witnessed any of those insecurities in such a long time.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Naruto was pulled out of musings and looked at Iruka and back at the house a smile tugging on his lips, "Yeah...I always have."

Iruka chuckled, "Oh you two. I was beginning to wonder when you guys would take the plunge."

Naruto blushed and glared, "What!?"

Iruka laughed at the cracked in Naruto's voice, "I had my suspicions," he gave Naruto a look and tapped a temple, "I told Kakashi and he didn't believe me at first, but then again he's somewhat oblivious to these sort of things. Even when it came to us."

Naruto groaned and put a hand to his forehead, "Why did everyone know before us?"

Iruka chuckled, "It happens. And just to reassure you, Kakashi won't chidori your ass."

Naruto's blush increased, "...He told you..."

"Speaking of which, Kakashi should be home soon. So I'm going to go get dinner ready," he stood and looked at the blushing blonde on the swing, "I made extra, so feel free to stay as long a you want."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

After a while, Naruto entered the house, glancing into the kitchen as he passed it to find Kakashi was already home. He hurriedly looked away when he realized that he had caught them in an intimate moment. He moved down the hall and towards Minoru's room. He quietly pushed the door open to find Tomodachi and Uuhei on the bed. He smiled and soundlessly entered the room, closing the door behind him. The dogs hopped off silently and found a place on the floor to lounge. A soft smile tugged on his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly brushed away stray strands of hair from the sleeping face. The younger man stirred but didn't wake. He moved to instead lay down next to him, his fingers gently brushed a cheek. Dark blue eyes briefly opened to blink at him and a sleepy loving smile spread on the younger man's lips as they slid back shut and snuggled closer to him. Before he knew it be followed Minoru into sleep.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kakashi turned his husband around from where he stood at the sink and maneuvered him and lifted him into the counter. Fingers threaded into silver locks as their lips met in a tender kiss.

Kakashi hummed in approval and felt Iruka's smile, "It seems that our guest has fallen asleep," his husky voice whispered against lips.

"Oh, what a shame," Iruka whispered back, smoothing his hands over the firm chest in front of him, "Guess we can't have any fun tonight."

Kakashi grinned, and slid his husband closer and off the counter, legs wrapping around his waist, "Is that a challenge?"

Iruka only chuckled in response.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: NC-17 a bit. cuz. i can't help it...

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

The next morning, Minoru woke up to fingers threading into his hair, massaging his scalp. He felt the older man chuckle as he buried his face into chest in front of him. He snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and smoothed it over his flank.

"You're so warm," Minoru mumbled, half aware he did so.

Naruto smiled and continued to thread his fingers into the dark locks. The dark head moved to his neck, breaths ghosting along his skin. The hand on his side moved around to his back, up to his shoulder blades, causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. "Do you know what today is?" He whispered and the younger man hummed and the dark head pulled away to look at him with sleepy eyes. _Cute_, he mused with a smile and sealed their lips with a soft kiss. The younger man hummed in approval and the hand on his back smoothed to the small of his back and pulled him flush. He let a sharp breath through his nose when he felt the growing hardness against his own.

"We shouldn't," Naruto managed to breath out and Minoru nodded, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing him again. He sighed into the kiss when Minoru slid against him.

"We really shouldn't," Minoru whispered, letting out a ragged breath when a hand pulled at his hip, "What did you ask me?"

It took Naruto a moment to register the question, "What?" Minoru slid against him again, the hand on the small of his back slipping under the waistband of his pants.

Minoru swallowed when the older man's hardness pressed against his. He locked the older man in another kiss. He undid the older man's pants without thinking, and bit his lip when the older man's erection sprang free.

"I thought you said we shouldn't," Naruto whispered, a grin on his lips as the younger man took him into a loose grip making his hips buck involuntarily.

Minoru breathed sharply out of his nose, "I can't not - I lack self control when it comes to you -" he choked on a moan when the older man slipped his hand into his pants and gripped his erection."Naruto," he whispered and lips sealed over his swallowing his moan when the hand around him quickened its pace.

Their breaths mingled between them, Naruto pressed his hips forward and managed to take hold of both of their erections into his grip making the dark head trash into the pillows, lips parted as he panted for air. He choked on a groan as the younger man's hand moved to grope his rear. He rolled them, pushing up the younger man's shirt before bracing himself on a forearms as legs spread open for him. A hand found purchase on his shoulder blade while the other reached in between them and added pressure to the grip around them. They bit back their moans, and Naruto felt the body under him tense, his breath hitch - he sealed his lips over the parted pair swallowing Minoru's moans as his orgasm claimed him, his hot seed spilling and slickening their hold. He came soon after, burying his face into the younger man's neck as his hips bucked into their joined grip.

They panted for air as they calmed themselves. Naruto pushed himself back up onto his forearms and looked down at his flushed lover who gave him a breathless smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"What were you trying to ask me?" Minoru asked once he gained enough of his composure.

Naruto planted a kiss on a flushed cheek, "Happy one month."

Minoru blushed under his already flushed face and smiled. He cupped a whiskered cheek and gave the older man a soft kiss, "Happy one month." He grinned, "This is a good start to today."

They managed to get out of bed when the mess in between them became uncomfortable. They considered their options and Minoru figured they could just take separate showers. There's nothing suspicious about that. He did however wipe off what he could off of himself with some tissues before heading down the hall and into the bathroom.

After his quick shower, he slipped back into his room and found Naruto flipping through his sketchbook. He smiled and towel dried his hair as he moved to the dresser and took out a change of clothes. Naruto headed to the bathroom soon after.

Once showered they moved to the kitchen where they found Kakashi and Iruka finishing their breakfast.

"Well look who finally decided to join is," Iruka teased, "Breakfast is in the oven staying warm."

Minoru smiled and have his dad a quick peck on his cheek, "Thank you."

"Mhmm," Iruka looked at Naruto as he sat down, "Good morning to you too," he said with amusement.

Naruto flushed, "Sorry! Good morning!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Someone seems to be distracted."

Minoru cleared his throat as he set the plates down and took his seat, " Anyway, I remembered that uncle Gemma and Raidou's anniversary party is next week, right?"

Iruka nodded and Kakashi quirked a silver brow, earning him a deadpan look, "I've been reminding you for the past week, love. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Okay, I won't tell you... But do tell me that the gift situation is already figured out."

Iruka laughed and nodded, "Yes, love."

"You're the best, you know that?"

Iruka grinned, "I do." He turned his attention back to the other pair, "Have you found something for them?"

Minoru sighed and shook his head and he took a bite out of his food and swallowed, "I was looking and thinking and then I got distracted...But I still have a week."

"I can help," Naruto offered.

Minoru smiled, "Okay."

After breakfast, they decided to do some shopping. And much to Minoru's disappointment he couldn't find anything that suited the couple.

"Why don't you paint them something?" Naruto suggested as they walked down a road lined with shops.

Minoru stopped and stared at the older man who turned to stare back in confusion, "That's a really good idea!"

Naruto frowned, "Don't sound so surprised!"

Minoru laughed, "Oh, but you're full of surprises!"

They continued walking, and Minoru dragged Naruto into an art store that caught his eye. "If I paint something for them, what subject matter do you think they would like?"

Naruto walked looked around and picked up a drawing pad, "Depends..."

Minoru gave the older man a curious look, "On?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Representational or abstract?"

Minoru picked up a pen, and tested it's point on his hand, "Maybe... Both?"

Naruto stared at the younger man, "Both?"

"Yeah, like abstract representational. Maybe a landscape?"

"Of the village?"

"Maybe. Or just a color landscape, abstract, like representing the village through color and execution," he looked at the older man who had a smile on his lips that made him blush, "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto said and watched as the younger man looked at the paint brushes, testing their firmness on his hand, testing the different sizes and widths. He followed him through the the store as he looked at different paints, explaining to him what mediums do and different ways to use them. He always found it fascinating, and it always brought a warmth in his heart when he saw the younger man so happy. His eyes caught sight of a wooden mannequin doll and picked it up.

"Hello, my name is Woody."

Minoru stared at the wooden doll and snorted, "Hello, you have such an original name."

"Why thank you! You however can call me Mr.W," the wooden head bowed, "_You_ can call me anything you want."

"Oh, but sir, a certain someone might get jealous if he sees me talking to you so intimately!"

"Ho ho ho! He doesn't have to know! You're too much of a cutie for me to just walk away!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr.W. Made out of such nice wood."

"Do take me home with you, what if I say I'll behave?"

"Oh, I don't know," Minoru looked away bashfully, "I did like it when you called me cute."

"You're quite handsome, you can use me as a reference all you want! Wouldn't mind having those blue eyes on me!"

Minoru snorted and felt himself blush regardless,"But I don't want to make a certain someone jealous, you see."

"He doesn't have to know," the mannequin waved his wooden hand at him in dismissal, "Plus I bet he's a cool guy."

"The coolest. Oh and the strongest," Minoru leaned in, "You want to know a secret?" He whispered.

"What?" The wooden face tilted.

"He's a really good kisser," Minoru whispered, "Like _really_ good."

"I knew it! He _is_ the coolest. Now I'm the one getting jealous!"

Minoru laughed, "Nothing to be jealous about Mr.W. One day you'll find your certain wooden someone and it'll be amazing." His eyes moved to the older man who was smiling back at him, "Really amazing."

They continued browsing, and Naruto helped Minoru choose a size for a canvas. He decided that eighteen by twenty four felt generic. But he did want a rectangular format. Naruto watched him with curiosity has he debated sizes and scale, saying that he didn't want it to be too big nor too small. He had narrowed it down to two sizes, thirty by forty and twenty eight by thirty six. Naruto watched as the dark blue eyes looked back and forth between the two sizes, and narrowed. Those dark eyes turned to him and frowned.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong?"

"I can't decide!" Minoru sighed and looked at the canvases.

"Well," Naruto tilted his head, "You said you decided on a landscape, right? To me that twenty eight by thirty six feels more like landscape size than the thirty by forty."

Minoru nodded, bringing a hand up to his chin, "You have a point." With a nod he put away the thirty by forty and decided on the twenty eight by thirty six, "You don't think it's too long?"

Naruto tilted his head, "If I remember correctly, they have a pretty nice space over their couch that needs filling." He smiled at how the younger man's eyes seem to brighten at that.

Minoru bought the supplies and Naruto helped him carry the canvas. As they walked, a hand at the small of his back drew his attention to the older man and gave him a questioning look when he found him beaming. Naruto gestured with a nod of his head and he looked across the road to an ice cream parlor. He chucked and followed the older man inside. He managed to steal away in a corner, leaning his canvas carefully against the wall behind him.

Naruto returned with two cups of ice cream, beaming, "Brownie cheesecake for you, and green tea for me."

Minoru chuckled mischievously, and ate a spoonful, "This is the best one."

"Pfft, you have it all wrong," Naruto countered.

Minoru gave him an offended look, "Don't dare you speak ill of the brownie cheesecake!"

"_The_?" Naruto snorted.

"Have you even tried this?" Minoru gestured with his spoon, "Do you even _know_?" He shoveled a spoonful and pointed, "The ice cream taste like cheesecake and there's brownie pieces - actual brownies."

"Doesn't sound that great." Naruto laughed at the offended look on his lover's face, "You would swear that I offended you as a person!"

"Try it," Minoru pushed his cup closer to the older man, "And please take note that I don't share my ice cream with anyone. And I mean _anyone._"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Fine." He took a bit with his spoon and ate it. His brows shot up and gave the younger man a surprised look, "That _is _good!"

"You've been missing out," Minoru said with a grin and pulled his cup back, and glared when an intruding spoon came back to his cup, "Hey hey hey -" A spoon fight ensued, the plastic utensils clinked together as one blocked the other from its goal. To Minoru's horror, his spoon broke in half, making the shoveled end fly somewhere unnoticed. He looked from his broken spoon to the older man and then to ice cream and then back.

Naruto snorted earning him a glare, "Here," he gave the younger man his spoon.

Minoru took it with narrowed eyes, "Don't for a second think this means I'll share."

Naruto gave him a coy look, "Not even with me?"

Minoru continued narrowing his eyes as he took a bite, put the spoon in his ice cream and pushed it towards the older man, "Only 'cause I want to... And because I love you..."

Naruto smiled and took a bite, "Can I ask you something?" The younger man gave him a nod and took a spoonful of green tea ice cream and gave a look of approval, "You know that painting in my apartment?"

Minoru swallowed and nodded.

"What inspired it? I look at it every day, and since it's not representational, I see something different every time," he took a spoonful of ice cream, "But I've always wondered that was the muse behind it."

Minoru smiled, "What do you see when you look at it?"

Naruto thought about the painting, "It depends. Most of the time it feels happy with the yellows, reds and oranges, I think theres even some magenta in there and some bright blues and green. And the movements of the texture of the layers of paintings makes it feel almost like... Tactile? There some dark colors in there too that make the others pop more," He took a spoonful of green tea ice cream, "Regardless, I can never grow tired of it. I've always been curious what inspired it though."

Minoru took a spoon of ice cream and looked at the older man, "You."

Naruto felt himself blush, " What?"

Minoru smiled, "It's kinda silly. I was thinking about the whole 'underneath the underneath' and I was thinking about you... A lot. So...I painted. But before I even touched the canvas with paint, I wrote out a...Well...Confession. It was short. Simple. And proceeded to cover it with layers of paint," he smiled at the memory, "I thought about you the whole time, about how confused you made me feel, how happy I would feel being around you, about our friendship. It all just came out onto that painting." He smiled at the older man who seemed to be lost for words, "So, it makes me happy to know that it makes you happy looking at it."

"I...," Naruto swallowed, "I was the muse?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded as he ate another spoonful, "Yup."

"...What did you write?"

Minoru cleared his throat as he felt his face heat up, "You know...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Minoru peered up at Naruto, "Things," he cleared his throat, "Just...Things about stuff."

Naruto laughed, "Okay".

They left the parlor and walked back to Minoru's house to drop off the the supplies and to borrow Iruka's camera to take pictures if references. They set out again, taking snapshots from various places, of different locations. They found themselves on the Hokage monument looking down at the village.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm on medical leave for another ten days. I can work on that painting," Minoru took off the lens cap and focused it on Naruto when a breeze came by. The older man quirked an amused brow at him, "For my personal collection," he said with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, "You seem to be feeling better though. A few days ago you got winded from a flight of stairs," he frowned and looked at the younger man, "I was really worried about you."

Minoru gave Naruto a warm smile, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've decided that once you're in the clear we're going to work on that."

"Thank you."

Naruto gave the younger man a questioning look, "For what?"

"For being so patient with me," he smiled and looked down at the camera, "I'm not even patient with myself when it comes to that."

"You should," Naruto smiled when dark eyes looked at him, "Maybe it'll make the process easier for you... Remember? Like with your paintings."

Minoru smiled widely at the older man, "I'll try." They sat in a comfortable silence as they looked out at the scenery. He turned to Naruto and found him already looking at him. The fond look he had in his eyes made him blush and look away and down at the camera. A hand cupped his jaw and directed him into a tender kiss, his heart skipped a beat at the emotion he felt behind it.

Naruto pulled away and smiled as glowing eyes opened to look at him and a warm smile spread on the younger man's lips. The dark head moved to lean on his shoulder as he looked at the scenery in front of them, he felt something he hasn't felt in a rather long time. He felt content. And he realized that this feeling had started to settled a month ago, when their friendship had become something more. When he didn't have to deny how he felt anymore, when he learned that Minoru felt the same. And when the dark head moved to plant a kiss on his jaw before standing and offering a hand to help him up, he found that he couldn't stop smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Another! NC-17!_

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_One week later..._

Naruto was in the store doing some last minute shopping for a decent sake to go with the sake set Minoru helped him pick out. He frowned. The problem was that he didn't really know much about sake and for some reason thought that he could manage on his own. His eyes roamed over the various bottles and his frown deepened.

"Need some help?"

Naruto turned, surprise replaced his frown, "Oh! Hatchi-san! How are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

"Good good, just trying to pick out sake without knowing much about it." He scratched at the back of his neck with contemplation.

"Well, there's basically four types of sake, which range from strong to not so strong. The alcohol volume can be pretty high," Hatchi reached for a bottle, "Like junmai sake is pure sake, really strong, really rich, really expensive." He replaced the bottle and took another one from a different self, "Honjozo is a smoother than junmai, but similar. There sake gets smoother and more fragranced with sake like ginjo and daiginjo," Hatchi explained easily and looked at Naruto, "So they vary depending the occasion, or preference."

Naruto looked at the different sake, "Is there one you recommend?"

Hatchi considered, "I would say a honjozo sake it's a good in between sake, not especially if you're not a light weight."

Naruto thought about it and picked up a bottle from a shelf.

"Are you here alone?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the other man, "Yeah. I'm getting this for an anniversary gift."

Hatchi made a face of understanding, "Ah I see."

As much as Naruto appreciated the helpful information, it unnerved him having Hatchi around. He couldn't quite place a reason as to why, it just did. Maybe it was the fact that he upset Minoru - frequently. One time even to tears. Yup, that was it.

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto picked up a different bottle and nodded.

"I don't mean to pry, I was just wondering if...you and Minoru-san are...serious?"

Naruto almost dropped a bottled. He cleared his throat and looked at the other man, "I'm sorry?"

Hatchi offered a smile, "I've seen you two around, I've noticed how close you are. I was just... Curious."

Naruto furrowed a brow, "Yes," he answered simply and replaced the bottle he had picked up. And noticed the almost disappointed look on the other man's face.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for. And whoever receives it enjoys it," Hatchi smiled and turned to leave.

The l warning look he left in Naruto's eyes went unnoticed.

* * *

Minoru slipped on a dark blue button up as he eyed the painting that was temporarily hanging on his wall. He tilted his head as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving the first one open, and tucked it into his black jeans. He buckled his brown belt closed, rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and took down the painting and laid it on the floor before running a gentle hand over it to test it's dryness. Once he deemed it bone dry he wrapped it loosely in paper, and tied a piece of twine around it. He slipped on a dark gray vest and buttoned it before leaving his room and moving down the hall with his painting in tow.

Iruka looked up from a card he was filling out when his son appeared at the entrance of the living room, "Looks like you're ready."

Minoru smiled and adjusted his collar, "I told Naruto I would go get him and leave from his apartment. Would you mind taking this for me?" He gestured to the painting.

"Of course. Have I told you how much I love that painting?"

Minoru gave his dad an amused look, "Every time," he chuckled, "I'll see you later then."

"Don't be late!" Iruka called out as his son left and looked at the wrapped painting leaving against the wall with a smile.

* * *

Naruto opened his front door and his breath caught. His eyes roamed over the younger man, from the opened button, to the fitted vest that sat just above the brown belt. To the straight legged jeans following them to the black wing tip oxfords. "Wow," the word left his lips without even realizing.

Minoru blushed bit grinned anyway, "I see that you approve," he eyed the older man, "and that you're not ready."

"Well," he drawled letting the younger man in, "You're like ten minutes early."

Minoru eyed the messy looking couch, "mhmm" he tied off his shoes and followed the older man to the bedroom.

"I was going to get ready right now."

Minoru sat down on the bed and leaned back onto his hands, "You okay?"

Naruto quirked a brow as he took off his shirt, "Yeah, why?"

Minoru tilted his neck, letting his eyes roam the exposed skin, "You have that look on your face."

Naruto frowned, "What look?"

"That look," Minoru explained, and sat up pulling the older man closer by the hips. A hand threaded into his hair and tipped his head back and lips sealed over his in a tender kiss. Lips brushed over his momentarily and his breath hitched before they kissed him again. When they pulled away again, he was a bit more breathless than he should've been.

Naruto smiled at the faint glow in the normally dark eyes, "It's nothing," he said softly and moved to his closet to take out a white button up and a pair of dark jeans. He chuckled when Minoru plopped down into bed and looked to the side, he followed the gaze to the painting on his wall and then back to the younger who was looking at him, "I didn't think it was possible but I like this painting even more now."

Minoru laughed, "I'm glad."

Naruto changed into his jeans and slipped on his button up. He I opened a drawer and took out a black v-neck sweater. He tugged it on and untucked the collar and tucked in his shirt as an after thought. He turned to the younger man who eyed him a bit hungrily and nodded in approval.

"What time do we have to be there?"

Minoru smiled, "We have some time. Which means, you can tell me what was bothering you."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Naruto, I've known you long enough to know when it's something and when it's nothing," he gave the older man a soft smile, "Unless of course you just don't want to tell me, then I'll drop it."

Naruto moved to sit next to the younger man,"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just..., " he frowned, "I don't want to upset you."

Minoru's brow furrowed, "Upset? Should I be worried?"

Naruto smiled at the genuine concern, "No. But if you still want to know after the party, I'll tell you then, okay?"

Minoru sighed, "Okay." Lips kissed his cheek and Naruto stood.

"There's going to be food there, right?"

Minoru snorted, "That's your main concern - food."

Naruto feigned an offended look, "I have concerns."

Minoru stood and followed Naruto to the living room, "Such as?"

"What kind, how much, and where."

Minoru's expression was pure amusement, "The proximity of food is a concern."

"I mean," Naruto made a gesture, "It's important. It matters to how fast I can get to it!"

Minoru laughed, and laughed harder when Naruto looked at him offended. He put up a hand in defeat and wiped at the corner of his eyes, "I love you," he breathed out, chuckling.

Naruto chuckled and closed the distance between them and kissed the laughing mouth that slowly stopped laughing and kissed him back. He felt Minoru's smile against his lips as he hummed in approval, "I love you, too." The smile on his lips widened.

* * *

There were more people at the party then they expected. There were people they recognized and some they didn't. As they walked through the house Minoru was effectively taken into a tight embrace and picked up off his feet.

"Beautiful spring time of youth! I am so pleased to hear that you have found love!"

"Uncle Gai!" Minoru gasped out, "I can't breathe!" He stumbled back into Naruto when he was released, and cleared his throat as he straightened himself. He dodged when Gai went for Naruto and tried very hard not to laugh at the mortified look on his face which earned him a glare.

Naruto adjusted himself and glared at Minoru when he snorted. He barely saw Lee when he came at them, swinging both arms around them in a tight embrace.

"Finally!" He told them with a bright grin then someone caught his attention, "Finally! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed one last time before walking away.

"Well!" Genma swung an arm covered in a long sleeve charcoal shirt around Minoru's shoulders and leaned on him, "Well well," he grinned and looked between men, "Finally! I was thinking I was going to lose my bet with Raidou!"

Minoru flushed and glared, "A bet?!"

Genma grinned, his toothpick following the motion, "I was beginning to lose hope in you two!" He chuckled.

"Happy anniversary, Genma," Naruto said trying to draw attention from Minoru's flush. Hazel eyes turned to him and the jounin's grin softened to a smile.

"Thank you," Genma gave the chunnin in his arm a hug, "All teasing aside, I'm happy for you two. I really am." He moved to swing his arm around Naruto's shoulders and turned them around and walked away a few steps, "If you hurt him, there will be a price to pay."

Naruto met the steady hazel gaze, "If I hurt him, then I deserve to pay that price."

Genma smiled and gave Naruto a hard pat on the back before turning back to Minoru who furrowed a brow at them,"There's food out in the back yard, and some in the kitchen, there's plenty! So help yourselves."

"Have you seen my dads?"

"I believe I saw them out in the back," Genma smiled the toothpick twitching, "Which reminds me, I have to go find my husband," he grinned and walked away.

Naruto chuckled as Minoru sighed, "You're blushing."

Minoru glared, "Shut it."

They moved to the back of the house and were effectively cut off by a certain pink hair kuonichi wearing a red dress that flattered her nicely.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted, "How are you?"

Sakura smiled, "Wonderful!" She gave the two a knowing smile, "As I'm sure you two are."

"I just have to ask," Naruto said carefully, "Did you know? Because everyone seems to have known before we even did."

Sakura stared, "Are you serious? How did you not know?! Are you that much of an idiot?!"

"I'm not an idiot! _Blind_ maybe - "

"A blind idiot!"

"Does that make me an idiot too?" Minoru interjected and kind green eyes looked at him.

"Of course not," she said gently and glared at Naruto, "He's the idiot!"

Naruto made an offended noise, "Takes one to know one!"

Sakura looked at him offended, "The only idiot thing I did was to be slow to realize that you were into guys! But at least I saw this!" She gestured between them.

Naruto flushed and stammered.

"But in the end," Sakura said with a less teasing voice, "You two are really cute together." Her gaze darted and her brows furrowed, "Lee! I have a bone to pick with you!" And she pushed past the two men and towards the taijutsu master that was trying to escape.

Minoru turned amused eyes to the older man, "You're blushing," he echoed.

Naruto glared.

They finally reached the back yard where Naruto made a beeline to the food. Minoru caught sight of his dads who were talking quietly to each other. Iruka's eyes turned to him and smile, "I thought you would be late." he said once his son was in ear shot.

Minoru feigned an offended look, "Why?"

Iruka gave him a knowing look, "Just did."

Kakashi chuckled, "He takes after you more than me."

Iruka shook his head, "You are something else, you give late a whole new definition."

Minoru smiled and felt a nudge on his elbow. He looked to his right and found Naruto with an extra plate of food, which was shrimp with a side of rice and carrots. and handed it to him, "Thank you."

"You didn't forget my painting, right?" Minoru asked and took a bite of a carrot.

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "Although it would've been a good way to keep it all to myself."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Naruto added, "I really liked it too."

Minoru's expression turned worried, "I hope they like it though..."

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Kakashi said, and shifted his weight.

Naruto eyed the silver haired hokage who was dressed in a black button up, black vest, and dark jeans, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Yes...why?"

"You look tired," Naruto noted.

Kakashi sighed, "I've _been_ tired."

Iruka rubbed his husband's bicep, "We won't stay long."

Kakashi waved a hand, "No it's fine, I can handle a get together." He noticed how Minoru was looking around and dark eyes turned to him.

"There's a lot of people here, well, more than I was expecting."

"Well, you know how it is," Iruka said, "People bring their plus one, then that plus one brings a plus one. Or the plus one turns into plus two. And so on."

Minoru turned to look at Naruto who had an unsure look on his face, "I'm sure you can get more if you want."

Naruto turned to get more food without any further hesitation.

* * *

As the night went on, people chatted and drank. As people began to take their leave, Minoru took the opportunity to give his present to the couple.

Raidou have the long package a curious look, "What could this be?" Genma nudged him to open it. He pulled on the twine and carefully took off the paper and gaped. They both gaped.

The landscape was abstract representational feel to it as Minoru had planned, having a sort of collage presentation to it. The Hokage monument was impressioned in the right hand corner, made up of brushstrokes of greens, blues and earthy tones. There was foliage distinguished as greens and reds. Blues and violets created a gradient with brushstrokes and texture for the sky. Darker and more stark colors neared the bottom with straight edges and natural colors that could be thought of as buildings and roads.

There was a long silence while the couple admired the painting. Minoru began to fidget.

"Damn kid, you've got skills," Genma said finally, his eyes still on the painting.

"This is beautiful," Raidou said with genuine awe in his voice, "and I think we have the perfect place for it."

Minoru seemed to have deflated with relief, "I'm glad you like it."

Genma kept looking at the painting, "Like it? That's an understatement," he chuckled.

Naruto handed the couple a gift bag and a box with a smile, "This is also for you."

Genma took the gift bag and took out what was inside, "Sake!" He beamed and looked over at Raidou, "Honjozo!" His husband laughed.

"Never underestimate Genma's appreciation for sake," he ripped open the paper to reveal a wooden box. He snapped open the latches to reveal a set of six sake cups decorated with a simple blue and white gradient, "Wow these are nice!"

"This obviously calls for drinking!" Genma grinned and moved to the kitchen to open the bottle of sake.

"As if you need a reason!" Raidou teased after him.

They settled in the living room and Genma poured the six cups of sake.

"Thank you for everything," Raidou told them.

Iruka smiled and held up his cup, "To many more happy years." The others followed suit and took a drink. Raidou planted a kiss on the crown of hazel head.

Genma whistled, "Wow. That's smooth." Iruka and Kakashi nodded in agreement. Minoru cleared his throat. Genma chuckled, "The more you drink the better it taste!"

Naruto chuckled when Minoru took another drink and made a face. And Genma encourage to drink more. He noticed how the dark eyes flickered and so did Genma.

"Here," Genma poured him another cup, and threw a quick look at Naruto.

Minoru gave Genma a look, "What are you trying at?"

Genma gave an innocent look, "What ever do you mean?" And refilled everyone's cups, except for Kakashi who put a hand over his.

"No more for me, thank you," the mask wrinkled in sign of a smile.

Iruka took another drink, "This should be my last one. But it's really good!" Be looked at Naruto, "Where did you get this?"

Naruto to a sip, "The store..." And gave Iruka a confused look, "I mean... Where else?"

Iruka looked down at his cup, "Wait, no I meant how did you know this was a good one?"

Naruto shrugged, took a sip. And shrugged again.

"Is it warm in here?" Minoru asked with a frown. Genma grinned at him.

"That means it's working!" And swung the rest of his cup.

Raidou chuckled as Genma refilled both of their cups, "Careful now you light weight."

Genma laughed, "I'm no lightweight," he retorted, "besides you like it when I'm tipsy," he whispered.

They couldn't help but laugh as Raidou blushed, blaming it on the sake.

Minoru pushed his now empty cup a few inches away with a chuckle, "I see now," as to what he was referring to he wasn't sure, "I think I'm gonna step outside for a second." He stood, using Naruto as support, "You better come with me." He felt his eyes flicker but couldn't bring himself to care.

Iruka laughed, "I see, you take after your dad." He snickered at Kakashi's glare, "I love you."

Minoru sighed at the cool air in the backyard, and sat down on the edge of deck. Naruto sat next to him, chuckling at the situation.

"I forget that you don't really drink."

Minoru slowly shook his head and snickered, "No, I don't."

Naruto smiled and dark eyes looked at him, a soft glow in them. A hand came up and threaded through his hair before it moved to his jaw.

"You are so handsome."

Naruto felt himself flush under his already warm face, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled when Minoru snickered and swayed towards him.

"I'm serious," Minoru grinned and kissed a cheek, "You feel like a dream sometimes."

Naruto felt the younger man's breath ghost over his cheek and the dark head pulled away. He smiled when the hand on his jaw combed through his hair, "I'm not a dream."

"Are you sure?" Minoru chuckled a little, "'cause if you are I never want to wake up."

Naruto reached up to cup the younger man's jaw and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, "I'm sure." The faint glow grew momentarily and the hand that was resting on his shoulder moved to fiddle with his collar. His smile grew when the younger man leaned into his touch, the faint illuminated eyes sliding shut and lips kissed his palm. Minoru softly chuckled and moved closer to rest his head on his shoulder. He heard laughter from inside and he tilted the head up and slipped his lips over the younger man's in a slow kiss. He felt his lips curve into a smile as a hand came up to wrap around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Minoru softly chuckled against his lips and murmured something.

"What?" Naruto snickered, finding Minoru's giddiness contagious.

"My love," he whispered against lips, "_My _love," their lips met in a slow movement, tender and soft. The sound of laughter from inside caught in his ear and he slowly pulled away, a smile tugging on his lips.

Naruto softly laughed when the younger man buried his face into his neck and nosed his jaw.

"Take me home with you."

The whisper against his skin sent a shiver down his spine, and when the younger man pulled away and the faint glowing eyes were giving him _that _look. That look made his body feel hotter, made him want to teleport them out of there. He stood, and helped Minoru up who chuckled when he swayed a little bit. The glowing eyes blinked a few times, briefly closing, before they returned to their regular hue.

Minoru straightened himself and followed the older man inside and back to the living room when Genma barked a laugh and shook his head at Raidou.

"I _told _you!" he declared, "_I told you!_"

"That don' count for nothin'."

Iruka laughed, "I don't even know what's goin' on."

Kakashi laughed, "Me neither and I'm sober."

Iruka looked at the couple standing near the entrance of the living, "Headin' out?" he chuckled and look down at his cup then to Kakashi, "Don' let me drink so much."

Kakashi laughed, "And stop you from enjoying yourself so much?"

Minoru laughed, swaying a little, "Yeah, we're heading out." Genma stood stumbling a little as he closed the distance between them and gave him a brief hug.

"Thank you so much for the painting," he told Minoru and turned to Naruto, "Thank you for the sake," he said with a wide grin.

They said their goodnights and walked the dark streets of Konoha. Naruto smiled as Minoru slipped his hand onto his elbow as they walked. Which after a moment pulled, making him turned to look at the younger man and found faint glowing eyes looking at him, drawing him in. He found himself being pulled into an alley, and he pulled back, bringing the younger man closer to him, pulling him flush as he pinned him against a wall. Their lips locked in a heated kiss, arms wrapped around his shoulders as hips arched towards him.

They pulled away a bit too breathless and Naruto grinned at him as his hands went through quick seals.

When they reappeared in a puff of smoke in Naruto's apartment, Minoru was pinned against the nearest wall lips locked in a searing kiss. Naruto groaned when the younger man pulled their pelvises flush, showing him just how eager he was, just how much he wanted him. His hands worked on the buttons of the vest his lover was wearing and tugged out the dark blue shirt before working in those. He let his eyes roam over the expanse of exposed skin. Hips arched towards him to make room so that pale hands could tug off the fitted sweater he was wearing. He latched on to the pale throat eliciting a deep moan from the younger man.

Minoru panted for air as hands snaked into his open shirt and slid up his flanks, "Naruto" he breathed out and turned his head, seeking out that mouth that he couldn't get enough of. He moaned when the older man's tongue slid against his sensually. He pulled on the slender hips and rocked against them, making them both gasp at the friction.

Naruto pulled away enough to lock eyes with the glowing pair. He cupped a flushed cheek, brushing his thumb under a eye, earning him a smile. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the pale neck noticing the hitch of breath when he reached a sensitive spot. He licked it, earning him a gasp and the hips against his bucked. He undid the younger man's belt and tugged the black jeans enough to free the staining erection. Hands slid over his flanks and gripped his shoulder blades when he took the hot member into the palm of his hand and gave it a slow stroke and teased a dark nipple as he did so. Minoru made a strangled sound, arching away from the wall. He dropped to his knees, taking the black jeans in tow, and took the rigid length into his mouth, the cry of his name that came out of Minoru made his own erection ache. Hands gripped his shoulders as he massaged the length with his tongue. It seemed that even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing Minoru was more than enjoying it. If the grip on his shoulders told him anything, the moans and quickened breaths spoke volumes.

Naruto held the slender hips in place, moaning around the erection in his mouth. He heard a thump and looked up from under his brow. The sight made his erection throb almost painfully. Glowing eyes were focused on him, flushed skin, lips parted as the younger man panted for air. He had to look away - it was almost too much. He pulled away to lick the bulbous head, sucking on it before continuing. There was a soft curse above him and a hand tangled in his hair, tugging, but there was no way he was going to stop. Especially at the sounds Minoru was making. He felt the hips under his hands buck and the hands on him tightened as the member in his mouth pulsed. There was a cry of his name and he instinctively swallowed. Every bitter drop. Swallowed the younger man's orgasm, tasting him, filling his senses with him.

Minoru's knees almost gave out as Naruto stood, taking him with him, making his legs wrap around his waist. He couldn't help but softly chuckle as he licked the older man's bottom lip before sealing them together, threading his fingers into the blonde locks, shivering when he felt the older man's erection nudge him. The thought alone of that hard, thick length inside of him made him rock his hips, eliciting a moan from the older man. His back met the bed and he grinned as Naruto undid his pants and his straining erection sprang free.

Naruto crawled over Minoru, legs spread open invitingly for him. He was drawn in by those glowing eyes that filled with so many emotions it made his heart skip a beat. Eager lips sealed over his and warm hands roamed over his skin and pushed the open button up off of his shoulders. He tugged it off completely and felt lips curve into a smile against his. He leaned over to the nightstand groaning when a warm hand took his erection in a loose grip, "Minoru," he said breathlessly, and the younger man smiled up at him.

Minoru licked his lips as Naruto slicked his fingers, cerulean eyes looked at him hungrily with lust and a glint of something else he couldn't name. He sighed pleasantly when a finger eased inside of him, and he rocked his hips, "More," he breathed out and moaned when the older man complied. "Naruto," it came out as a moan as the fingers started to pump into him, and crooked, making his hips arch, "God - ," he broke off with a gasp as the fingers continued to tease his prostate, making his erection twitch.

Naruto grinned as the dark head trashed to the side, the handsome features contoured in pleasure. He dragged his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves as he withdrew them, earning him a sound that was between a moan and a whimper. He slicked his throbbing erection and the slender hips moved closer, the sobbing erection bobbing with the motion. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into the welcoming entrance, his grip on the slender hips tightened when they pushed back against him seating him completely.

"Minoru," he voice was on the edge of a warning, his lips pulling into a grin, "A bit too eager, hm?"

Minoru chuckled breathlessly, rocking his hips, "I want you," he smoothed his hands over the firm chest in front of him, "So much." He gasped when an arm wrapped around his waist and angled his hips as the older man thrust into him. The older man's hot tongue traced a nipple causing an electric pulse course through him. A hand slid up his thigh and hooked under his knee, pushing it up slightly. He flushed hotter, moaning as he felt the rigid length push in even deeper, "Y-yes - Naruto!"

Naruto groaned, thrusting deep into his writhing lover. He pulled him up, feeling the strong thighs shiver as they now straddled his. Their breaths mingling in between them as their gaze locked momentarily and he pulled off the shirt and vest the younger man was still wearing, "Show me then," glowing eyes focused on his, "Show me how much you want me."

Minoru shivered at the sound of the husky voice and started to move his hips, his hands finding purchase on the older man's strong shoulders. His hips moved on their own accord, "Naruto," he gasped out, and circled his hips, eliciting a deep moan for his lover. Naruto leaned back, bracing himself on an arm and took his ignored member into his hand making a needy sound escape his throat. He pushed Naruto down, earning him a breathless grin as his hips moved harder, faster, riding him almost desperately.

Naruto sped his hand, "Mine," he growled, making Minoru choke on a moan and his hips faltered. The younger man let out a throaty, needy moan as his orgasm claimed him. Naruto moaned at the sight, at the hot seed that spurted out onto his hand and stomach, the half lidded glowing eyes still focused on him. Hips still riding him.

"Yours," Minoru said softly, breathlessly a smile on his lips as he ground down his hips, firm hands gripped them, "All yours."

Naruto groaned, thrusting into the younger man, and pulled him down for a searing kiss as he came inside of him. Minoru's lips pulled into a smile as his breath hitched. He rolled them over, and the younger man chuckled under him.

"I like sake," they both laughed, "Sake is good," he purred, smoothing his hands over the older man's flanks. "But you're better." He sighed when lips kissed along his jaw, "My favorite."

Naruto smiled against skin and made a trail down to a shoulder, and sucked, earning him a sigh, "Mine," he whispered against the mark. Fingers threaded into his hair and directed him into a soft kiss.

"Yours."

* * *

Minoru woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast, specifically bacon. He smiled and rolled over, listening to the subtle sounds in the kitchen. He laid there for a moment, listening, a smile tugging on his lips. He got out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom before borrowing a pair of sleeping pants.

Naruto turned around and smiled when he found Minoru rubbing his eye, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Minoru chuckled and yawned. He sniffed, "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a wide smile.

Minoru smiled with amusement, "You hate coffee."

Naruto poured the younger man a cup, and handed it to him, "There's creamer in the fridge."

Minoru's smile widened, "You really do love me."

Naruto blushed but chuckled anyway and moved to serve the eggs, bacon and toast he made for them and took them to the small dining table. He smiled when Minoru poured him a cup of orange juice.

"My cooking is not as good as yours...But it's something, I guess," Naruto said a bit sheepishly.

Minoru took a bite of his eggs and smiled, "The fact that you cooked for me _and_ made me coffee," he wiggled his eyebrows, "Well hello there."

Naruto laughed and took a drink if his juice, "Only for you." Minoru grinned at him took a drink of his coffee. After a moment, Minoru made a sudden noise as if he remembered something,

"Oh! Are you still going to tell about yesterday?" Minoru asked with a smile, the blonde head tilted in question, "You said you'll tell me after the party...but yeah..." He trailed off with a laugh.

Naruto grinned at him and took a bit out of his toast, "Okay," he took a drink and leaned on his forearm against the table, "I'll tell you, if you promise not to get mad or upset."

Minoru furrowed a brow, "... What?"

"Just promise."

Minoru shifted in his seat and took a drink from his coffee, "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Well, what happened was, when I went to go shop for that sake for Genma and Raidou...I...well," he cleared his throat, "I know nothing about sake," Minoru nodded, taking a bit out of his bacon, "Apparently Hatchi does."

Naruto watched as the younger man stopped chewing, but his face remained passive. There was the slightest sign of a flicker in the dark eyes before the jaw continued chewing. "He approached me in the store, I guess I looked as lost as I felt." He took another bite, another drink, "And it was actually really helpful. That's how I picked the one I got," there was another flicker but Minoru only took a drink from his coffee. "Well, after he.. Uh...," he cleared his throat stalling with another drink, "He asked if we were serious."

There was a moment of silence where Minoru took a bit from his toast and chewed. Naruto brought his hand up to his chin and leaned on it as he watched the younger man. Dark eyes looked at him from over the rim of his mug and noticed the quickest flicker in them.

Minoru cleared his throat and very calmly asked, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged and took another bite of his food, "I asked him, he said he was just curious," he furrowed a brow, a slight frown on his mouth, "But I could've sworn he looked disappointed." He couldn't help but smile at the calm look on Minoru's face, "You're pretty good at controlling your emotions."

Minoru's eye twitched. And frowned slightly, "Why would he ask that?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know..." He noticed the intent look in the midnight blue eyes.

Minoru's expression softened, "That's what upset you, wasn't it?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm not sure why though. Maybe it was the way he said it? Like, disappointed?"

Minoru frowned, "I don't get it. Why though?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked taking another bite.

"Why would he sound disappointed and why would that upset you?" Minoru took another drink and Naruto gave him an intent look.

"Think about it."

Minoru furrowed his brows.

Naruto smiled slightly.

Then it hit him. Minoru closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No."

Naruto snorted, "No what?"

"Just no," Minoru took a deep breath and let it out, "I refuse to believe that... That..." He rubbed his face and gave Naruto a disbelieving look, "I can't even say it!"

"Minoru, you promised," Naruto said gently in response to the frustrated tone. He chuckled and took a drink of his orange juice, as Minoru took a deep breath.

"There's no way," his tone was more calm, "He can't possibly...wait," he looked at Naruto, "Maybe you? Maybe he likes you not me!" he immediately frowned.

"I don't think so," Naruto leaned back slightly.

Minoru leaned forward, "He can't possibly...no," he shook his head, "I can't believe that with the way he talks to me and everything else. But he was talking to you about sake apparently, _maybe _he was flirting with _you._"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "He wasn't flirting with me, trust me."

Minoru's frown deepened and he looked out the window.

"I don't think its me that he likes, you're the one he 'accidentally' bumped into in the Hokage tower that day I left on my assignment. That he has 'seen you around often'," Naruto ate the last piece of his toast.

Minoru looked at the older man, a displeased look on his face, "This is really...annoying," he said calmly, "If that's the case, why would he be such a prick?"

Naruto shrugged, "People...are weird sometimes."

Minoru sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He refused to believe it, "I can see why you didn't want to tell me before the party," he said solemnly.

Naruto smiled widely at him, "I know you, Minoru. I know you have your emotions on a tight leash most of time. I didn't want you feeling inwardly upset."

Minoru couldn't help but smile as he looked at the older man as he drank the last of his orange juice, "Why did it upset you, though?"

Naruto sighed, "I tried to not let it bother me, I really did. I actually thought you weren't going to be able to tell."

Minoru propped his chin on his hand, "You had that look on your face."

"What _look_?"

"That look," he explained, "The one where there's something on your mind or bothering you, and you're trying not to let it."

"I have a _look _for that?"

Minoru smiled and nodded, "I haven't seen in a while."

Naruto sighed, "Well, I was trying to just get over it. I was trying not to think about it. But then I did," he scratched at the back of his neck, "It got away from me. The thought of him liking you in that way and... Well, I would rather be oblivious."

Minoru's expression softened and gave the older man a soft smile, "For what it's worth, that guy has nothing on you. _No one _has anything on you."

Naruto laughed and stood to lean over the table, tilting the younger man's face by the chin and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled at the light blush that colored the fair skin and cleared the plates from the table and took them to the sink. When he turned back around he found Minoru looking out the window, the light that filtered in reflecting on the fair skin. Midnight blue eyes turned to him and smiled.

He knew he was being rather foolish, momentarily, but it happened. And when the younger man stood and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him, slow and sensual. He knew he had no reason to be foolish.


	13. Chapter 13

_Four days later..._

Naruto eyed the chunnin standing about twenty feet away from him and frowned slightly. Minoru had been cleared from his two weeks medical leave that restricted him from any chakra use, which meant no chakra training. They had stuck to open hand sparring instead. Naruto thought it would be that once he was cleared to continue his chakra training. And he was damn sure he wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice.

"Remember, tell me the moment you feel bad."

Minoru nodded and pulled on his gloves.

Naruto made a sphere out of chakra, "Remember what we spoke about last time. Don't think so much...Think about whatever you were thinking about last time."

Minoru fought a blush and nodded.

Naruto threw the sphere and Minoru's easily caught and after a moment absorbed it. He threw another one almost immediately after, and kept a close eye on him. The dark eyes glowed momentarily and he threw another sphere. He smirked when the younger man was absorbing the chakra easier. After a few more sphere he hesitated when Minoru swayed a bit, "You okay?"

Minoru's nodded, and gestured for another one. After a moment of hesitation Naruto threw another one. He absorbed it, not thinking about it, he just let it happen. His vision blurred momentarily and he moved his gaze to the older man and focused on him.

"Minoru," Naruto said with a warning tone.

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"Minoru - "

"Naruto," he said gently, taking a deep breath, "Trust me."

Naruto eyed him, taking note of the illuminated eyes, different than the ones he was used to. He trusted him and created another sphere and threw it, and watched as the younger man absorbed it before or even reached his hands. He watched as Minoru briefly closed his eyes before they opened and focused on him again. He moved closer as they closed, and felt the glare of chakra.

Minoru took a deep breath, tried to ignore the buzzing feeling on his body, tried to ignore the nostalgia it caused. He pushed it away and found himself thinking of stars. Thinking of the field with the bright stars that seemed to go forever. He thought about the depth, thought about the lax feeling that would wash over him. He thought about the kiss. Their first kiss. The feeling of the lips he couldn't stop thinking about on his. The dream like feeling they caused. His skin tingled and the buzzing was gone.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was smiling at him. "It worked," he said surprised, "Naruto! It worked!"

Naruto laughed and was pounced on and found his arms full of an excited chunnin, "You did it!"

Minoru beamed, "Thank you!"

Naruto shook his head, "That was all you," he smiled, "Again?"

Minoru nodded and the older man distanced himself again. And they did it again, this time Naruto pushed him a little more and was pleased when Minoru managed again.

And again.

And as Minoru expected, he felt a bit lightheaded afterwards.

"Feeling alright?"

Minoru beamed, "More than alright!" He chuckled, "You?"

Naruto nodded, "But I think it's time for your shift?"

Minoru's smile softened, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled as a half gloved hand came up cup his cheek and lips gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll walk with you." He couldn't help but smile at the happy smile on his lover's face.

* * *

There was four of them manning the mission room. The pace if the day was steady, and there was fulling that needed to be done. And Minoru volunteered. He needed to clear out the file cabinets and file things into a box and into the storage room. He ignored the fact that he had to share his shift with Hatchi, and was thankful when the other two lessened the blow. He glanced at the clock and mentally groaned when he still had two hours left. He glanced at the double doors when they opened and did a double take when Naruto came through them and cerulean eyes fixed in him. He quirked a brow as the older man walked over to him with a smile on his lips, but it seemed off, forced.

"Hey," Naruto drawled casually, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Minoru searched the older man's face for a second before nodding. Hesquatted down and closed the lid on a box that was ready and picked it up. He followed Naruto out and down the hall towards the storage room. Once inside he set the box down and met the older man's gaze, "Is everything okay?"

Naruto hesitated, and smiled, "Yeah, it's just that I have an assignment. I need to leave soon, in a couple of hours"

Minoru's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh! So soon?" Naruto simply nodded, "How long?"

"A week, give or take." Naruto smiled as a half gloved hands pulled him closer and lips slipped over his in a tender kiss. He cupped the younger man's jaw, threading his fingers into the unruly hair at the base on the neck under the knot of the hitai ate. Their lips brushed for a moment as they pulled apart and Minoru smiled at him, a soft warm smile that he mentally locked away to recall later.

"Be careful."

"Always," Naruto grinned, "Don't miss me too much."

Minoru grinned back, "Likewise." The older man gave him a last quick kiss before leaving, the door closing shut and leaving him alone. After a moment he sighed picked the box back up to properly put it away.

* * *

Much to his displeasure, Minoru had to stay to cover shifts. In the end, he didn't mind the distraction, the only thing was that the pace had slowed down. He opted in drawing in his sketch book and looked up when the doors opened. To much of his surprise it was Genma, who grinned at him when he saw him.

"Having loads of fun I see."

Minoru smiled, "So much!" He took the offered sealed scroll, and placed it in a separate receiving bin.

"Are you almost done for today?"

"Yeah," Minoru said with a sigh.

Genma chuckled, "Are you seeing Naruto afterwards?" He said with a tease.

Minoru forced a smile and shook his head, "He left on an assignment."

Genma's expression softened, "You seem to handle that well, some of us are terrible."

Minoru laughed at that, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

Genma laughed, "Sorry, I don't make much sense when I'm tired. I meant handling the waiting. Like your Iru-dad, he tries really hard not to worry sick when it comes to either one of you."

Minoru's smile softened, "Oh, Iru-dad, I love him."

Genma chuckled, "And then then it comes to me, after a certain point I become Iru-dad." Minoru laughed in response, "Raidou is more externally calm, but worries on the inside. But you seem to do okay."

Minoru smiled and shrugged, "I don't know why, I just know he'll be okay."

Genma smiled, "I'm glad." He suddenly yawned and then that's when he realized he didn't have his senbon, "Oh, shit," he looked around, "Hm...I think this is a sign that i should go home."

Minoru chuckled, "Good night, uncle Genma."

Genma grinned, "Good night."

Minoru waited.

* * *

_Ten days later..._

Kakashi frowned at his son as the kunai that were embedded in the tree turned to paper. His frown deepened when Minoru glared at them.

"You're distracted."

Minoru felt his ears burn as he walked over to the paper kunai and picked them up and walked back to his original location, "No I'm not."

Kakashi looked at the praper kunai in his son's hand, "Silly me to think that."

Minoru frowned and the kunai materialized in his hand and deftly threw them, embedding them back into the tree.

"Use the distraction - I'm sorry, I mean the non existent one, as part of your training."

Minoru sighed and looked at the kunai, "Okay." He admitted and their third round of sparring started.

It was different sparring with Kakashi, he was more graceful and harder to read. Minoru credited it to his experience in ANBU and his general history of being the infamous Sharigan Kakashi. Which technically he couldn't be called that anymore. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't as strong, because he was in many ways, it was just different. They both had their strengths, different ways of fighting. Kakashi was harder to read and seemed to be a step ahead of him more than half of the time. While Naruto was spontaneous yet tactical, he was always paying attention to small details even when it didn't seem like it. Naruto also has a tendency to grin at him, for different reasons. And those blue eyes of his were always focused.

Minoru mentally shook himself as he blocked a kick from his dad and used it as leverage to push himself away and create distance between them. He focus on the fight, tried not to think of the blonde, tried not to think about how he missed him. He landed a swift kick but was caught by the ankle and with a grunt he was thrown on the ground. He flipped himself off the ground, earning him a glint of a surprise in the uncovered eyes. It was his turn to be caught by surprise when a chakra sphere came at him, he barely absorbed it in time to dodge a punch by a half gloved hand.

"Hey! You said open handed!"

"Surprise!"

Another chakra sphere and Minoru caught it, and threw it back at Kakashi who easily avoided it, letting it hit the ground and create a cloud of dust. Belatedly he realized that Kakashi did it on purpose, he knew he was going to throw it back at him. He scanned the dust and found himself being pulled into the ground. He gaped as Kakashi laughed down at him.

"That never gets old."

Minoru glared and heaved himself out of ground and looked over at the kunai that were still embedded on the tree. He let out a sigh and glared at his dad.

Kakashi chuckled, "Again."

* * *

_Five days later..._

Minoru found himself staring at the ceiling if his bedroom until he finally gave up and sat up. Tomodachi lifted his head in question and he gave him an apologetic smile as he got out of bed and moved to his desk. He turned on the lamp and opened a drawer to take out a drawing pad and different pens. He smoothed his hand over a blank page and stared at it. Tomodachi hopped onto his bed and yawned at him. He smiled and propped his chin on a hand and his eyes fell on the wooden mannequin that a certain blonde gave him.

"Mr.W a certain someone is late," he chuckled, "I guess you can call me cute all you want until he gets back."

The wooden mannequin kept tilting his head in question.

* * *

_One week later..._

Minoru sighed as he set down a box in the storage room. He didn't understand how many papers could be accumulated so quickly. He couldn't help but to glare at it as if it was it's fault for existing.

He walked down the hall and back into the main room where Hatchi looked up briefly from the reports he was logging. He sat down behind the desk and began doing the same. He opened the log book and started write down report numbers according to date and the name of the shinobi.

"Everything alright?"

Minoru glanced at Hatchi who was still wiring in the logbook, "Yeah," he answered simply. He wasn't about to get into details with him. He wasn't about to tell Hatchi that Naruto was late, and he was almost never late. He wasn't worried, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Wondering why. Wondering what.

"It's just that you've been...distracted lately."

Minoru smiled and shook his head, wrote down another number, "I'm not." He looked up when the double doors opened and froze when an ANBU walked in.

This was never a good sign.

"Minoru-san, the Hokage would like to have a word with you."

Minoru swallowed, "I'm in the middle of my shift."

The ANBU looked at Hatchi who shook his head.

"It's fine, I can manage."

Minoru looked at Hatchi then back the ANBU who was waiting for him. He closed the logbook and stood.

The walk to the Hokage tower felt longer than it should've.

When he entered the office, he found Iruka giving Kakashi a disapproving look. Blue eyes turned away from Iruka and focused on him instead.

Minoru eyed them, "What's going on?" He asked carefully. Both of his dads were looking at him. It was worrying. This was almost never a good sign either.

"Have a seat," Kakashi said gently, and gestured to an open chair.

"It's okay, I'll stand," Minoru furrowed a brow and looked at Iruka who sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Minoru, as you know, we have protocols," he said, and sighed, pulling down his mask, "depending on the rank of the mission, and expected return date, the shinobi is given a grace period...," he hesitated when he noticed the flicker in the midnight blue eyes, "Naruto has been gone for three weeks, for the assignment that was given to him he should have been back no later than a seven to ten days after he left... He was already given a one week grace period...and I gave him the benefit of the doubt with another week."

Minoru swallowed thickly, and looked from Iruka to Kakashi, "What are you saying?"

Kakashi hesitated, "Minoru, I have to declare him M.I.A."

Minoru briefly closed his eyes, "No," his voice was harder than he intended it to be and Kakashi's expression softened.

"Minoru - "

"No," he interrupted, he furrowed his brows, his jaw clenched, "I refuse to believe that he's not coming back, or even start to think that." He felt his eyes flicker but he couldn't bring himself to care, "I won't."

Iruka looked at his son, at the determined look in the dark eyes, "Minoru -"

"No," he said sternly, "He's coming back." It was a final statement and left.

Kakashi leaned on his hand covering the half of his face, and let out a deep sigh. Iruka moved to stand next to him, leaning on the desk.

"I told you," he said softly, and looked at his husband, noticing how the blue eyes closed as he sighed again.

"I didn't want to do that to him, Iruka," he said solemnly, "But Naruto should've been back by now."

"I know, love," Iruka said gently, and threaded his fingers through the silver sick of hair in a soothing gesture.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at the younger man, the somber chocolate eyes, "I don't know what to do..."

Iruka smiled softly, "We go home, and be there for him."

Kakashi nodded, and took a tan hand into a half gloved one and kissed the knuckles, "Okay."

* * *

When they got home Iruka instantly went to Minoru's room, and frowned when he wasn't there. He found Kakashi in the backyard standing in the deck, a solemn look on his uncovered face.

"He's not here...," Iruka said softly, looking around the backyard.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll give you one guess where he is." Worried chocolate eyes looked at him, and he felt a pang of sadness in his chest, "He wants to be alone..."

Iruka felt tears sting his eyes and took in a deep breath with a small nod. He felt a hand on the small of his back and turned to look at his husband, and found a guilty pair of blue eyes looking at him, "He'll be okay..." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. A pale hand came up and wiped at his eyes, "It'll be okay."

* * *

Minoru looked around the empty apartment. He sighed as he pushed off the front door he was leaning on and untied his hitai ate. He moved to the couch and sat down, placing his forehead protector on the coffee take. His eyes fell on the cross word puzzle book that sat on the wooden piece of furniture. He took off his gloves and placed them on the table before picking it up and flipping through it. A smile tugged on his lips at the completed puzzles, the idle doodles and notes. He reached an uncompleted one and had to close it. The book was put back in its place and he leaned back in the couch and rubbed his face.

He didn't want to think about it. He hadn't thought about it and he didn't want to start now. He wasn't naive. He knew what their line of work entailed. But he had never worried about Naruto. He just always knew that he would come back, one way or another, he came back.

And he didn't want to start now.

Minoru sighed and looked around the apartment and stood from the couch and walked over to the bedroom. He slid open the window and a gentle breeze waffed in. He sat down and took out his sketchbook, and mindlessly tapped his pen on the black page. The pen slipped it out his hand and flew. He frowned and got off the bed to retrieve it. He looked around and dropped to the floor to look under the bed. He found it. Along with a box. He gave the box a curious look before reaching for it and sliding it towards him. There was a moment of hesitation before lifting the lid and his breath caught.

The box was filled with drawings. His drawings. Doodles and sketches that he either gave to Naruto or left behind forgotten. He picked up the drawing of the shuriken that he was finally able to materialize the day Naruto had come back from a assignment. Some of the drawings he didn't even recognize or remember.

Naruto had kept every drawing. Every single one.

Minoru closed his eyes when he felt them sting. Taking in a deep breath, he replaced the lid and sat on the floor to pinch the bridge of his nose. He let out a breath and leaned his head back against the bed. Midnight blue eyes landed on the painting on the wall, and a smile tugged on his lips. He reached for his sketchbook still on the bed and flipped it open. He looked at the painting and wrote the words he knew were under the layers and layers of paint. He tore out the page and slipped it into the box before he slid it back under the bed. Knowing that the older man will see it when he got home.

He stood and sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window, at the sky. He tried to ignore the pang of longing that hit him square in the chest. Tried to not think about what Kakashi had told him. Instead he laid down and pulled a pillow under his head that smelled like the absent man and let the breezes lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was late evening when Iruka opened the front door to the house. To say that he was surprised when he found a really tired looking Naruto standing on the other side, would be an understatement. The blonde's uniform had lost it's orange color under what looked like mud and maybe blood. There were a few scratches on his temple and a bruise under his left eye.

"Naruto!" Iruka said taken aback.

"Please tell me that Kakashi is here," Naruto's voice sounded as tired as he looked.

"Yes, come in!" Iruka let the blonde in and led him to the living room where Kakashi stood in surprise.

"Naruto - "

"I went to your office, and you weren't there. So I came here to show you that I am _here_. And…," he trailed off reaching into his pouch and pulled out a rather thick scroll, "What you requested. And everything else is taken care of." He heaved a sigh and noticed the almost confused look in the Hokage's eyes, "...what…?"

"Naruto," Kakashi started, setting down the scroll, "You were suppose to be back two weeks ago…"

Naruto sighed and scratched at the back of his head, his face turning confused when he found a leaf in his hair, "There was a blunder. Stuff happened, but I took care of it. And I'm here now."

Kakashi looked at the blonde, his brows furrowed, "You know protocol, Naruto...The grace period…"

Naruto's expression fell, his tired eyes widened a fraction. He felt his heart drop, "No…," he said softly.

"I had to declare you M.I.A," silver brows furrowed, "I gave you more than enough time…"

Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before they opened with concern, "Please...Please tell me you didn't tell Minoru this…" Kakashi's expression turned solemn. And that was all he needed. "Shit," he cursed softly and turned to make for Minoru's room but Iruka stopped him with gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Go home."

Naruto was completely confused, "What - but - "

Iruka smiled, "Naruto, go home."

Naruto stared at his former sensei when realization hit him. He gave Kakashi one last look and left in a rush.

Iruka looked at his husband as the older man slid his mask down and scratched at the back on his neck, "I told you," he said with a smile.

Kakashi shook his head with a chuckle, "And you were absolutely right."

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and his eyes fell on the extra pair of shoes at the entrance. He slowly closed the door as his eyes moved to his bed, where he saw feet near the edge of the foot of his bed. A small smile tugged on his lips as he slipped off his dirty jacket and let it drop to the floor with a light thud. He moved to the bed where the younger man was sleeping, rolled onto his side almost into a ball. The bed dipped subtly when he sat next to the sleeping man. Fingers brushed against a pale cheek, up to the forehead, brushing away strands of dark hair. The dark lashes fluttered and sleepy dark eyes turned to him and only took them a second before they grew wide and the younger man sat up.

"Hey," Naruto said softly and pale hands came up to cups his cheeks, dark eyes searched his face and the hands on his face pinched. He yelped, "What was that for -" his expression softened when the dark eyes flickered, and flickered again, "Minoru…"

Minoru felt something inside of him break. Tired cerulean eyes softened and the older man gave him a soft smile. And he felt himself come undone. He felt sudden tears well up in his eyes, blurring his vision, and he choked on a breath. Arms instantly wrapped around him as tears ran down his face. Tears of relief and longing and happiness and worry and everything he couldn't name, ran down his face, "Na-ruto."

Naruto's heart ached as arms wrapped tightly around him, the younger man's face burying into the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry," he whispered and the body in his arms trembled with a sob, "I'm sorry."

Minoru shook his head and pulled away, hands swiped away tears from his face, "I knew - I knew you were coming back - I knew all along. That's why I never worry, because I just _know_. But Kakashi-dad...I was okay," his voice cracked and fingers brushed against his cheek, moving to comb through his hair, "I was okay."

Naruto pressed their foreheads together and the dark eyes slid shut. The younger man took in a deep breath and let it out. He bumped their noses together as he angled their lips in a slow sweet kiss full of comfort and reassurance. The hands that had fallen away to his shoulders flexed slightly at the caress. When they pulled away, a warm smile tugged on his lips at the faint momentary glow in the midnight blue eyes that looked at him.

"You're back," Minoru said softly, a smile finding his lips, "That's what matters. Is that you're back," his smile widened, "Welcome home."

Naruto's smiled warmly at the younger man, "Thank you."

Minoru cupped the older man's left cheek, noting the bruise, "Are you hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, just tired. And in need of a shower, but I don't think I can handle that right now."

Minoru grinned, "I can help you if you want."

Naruto softly chuckled, "That sounds nice," he brought their lips back together for a tender kiss, sighing when he felt Minoru deepen it.

"I missed you," Minoru whispered against lips that curved into a smile.

"I missed you too."

Minoru crawled out of the bed and hands instantly pulled him closer by the hips when he stood. The blonde head leaned on him, and the hands on his hips slowly moved to the small of his back. He tugged the older man's shirt off, and his eyes fell on a healing bruise that had bloomed on a bicep. He lightly gripped the older man's elbows and encouraged him to stand, and with a sigh the older man obliged. He steadied him before he undid the dirty pants and tugged those off as well. He took a hand into his and led them into the bathroom where he turned on the pipes and let the water run while he undressed himself. He caught the intent almost hungry look in the cerulean eyes and he narrowed his own in response as a warning. When they stepped into the shower he maneuvered the older man into the spray.

Naruto reveled in the hot water that washed over him. Sighed when hands lathered a generous amount of shampoo into his hair and massaged it into his scalp. He kept his eyes closed to prevent suds from finding their way into his eyes and steadied himself both his hands on the younger man's shoulders. The gentle hands maneuvered him to lean on the wall as they continued to wash him, scrubbing him clean, and being careful with healing bruises. He opened his eyes and smiled at the wet face in front of him and combed his fingers through the wet locks of hair, moving to cup a wet cheek, tracing the bottom lip with his thumb.

Minoru kissed the thumb on his lips and smiled, "Come on." The pipes were turned off and he helped the older man out of the shower, gripping his elbow when he swayed.

Naruto placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, "Minoru," his voice sounded strained, making dark eyes look at him in concern, "I'm going to crash."

"I've got you," Minoru said softly and the older man almost instantly collapsed onto him. He took him into his arms and supported his weight and managed to get Naruto into bed. Dark eyes studied the sleeping face, the bruise under the left eye, the scratches near the temple. Pale fingers gingerly brushed away the wet stray locks of hair that covered the older man's forehead. He leaned down and planted a kiss, before moving to stand, but a hand on his kept him.

"Stay."

"Of course," was his response to the barely whisper. He crawled under the covers and snuggled against the warm body, smiling when the older man subconsciously pulled him in closer. He smoothed his hand over the strong chest in front of him. He didn't notice when his eyes drifted closed and followed his lover into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Another chapter! I have them written out just need to edit them :)

oh and NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Naruto snapped awake to morning filtering in through his window. He rubbed his face and caught the smell of breakfast in the air. A heavy sigh came out of him as he pushed himself up on an elbow and found Minoru in a pair of his sleeping pants standing next to the three panel divider and realized that his chakra must of flared.

Minoru smiled at the sheepish look Naruto gave him, and tried not to stare when he sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist, "You okay?" Naruto nodded and yawned in response. "You have good timing, breakfast is ready."

Naruto smiled and Minoru disappeared back into the kitchen. He got up, slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and walked to the kitchen. Cerulean eyes fixed on Minoru's back as he served food onto plates, as the younger man turned around and gave him a grin and went to the fridge to retrieve the orange juice.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to sit and eat?" Minoru said with a tease in his voice as he put the plates down on the table. He looked at the older man who grinned back at him before moving to sit.

"Omelettes!" Naruto said a bit too excited earning him an amused smile from the younger man.

They ate in a comfortable silence, and Minoru couldn't help but chuckled at how fast Naruto wolfed down his food.

"Minoru," Naruto said after a moment and dark blue eyes looked up from taking a bite, "I'm sorry..." He trailed off when the younger man shook his head.

"Don't," Minoru said gently with a smile, "I meant what I said, Naruto. I knew...I knew you would come back, I always did. I always knew you would come home, even before this," he made a gesture between them with a chuckled, "I knew you would come back home even if it wasn't to me. I don't know why, but I...I never worried," he gave a little shrug and smiled, "Not in a bad way, I just never did. I just always believed in you...I just always has faith that you would come home." Minoru hesitated and picked at his food with his fork, "But yesterday, Kakashi-dad... I'm not blaming him or anything like that, I know he did what he had to do... But for the first time, I felt worried. But even though, deep down I knew that you were coming home..." He trailed off when Naruto stood and moved around the table. A hand slipped under his chin and lips sealed over his in a tender kiss.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly, earning him a confused look, "Thank you for believing in me."

Minoru's expression softened, "Of course. I always will." Lips sealed over his again, and he reached up to deepen it. And when that tongue licked his bottom lip, making him gasp and it delved into his mouth to slid against his own, he felt that yearning that has built up over the weeks. He stood without breaking the kiss, wanting to feel the older man closer against him. As soon as he stood he found himself being maneuvered and pressed against the counter making him gasp when their pelvises came together. A hand moved to the back of his neck, fingers threaded into his hair, lightly tugged and tilted his head as lips moved to nibble and lick along his neck. His body flushed and he made a noise when those lips found a sensitive spot that Naruto seemed to have memorized.

Naruto shivered as hands moved up along the curve of his spine and back down to pull him closer by the small of his back. He breathed sharply against flushed skin when the younger man's hardness pressed against his own, "Minoru."

The husky voice right next to his ear alone made his breathing quicken, his hands flex, and his hips rock on their own accord. He pressed his lips on the neck in front of him and sucked, eliciting a groan from the older man, and it went straight to his arousal. A pulse ran down his spine when hands smoothed down his back and down to his rear, groping him, grinding against him.

Their lips locked in another searing kiss, Naruto lifted Minoru, making legs wrap around him. The younger man moaned into the kiss as his erection nudged him as he took him to the bedroom. Minoru breathlessly smiled up at him as he laid him down onto his bed, and couldn't help but smile back. He tugged off the sleeping pants his lover wore, freeing the straining erection. And he paused for a moment - feeling like he needed to. He needed to calm himself for a moment, needed to reel himself back in, reminding himself that it's been three weeks. But when those glowing eyes locked with his and the younger man gracefully sat up and tugged off his pants and wrapped his hand around his erection and pressed his tongue on the head, his hips bucked and his skin flushed. He nearly lost it. He couldn't let it go on for too long, he needed Minoru, he needed to be inside of him, needed to feel him. His fingers threaded into the dark locks and tilted the younger man's head back who grinned up at him in response as his lips descended onto his.

Minoru's back met the bed, his legs spread invitingly for the older man and he happily settled in between them. He moaned as their hips met, their arousals grinding together, "Naruto," he breathed out, his body arched towards the older man when his hot tongue teased his nipple. He felt the strong body lean over to the nightstand and he shivered in anticipation. When the older man leaned back and the hungry cerulean eyes locked with his as he slicked his fingers, he felt his body flush hotter, his erection twitch, and it didn't go unnoticed. Cerulean eyes roamed over him as slick fingers traced his entrance before slowly pushing in.

Naruto let out a sharp breath through his nose when Minoru's head trashed to the side and tilted his hips, encouraging him to seek out that spot. There was no way he was going to deny him anything. He found the bundle of nerves easily and wasn't disappointed by Minoru's reaction when he moaned out his name and arched towards him. He drank up the sight, had to try so very hard to not take him then and there. Especially when half lidded glowing eyes looked at him, and the slender hips rocked against his intruding fingers. Hands reached for him and he leaned down to meet them, the younger man smiled up at him as their lips met. He pushed in another finger, felt the slight resistance before the ring of muscle relaxed. The whisper against his lips made his hips buck forward involuntarily. The teasing fingers withdrew and slicked his own throbbing erection, noticing the lust filled glowing eyes on him. He hooked his hands under the younger man's knees and pushed them forward, spreading them wider as he positioned himself and slowly, teasingly, pushed in.

Minoru panted for air as the rigid length pushed inside of him, stretching him, filling him. His hands found purchase in the sheets and cerulean eyes fixed on him and trailed down, his eyes followed. He watched as their bodies joined, as the older man's erection continued pushing into him. He felt himself grow hotter at the sight, felt his erection twitch as the member inside of him pressed against his prostate, "Naruto."

Naruto watched in a trance as the younger man arched his neck, lips parted in a moan as he became fully seated. "Gods, Minoru," he breathed and his breathless lover rocked his hips. He let go of the younger man's knees, letting them fall and wrap around his waist, "Minoru," he groaned, bracing himself on his hands planted near the dark head.

Minoru untangled his hands from the sheets and smoothed his hands over the older man's flanks, and felt the hesitation in the body above him, "Naruto," he said softly, and slowly rocked his hips, "It's okay..." Lust filled eyes focused on him and he trailed his hands over the firm chest in front of him, brushing over sensitive nipples. "Its okay," he repeated and grinned, cupping a whiskered cheek, "I can take it." And something glinted in the blue eyes as the hips against his snapped back and thrust into him. He heard himself curse and cry out as Naruto drove into him, creating friction on his prostate.

Naruto lost himself in the younger man, his hips moved on their own accord, his eyes fixed on the face contorted with pleasure, moaning out his name like a mantra. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, changing their angle, and the reaction was beautiful. The body under him arched towards him and hands gripped his shoulders almost painfully, "Minoru."

A pulse ran through Minoru at the sound of Naruto's growl, "Y-yes!" He panted for air as he reached for himself, taking his sobbing erection into a firm grip, feeling the tightness in his lower abdomen, "Yes - Naruto -" The older man growled again and a hand moved his away and took his erection, stroking it in time with his thrust, "Oh - God -"

Naruto's breath hitched as the legs around him tightened, the heel of a foot digging into the small of his back, and blunt nails dug into his shoulder as the younger man cried out his name in pleasure as he came, hard, in his hand. He milked him, stroking him until his body twitched and his breath caught. His hands planted on the slender hips that continued rolling with his, "Minoru - you're so - " his hips faltered, driving to the hilt as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed into the writhing body under him. He caught himself on his forearms and glowing eyes slid open to look up at him. A warm hand cupped his cheek and a smile tugged on his lips. He kissed the palm, "I love you," he whispered breathlessly against skin and fingers traced his brow.

"I love you too," Minoru said softly, his eyes sliding shut without realizing, "I love you so much..."

Naruto's smile softened lovingly as the hand of his face dropped away, brushing against his neck. He softly chuckled, and slowly shifted. He planted a kiss on a flushed cheek and settled next to him, pulling the covers over them. He smiled widely when Minoru rolled over to snuggle up against him and heard the younger man mumble something as he followed him into sleep.

* * *

Minoru woke up to shuffling. He rolled over onto his back, ignoring the slight twinge in his lower back. He sat up and saw Naruto give a confused look to the bottom of his bed and dropped to the floor. There was a sound of something sliding and rustling.

"What's this?"

Minoru quirked an eyebrow and the blonde came up into sight with a paper in his hand. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face flush. He lunged trying to grab at the paper, but the blonde swiftly move away, he got tangled in the sheets and flopped onto his stomach with a grunt.

Naruto gave the younger man an amused look, "What is this? And I see you found my box." He noticed how dark eyes darted to the painting on his wall and the blush on his face increased. He gave the blushing man a curious look before looking down at the paper.

_I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you._

_It's the only way I can explain how you make me feel. When I see you smile, when you laugh, when I'm with you, when I simply think about you._

_You confuse I wouldn't trade it for anything._

_And it's okay if you don't feel the same. I don't expect you to._

_You're my best friend - That makes me confused, but that's okay. You'll always be my best friend. You'll always mean so much to me._

_I love you._

_And I'm pretty sure I always will._

_And I'll always be yours._

There was a long silence and Minoru was frozen, his blush had reached his ears and he was pretty sure it could combust at any moment. When blue eyes looked at him and he found that they were glistening, he became concerned. But then Naruto smiled at him, a bright, happy smile that always made his heart flutter, "Naruto."

Naruto dropped back to the floor to be level with the younger man and cupped a blushing cheek as he sealed their lips in a tender kiss.

And Minoru felt it. The emotions that he couldn't express with words, that were too intangible to speak, he felt them on his lips, felt them on the tender way he cupped his jaw. And when Naruto pulled away and swiped at his eyes with a soft laugh, he took a whiskered cheek into his hand and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: NC-17.

I have maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. I might integrate a few shorts that I've written as part as this.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Kakashi stood at the entrance of the kitchen for a moment before entering. He looked at his son who was chopping some vegetables in preparation for Iruka to cook later. He moved to lean against the counter next to him, and dark eyes glanced at him briefly.

There was a long moment that was filled with the sound of a knife meeting a cutting board. "Are you mad at me?"

Minoru looked at his dad, a bit confused before he shook his head, "No," he answered simply, and smiled, "I was, just a little, but not anymore."

Kakashi sighed and looked at his son, his gaze moving to the vegetables he was cutting, "I'm sorry, for making you worry."

Minoru shook his head and cut the ends off a bell pepper, "It's okay, you do what you have to do. It's understandable." He cut the bell pepper and scraped off the inside, "Can I ask you something though?"

Kakashi hummed in response and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Minoru hesitated and washed the inside of the bell pepper clean of seeds, "What did he have to go do anyway?"

There was a brief moment of silence where Kakashi considered him, "I can't tell you, you know that."

Minoru stopped chopping and looked at his dad, a knowing smile on his lips, "I also know that as Hokage you have liberty to speak of any mission freely. So that means you don't want to tell me."

Kakashi smiled, his gaze moving to the dining table, "I take it that you haven't asked Naruto, then?."

"I haven't," Minoru grinned slightly, "Thought I could ask my dad instead."

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Minoru who was looking at him patiently, "I ask because he didn't want me to tell you." His son's expression turned confused, "And I have to respect that."

"He didn't want you to tell me? But why?"

Kakashi smiled and gave a small shrug, "You should ask him," he pushed away from the counter, slipping his hands into his pockets, "But I can tell you this, he went to Ishigakure," surprised dark eyes turned to him, "And he volunteered."

Minoru looked at his dad confused before moving his gaze to the window. He knew Naruto well enough to know why he would keep from telling him certain things. Things that in the end slipped out anyway.

"Kakashi-dad?"

"Hn?"

"Didn't you say you had a meeting right now?"

"Ah," Kakashi said in a nonchalant tone, "I knew I was forgetting something."

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment to a smiling Minoru. He smiled back and let the younger man inside, "This is a nice surprise, I thought I wasn't going to see you until after your shift," he planted a brief kiss on the younger man's smiling lips before moving back to the kitchen.

Minoru followed the older man, "Just wanted to see before my shift," he explained and pulled himself up to sit on the counter next to where Naruto was cutting up some apples and strawberries. He watched him for a moment, as hands cut apples into slices and put them into a bowl, "Why didn't you tell me about your mission?"

Naruto smiled. Part of him knew. He cut a half into four slices and pressed a slice on the younger man's bottom lip. His smile widened when he bit it playfully and snatched it away, "Did Kakashi tell you?"

Minoru chewed as he shook his head, "No, I asked. All he told me was that you volunteered to go to Ishigakure." Cerulean eyes glanced at him and the older man cut more slices, "He said that you didn't want him to tell me." The older man smiled at him and pressed a strawberry on his lips, and blushed despite himself as he took it in between his teeth.

"I didn't like the fact that they had intentions of using you as leverage towards Kakashi, and if they were willing to use you, then that meant Iruka-sensei as well," he cut the stem off a strawberry and cut it in half, "I had to talk Kakashi into letting me go and... Deal with the situation..."

He glanced at the younger man as he cut another strawberry, "I tried reasoning with them, but _that _didn't work. I found out the why and I made it clear that if they wanted anything to do with you," he looked at the younger man, "They'll have to go through me first." He set down the knife and moved to stand in between the younger man's thighs. He smiled at him, and rested his hands on his upper thighs. The midnight blue eyes looked at him, "And the reason that I didn't tell you was because I knew that you would've tried stopping me."

Minoru opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself and sighed when he realized that the older man was right. And apparently Naruto knew that even before he did.

"Because I know you, and you do this thing, every once in a while ever since you unlocked your ability."

Minoru furrowed his brows, "What thing?"

Naruto smiled, "Back when you stopped your training. When you thought you were a burden, that you weren't worth the trouble" his smile softened as the midnight blue eyes averted their gaze, "You still think that sometimes, I can see in your eyes. Not as often, but it's there and I'm not sure why. For what it's worth, you're more that worth it Minoru, don't forget that."

Minoru nodded after a moment, "Okay."

Naruto rubbed a thigh, "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

Minoru sighed and looked at the older man, "No," he answered simply. He cupped the slightly bruised cheek and gently brushed his thumb over it, "Why are you like this?"

Naruto tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

A smile tugged on Minoru's lips as he brushed his fingers over the older man's brow, "It's just, you're so...amazing," he chuckled nervously, "I feel inadequate sometimes," he pressed his fingers on the older man's lips effectively stopping his retort, "But, I try not to." He moved his fingers away and replaced them with a sweet kiss, the older man hummed in approval and pressed closer.

"How long do you have?"

Minoru grinned against lips, "I have some time. I always have time for you."

* * *

To say he was a bit out of it when he got to the mission room would be an understatement. Because when he was headed to the double doors he was easily distracted and looked down the hall as he walked towards them, just as they swung open. It was inevitable, something hard crashed into him as he lost his footing. And papers spilled. Everywhere.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" He looked up to see a rather flustered looking Hatchi.

Hatchi offered a small smile as he squatted down and started to pick up the papers, "It's fine," he chuckled, "Seems that I have a tendency to crash into you with boxes involved."

Minoru smiled, "It's alright," and helped Hatchi pick up the papers.

"Are you alright?"

Minoru quirked a brow and reached for more sheets, "What?"

"You look flushed," Hatchi furrowed a brow.

Minoru froze momentarily and cleared his throat, "It's kinda warm outside." Was the best excuse he could think of. And tried very hard not to think about the real reason. Tried very hard not to think about the look on Naruto's face as he came in his hand. Tried very hard not to think how it felt to come inside the older man. He tried very hard not to think about any of that.

"Minoru-san?"

Minoru was snapped out of his musings and _felt _his eyes flicker and quickly looked away, "I can take this for you." He offered, "Well, I can fix it and take it for you."

Hatchi hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Minoru nodded and piled the papers on top the closed lid to fix later, "I don't mind." He heaved the box up and took it down the hall and into the storage room where he set it down and leaned heavily against the door behind him. He look down at the box and thanked it for giving him a distraction.

* * *

After various trips to the storage room and the Hokage tower, Minoru walked into the mission room and was instantly greeted by Gai.

"Springtime of youth! How are you?"

Minoru smiled, "Very good. Did you just get back?"

Gai beamed, "Yes, my team and I had quite the adventure. Oh! I hear you've got your jutsu mastered!"

Minoru laughed, "Pretty much."

"Ah, good good! I hear that Naruto had really helped you master your chakra control as well."

Minoru nodded and nudged the taijutsu matter, "We have to train soon so you can see what I'm made out of now."

Gai beamed, "Very soon! For now, I have to go pay the Hokage a visit." He laughed, "Say hello to your love for me!"

Minoru shook his head and moved to sit behind the desk, and the room suddenly felt very quiet without Gai's loud talking.

"I didn't know you knew Gai-sensei," Hatchi said after a moment.

Minoru chuckled, realizing that he must have gotten stuck covering for someone, "Yeah, he's a close family friend."

Hatchi made a sound of acknowledgment, "I've worked with him and his team before. He's a really nice guy."

Minoru propped his chin on a hand and nodded, "Gai is something else. Not to mention Lee who is like a mini version of Gai." He chuckled, remembering a time has told Lee just that and the taijutsu master took as such a compliment he was pretty sure he cried 'manly' tears.

"How are you and Naruto doing?"

Minoru slowly turned to look at the other man. Ever since that time that Naruto expressed his suspicions of the other man, he had been in denial. He would rather be in denial than to think that this prick could have some sort of crush on him. And the weird part was that ever since then, he has lessened his prick-ness. "We're good," he answered carefully, "Why do you ask?"

Hatchi cleared his throat, "Just wondering."

Minoru drew his attention back to the double doors and glanced at the clock. He pulled out the logbook and started to log the reports from that afternoon. And tried to not think about how awkward the silence was between them.

"I guess, I just don't understand how you could be with him."

And he wished the awkward silence wouldn't have been broken.

Minoru's hand stopped and he put down the pen and directed his attention to the other man, "I'm sorry, what?" His voice came out harder than he intended to but he didn't care.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, I just personally don't get it," he furrowed a brow, "I mean...You do know right?"

Minoru clenched his jaw and briefly looked away, "If you talking about what sealed inside of him, yes, I'm well aware."

"Then... How can you be with him?" Hatchi turned more towards him, "knowing that's inside of him?"

Minoru kept a passive face, while internally fuming, he vaguely wondered if his eyes were giving him away, "Because I care about him, more than you'll be able to understand."

"But he's...," Hatchi made a dismissive gesture and shook his head.

"He's what?"

Hatchi hesitated before looking at Minoru, "You could do better..."

Minoru stood and took a deep breath, "You have no idea, you have absolutely no idea to even start passing judgment on me or Naruto." He looked at the other man passively, but he could feel himself losing his nerve, "And frankly I won't stand for it."

"Minoru-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you -"

"You know what," Minoru pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't. I can't deal with this anymore," he turned a cold look at the other man, "I've been patient with you, I've been taking your attitude and comments with a grain of salt. And quite honestly, I don't know what your problem is with me, but it's one thing insulting me and another thing insulting someone that I truly care about."

"Minoru-san -"

"My shift is over. I'm leaving." And with that Minoru moved from around the desk and left the mission room.

He walked through the hall and through the main door to find Naruto leaning on an adjacent wall, with a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, and an amused look on his face, "I didn't know you were going to come here..."

"I wasn't," Naruto said with a smirk, "But then I thought it would be nice to walk with you and go get something to eat. But then i got here a bit early..."

Minoru frowned and glanced at the building, "You didn't...By any chance..."

Naruto's smile softened, "Yes, and I didn't want to interrupt you giving Hatchi a piece of your mind." He noticed how the midnight blue eyes flickered before averting their gaze. He straightened when the dark eyes flickered again, "Hey, are you okay?"

Minoru swallowed and nodded, "Yeah," he looked at the older man and saw that he wasn't convinced, "I'm okay," he smiled and the cerulean eyes narrowed slightly. "Let's just go, okay?" He reached for the older man's elbow with a half gloved hand, letting his fingers linger, "Please?"

Naruto studied the younger man for a moment before giving in and letting the pale hand pull him away from the wall. The younger man smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back at him.

They wound up at the ramen shop, and ordered their usual. Naruto watched the younger man sitting across from him. And pointed at him with his chopsticks, "Don't let him get to you." Dark eyes looked at him sheepishly as the younger man slurped his noodles.

"I'm not," Minoru said and frowned at the deadpan look the older man gave him, "I'm not, I finally gave that guy a piece of my mind!"

"Exactly! So why do you have that look on your face?" Naruto gestured at said face with his chopsticks.

Minoru's frown deepened, "I have no such look!"

Naruto gave the younger man an unconvinced look, "Minoru..." He trailed off when a hand closed over his on the table.

"Naruto, it's fine," Minoru offered the older man a reassuring smile.

Naruto sighed and let it go. They finished their late lunch and as they left the ramen shop, a pale hand slipped onto his elbow and he looked over to the younger man.

"Let's take a walk?"

"Of course."

They walked towards the forest and Minoru slipped off his gloves, stuffing them into his pouch. He slipped his hand into the older man's as they walked and smiled when the hand squeezed his. He tugged the older man, leading him in a different direction.

Naruto vaguely wondered where Minoru was taking him, but in the end it didn't matter. He was happy simply holding his hand, letting him lead through the dense forest. His eyes lingered on the younger man, causing him to almost trip on a tree root. The hand in his pulled him and he found himself against the body that distracted him in the first place.

"Distracted much? Being overtaken by a tree root," Minoru grinned and Naruto laughed.

"You are very distracting, always have been."

Minoru blushed, "Come on."

Naruto chuckled and continued to let the younger man lead them. They reached a wide river, the trees were beginning to become silhouettes with the setting sun. Minoru beamed at him and gestured for him to sit on the grass. He watched as the younger man dropped to the ground in a sitting position, his feet tucked under his knees. He sat down next to him, leaning back on his hands, "This is nice." Minoru smiled and nodded. A breeze rolled in, causing ripples in the calm river. His eyes wandered over to the younger man, studied his profile as another breeze drifted by. Midnight blue eyes looked at him, a soft smile on the younger man's lips. His hand gravitated to a pale cheek, smiling when Minoru leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. He brushed his thumb under an eye and they opened to look at him, and he felt a flutter in his chest at the emotion he saw in them. In the warm smile that graced his lips. He leaned in without realizing, and their lips met in a slow kiss. A hand threaded into his hair, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, lips brushed against his with a smiled for a moment before the dark head dropped to rest on his shoulder.

He looked out to the river as the sun started to set. His attention went back to the younger man when he felt his chakra spike ever so slightly. He cupped his lover's cheek and tilted the dark head up to find a faint glow in the normally midnight blue eyes. But it wasn't the glow he was used it, it wasn't the kind due to happiness or lust, no this one was somber. "Minoru?" The younger man's lips pulled into a small smile.

Minoru sighed, "I was trying not to let it bother me, I really was." Fingers undid his hitai ate and lips kissed his forehead in a soothing gesture, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that."

Naruto smiled, combing his fingers through the dark unruly hair, "It's okay. I'm used to it." Dark brows furrowed at him, "I'm used to it. Ever since I was little people have treated me as such. Like I was some sort of monster that needed to get lost," He noticed how the glowing eyes glistened and the younger man's jaw clenched in response. He smiled and stroked his thumb on a cheekbone, "So I'm used to people saying things. I've come to learn to listen to those that matter, and not to those that don't know any better." His smile softened as he wiped at the younger man's eyes.

Minoru wrapped his arms around the older man in a tight embrace, and strong arms returned it without hesitation. It wasn't fair. This man, this beautiful man that he was so fond of, that he loved so much, that has done so much for their village, that had done so much for him. It wasn't fair. For him to be so mistreated, so misjudged, by others that didn't even know him. It wasn't fair for others to judge them, to say things when they have no idea.

Naruto planted a kiss on a temple, and smiled when the younger man pulled away, hands moving to cup his jaw and direct him into a soft, sensual kiss. Minoru moved closer, straddling his thighs as he deepened the kiss.

Oh how he loved kissing him, how he loved it when their tongues danced, when Minoru would moan softly against his lips. When he would seem so reluctant to pull away even for air. Never did he imagine that he would be fortunate enough to have this kind of bond, let alone with his best friend. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be kissing him, touching him, sharing intimate moments with him. Only in his wildest dreams did he even think that Minoru felt the same. This man that accepted him without hesitation even after he learned about the kyuubi. That has cared for him even when he didn't need to. That cared about him so much that him being in trouble triggered his ability. And when he pulled away to look at him with illuminated eyes, those eyes that spoke volumes to him. That only let him in, eyes that only he saw. And when those lips pulled into a loving smile, his hands went through seals without even realizing.

They reappeared in his living room with Minoru's legs wrapped around his waist, chuckling against his mouth. Minoru used the momentum against him and managed to maneuver them to the couch, but he didn't mind. His mouth easily found that spot on the pale neck that made the hips against his ground down in a delicious friction that made both of them moan. Eager hands pulled at his shirt, and he leaned forward to let them pull it off. Lips sealed over his again as hands smoothed over his bare chest, over sensitive nipples. He sighed into the kiss and tugged off the younger man's shirt, his mouth latched onto a dark nipple, earning him a low moan. His breath hitched when the slender hips ground down onto him, his hands followed the movement. Their hands undid each other's pants, and he watched entranced as Minoru sat up on his knees, gave him a lingering kiss before sliding off of him and dropping to his knees in between his thighs. Glowing eyes leered at him as he lifted his hips so that hands can pull off his pants, freeing his erection. His hips bucked forward when a warm hand took his erection into a loose teasing grip and his lover's tongue pressed against the tip. He heard himself curse, his head arching back into the couch as he moaned when lips wrapped around him, engulfing him, massaging his length. A hand smoothed over his inner thigh, up to his hip and splayed above his navel. The tender touch made it hard to breath and made his body flush hotter. He lifted his head and looked down, the dark head bobbed down and glowing eyes looked up at him, "Minoru," he said breathlessly, his hand moving to tangle in the dark locks. Illuminated eyes closed at his touch and he hummed around him in approval. He thrust up into the younger man's mouth and made a noise in the back of his throat, "God - Minoru." He tugged lightly on the dark hair and the younger man pulled away, grinning at him, "Not yet," he said, his voice husky.

"Not yet," Minoru repeated softly as he stood and the older man sat up and undid his pants. He kicked them off and straddled him, gasping as their erection rubbed, "Not yet."

Naruto groaned and pulled the younger man into a searing kiss, delving his tongue into his welcoming mouth. He sighed when Minoru pulled away and softly chuckled at him.

"Hold me," he placed the older man's hands on his hips, "I forgot the lube is in my pouch, which is on my pants."

Naruto grinned, "You mean from earlier?" He swallowed as the younger man leaned back, arching and stretching to reach his pants on the floor. His eyes roamed over the aroused body, the muscles stretching and contracting as they moved. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and took the erect member that was standing at attention into his mouth just as Minoru made a triumphant sound.

"Ah - ! ," Minoru gasped and managed to push himself up with Naruto's knees, "I - I said ho-hold me not - ah!"

Naruto grinned as he pulled away and helped the younger man up right, "I couldn't resist."

Minoru laughed, "That's why you ran out of lube." He slicked his fingers, "It's not because we have too much sex or anything."

"Of course not."

Minoru reached behind himself balancing with a hand on a strong shoulder. His breath hitched as he pushed a finger inside himself, and cerulean eyes locked on him, "Naruto," he gasped as the older man pulled him closer and sealed him in a hot kiss. Hands moved to his rear, kneading the muscle there as he pushed another fingers inside of himself. He withdrew his fingers, deeming himself ready and slicked the older man's thick erection. His body flushed hotter in anticipation as he positioned himself and impaled himself on the rigid length. Hands waited patiently on his hips, while his own kept his balance on the older man's shoulders.

Naruto groaned as the tight heat enveloped him, his fingers flexed on the slender hips as the younger man became fully seated. Glowing eyes looked at him, lips parted as he panted for air and hips rolled against his. Minoru started a rhythm, riding him, lifting himself and pushing back down. His eyes were fixed on the handsome face that contoured with pleasure as he increased his pace. His hips move on their own accord, thrusting up into him in sync. He moaned as the younger man circled his hips and leaned back, using his knees as leverage and tilted his hips, lifting and pushing. Naruto gave a sharp thrust, knowing exactly where to aim and grinned when Minoru cried out and nearly lost his balance.

"Na-ruto -" Minoru choked on a moan as his prostate continued to meet the older man's rigid length, making his erection throb. Hungry eyes roamed over him and he felt a pulse course through them when they focused on him. The hands on his hips tightened and pressed him flush and he choked on a gasp at the pressure. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as a hand closed around his erection, the thumb swirling around the head and gathering the precum there, "Yes! Y-yes!" His hands found purchase on the edge of the couch as he moved, his hips thrusting and riding, feeling the tightness in the pit of his stomach building. His sensitive body twitched when the older man's tongue traced his nipple and teased out into a nub. The hand on his hip moved up his back, following the curve of his spine and coming to rest on his shoulder blade. Naruto tilted his head back and grinned up at him, his hips snapping up into him.

"Kiss me."

Minoru complied to the husky voice with no hesitation, moving a hand to thread into blonde hair as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss when the hand on his sped it's pace and the hand on his shoulder tightened.

Naruto felt it. He felt it before Minoru broke the kiss with a gasp, before the hips riding him faltered in their rhythm, before his name came out as a broken moan. The erection in his hand pulsed and the hand in his hair tightened as the younger man came, hard, oh so hard. His seed spilled in strong spurts onto his stomach. "God Minoru," he moaned, and rolled them. Minoru's back met couch with a soft thud, and glowing eyes looked up at him with a breathless smile. "Minoru," he breathed out as he hooked his hands under the younger man's knees and drew them up. He thrust into the tight heat and lost himself, his rhythm turned heated and the younger man rolled his hips against him, clenching around him.

"Come for me," Minoru panted out, pulling the older man down and licked his bottom lip, "Come inside of me."

Naruto's breath caught and his hips jerked and he thrust sharply into the younger man, eliciting a gasp. "Minoru," he groaned as his orgasm claimed him, filling the younger man with his seed, making the body under him arch towards him. He dropped his head into the crook of Minoru's neck and groaned. His lover laughed breathlessly against him and threaded a lazy hand through his hair. He lifted his head, and the hand in his hair moved to cup his cheek. "I love you," he said softly and Minoru smiled, that smile that always managed to make his heart flutter in his chest.

"I love you too," Minoru whispered back and traced the older man's brow, "So much."

Naruto was directed into a soft kiss, and felt Minoru softly chuckle. He couldn't help but laugh with him, "What?"

Minoru shook his head, "Nothing," he sighed and gave the older man another kiss, "I'm just happy."

Naruto's smile widened, "Me too."

* * *

The next morning, when Naruto woke up, his eyes focused on pale skin. On the sleeping face next to him. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched the younger man sleep. He rolled onto his side and braced himself on an elbow as his eyes trailed over exposed skin. His hand moved without thinking, his fingers gingerly brushed over the younger man's shoulder, to his bicep, over his flank and over the small of his back. His smile widened when Minoru sighed in his sleep but didn't stir. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the exposed shoulder, his fingers following the curve of the spine.

_"You could do better..."_

A short chuckle escaped his throat as he shook his head. Because the irony was that at some point, years ago, he thought the same. At some point, he thought that it would be best if he kept his feelings a secret, best if he just pushed them aside. Because part of him thought exactly that. But it turned out he wrong all along. Minoru wanted him. All of him. And as hard as it was to believe sometimes, it was true. And looking at him sleeping next to him with the morning light filtering in through his window, it felt much like a dream. He looked over at the painting on his wall, and a silly smile tugged on his lips as he remembered the words that were written under the layers of paint.

"Someone's thinking nice thoughts."

The soft sleepy voice drew his attention back to the man who was giving him a warm sleepy smile. "Nice thoughts," he said softly as he cupped a warm cheek in the palm of his hand. Minoru's smile widened as gentle hands pulled him down and closer.

"Be lazy with me."

Naruto chuckled and pulled the covers closer around them, "Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So, I'm predicting another four? maybe five? chapters.

and this one is NC-17

thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_One week later..._

Minoru was finishing his shift in the mission room, preparing to go to the Hokage tower afterwards. The fact that he hadn't seen or spoken to Hatchi in the past week, didn't surprise him. And he was going to heed Naruto's advice and try very hard not to be upset when he did see him, because, like he had told him, "he wasn't worth it".

He left the mission room and headed down the hall, and much to his chagrin Hatchi came in through the entrance. The other man's teal eyes looked at him just as he turned on his heel and walked the direction from which he came from.

"Minoru-san - wait!"

_"Be civil."_

Minoru stopped and sighed when the older man's words came into mind. _Fine. _He mentally frowned as he turned around and Hatchi caught up to him. The other man hesitated before speaking.

"Can...Can I have a word with you?" Hatchi paused, "In private?"

Minoru furrowed a brow, "...Okay...I don't have long though..."

Hatchi shook his head, "I won't take too much of your time." He gestured for him to follow, and Minoru reluctantly did.

Minoru followed the other man to a courtyard that people hardly used. Maybe for quick lunches, but that was about it. He watched as the older man scratched at his head and then looked at him. He quirked a brow in question.

"I wanted to apologize," Hatchi started, "For what I said the other day. For... Everything I've said to you. It's really inexcusable but...I hope you can forgive me."

Minoru stared at the other man, apparently for a bit too long because he started to fidget, "Can I ask you something?" The other man nodded, "Just... Why? Because for some reason since day one you've had this attitude towards me..."

Hatchi sighed and looked off to the side for a brief moment before looking at Minoru again, "Self-preservation."

Minoru narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I have feelings for you, Minoru-san," Hatchi forced out, "That day I 'bumped' into you in the Hokage tower wasn't an accident. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you... Because I had seen you around, for quite a while," he hesitated averting his gaze, "And that same day I learned I was going to be training you to work at the mission room. And for some reason, I was cold towards you... I didn't mean to, but I was. And I apologize for that." He sighed, "I have a tendency to push people away when I have feelings towards them.. And when I found out about you and Naruto," he scratched at the back of his neck and looked at the other man, "I'm sorry."

Minoru furrowed his brows slightly, "I would say it's okay, but it's not..."

Hatchi sighed, "I know..." There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again, "I don't think I had a chance, did I?" He smiled at the rhetorical question, "It seems that you two have been in love for a long time."

Minoru fought a blush and offered the other man a small smile, "Yeah."

Hatchi smiled, "I wish you two the best."

Minoru's smile softened, "Thank you." The other man hesitated before leaving and walked back into the building. And Minoru pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh at himself or the situation. Naruto was right. He sighed and made his trip to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Kakashi frowned at the file he was reading and leaned back in his chair. He looked up when he heard the double doors to his office open.

Minoru smiled and laughed at the bored look on his dad's face, "You wanted to see me?"

Kakashi closed the file on his desk and gestured to an open chair. Minoru eyed the stack of papers on his desk as he took a seat, "Oh, that too, but there's another matter I want to discuss with you first."

Minoru looked from the stack of papers to his dad, "Okay."

"I'm going to assign you a mission, class B, borderline A. It'll be a solo mission, think you can handle it?"

Minoru hesitated before nodding, "Yeah," Kakashi wasn't convinced.

"I personally know you can, but you need to know that too," Kakashi drummed his fingers on the desk, "You have everything under control now, I know you handle being out there by yourself. What do you think?"

"I agree, and I won't know how it's like until I do it."

Kakashi considered his son for a moment, before handing him the scroll, "it shouldn't take you long. Maybe three days. I expect you back no later than five." He watched Minoru as he read the scroll, "There may be casualties, you'll have to take care of them as you see fit. Take care of your objective."

Minoru nodded, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, I would suggest earlier the better," Kakashi cleared his throat, "Make sure you get enough rest."

Minoru looked down at the scroll again to fight off his blush from the implication, "Kakashi-dad?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Kakashi tilted his head and furrowed a brow, "For what?"

Minoru smiled, "Just thank you."

Kakashi smiled, "And thank you for helping me with these," he gestured at the stack of papers on his desk.

Minoru chuckled, "Yeah, you better."

* * *

Naruto walked down a road with a bag of groceries in a hand. He looked up in thought and stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper that had "GET THESE TODAY" written across the top in Minoru's handwriting with a doodle of a grocery bag holding a shuriken in one hand and a loaf of bread in another. He laughed to himself and looked over the list to make sure he got everything. A half gloved hand took a bag from him and he looked up in surprise as lips slipped over his in a brief kiss.

"I see you actually got your groceries!" Minoru said in an amused tone.

Naruto grinned, "I didn't want another lecture."

Minoru gave him a somewhat horrified look, "Oh god, please don't tell me I nag at you!"

Naruto laughed and couldn't stop laughing even after the younger man gave him a half hearted smack on the arm. He tried, he did, but snorted when Minoru frowned at him. "For what it's worth, you don't nag, you just worry about my well being and I appreciate that," he snorted, "But that look on your face was priceless."

Minoru felt his face heat up as he glared and walked away from the older man, "By the way, you forgot your milk!" He called back behind him and heard a soft curse.

When they reached Naruto's apartment, Minoru helped him put his things away and Naruto cut up some fruit.

"I have some news, which do you want first, good or bad?" Minoru asked and pushed himself up onto the counter.

Naruto frowned, "The fact that there's bad news is unnerving... So give me the bad first." He pressed a slice of an apple against the younger man's lips and grinned when he playfully snatched it away.

Minoru stalled with his chewing and gave the older man a sideways look, "You were right about Hatchi." The knife Naruto was cutting with hit the board rather hard, and he looked from the knife to the older man who was staring down at the now embedded blade. Cerulean eyes turned to him and gave him a sheepish look.

"Well, that's a first," Naruto chuckled nervously and yanked the knife out. He cleared his throat and cleared off his cutting board before casually turning it over, "What did he tell you?"

Minoru looked down at his lap, "He apologized for everything. He explained that he didn't mean to be rude towards me,that it was a self-preservation thing... Which I guess I understand."

Naruto pressed another slice of apple on lips that was snatched away by teeth, "What did you tell him?"

Minoru sighed, "Nothing really, I just told him that I couldn't really say it's okay and forgive him. But I guess he understood," he bit his slice, "Which now I feel kind of bad about." Naruto gave him a questioning look, "'Cause...I kinda know how it feels..."

Naruto's expression softened, "But he said some hurtful things to you, Minoru. More than one occasion."

"I know," Minoru watched as the older man plucked grapes and washed them, "I just.. I don't know."

Naruto smiled, "Its because you're a good person," he popped a grape into his mouth, "I think otherwise you wouldn't give a single care."

Minoru sighed and smiled when a grape was pressed against his mouth. He locked eyes with the cerulean pair and teasingly swirled his tongue around it before taking it between his teeth.

Naruto chuckled and put everything into a bowl and moved to the living room, Minoru followed, "Well, in the end that's kinda awkward." He sat on the couch and propped an arm on the back rest.

Minoru sat facing him in the same manner, and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, well there's nothing I can do about that." He took an apple from the bowl between them and bit off a piece.

Naruto smiled, "So what was the good news?"

"I got my first solo mission," he said with a smile.

Naruto's smile widened, "And how do you feel about it?" He said knowingly, and his smile softened when Minoru's faltered.

Minoru looked down at the couch, at the bowl of fruit in between them, "I guess I feel kind of nervous, but I don't really have anything to worry about."

Naruto nodded, "I for one know you can handle it, but the important thing is that _you_ know that you can. Because you're the one that is going to be there."

Minoru looked at the older man with an unsure look on his face, "Maybe it's because I've only worked with teams, I don't really know how it's like to be out there by myself."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Naruto reassured and popped a grape into his mouth, "There's shinobi that prefer working with teams than being solo. And there's some that prefer working alone, like Kakashi. But it's important to know that you can work alone if needed."

Minoru sighed and leaned his head on his propped hand, "What's your preference?"

"You," Naruto teased and laughed when Minoru blushed and glared, "I prefer working in teams. I personally think it helps to look at a situation with different perspectives. But, there's advantages to working alone too." He took a slice if an apple and crunched into it, "although it helps to lessen the blow when working in a team."

Minoru took a grape and considered it, "It the end it'll be okay."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded and took a slow bite from an apple slices as he thought. He noticed the midnight blue eyes looking intently at him making him quirked a brow.

"What is it?"

Naruto smiled, "Nothing," a grape effectively hit him on the forehead. He frowned and threw it back. He sighed, "It's nothing really. However, I did rent a movie." He reached for the movie on the coffee table, "Movie time?"

Minoru smiled warmly at the older man, "Of course."

* * *

Minoru had a tendency of falling asleep during movies, mostly when the story line dragged or it wasn't really one he cared much for. And Naruto had noticed over the span of time that they've been together, that the younger man falls asleep much quicker when snuggled up against him. But he didn't mind. Not at all. Minoru was always a comfortable weight whether he was leaning or half sprawled on him. He was always warm and comfortable, and Naruto hardly ever had the heart to wake him.

Naruto looked from the TV to his lap where Minoru was using his thigh as a pillow. He smiled down at him, at the way he was holding his hand in his while he slept. He remembered an instance when Minoru had fallen asleep on him, they were watching a movie and they were lounging on the couch. Somehow, Minoru had wound up wedged between the back of the couch and Naruto's side. His arm has wound up over his leg and his head was pillowed on a hip. And Naruto still remembered how it felt, when Minoru snuggled closer, the warmth on his hip, how cold it felt when Minoru woke up and moved away embarrassed. How hard he tried not to think about how it felt to have his body pressed against his.

And right now, with him holding his hand and using him as a pillow he couldn't stop smiling. He looked at the TV when the credits started to roll. He reluctantly reached for the remote which caused Minoru to stir. Sleepy midnight blue eyes blinked up at him and yawned. He threaded his free hand into the dark hair and smiled when Minoru snuggled closer to him, "Do you have to go?"

Minoru sighed and brought the hand in his up to his lips and kissed the knuckles, "Unfortunately all my gear is at home."

Naruto lightly tugged on the dark locks between his fingers earning him a soft hum in response.

"But I have some time," Minoru said softly and chuckled.

Naruto beamed, "You don't say."

* * *

Naruto found himself staring up at his ceiling. It was late enough in the morning and he was pretty sure Minoru had left at dawn like he planned. He sighed and rubbed a hand on his face and reached over to his nightstand to retrieve a book that he has been wanting to catch up on.

The next day Naruto was finding it hard to distract himself. Even after sparring sessions with Lee, and some lessons from Sakura. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was strange, he didn't usually have this problem, and he knew why he was having it now. It was inevitable and he knew, and it wasn't that he worried, it was that he wasn't used to this. It was usually him that went away on an assignment or they went away together in a team. He wasn't used to his absence. And he knew Minoru would be okay, it was something he could handle.

Naruto wandered into a store and mentally frowned at himself when he realized it was the art store that Minoru could basically live in. He sighed when a pang of longing hit him, and frowned at himself again when he realized it was only the second day. He wandered around the store anyway looking at the different supplies and materials. He reached the canvas aisle and looked at the different sizes. He eyed a size that said sixteen by twenty, slightly smaller than the one in his apartment. He picked it up on a whim and walked with him. A thought occurred to him and wandered into another aisle and picked up some pens he knew Minoru liked to use. And some oil pastels he knew were running out. He paid and left before he got carried away.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Night had just fallen when the gates to Konoha came into sight. They should have brought a sense of relief, but they didn't. Minoru moved on auto pilot, going through the gates wordlessly and taking to the rooftops to the mission room. He knew it was still open and he wanted to get it out of the way. He didn't remember walking through the halls but he was there, going through the double doors. Hatchi and someone else was manning the desk during the closing shift. He walked up to the one that available and handed his report. He looked around idly, waiting, missing the intent look Hatchi was giving him.

"Minoru-san?"

Minoru looked at Hatchi and quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Are you alright?"

Minoru nodded, his fingers twitched, "Am I done?"

Hatchi eyed him, noting a dark stain on the other man's uniform. He quickly went over the report and filed it away, "Thank you."

Minoru nodded and left. He moved without thinking. He took to the rooftops, the air felt cold on his face. He landed back down on a road and looked up at the apartment building before moving. He was knocking on the door before he knew it. Chilled fingers pulled on a glove subconsciously, and dark eyes scanned the hall he walked through. His attention snapped to the door when it opened and Naruto gave him a surprised smile.

"You're back!" Naruto said happily and noticed the forced small smile that pulled on Minoru's lips. Something was off. He didn't know what but he could feel it, "Get in," he gestured inside and the younger man walked in and toed off his shoes before walking a few steps towards the living room.

Naruto eyed him, noticed the tension in the younger man's back, the way he took a deep breath as he stood facing away from him, the way it came out ragged but some of the tension left his back, "Minoru? Are you okay?"

Minoru swallowed and turned around to look at the older man. The cerulean eyes were on him, worried. He searched the older man's face and moved without realizing it. All he knew was that needed him, needed his warmth, his lips, his love. Him.

Naruto found himself being pulled by a half gloved hand and locked into a deep kiss. He couldn't help but notice that it felt almost desperate. He cupped the younger man's jaw and delved his tongue into his mouth and felt the body against his shiver. Then he knew. Minoru needed this. Whatever it was that he sensed when he opened the door and the younger man gave him a forced smile, he'll find out later. But right now, Minoru was grabbing at his shirt and eagerly pulling it off.

He pulled away and his shirt met the floor, glowing eyes roamed over him and Minoru let out a sharp breath through his nose as he pulled off his gloves and let them join the shirt. Hands were on him and lips locked over his again. He managed to undue Minoru's hitai ate and let it meet the other articles on the floor with a thud that went unnoticed. He pulled away and gave them a paused, he took a warm cheek into his palm and looked at his breathless lover. Glowing eyes locked with his and he brushed his thumb on a cheek bone, noticing how he leaned into his touch.

"Naruto."

He locked their lips in a searing kiss at the sound of his whispered name. His hands stripped the younger man of his gear and shirt. Hands roamed over pale skin making the younger man moan in the kiss and hands pulled him flush. He groaned at the hardness that nudged his, at the way Minoru ground his hips on him. He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and latched onto that spot and wasn't disappointed when Minoru arched towards him, rocked his hips against him, moaned his name. He maneuvered them and pushed Minoru onto the bed crawling over him as he moved further back. Hands pulled him down into another kiss as his hands undid the belted pants. They both gasped for air as Minoru lifted his hips letting him pull the pants off. Naruto groaned at the sight of his aroused lover, as hips slowly rocked towards him, wanting him, urging him. He took the heated flesh into his hand and groaned when Minoru's hips bucked at his touch. Hands smoothed over to his lower back and pulled his pelvis closer. It was clear what Minoru wanted, and he wasn't going to deny him of anything, especially right now.

Naruto leaned over to the nightstand and hands pulled his sleeping pants past his hips, and lips latched onto a sensitive nipple. He rolled his hips making the younger man arch his neck back as he let out a loud moan. He breathed out sharply through his nose as he leaned back to rid of his pants, his eyes roaming over the body laid out in front of him. The glowing pair of eyes were fixed on him as he slicked his fingers. Legs spread wider for him as he traced the younger man's entrance and slowly pushed in a finger, making him gasp and his hips rock back onto the intrusion.

"Naruto," Minoru moaned, "More -" be broke off with a cry of pleasure as another finger pushed in and crooked inside of him, "P-please-"

Naruto leaned down, bracing himself on a forearm and sealed his lips over the panting pair. He teased the bundle of nerves as he pumped his fingers. Hands found purchase on his shoulder blades and hugged him closer. He withdrew his fingers when he felt a hand move around to his front and grasp his aching flesh, and leaned back to slick himself. The slender hips shifted closer and glowing eyes were fixed on him as he positioned himself and started to push in. He planted his hands on the younger man's hips when he felt them push back a bit too eagerly. He rubbed circles with the pads of his thumbs on the sharp hip bones as he steadied himself.

"Minoru," he said a bit too breathlessly, and the younger man reached for him, pulled him down and kissed him deep and hard and wet. And fingers threaded into his hair, and fingers gripped onto his shoulder. And legs wrapped around his waist with thighs shivering against him. And he moved, thrusting into the hot body under him, eliciting gasps and moaned and those noises. Oh those noises Minoru made. The heel that dug into the small of his back asked for more.

"Naruto," Minoru said between pants, "Ha-harder - " he choked on a moan as the rigid length thrust against his prostate, "Please - " A pulse ran down his spine when the older man growled in response.

Naruto planted his hands next to the dark head, entwining his fingers with a hand that was tangled in the sheets. He circled his hips and drove into the tight heat, Minoru cried out from under him, moaning and panting for air as he aimed for that spot. That spot that made him writhe with pleasure, made him arch towards him, made those glowing eyes look at him from under dark lashes. He thrust hard and deep, and reached in between them making Minoru whisper his name between pants of hot air as he started stroking him in time. The hand in his tightened its grip as it's pair directed him into a hot kiss. He delved his tongue into that hot mouth, eliciting needy noises from the back of Minoru's throat. His hips moved faster on their own accord, sharply against that spot.

"I love you," Naruto whispered against lips, "I love you." Minoru choked on his response as his orgasm claimed him, making him arch towards him as he spilled his hot seed in between them. The resulting contraction pushed him off the edge and he was coming with him, spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. Their hips rolled through their shared orgasm, their breaths mingling together as they calmed themselves. Naruto pressed a kiss against over the thundering pulse, and the hand in his relaxed its grip. He looked down at Minoru, at the flushed face and glowing eyes that slowly opened to look back up at him. A warm hand cupped his cheek, the thumb stroking his cheekbone, his nose, bottom lip, his chin.

"Better?" He asked softly with a smile, and Minoru smiled back at him and nodded, and he was relieved to see that it wasn't forced.

Minoru traced the older man's brow, gingerly brushing away the stray bangs from his forehead, "...I'm sorry." The blonde brows furrowed in question, and he blushed despite himself.

Naruto's expression softened and he planted a kiss on a flushed cheek, "Minoru," he trailed off thinking of his words, "I love you. And I love making love to you," he softly chuckled, "maybe a little bit too much, but that's besides the point," he gave the younger man a chaste kiss,"Whether it's spontaneous, or you need to feel like yourself again, I'm here for you as I know you're there for me. Okay?"

Minoru swallowed through the lump in throat and a soft smile tugged on his lips, he brushed his thumb under a smiling eye and nodded, "Okay."

Naruto softly chuckled and lovingly nuzzled a cheek, planting a kiss, "Okay?" He gave be the same treatment to his neck, "Okay?" Minoru laughed under him as he moved to the opposite side, "Okay?"

"Okay," Minoru said with a laugh and lips sealed over his in a languid kiss that made his skin break out into goosebumps.

"Welcome home."

Minoru's smile widened, "Thank you."

"And... If you want to talk about what happened..." Naruto left his statement unfinished and the midnight blue eyes flickered for a second before the younger man nodded. He pressed his lips on the pale forehead before shifting and pulling the covers over them. He rolled onto his side, facing Minoru who shifted closer. He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and smiled when his lover's breathing evened out. It wasn't long until he followed.

* * *

_He was soundless. Undetectable. He landed on a rooftop silently. And slipped in._

_It was simple, get in get out. The client needs something retrieved. So far it was going well._

_He moved. Listened. And slipped through a door. _

_It must've been bad timing. It must've been something he missed. Because there was a guard where there wasn't supposed to be. _

_It must've been a change in rounds. _

_His kunai moved quicker than the guard reacted. His hand muffled any noise he could have made. _

_Same for the guard that came around the corner._

_Same for the guards that he couldn't avoid._

_He was soundless. His kunai was soundless._

_The blood that soiled the floor was soundless._

Minoru's eyes snapped open. There was a warm hand on his cold face, and equally warm cerulean eyes looking right at him.

"Breathe," Naruto said softly, noting the faint glow in the younger man's eyes, "Breathe."

He exhaled a ragged breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed as he closed his eyes, trying to chase away the images. The memory. He took comfort from the thumb that brushed under his eye, from the warmth radiating from the older man. He let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes to find the cerulean pair giving him a soft look.

"I'm not used to killing, Naruto," he said softly, barely a whisper, and the thumb that was tracing his cheekbone paused for a fraction of second before continuing. "It's not that I never have, you know that," he swallowed, "Its just that... It was different. Before, I wasn't alone, there was some sort of camaraderie. But this time...," he paused and brushed his fingers on the older man's chin, "Kakashi-dad warned me, he told me this could happen, the numbness. He said that it just need to remember that... What I do doesn't make me who I am..." He swallowed and fingers combed into his hair, "I felt...cold inside. I was moving on auto pilot and... Kept trying to remember what I've been told, but I couldn't keep that feeling away. I know that it takes some getting used to, and I need to remember that it's our duty and it doesn't make us who we are. And I got back, and all I could think of was you. How I never feel cold with you," a thumb swiped at his eye, and lips kissed his forehead.

"You're okay now," Naruto reassured with a gentle smile, "It's important to remember that, that you aren't what you do. It's your duty, it doesn't make you who you are. It's hard to remember that at first, but when you do, in the end you know you'll be okay." Fingers traced his lips before moving to his cheek. Minoru sighed before snuggling closer and tucking his head under his chin. He kissed the crown of his head wrapped his arm around him, "You're safe now, you're home." He felt lips kiss his clavicle and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Naruto was on the border of sleep and wake when he felt a warm gentle hand slowly smoothed down over his chest, fingers teased a nipple into a nub and lightly pinched. He sighed and lips pressed against his clavicle, and felt them curve into a smile as the hand trailed down over his ribs. Lips brushed against a nipple, hot breath ghosting over his skin as the hand continued to move lower over his stomach. He sighed again when those fingers ghosted over his growing erection and a hot tongue teased his nipple. The body against his side slid closer, his erection nudged his hip. Fingers circled the head of his hard member and moved along the underside of his shaft. Lips made a trail of kisses along his chest up to his clavicle, up his neck and below is earlobe.

"Naruto."

The sultry whisper sent a shiver through him and he forced opened his heavy eyelids as lips brushed against his earlobe and the warm hand wrapped around his erection in a loose teasing grip.

"Naruto."

His breath caught when that hot mouth latched onto his neck and sucked lightly over his pulse. He groaned when the grip around him firmed. Minoru chuckled against his neck and rocked his hips towards him. He shifted, rolling and sliding to straddle his thigh, positioning himself with one knee between his. Naruto looked up at him as he hovered above him, a warm smile on his lips as he slowly stroked him. He slid his hand up a strong thigh and cupped a hip, following their slow rocking motion. He reached up, tangling his fingers into the dark locks and pulled him down into a slow, tender kiss. His hand gravitated to the ignored erection bobbing for attention causing the younger man to mewl into the kiss.

They stroked each other slowly, teasingly, hands working with familiarity. They dragged it out until they were both panting and gasping for air, thrusting their hips into each others hands. Their breathless moans echoed in the room. Naruto came first, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave. The illuminated eyes were on him, watching him until they slid shut and the erection in his hand pulsed and come spurted onto his stomach. Their lips met in a loving kiss, and Naruto couldn't help the silly grin that spread on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So, there might be another 4 chapters. Maybe. I'm working on that.

But thank you to anyone who is reading! Much appreciated. Let me know what you think so far!

Also, NC-17.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Minoru caught the chakra sphere poured more chakra into it and threw it back at the older man. Naruto dodged it easily and let it create a smoke screen. Minoru lept away from it, and scanned the area. He felt him, behind him. But he felt it. It wasn't him. He grabbed the clones forearms and pulled its chakra making it disburse into a puff of smoke. Arms came around him, hooking from under his shoulder and getting him into a headlock. He managed to hook his l leg under Naruto's and pulled, making him lose his balance. He used the momentum and loosened grip to flip away, he turned but Naruto was already gone. He cursed to himself and found himself fighting three Narutos. He dispelled two of them and the third grinned at him and punched a gust of wind square in his chest. It threw him back, making skid across the ground but he managed to absorb it, add more force into it, and throw it back. It overtook him and Minoru gaped as the older man met a tree.

"Oh shit! Naruto! Are you okay?" He closed the distance between them and the older man coughed and then laughed.

"Impressive!" Naruto grinned, "You won that one."

They both looked up when a crow cawed above them and circled twice before swooping down and landing on Minoru's shoulder. Minoru gave it scratch on its head before taking the scroll from around it's neck. It squawked before departing. Minoru unrolled the scroll and read, "Kakashi-dad needs us at his office right away. It's urgent." He gave Naruto a concerned look and Naruto returned it equally.

* * *

When they reached Kakashi's office they found Sakura and Lee already inside. Kakashi gave them a nod and sighed.

"The scrolls that you retrieved have been taken, and I suspect Ishigakure. They can't be far, I trust you for won't have any trouble retrieving them." The four shinobi in front of him nodded, "Retrieve them with all means necessary. Because frankly I'm getting tired of this."

The shinobi standing in front of him knew what that meant, and they tried not to cringe.

* * *

They moved through the forest, taking to the trees, tracking down the nins. Kakashi was right, they weren't far, the tracks were still fresh and they were getting closer after an hour of traveling. They stopped when the tracks stopped. They knew what that meant. And the opposing nins struck without hesitation. They knew they were being followed and obviously weren't going to lead them back to their village. Obviously they were going to lead them into a thick part of the forest.

There was five against four and Naruto was looking rather pissed off. A battle ensued, but something seemed off. This didn't make sense.

Then it struck him. Naruto eyed them, "They're not here."

An opposing kunoichi smirked, "Looks like we have a smart one."

Lee's opponent fell back injured, "They must be up ahead."

Naruto clenched his jaw when the kunoichi looked over to Minoru, "Maybe you're not smart enough. Inui, isn't this the one that said to keep away from the Hokage's son?" She grinned at Naruto, "Make sure you take care of him." Naruto blocked a hit, using it to push away. From the corner of his eyes he saw the one called Inui go after Minoru, taking out a katana from its sheath.

Minoru unsheathed his tanto blade and stopped the katana, the force made him skid back a bit. The man was bigger than him, but he didn't move like it. In the back of his mind he knew this was taking too long. They needed to end this to retrieve the scrolls, once they got into the village it was going to become more complicated. Part of him wasn't worried, the other part was trying to hold off the man that was trying to cut off his head. He ran up a tree, lept from one branch to another, threw a few shuriken to gain distance while his hands made the quick seals and two more of him appeared and charged at him. He was taken by surprise when the man disbursed.

It wasn't the real one.

Minoru should have seen it. Should have seen it when the one that came at him disbursed when he cut it. When the real one attacked him, his katana going through his right shoulder, pinning him to a tree. His grip on his tanto became limp and pain shot through his arm as blood dripped down. He gritted his teeth as the nin named Inui chuckled at him and let the katana hold itself as he let it go.

"Not bad for the Hokage's son," he said tauntingly, "Expected more though."

The nin made the mistake of coming into arm's length. Because Minoru shot his hand up around his throat and drew his chakra out, "Then again I _am_ the Hokage's son," Minoru's eyes glowed as he drew the chakra out, drew it out until the man was gasping and color left his skin and went limp in his grip and drop to the ground.

Minoru watched as the kuonichi Naruto was fighting dropped to the ground, cerulean eyes sought him out and Sakura lept into eyesight. Naruto was suddenly there and grimaced, "Just do it," he said said through gritted teeth. And Naruto yanked the katana out and tossed it aside. It must have been the excess chakra in him, because it made a slight lightheadedness hit him. He briefly closed his eyes as Sakura put pressure onto his wound. He canceled out the chakra in him and somewhat regretted when the pain became more apparent.

"Go," Sakura told Naruto, "Go catch up to Lee. I'll take care of him and we'll catch up."

Naruto hesitated for a second and midnight blue eyes have him a reassuring look, "Okay," he said and took off.

Minoru sighed and Sakura smiled at him as she healed his wound. As the pain faded he felt it, an odd numb feeling that tingled inside his shoulder and a caused a momentary wave of nausea. He had a sinking feeling and the look in the green eyes confirmed it. He swallowed thickly, "I know."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "How did you know?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Training with Genma," he explained. "How long do I have?"

Sakura sighed, "I don't have much experience with this poison, it's foreign I know that much. I can formulate an antidote once we're back in Konoha. What I can do is delay it to gain us some time."

Minoru nodded, and the pink haired kunoichi did something that made her hands glow.

"We need to tell Naruto - "

"Don't tell him," green eyes gave him a confused look, "It'll be a needless distraction." He sighed at the unsure look Sakura gave him, "Please?" It was obvious Sakura didn't like the sound of that.

"Fine," she gave him a stern look, "I can delay it again, but we need to get you home as soon as we can."

Minoru nodded and sheathed his tanto blade before they took off to the direction Naruto and Lee headed. Miles later they found them, found Naruto and Lee searching the two bodies on the ground. They both made triumphant noises. And much to their chagrin three more nins came or of the woodwork.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto deadpanned.

The battle that ensued was a lengthy one that left them a bit winded. But they headed back to Konoha nonetheless with the scrolls in tow. Sakura pressed her hand into Minoru's shoulder before they departed and took into the trees. The way back felt longer than it should've. Minoru found himself falling back to catch his breath and waved off the concerned look Sakura shot him. When he caught up he heard the conversation Naruto and Lee we're having up ahead, that Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Naruto raised a dismissive hand at Lee, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Lee frowned, "Eating so much ramen can't be good for you. It's salty and full of nutrients that your body can do without."

"Lies!" Naruto shot back.

Sakura groaned, "Why are you guys talking about ramen anyway?!"

Lee's frowned deepened, "I mentioned that I was hungry and Naruto mentioned ramen and I don't think he realizes how bad it is to eat it so often."

Naruto frowned. Minoru had pointed it out to him but still treated him to it every so often.

_"I can't deny you of anything!"_

He looked back at Minoru and stopped walking. The younger man looked pale and out of breath, "Minoru?" His heart dropped when he noticed the flicker in the midnight blue eyes and the way he staggered. "Minoru?"

Minoru couldn't respond to him, he was concentrating too much on his breathing. He blinked when his vision blurred and tried to focus. He had to stop walking when the ground shifted. Sakura was suddenly right there and he felt his knees give out. He felt a familiar strong hand grasp at him as he passed out.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed and pressed her hand into Minoru's shoulder as Naruto held him.

"What's going on?" Naruto's voice sounded off even to himself, he tried not to think about how Minoru sounded as if he was struggling to breathe. Sakura didn't respond to him as she pulsed her chakra into the unconscious man in his arms, "Sakura."

Sakura clenched her jaw, "The katana that stabbed him, it was poisoned. I've been delaying the effect but I can only do it so much until it begins to resist and my efforts become useless," she finally met the cerulean eyes that were looking at her in disbelief. "We have to get home _right now_, Naruto. Once we're home I can make an antidote."

Naruto gathered Minoru into his arms and stood. They had miles to go before they were home. He looked at Minoru and then to Sakura, "Why am I barely finding out about this?"

Sakura hesitated, "He didn't want me to tell you, he said it would be a distraction." Her expression turned stern, "We need to get him back to Konoha."

"He'll be fine," Lee reassured. And they took off.

Naruto's grip on Minoru was like a vice as he moved. And tried very hard not to think. Tried very hard not to panic.

* * *

Naruto shifted in his chair and rubbed his face. He looked at the unconscious man on the hospital bed, at the lack of color in his pale skin. He let out a deep sigh as he gingerly took a resting hand into his and pressed his lips to the knuckles. It had been hours since they arrived at the hospital, hours since he was waiting impatiently in the waiting room, hours since Iruka came rushing in in hope for news, hours since Kakashi did the same. It had been hours since he was told that the poison was gone, that they just needed for him to wake up.

He straightened when he heard the door opened and looked over to see Sakura give him a soft smile. He tried smiling back.

"I thought you would have gone home to rest," she said softly and looked over Minoru's chart and moved to check his vitals.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura looked at the blonde and moved back to Minoru's chart, "He asked me not to, saying it would distract you," she responded softly, her expression solemn, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know I should've..." She trailed off when he shook his head in dismissal, "He's going to be okay."

Naruto's eyes were on Minoru, "I know," he squeezed the hand in his, "I know."

"You should get some rest," Sakura suggested. "I'll come by later to check on him, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Thank you."

Sakura looked at him, the tone of voice soft and genuine and so full of appreciation that it took her a bit aback. She smiled and gave her teammate's shoulder a firm reassuring squeeze as she left the room.

* * *

When the door opened again Iruka walked with a bag in his hand. Naruto gave him a questioning look as he handed it to him.

"I knew you were still going to be here," Iruka said softly, "Meaning I knew you haven't eaten."

Naruto took the offered bag and smiled when he looked inside, "Ramen."

"And if you don't eat that then that's worrisome," Iruka smiled as Naruto took the container out, "How's he doing?"

Naruto looked at the still unconscious man, "He hasn't woken up."

Iruka sighed and moved to the side of the bed and gingerly brushed away the stray strands of hair obscuring the pale forehead, "Kakashi's been stuck at the tower," he said softly, "Worried sick but trying not to show it." He smiled softly and looked at Naruto, "It's comforting that you're here with him," his expression turned worried, "But you should get some rest."

Naruto smiled, "I will," he lied, and he knew Iruka wasn't convinced. But Iruka knew better than to argue with him.

When Iruka left, which wasn't until Naruto forced himself to eat and finish his meal, he must've dozed off while leaning on the edge of the hospital bed. He was awake the moment the fingers in his hand twitched. He looked up at the younger man with the aid of the light that filtered in through the large windows nearby as the dark lashes fluttered for a moment before lids struggled to open. He stood and midnight blue eyes blearily looked up at him. A smile tugged on his lips as he brushed away the stray stands on the pale forehead and a pale cheek as he leaned down and planted a kiss on the exposed forehead, moving down to give him a chaste kiss. He half sat on the edge of the bed and gave the hand in his a firm squeeze, "Hey."

Minoru's lips tugged into a small smile, "Hey," he rasped out. The thumb on his cheek brushed under his eye in a soothing gesture. Naruto stroked his cheek with his knuckles, his thumb moving to tracing his bottom lip.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Minoru... Why didn't you tell me?"

Minoru averted his gaze and the thumb on hand rubbed his knuckle. He looked back up at the cerulean eyes, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I...I didn't want to worry you..." He noticed how the older man's expression became somber.

"...How do you think I felt when you collapsed?" He asked softly, tracing the younger man's brow, "When Sakura told me what happened?" His thumb traced the younger man's bottom lip again, "Please don't do that again, Minoru."

Minoru nodded and Naruto leaned back down to give him a brief kiss. His hand tightened when he felt him move from the bed. The cerulean eyes locked with his with understanding.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get you some water," Naruto told him softly and the younger man seemed to have relaxed at that.

When he got back and Minoru drank the water as if he hadn't drank water in days, and settled back down and fell asleep almost instantly, he watched him. He didn't even realize when he leaned forward on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Minoru stirred and woke up to an unfamiliar dark ceiling. He looked to the side and saw the empty chair next to him. He sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and looked around. An unsettling feeling slowly crept onto him causing him to shiver. He looked at the window, through the slight part in the curtain and tried to ignore it. He jumped when he heard the bathroom door open and Naruto emerged from it. A wave of relief washed over him that was soon followed by worry, "I thought you left to go rest."

Naruto smiled and shook his head as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "I wouldn't be able to go home and rest knowing that you'll wake up in the middle in the night in a place that you hate."

Minoru looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry."

Naruto's smile softened as he took a hand into his, "Minoru," he thought about his words, "Why do you do this?" Midnight blue eyes gave him a confused look, "Why do you think you're not worth the trouble?"

Minoru averted his gaze and looked down at the hand holding his, the warm palm and fingers that made his cool skin tingle. A long moment passed before he was able to answer, "When...I was little, when I was in the orphanage, I thought that...I didn't deserve to have a family," he swallowed and rubbed his thumb on the inside if the older man's wrist, "I thought I didn't deserve to be loved. That's why I always withdrew from families that showed interest in me...I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, so...I had a tendency to push people away." He heard his voice crack and the older man's thumb rubbed his knuckle, "But then Kakashi-dad and Iru-dad came along, and it felt different. I don't know why, but with them...it felt right. And it was," he felt tears sting his eyes, "and I didn't feel like that for a really long time. I learned to accept the love of others and knew I wasn't burden. But then my ability triggered, and everyone made a fuss about it and didn't want that...I didn't want to trouble you, or Kakashi-dad or Iru-dad."

Naruto gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze, "That's why you stopped your training," he said softly, and got a small nod in response.

Minoru swallowed through the lump in his throat, "That was one of the reasons," he admitted, "but you helped me through that," he looked up at the older man and offered him a smile, "You're always helping me one way or another, aren't you?" He said softly and looked back down at their hands, bringing its pair to clasp over Naruto's, "I haven't felt like that in a really _really _long time. I even felt like that towards you at some point, when I first started having feelings towards you...I told myself that...I didn't deserve your love." He choked on his words and a hand came up to cup his cheek and direct his gaze to the older man who gently wiped at his eyes. He couldn't help but softly laugh at himself, "_That _didn't work." He smiled when Naruto chuckled.

"Please tell me you don't feel like that anymore," he smiled when Minoru shook his head.

"I feel like this...on occasion...like when I get poisoned and end up in the hospital and you end up staying with me because you know that I hate hospitals," he grinned slightly, "But I try not to."

Naruto combed his fingers through the dark locks of hair and pulled Minoru in to plant a kiss on the pale forehead, "For what it's worth, I stayed because I wanted to, because I care about you, and because I love you."

Minoru smiled despite the tears the blurred his vision, "I know," he said softly. His smile widened as Naruto smiled back at him and leaned in to seal their lips in a sweet kiss. Minoru sighed as the kiss broke and Naruto pressed his forehead on his. He lightly tugged on the hand in his and cerulean eyes gave him a look. He shifted and sighed when it took a bit too much effort to move, but managed and patted the space next to him in the narrow bed.

Naruto chuckled and moved to lay next to the younger man. They shifted and laid facing each other. He smiled when fingers brushed against his cheek and moved down his neck to rest on his chest. Lips kissed his in a chaste kiss before Minoru snuggled into him. It didn't take long for them to follow each into sleep.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Minoru was discharged. Naruto treated him to lunch, which to much of his amusement Minoru just wanted anything that wasn't hospital food.

They wound up in Naruto's apartment after lunch. And to his surprise he found himself being pinned against the nearest wall by a languid kiss that sent a spark through him. He pulled Minoru closer by the small of his back without thinking. He pulled away, thinking to say something along the lines "you should rest", but the thought fled his mind when he saw that look in the younger man's eyes, the glowing gaze that made his heart skip a beat. Instead he pulled him in for another slow kiss. Their movements were slow, sensual, they took their time undressing each other. Naruto took his time as he made a trail down the younger man's body, the soft moans and quickened breaths echoed in the room as he moved lower, dipping his tongue into his navel. Moving lower with his tongue, pressing it on the head of the erect member that wanted his attention. Minoru gasped above him as he wrapped his lips around him, massaging the length with his tongue, tasting the drops of precum. The whisper of his name made his erection throb, the fingers that tangled in his hair and followed his movements made him moan. He traced a slick fingers on the puckered entrance, exhaling sharply when the younger man spread his legs wider for him. He splayed a hand above the younger man's navel, feeling the muscles twitch and contract under his touch as he pushed a finger in. Minoru moaned above him, rocking against his intruding fingers and into his mouth. When he pressed another finger inside and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves and swirled his tongue on the bulbous head before taking him back in, the fingers in his hair flexed, the pants of air quickened and Minoru was coming with a long low moan that went straight to his aching flesh. He swallowed every drop, milking him until the slender hips bucked towards him. He crawled over his panting lover, smiling at the flush in the fair skin. Illuminated eyes looked up at him as a hand cupped his cheek and directed him into a deep kiss, groaning when the younger man's tongue slid against his. He pressed against the younger man's prostate making him gasp against his mouth. Hands smoothed down his chest as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his erection. He let out pleasant sigh when Minoru reached between them and positioned him. Their lips met in a sensual kiss as he pushed in to that tight enveloping heat, moaning into the kiss as Minoru rocked his hips.

Naruto steadily thrust into the younger man, his lips latched onto the pale neck. He found himself being rolled over and Minoru circled his hips and ground down on him. He lifted his knees and wrapped an arm around Minoru back as he rode him, and he couldn't help but smile when Minoru had to pause and breathlessly gave him a sheepish smile. Because he knew how much he loved riding him, but today was not one of those days. But that was okay, he rolled them back over and pressed his hips flush against him and thrust hard and deep into the younger man. His lips latched onto that spot, making him cry out his name. He reached in between them, noting the hitch of breath as he took the sobbing erection into a firm grip and began stroking him in time with his thrust. Hands gripped his shoulder blades as the dark head thrashed back with a loud moan as his features contorted in pleasure as he came, hard, in between them. Naruto moaned at the resulting contraction, "Minoru," he breathed out and the younger man locked him in a searing kiss that pushed him over the edge, making his hips falter and drive to the hilt as he came inside of him.

Minoru softly chuckled when Naruto hummed against his neck. He planted a soft kiss on a shoulder and Naruto pushed himself up to look down at him. He cupped the older man's face and kissed his nose, "I love you," he said softly, his words making a wide smile bloom on the handsome face.

"I love you too."

Naruto watched as the younger man inevitably fell asleep. He smiled and gave a cheek a kiss before pulling away and making a quick trip to the bathroom. He gave both of a courteous wipe down and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over them. Minoru shifted closer in his sleep, making a smile tug on his lips.

And he wasn't surprised when he woke up later in the evening and Minoru didn't stir when he got out of bed and made a quick dinner for them. He did, however, watch with amusement as the younger man wolfed down his food.

"You know," Naruto drawled, earning him a quirk of a dark brow, "One of these days you dad _is_ going to chidori my ass if I keep not returning you home when I should."

Minoru grinned and propped himself on a elbow, the sheet around his waist leaving little to the imagination, "Don't you want me all to yourself?"

Naruto didn't even try to disguise his leer, "I believe that's what would get my ass chidoried"

Minoru snorted, "Don't just make up a word."

Naruto laughed and moved to the bed and sat down next to Minoru, letting his hand trail over the exposed flank, "Well, in the end, it's worth it."

Minoru couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. And the way that Naruto smiled at him didn't help either. And the way he tilted his head back with a hand under his chin so that he could slip their lips together in a loving kiss, took his breath away.

This love simply took his breath away.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: It's coming to a close! I think. Soon. Also, NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been trying to read the same page to a book he had been putting off for the past what seemed like half an hour. He propped his chin on a hand rested on an arm rest. His eyes landed on the cross word puzzle book that rested on his coffee table. With a sigh he reached for it and tried working on it again.

Thirty minutes later the book landed on the on the coffee table followed by a deep sigh. Naruto vaguely wondered what time it was as he got up and wandered into the kitchen. He opened his fridge mindlessly and realized he wasn't hungry. He wandered to his bedroom and looked out the window, of he has to guess it was well past 2pm maybe 3pm. He plopped down onto his unmade bed and looked up through his window. He closed his eyes and let the cold autumn breezes lull him to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. And stared at his darkening ceiling trying to figure out what woke him. There was a soft knock at his door and he pushed himself up and stood, turning on the lights as he went. He knew who it was before he even opened it. Minoru gave him a warm smile as he let him in. He watched him as he toed off his shoes and placed the bag he brought with him on the coffee table. Warm midnight blue eyes looked at him as he took off his jacket and draped it over the chair.

"We were expecting you," Minoru said gently, a soft smile on his lips.

Naruto forced a smile and scratched at the back of his neck, "Yeah... I'm sorry..." Was the best be could do. He averted his gaze and moved to sit heavily on the couch. Minoru moved to sit next to him, facing him with a foot hooked under a knee. He closed his eyes when gentle fingers threaded into his hair, and he felt some of his tension leave him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto swallowed and gave the younger man a sideways look, "Kind of," he admitted, "I just... Felt like being alone..." He placed a hand on Minoru's thigh when he felt him tense as if moving to get up, "Its okay, I can be alone with you." He said with a smile and the younger man's expression softened. He sighed and dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't this year for some reason...I try to, but sometimes it's hard..." He swallowed and the fingers in his hair continued their combing, "It's hard not think about all the people... All the loved ones people lost, including Iruka-sensei," he said solemnly, "So many people lost loved ones, Minoru...including myself. It's hard to celebrate knowing that. When I was younger, it was somewhat easier, especially when Iruka-sensei is so enthusiastic, but I felt terrible at the same time..."

Minoru moved his hand a whiskered cheek, making the somber cerulean eyes look at him. He remembered in the past, there would be times Naruto disappeared, Iruka explained to him that sometimes that's what he did. Sometimes, most of the time, they would be able to catch him the day before or after. If not they would celebrate their birthdays together five days later. As they got older, Minoru would make excuses to see him, to seek him out when he would do his disappearing act. Not until recently did he understand what Iruka meant when he said _"of course he would let you in, even when he wants to be alone." _Even though, the solemn expression and tone the older man carried still made his heart ache, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto offered a small smile, "There's nothing that can be done about it, I learned that a long time ago. I try not to think about it, but sometimes..."

Minoru thought about his words, "I know that for a lot of people, today is a day for mourning and remembering. But...today is also the day you were born, the day an amazing person was born, despite what others put him through. And...I think that deserves to be celebrated, and recognized, at least a little bit."

Naruto's protest died on his lips as Minoru straddled his lap in one smooth movement. His hands naturally landed to rest on the strong thighs. The loving look the midnight blue eyes held made his heart flutter, and the warm hands that gently cupped his face made his skin tingle.

"_Happy birthday to you_," Minoru sang softly and planted a kiss on the older man's forehead, "_Happy birthday to you_," he kissed a whiskered cheek, "_Happy birthday, Naruto_," he kissed it's pair, "_Happy birthday to you_," he brushed his lips against the older man's as he sealed them together in a tender kiss.

"Happy birthday, my love," Minoru said softly with a smile. He saw something in the cerulean eyes, something he couldn't quite name, before the older man wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his chest. He kissed the crown of the blonde head and held him. His hold around him tightened when he felt him shiver, "Do you want part of your present?" The blonde head pulled away and looked at him.

"Present? What is it?"

Minoru smiled and tugged off his shirt in one languid motion, making a show out of it, "Me."

Naruto swallowed and a smile tugged on his lips, his hands gravitated towards the expanse of fair skin, "You?" He smoothed a hand up the curve of the younger man's spine and pulled him closer as the dark head nodded with a hitch of breath, "That's the best kind of present there is" he whispered against skin, brushing his lips over the younger man's clavicle, following it to a shoulder and kissing the sensitive scar there. He directed Minoru into a kiss, their tongues slid together as one of his hands moved to a dark nipple to tease it into a nub.

He didn't even notice when he stopped thinking, he didn't even notice when he became so distracted by the man on his lap. What he was aware of though, was the hardness that swelling against his own.

"I made a -," Minoru was effectively cut off by lips, and tongue, and hands, making him moan softly into the older man's mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss and let hands pull off his shirt, "Made a?" He asked brushing his lips against the younger man's neck. Minoru managed a vowel before he was cut off by his own gasp when he traced invisible patterns with his tongue over that sensitive spot under his ear, "A?" He sucked before he could respond, making the hips against his ground down into his. Hands moved to his nipples and pinched, making his hips rock up towards the younger man's.

"C-cake -," Minoru choked out between a gasp, and hands momentarily paused, allowing him to manage saying his statement, "I made you a cake," he said a bit too breathlessly. Cerulean eyes blinked at him and looked behind him at the coffee table before blinking at him again.

"You made me a cake?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded, "Your favorite. Well one of. Double layered chocolate and vanilla cake with a center on cream and strawberries," he laughed nervously, "It was between that and strawberry shortcake." Cerulean eyes stared at him for a moment before a hand came up to cup his cheek and lips sealed over his. He almost yelped when Naruto stood and his legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.

Naruto laughed as he let Minoru use the momentum to maneuver them. Minoru laughed with him as he was pushed down onto the bed. He moaned when Minoru ground down his hips slowly, their erections rubbing through the fabric of their pants. Lips kissed his neck, brushing down the tendon and following it down to his clavicle. His back arched when his hot tongue traced a sensitive nipple, "Minoru," he said breathlessly as that wonderful mouth moved lower and hands deftly tugged off his pants. His whole body flushed when a hand held his erection at the base and Minoru's tongue swirled around the head.

Minoru made love to Naruto, with his lips with his mouth, with his tongue, with his hands. He drank his orgasm, every single drop. He made the sun kissed body writhe in pleasure as he teased his prostate, teased his sensitive body. He teased the older man as he prepared himself for him, making a show for him, knowing just how much he loved it. He made love to him, filling himself with that thick rigid length and the older man moaned and growled under him. He rode him, taking him deep inside and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Naruto groaned and rolled them over, when he hooked his hands under his knees and pushed his legs apart wider. When he thrust hard and deep into him, hitting his prostate with perfect aim.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the younger man, fixed on that flush face, that arched back as he thrust deep inside of him. He groaned when Minoru reached down for himself, stroking his erection in time with his thrust, "Minoru," he circled his hips, and clasped his hand over the younger man's. Half lidded glowing eyes focused on him, before a sharp thrust made them screw shut with pleasure.

"Na-ruto - Y-yes - "

Naruto grinned breathlessly, "Come for me," he purred, "I want my present to come for me." Minoru arched under him, crying out his name as he came, hard, in their hands. He groaned as Minoru continued moaning, his hot seed spilling onto his taut stomach. "Gods," he groaned as his rhythm faltered, and drove to the hilt as he came inside the younger man. He leaned down and lips met his in passionate kiss as their hips rolled together.

Minoru chuckled when Naruto pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked at him with a stated smile on his lips. He planted a kiss on a flushed cheek, earning him a soft sigh, "Did you like this part of your present?" He said softly and laughed at the look the older man gave him.

"I think its safe to say that I did," Naruto teased back and nosed the younger man's jaw, "You're saying this is part?"

Minoru nodded and sighed softly when lips kissed the scar on his right shoulder, "The other part is at home," he explained, threading his fingers into the blonde hair, "I did however bring cake!"

Naruto's head snapped up to look at the younger man, "Cake!" Minoru laughed, vibrating under him. He knew there was a silly smile on his lips but he couldn't bring himself to care not when Minoru was laughing like this, smiling at him, and tracing his brow, "I love you." And the way Minoru blushed made his smile widened. He got out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel, giving both of them a wipe down, chuckling when Minoru squirmed. He wandered into the kitchen to retrieve a couple of forks and grabbed the bag off the coffee table. His eyes landed on Minoru who pushed himself up against the headboard, the sheets barely around his waist, when he walked into bedroom.

Minoru watched as the older man took it the square box out the bag, placed it on the bed and removed the lid. He smiled at the beaming smile that spread on Naruto's lips. "Wait," he said with a laugh right when Naruto was about to dig in. He dug around the bag and made a triumphant noise and withdrew an orange candle, placed it in the center of the round cake. He snapped his fingers and lit the candle,"Make a wish."

Naruto found himself staring at the candle, and moved his gaze to the younger man, "I have a dilemma."

Minoru smiled with amusement, "What's your dilemma?"

"What if I don't have a wish?"

Minoru tilted his head, "There's nothing you want to wish for?"

Naruto smiled, "Everything I want is right here." His smile widened when he saw a flicker in the midnight blue eyes.

Minoru cleared his throat and adjusted the sheet around his waist, trying to fight off a blush before looking at the older man, "There must be something."

Naruto looked up in thought and smiled before blowing out the candle. He chuckled to himself as he took out the candle and placed it in the lid.

Minoru grinned as Naruto took a bite, "Good?"

Naruto moaned, "This is damn good, Minoru!"

Minoru laughed and ate the offered piece Naruto fed him, "It turned out good!"

Naruto happily took another bite, "You sound surprised."

Minoru grinned and swiftly swiped his finger on the frosting and transferred it to a whiskered cheek, he laughed at the offended look Naruto shot him. He learned over and licked it off, "Happy birthday, Naruto."

And Naruto realized, that for the first time, in a long time, he felt happy - genuinely happy - during his birthday. A warm smile graced his lips as he look at the younger man as he took another piece of cake with a fork, "Thank you."

Minoru looked at Naruto confused, and realized that he wasn't referring to the cake. He felt a blush rise on his face but smiled anyway. And laughed when swift fingers smeared frosting on his cheek.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The sound of pencil scratching on paper filled the silence in Naruto's bedroom interrupted by occasional murmurs. Naruto wrote down the last word in his crossword puzzle and looked up at the younger man sitting under the window. He watched him from where he sat propped up against the headboard. A smile tugged on his lips when he scratched his head with his pencil before hastily writing down a word.

The funny thing was that this whole "crossword race" game was Minoru's idea. They bought identical books and whoever finished the crossword puzzle first won. The prize depended on the number of the page, even numbers were lunch, odd numbers were dinner and tens were anything the winner wanted. That meant _anything. _To much of Naruto's amusement, Minoru had gotten increasingly better and faster at solving the puzzles. This one in particular was on an odd numbered page.

Minoru glanced at Naruto when he felt his eyes on him, "What are you - wait - are you done?"

Naruto quirked his brows, "Oh yeah, I finished a few minutes ago."

Minoru stared and looked down at his unfinished puzzle, and then glared, "Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto smiled and shrugged at him, "Oh just wait! We'll see about the next one," he cracked his knuckles and looked at the older man, and noticed the intent look in his eyes, "What?"

Naruto's smile widened at the slight blush that appeared on the younger man's cheeks. There was a long moment of silence before he started, "How do you feel about...Looking for an apartment with me?"

Minoru's eyes widened a fraction and he blinked at the blonde that was smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Are you asking me if I want to move in with you?"

Naruto furrowed his brows slightly, "No, I'm asking if you want to co-inhabit a living space that we choose together."

Minoru tried to feign a glare but a smile played on his lips. He bit his lip and crawled towards the older man and straddled his lap with a grin, "Co-inhabit, huh?"

"Mhmm," Naruto simply responded, and smiled when a faint glow appeared in the midnight blue eyes.

"I would love to," Minoru said softly and threaded his fingers into the blonde locks, "I would love to live with you," he slipped his lips over his lover's, feeling the curve of his smile widen.

"My wish came true," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"What did you wish for last year?"

His smile widened, "You."

As he witnessed the blush that spread on the younger man's cheek and the flicker of chakra that graced the midnight blue eyes, Naruto still couldn't believe this was real. He couldn't believe that he was fortunate enough to fall in love with his best friend. Let alone have his love returned.

And when he cupped a blushing cheek, tracing Minoru's bottom lip with him thumb and he playfully took it between his teeth, he smiled.

Nope, not a dream.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: The epilogue! There's a short that I'm going to publish following this. And then a different short. I'm not sure yet if I'll just separate it into chapters with this one. Most likely.

NC-17 - cuz the beginning is mostly pwp.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Five weeks later..._

Naruto and Minoru looked at the boxes that were scattered in the living room of their new apartment. They were grateful that friends and family were more than happy to help them move, glad that they were able to move everything in a day. But right now they were realizing that their friends had no sense of organization. They didn't even have that many boxes between the two of them, if anything they now has to purchase some items they needed.

Naruto scratched at the back of his head, "How about...Food?"

Minoru's eyes roamed over the boxes, "Yeah...I can't with these boxes right now." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the look in the cerulean eyes.

Naruto closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the younger man who chuckled against his neck. Minoru pulled away to look at him, his hands cupping his jaw. "Our home," he said softly and Minoru beamed, his eyes flickered, and locked their lips together in a hot kiss.

He found himself being pinned against a wall and hands snaking into his shirt. He pulled the younger man's hindering shirt off, and his lips went for that spot, teasing it, making the slender hips grind towards him. He groaned at the feeling of their erections rubbing through the fabric of their pants. Warm hands tugged off his shirt and moved to tease sensitive nipples as their tongues slid together. His breath hitched when deft hands undid his pants, he felt Minoru grin and glowing eyes gave him _that_ look, before he dropped to his knees taking his pants in tow. He let out a loud moan when lips wrapped around him, the younger man's lips massaging his length. His fingers tangled in the dark hair, following the bobbing motion, "Minoru" he choked out and his hips thrust into that hot mouth. He dared to look down and glowing eyes looked back up at him at he pulled away swirled his tongue around the head before taking him back in. Naruto couldn't handle it, his hand tightened in the dark locks and Minoru sucked harder. He came into that welcoming mouth, and he swallowed every last bit of him. His knees gave out and he he slid against the wall coming eye level with his grinning lover, "God, Minoru," he said breathlessly.

Minoru pulled the older man towards him, away from the wall, making him slide down to the floor. He settled himself in between the strong legs that parted for him invitingly as he leaned down and locked their lips in a searing kiss. He moaned when hands undid his pants, freeing his straining erection.

Naruto shifted his hips closer, felt himself grow hard in anticipation. He took the younger man's erection in a loose grip and groaned when he thrust into his hand. And then Minoru froze. Glowing eyes looked at him and then over his shoulder to the boxes. Then it hit him.

"Shit," Minoru cursed softly and scanned the room, "Oh! I have some in my pouch!"

Naruto gave Minoru an amused look, "Your pouch?" Glowing eyes gave him a knowing look before lips planted a kiss on his cheek. Minoru got up and nearly tripped on a box. Naruto snorted and watched him as he reached the coffee table and rummaged through his pouch, made a triumphant noise and made his way back, kicking off his pants as he did so.

"Now where was I?" He slicked his fingers and the older man rocked his hips, "Ah yes," he said with a grin and traced the older man's entrance teasingly before pushing a digit in. The slender hips rocked against him, encouraging him. He leaned down and traced a sensitive nipple with his tongue as he pushed another finger in. Naruto breathed out his name and it went straight to his arousal. Fingers threaded into his hair as he flicked the nub with his tongue. He was directed into searing kiss, and he swallowed Naruto's moan when he pressed on the sensitive gland, massaging it, making the strong body under him arch.

Naruto reached for Minoru, taking him in a loose grip, circling his thumb on the bulbous head. Minoru took the hint and grinned at him as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his erection. He licked his lips without realizing and moaned when the the rigid length pressed against him, pushing in, filling him. He felt his erection twitch when it pressed on his prostate. He rocked his hips, wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist and cried out when he started moving, thrusting long and deep. His body flushed when Minoru angled his hips and prostate met their heated rhythm, "Y-yes - Mi-noru - oh _god._"

Minoru grunted and circled his hips, making the blonde head trash to the side in pleasure. Hands gripped him, one on his rear the other at his shoulder blade. "Mine," He whispered, and the hands on him flexed and Naruto gasped out a "yes" followed by a deep moan, "Mine," he groaned and pushed himself up into his hands and drove to the hilt, aiming for that spot that made Naruto cry out and and arch towards him. Their rhythm turned heated, Naruto moaned uncontrollably and reached for himself, stroking himself feverishly, "God - Naruto -" he transferred his weight to one arm and replaced the pumping hand with his own on the sobbing erection, circling the head and smearing the gathered precum there to slicken his grip.

Naruto felt a pulse run down his spine and coiled inside of him, "Minoru!" He cried out as his orgasm claimed him, making him dig the heel of his foot into the small of the younger man's back, "Oh - God -" he moaned his body arching off the floor as his come shot out of him, spilling into his stomach. Glowing eyes were fixed on him before they slid shut with a long, loud moan and the hips thrusting into him faltered. Lips locked over his as Minoru came inside of him, making him break out into goosebumps. He panted for air, feeling the younger man's against his neck. A smile spread on his lips when he felt lips kiss his neck and curve into a smile. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the scar on his lovers right shoulder.

Minoru looked down at the flushed older man with a loving smile on his lips, "I love you too." He followed the cerulean gaze to the scattered boxes in their living room, "Home."

"Our first apartment."

_First. _Minoru looked at the older man and felt his heart swell at the implication. They smiled at each other and Naruto pulled him down for a tender kiss, full of promise and hopes.

"That was a nice way to break in our new place."

The apartment was filled with their laughter.

* * *

_Six weeks later..._

Minoru panted and gasped for air in time with Naruto's deep thrust. He choked on a moan when the rigid length aimed to stimulate his prostate. A hand entwined with his as Naruto leaned over him, "P-please -" his grip tightened when a warm hand took hold of his erection, "Y-yes! Na-ruto -" he broke off into vowels. The cerulean eyes were fixed on him and he felt himself flush even hotter at the emotion he found in them. Naruto breathlessly smiled down at him and circled his hips. He pulled him down, crashing their lips in a hot deep kiss and his body spasmed, making him gasp against the older man's mouth.

"Come for me," Naruto whispered against parted lips. And it seemed that that was all he needed. He moaned when Minoru cried out him name, arching towards him, the hand in his gripping like a vice. The member in his hand pulsed and slickened with his hot seed, and he kept stroking him, milking him as he came inside of him. Milking his orgasm as the slender hips rolled with his.

The room echoed their heavy breathing as they calmed their frantic hearts. Naruto smiled when Minoru shivered under him. He pulled the covers over them, rolling them into their sides as he did so. Minoru made a face and shivered again, rolling his shoulders.

"Is your shoulder hurting?"

Minoru scrunched his nose briefly and smiled, "A bit." His smiled widened when Naruto leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his sensitive scar, "I bet it's snowing," he said softly with a chuckle.

Naruto looked towards the window, "It probably is."

"The festival is today!" Minoru said beaming, "I've been wanting to go with you for the longest time!"

Naruto chuckled and gave his lover a soft kiss, "I'm glad I'm actually in town this time around."

"Can we go soon?" He asked rolling them over and straddling Naruto's hips, slowly rocking against him.

Naruto sighed at the friction and planted his hands on the slender hips, "We can go soon." Minoru grinned down at him, and the midnight blue eyes flickered at him.

"But first," Minoru started, and reached down to stroke his lover's growing erection, feeling it swell in his hand. Naruto moaned under him, his hands flexing on his hips. He raised himself on his knees and positioned himself, gasping as the bulbous head pressed inside of him, "But first...I want you." He let out a loud moan at the feeling of being filled again, still slick from their previous activities.

Naruto watched him, his flushed face and parted lips, when he leaned back to brace himself on his knees and he gave him a sharp thrust that contoured his handsome face with pleasure. His eyes roamed over the aroused body riding him, muscle stretching and contracting with effort. He groaned at the sight, and wrapped his hand around the sensitive erection bobbing for attention. Their rhythm soon turned heated, their pants for air and moans filled the room. He let out a curse when Minoru beared down on him, clenching around him taking him deeper. And did it again, "Oh - _fu_ -" he was cut off by his own moan as his orgasm took him by surprise.

He kept thrusting, kept pumping the sobbing member in his hand and couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. "Yes," he whispered without realizing when Minoru's breath caught, when the erection in his hand pulsed and come was spilling onto his stomach, on his hand. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger man as he collapsed on top of him.

"Okay," Minoru said breathlessly after a moment, "Now we can get ready to go."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

Minoru tied on his boots and wrapped a dark gray scarf around his neck before slipping on a black wool peacoat. He looked at Naruto as he emerged from the bedroom wearing his dark gray toggle jacket with a dark navy scarf hanging from his neck. He gave him a curious look when he stood there in thought. "Gloves," he helped and the older man's confused look was replaced with an "Ah!"

Naruto made his way to the entrance and slipped on his boots and tied them. When he straightened Minoru adjusted his scarf for him, tucking it around his neck. He grinned and playfully gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Let's go."

They walked the roads of Konoha, snow crunched under their boots as they made their way to the ice skating rink that froze over once a year. And every other year, there was a festival held that encircled the rink, sporting games, food, and shops. It was a pre-holiday type of festivities. And inevitably made the the holidays feel so much closer.

Naruto didn't know how to skate. Not well, at least. Especially not as well as Minoru who apparently was graceful at all the things he did. He briefly thanked Kakashi for that, because he found that he rather enjoyed watching him. Sometimes maybe a bit too much. Maybe.

He opted to stay near the ring, slowly gliding over the ice and trying to keep his balance and glared when Minoru came at him. The younger man chuckled and took his gloved hands into his and Naruto scrambled. "Hey! Hey!" Minoru pulled him, coaxing him. He glared.

"Come skate with me," Minoru said playfully and bit his lip to keep from laughing when Naruto wavered.

Naruto sighed and tightened his grip on the hands holding his to keep his balance, "This is terrible," he mumbled to himself and a child swooshed past him making him stagger into the younger man in front of him. He felt himself blush but glared at the direction of the child anyway.

Minoru snickered, "Over taken by a child," he teased.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that - " he was effectively cut off when another child bumped into him and caused him to fall back, the hands in his kept him from falling, and jerked him forward making the younger man waver. Minoru's smile peeked out from the edge of his scarf, the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. Naruto sighed and Minoru hooked their elbows together and he let him lead.

"Why are you so terrible at this?" Minoru teased and tightened his arm to keep Naruto upright.

Naruto half-heartedly glared at the younger man and caught sight of a passer by looking their direction. He ignored it and looked at the younger man, "How did you get so good?" Minoru chuckled and winked at him in response.

After almost falling one too many times, they ditched the ice skating rink and moved to the booths. It was busier than he expected, but he tried to ignore it and instead focused on Minoru when he felt a slight nudge on his elbow.

Minoru gestured to a booth and smiled, "I'm going to get us some hot chocolates," he explained briefly.

Naruto stuffed his hand into his pockets and looked around, at the different games and food and shops. All occupied with people. His eyes landed on a dart game that he thought they should try their hand at, _Is that considered cheating_ -

"Monster! Monster! You're a monster!"

Naruto's head whipped down to a little red headed girl and slightly taller boy that were frowning up at him. It was the look in their eyes that made him freeze.

"Get out of here you brats!" Minoru scowled at the little children, "Yeah! You better run!" He called after them as they retreated, "What the hell?" He turned his attention to Naruto, "Kids these days!"

Naruto looked at the younger man and forced a smile as he took the offered cup of steaming hot chocolate. Even he felt that it wasn't passible but moved on before Minoru could say anything, effectively distracting him, "That shop looks interesting," he gestured to a booth, "And we should try that dart game over there."

Minoru looked at the older man over rim of his cup, "Isn't that cheating?"

Naruto looked up in feign wonderment, "Is it?" Minoru chuckled and shook his head. "I think it's just being resourceful..."

Minoru barked a laugh, "You're terrible!"

They went to one of the booths where a merchant was selling winter wear including scarfs, gloves, and hats. They browsed the little shop and Minoru tried on a hat that he felt looked a bit ridiculous on him, and the snort that Naruto gave him confirmed it. Naruto looked around, at some gloves with leather grip on the palms. His eyes cut away to a couple of women when he heard murmuring. They avoided their gaze from him, and he noticed the slight shake off their heads. He swallowed and felt his ears burn, and mindlessly looked back at the gloves he was looking at. He glanced around and caught the merchant looking at him, and then to Minoru. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help it when his chakra spiked when he saw the distaste in the merchant eyes. He was looking at Minoru - _his_ Minoru - with distaste because he was there with _him_. Minoru looked at him then, looking away from a scarf that had caught his attention. Midnight blue eyes flickered at him questioning and he smiled sheepishly back, hoping that was enough. Minoru furrowed a brow at him and closed the distance between them.

"Are you okay?" Minoru asked softly.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah." He knew Minoru wasn't convinced. Midnight blue eyes searched his and he unintentionally darted his eyes to the women and clenched his jaw when he found them looking at him again, still whispering at each other. An elbow hooked with his and led him out of the booth. "How about we try the darts?"

"Naruto."

He sighed, he knew that soft tone that told him "you can't fool me". " I'm okay," he reassured, and smiled before making a gesture, "Come on."

Minoru hesitated for a moment before giving the older man with a smile, "Fine."

They went to the darts booth and they each bought five darts, and - to much of their amusement - they had to aim for specific moving targets. They "tried" their luck, and Minoru had the decency to miss a couple on purpose. Naruto on the other hand wanted the prize. Even when Minoru narrowed his eyes at him as he handed him the little stuffed dog, he couldn't suppress the smile that tugged on his lips.

They walked through the festival, stopping at different shops and games, and Naruto tried very hard not to notice. Not to notice how people darted away their eyes from him when he caught them. He tried to ignore all of them, tried to focus on the younger man, on his happy smile. But then those midnight blue eyes looked into his, and he knew that he wasn't doing as good of a job hiding it as he thought. He let out a short sigh, making a little cloud form in front of him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Minoru asked gently, a little cloud coming out from under his scarf.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile, and briefly tucked his chin into his scarf. He looked back up his smile still in place, "Yeah...I...," his eyes caught an unwanted look. He clenched his jaw briefly and his eyes went back to the younger man, the midnight blue eyes had followed his gaze before going back to him with concern.

"Naruto."

Naruto tucked his chin back into his scarf for a moment before letting out a slow sigh. He looked at Minoru, the midnight blue eyes that let him in, the man that loves him even when he found it hard to believe. He felt a twinge of an unnamed emotion tighten his throat and dropped his gaze briefly. His lips twitched into a smile and his nose scrunched for a second, "Can we go?" He asked softly and felt a feeling of he would name guilt, and shame, and unease creep onto him. But then Minoru smiled at him, a warm loving smile that reached his eyes and those feelings fled.

"Of course."

Minoru hooked his arm into Naruto's elbow and they walked through the festival, exiting through the entrance and walked the direction back home. Once they were away from all the people and all the noise, Minoru gave a sideways glance to the blonde, "We didn't have to come..." he started and trailed off when Naruto came to a stop and turned to look at him.

"Minoru..." Naruto started with a sigh, a small cloud followed, "The truth is...that all these years, I avoided coming to the festival. I found it better to be off somewhere doing something else other than to... sit around thinking how much I wanted to go, but felt like I shouldn't. I thought it was better to just not be in town than to deal with... _That_..."

Minoru furrowed his brows in confusion, "But...If you avoided it for so long, why now?"

Naruto could only give him a small smile.

Then it hit him, "Because I wanted to go...," he said softly, his expression softening, "You did it because of me?"

Naruto smiled, "I wanted to go with you. I wanted to bring you to the festival, and enjoy it with you. And I thought it would be okay. I thought that maybe after all the _years_ that had passed it would make it okay," his smile turned sullen, "I guess I over estimated people." He chuckled at himself, "I tried not to let it bother me, you looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it for you. But then they started to look at you...because you were with me."

"Oh, Naruto," Minoru said softly, and stepped closer to the older man, the snow crunching softly under his boots, "You missed the point..." Cerulean eyes gave him a confused look. "Yes, I did want to go the festival. But...you see, I wanted to go with _you_," he smiled warmly at the older man, "The festival part didn't matter, Naruto. It could have been any event, any type of outing, anywhere, as long as it was with you. I'm happy just being with you."

Naruto didn't know what to say, all he could manage was to look at the younger man, look at his loving smile, his loving eyes. And he felt his heart skip a beat when a gloved hand came up to cup his jaw and lips closed over his in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, for bringing me to the festival... That you avoided for years and made you extremely uncomfortable," he added with a hint of humor, earning him a chuckle, "Thank you." He adjusted the navy blue scarf the older man wore, his smile widening, "You know what sounds nice?"

"Hmm?"

Minoru wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck in a loose embrace, "A hot meal, with my hot boyfriend," he smiled widely at the blush that bloomed on Naruto's cheeks, "In our warm apartment, cuddled up in our warm couch, watching a movie."

Naruto smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "So you can fall asleep while we watch it?"

Minoru chuckled, "No, not if I pick it."

"Oh!" Naruto looked up as if it finally made sense, "Oh! I see! I see how it is!"

Minoru laughed, beaming as he cupped the older man's face and kissed his smiling mouth, "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded and kissed the younger man's forehead before they continued their way to their warm apartment. Their warm home.


	20. No One Else: Ch1

AN: So this is a sort of companion piece to "Taking a Chance". I decided to just continue on here since it's only a couple of chapters. Enjoy!

Also, NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Minoru had second thoughts the moment he stood in front of the pregenin. He eyed them wearily. But he trusted Iruka, and he wanted to help out his dad. But this was also a bad idea. Pregenin. Kunai. Practice targets. This has bad idea written all over it. He looked over at his dad that stood across from. Iruka raised a brow at him, almost challenging. He furrowed his brows in response.

Iruka clapped twice, gaining his class' attention, "Alright class, today is kunai training with these mannequins here," he gesture to said mannequins, "To keep things interesting, there is a point system that will count to your grade as extra credit. Minoru will be helping me keep track of your points. Those that make ten points will be awarded five extra credit points, twenty means ten extra credit points and so on. So keep in mind the value of your targets, and the ones that will affect you negatively."

The kunai practice began, and Minoru was on edge when they started flying. He focused on his note taking and shot a glance to his dad who seemed unaffected by the untrained kunai flying past him. He tried to relax at that, it seemed that practice was going smoothly. The pregenin were in the negatives but there were a handful that were doing better than others.

Maybe he got too comfortable, maybe he looked down at his notes a second too long, all he knew was that there was suddenly a kunai embedded in his left upper thigh. He froze, trying to do exactly what Iruka had advised him.

_"If for whatever reason, you get hurt, whether it be a kunai or shuriken, try to mask your pain - as best as you can. Because you have to remember that their children and their confidence can be hurt pretty easily."_

Keeping that in mind, he tried to stay calm. But it was burning. He clenched his jaw and his hand tensed inches over the kunai in his leg. He looked down, and regretted it. The little boy that had thrown the kunai ran up to him with a guilty look on his face, and he waved him off with a smile.

"Minoru?" Iruka called out to his son on a gentle tone and glanced over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yup!" Minoru chirped back, "I'm just... Uh... Excuse me for a bit." He limped away and smiled at Iruka as he handed him the first aid kit as he passed him and moved to the academy building. Once he knew he was out of earshot he let out a groan of pain and looked down at his leg. Oh, how it freaking hurt. And now that he was really looking at it he couldn't take it out.

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned at himself and redistributed his weight, hissing at the pain that shot through his thigh. He sighed and stared down at the kunai that mocked him.

"You do _not_ look okay."

Minoru's head shot up at the familiar voice to find Naruto giving him an amused look, holding a bag that he vaguely assumed was the lunch he forgot.

Naruto smiled when glowing eyes looked at him as of he was heaven sent, "Need help with that?" He asked as he closed the distance between them. Minoru only sighed in response. He draped a pale arm over his shoulders and helped the younger man into the building and down the hall into the bathroom. Naruto locked the door as Minoru leaned on the sink with a wince.

"Overtaken by a pregenin," he teased earning him an illuminated glare. He eyed the kunai and moved to take some paper towels from a dispenser, and opened the first aid kit, preparing the gauze and disinfectant. Then looked at the younger man, "Ready?"

"Does it matter?" Minoru grimaced when Naruto grasped the handle.

Naruto yanked out the kunai making Minoru's breath hitch in pain, "Sorry," he said softly and pressed on the deep cut with one hand, undid the younger man's pants with the other. Half gloved hands helped him and tugged them down to his knees. "Any other situation," he teased earning him a light smack on his arm as he applied pressure on the younger man's thigh, "Here, hold this." His hand was replaced by a half gloved one and gave the younger man a smile.

Minoru winced and sighed at himself, "This is dumb," he said softly, mostly to himself, and Naruto chuckled in response.

"It happens," Naruto said with a gentle smile and threaded the stitching needle, "I apologize now, because I'm not very good at this."

Minoru smiled, "It's okay. Thank you." He watched as the older man took a piece of gauze and soaked it with disinfectant.

"This... Is gonna hurt," Naruto warned and replaced the half gloved hands and pressure applicator with the gauze and pressed it into the cut. He felt the younger man tense and inhale sharply through his nose. He looked at him and noticed how he was looking away.

"So," Minoru said casually, trying to ignore the burning in his thigh, "How's your day going?" Cerulean eyes met his with an amused glint.

"Better than yours," he teased and chuckled when Minoru frowned at him, "Good thing you forgot your lunch, huh?"

Minoru laughed under his breath, "Which I hope I'll be able to eat." Naruto smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss before reaching for the threaded needle. He sighed and looked off to the side and felt Naruto shift. He winced when he felt the surreal feeling of a needle pinch through his skin. Oh how he hated the feeling of getting stitches. Just plain right hated it.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

Minoru glanced at Naruto instinctively at the sudden question, and immediately took it back, "Dinner?"

Naruto smiled, "Mhmm, I have a place in mind, it's somewhat...Fancy."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow and looked at the older man from the corner of his eye, "Fancy?" He smiled, "Since when do we do fancy?"

Naruto chuckled, "Every once in a while." He looked at the younger man, "Be my date?"

Minoru blushed despite himself, despite having his pants around his knees and Naruto knelt down in front of him stitching his cut closed, despite the fact that they've had their share of dates. Despite the fact that they had been together for years now. For some reason, he found himself blushing and his ears burning. If he had to credit it to something, it would be the look in Naruto's eyes, "Okay." And then Naruto beamed at him and he became aware of his somewhat undressed state.

Naruto softly chuckled and finished his stitching. He took a non-stick gauze pad and covered his handy work and secured it with gauze and wrapping. "You're all done," he gave the wrapped cut a kiss and stood and couldn't help but smile at the blush on the younger man's cheeks, "And I do believe you still have time to eat."

Minoru smiled and tugged his pants back up and readjusted himself. His eyes drifted closed when Naruto leaned into him and brushed his lips against his before sealing them in a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you later then." Naruto winked at the younger man and handed him the first aid kit, "Don't get yourself killed, please."

Minoru laughed as they left the bathroom, "I'll try." He chuckled as Naruto shook his head and turned to head towards the exit.

He had a slight limp when he reached Iruka's classroom, and found his dad eating his lunch at his desk. He gave him a sheepish look and pulled up a chair.

"Are you okay?" His tone was worried, "I was going to check on you but I wasn't sure where you went off to."

Minoru offered his dad a smile, "I'm okay," he answered simply and Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you handle so many kids, I'll never understand."

Iruka laughed, "It helps when you have a son that is willing to help for kunai practice."

"Yeah," Minoru drawled, "It'll probably be more helpful if he didn't get stabbed by stray kunai."

Iruka considered, "Maybe." He took a bite of his lunch and made a noise when he remembered something, "Did you and Naruto want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Minoru swallowed the food he was chewing, "Not tonight, Naruto made plans," he smiled, "A fancy dinner apparently."

"Oh!" Iruka cleared his throat when Minoru gave him a confused look, "That sounds nice!" He continued in the same tone and smiled, "Next time then!"

Minoru gave his dad a curious look, and laughed.

* * *

After helping Iruka in the academy and his shift in the mission room, Minoru headed home. And when he entered their apartment, toed off his shoes, and wandered into the living he froze when his eyes landed on a very nicely dressed Naruto wearing black pants, a light blue button up and an unbuttoned black vest. Cerulean eyes looked up at him from a book he was reading and felt himself flush.

"How's your leg?"

"Huh?" Minoru snapped out of his trance, "Oh! Good! Just sore," he shrugged with a smile, "Nothing I can't handle."

Naruto smiled and eyed the younger man, "Go get ready." Minoru grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows at him before moving to the bedroom.

Minoru changed into black tweed pants, and an off grey button up shirt. He opted on a black tie and frowned after he tied it on. He wandered into the living room and frowned at Naruto who eyed him in return, "How fancy of a place are we going to?"

Naruto tilted his head and eyed the younger man, a grin spread on his lips, "You're good with what you're wearing."

Minoru grinned back, "In that case I'm ready."

Naruto chuckled and closed his book, "You might need a jacket."

They grabbed their jackets and slipped on their oxfords and Minoru couldn't help but just look at Naruto as he adjusted his collar. He had to admit that Naruto looked pretty good in dress clothes.

Naruto smiled at Minoru when he caught the midnight blue eyes staring at him, "Ready?"

They left their apartment and walked the roads of Konoha, some roads that Minoru didn't really frequent. Naruto led them to their destination that did look fancy, fancier than what Minoru was used to. Not in a bad way. The restaurant store front had plants and flowers rimming the bottom of the large windows. There were people waiting on benches conversing with their party. Through the windows he could make out the guests inside. Naruto gave him a signal to give him a second, so he opted to wait off at the side. He looked around, spotting a little gift shop across the way. He directed his attention back to Naruto when he came back out smiling at him.

"Good thing I made reservations!" He said with a laugh, earning him an amused look.

"Reservations?" Minoru smiled widely, "I feel so special!" He couldn't help but laugh when Naruto blushed.

"Uzumaki! Party for two!"

Naruto beamed at Minoru and led him inside, they followed the hostess to their table and as they took their seats, Minoru looked at Naruto sitting across from him with the candle lights on their table and the atmosphere of the restaurant his stomach made a flip. And he felt it rise up to his cheeks. The fact that this man still made him nervous was beyond him.

"This place is nice," Minoru commented looking around, noting the string lights that adorned the ceiling.

"I thought you would like it," Naruto smiled and midnight blue eyes looked at him, and he swallowed, "The food too..." He looked down at menu, "uh..."

Minoru furrowed a brow, "What?"

Naruto looked back up, "Huh?" Minoru smiled at him with amusement, "Oh - the fish sounds good!" He said randomly.

"You don't really like fish..."

"Oh yeah," Naruto looked down at the menu again, trying to ignore his blush, "The beef..."

Minoru eyed the older man, before looking down at the menu, "This sounds good: sauteed chicken breast with mushrooms, pearl onions, apple wood smoked bacon and garlic all finished with a red wine demi glaze served with mashed potatoes and vegetables," he looked back up at Naruto who gave him an approving nod.

"The chicken picatta," Naruto said and shifted in his chair.

Minoru gave the older man a curious look, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're nervous."

"Nervous?" Naruto chuckled and cleared his throat when it sounded just that, "Why would I be nervous?"

Minoru's smile widened and leaned forward to prop his chin on a hand, "You tell me."

A nervous laugh bubbled up from Naruto's throat and he took a drink from his water and was grateful when their waitress came by to take their orders.

While their date progressed, and their food arrived, snickering and quiet laughter came from their table. As to what they were talking about, only they knew. Their inside jokes, their exchanged looks, their knowing looks. As Minoru took a drink from his water and Naruto was trying not to laugh at something he said, cerulean eyes focused on him and it felt as if they were the only ones there. Everyone seemed to have disappeared and it was only them, and their laughter. And when their shared dessert arrived and they had a mini spoon fight over the last of the ice cream which made Naruto's spoon fly off somewhere and they received a look from the hostess - Minoru tried very hard not to laugh at the way Naruto glared at him. So as an apology he fed him the last of the ice cream which Naruto accepted with narrowed eyes.

When they exited the restaurant, evening was starting to fall. Naruto chuckled at the way Minoru shivered and slipped on his black bomber style jacket.

"It got kind of cold," Minoru commented and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and watched Naruto put on his black peacoat. "This was nice," he said softly with a smile and Naruto smiled at him, and he couldn't help but notice the glint in the cerulean eyes, the warm smile on his lips, "What?" He asked a bit nervously, and Naruto's smile widened. A warm hand cupped his jaw and lips sealed over his in tender loving kiss. The only thing he was able to focus on was those soft lips on his his, the warm hand on his jaw. He was vaguely aware of where they were, not until Naruto pulled away.

"There's somewhere else," Naruto said, beaming, "So, I hope you're not too cold?" Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "Alright then," a hand slipped into his elbow as they walked. They walked in a comfortable silence, even when he led them off the roads and led them towards the forest. Naruto hopped on and over a fallen tree and chuckled as Minoru jump into him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Almost there."

They kept walking as the sun started to set. When they reached the clearing, Minoru couldn't help but smile widely. And as they walked to the center of it his stomach made another flip. Minoru laughed softly at himself as he walked a few steps, looking up at the darkening sky, "It feels like yesterday, doesn't it? Bringing me here in the middle of the night...," he chuckled at the memory, "and then you kissed me. Our first kiss... And I kinda ran away." He heard Naruto move closer as he chuckled behind him. "That was silly," he said with a laugh and turned around to find Naruto right behind him. His eyes dropped down when he realized that the older man was holding something between them. His heart made some sort of somersault, a backflip, made a dash to his stomach to join in on the fun and back and skipped a few beats when he saw a small velvet box in the sun kissed hand.

To say he was nervous would be an obvious statement. But when those midnight blue eyes looked back up to lock with his and he witnessed the flicker of chakra in them as the younger man bit his lip momentarily as he smiled brightly at him, he knew. He just knew. There was nothing to be nervous about. "Minoru," a loving smile graced his lips, "I never would have thought, that I would be so lucky to fall in love with my best friend... Let alone have that best friend love me back. I never would have imagined that this kind of happiness existed...and I want to love you, and see that happy smile of yours for...well, forever. For as long as forever is," his smile widened when the midnight blue eyes flickered again and began to glisten, "Minoru," he opened the velvet box to reveal a simple matte dark silver ring, "Will you marry me?"

Minoru's heart swelled in his chest and he couldn't stop smiling even if he tried - despite the happy tears in the corners of his eyes. Not that he could ever stop smiling when he was with Naruto. He nodded, "Yes," a happy laugh bubbled up his throat, "Yes, yes," he cupped the older man's smiling face and kissed it, "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He locked the older man into tender kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

Naruto pulled away enough to take his hand and slip on the silver ring onto his finger, "Aren't you glad you took that chance three years ago?" Minoru beamed at him and vibrated with laughter before locking him into another kiss. He literally had happiness in his arms kissing him.

They left the field once it started to get dark with permanent smiles on their lips. And once they got home, Minoru chuckled as he took off his shoes, "I see now, so you _were_ nervous," he turned to give the older man a teasing look, and got a grin back.

Naruto grasped the black tie Minoru was wearing and tugged, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss. He pulled the younger man closer by the small of his back and sighed when a hand came up to thread into his hair. He delved his tongue into the younger man's mouth, eliciting a moan. He maneuvered them to the bedroom, making a trail of clothes as they went. Naruto undid the younger man's pants before pushing him down onto the mattress. Minoru grinned at him as he lifted his hips and his pants were tugged off by eager hands. He smoothed a hand over the bandages on Minoru's thigh and dropped a kiss onto it, earning him a soft chuckle. He undid his own pants as his eyes roamed over the aroused body the bed that propped up on an elbow to watch him finish undressing. He crawled over him, shivering as Minoru spread his legs invitingly and shifted his hips. A hand at the small of his back pulled him flush, making them both moan at the contact. He locked the younger man into a hot kiss and rocked his hips, making the pair under his buck. Fingers threaded into his hair as their hips moved on their own accord. He reached over to the nightstand and flushed when soft lips teased a nipple before moving to kiss and nibble at his neck. He groaned when he fumbled with the lube, nearly dropping it. Minoru laughed softly near his ear before directing him to a tender kiss.

Naruto leaned back and slicked his fingers, smiling as Minoru shifted his hips, making his erection bob with the movement. He traced a finger on the younger man's entrance before pushing it inside, earning him a gasp of pleasure.

"Naruto."

Naruto felt a pulse run down his spine at the whisper of his name, at the way the glowing eyes looked at him. He pushed in another finger and grazed the bundle of nerves, making the slender hips roll and rock against his hand, "Minoru." He massage the sensitive nerve endings, and Minoru gasped and panted for air under him, his erection throbbed at the sight as a drop of precum dripped onto the taut stomach.

"Na-Naruto," Minoru made a noise in his throat when a warm hand took his aching erection into a loose grip, "oh - god -" he broke off into vowels, his hands finding purchase in the sheets. He looked up at Naruto, at the way he was looking at him, the way he was smiling at him. "Naruto, please," he said breathlessly and the older man's smile turned into a grin.

"Please?"

Minoru groaned, and thrust into the hand that was slowly stroking him, "Inside -" he managed and flushed when the fingers inside of him pressed on his prostate, "_God_ \- I want to you inside of me -"

Naruto withdrew his hands, and slicked his erection, "Of course, my love." He smoothed his hands over the inside of the pale thighs and slowly pushed into the welcoming heat. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands, hovering over the flushed panting younger man. Glowing eyes opened to look up at him and a breathless smile graced his lover's lips as he reached up and threaded his fingers into his and pulled him down, making him drop to his forearms, and into a deep languid kiss. Their hips moved on their own accord, steady and deep, eliciting deep moans from both men. Naruto redistributed his weight and thrust harder into the younger man, making him cry out in pleasure against his mouth. An arm wrapped around his torso, and a hand found purchase on his shoulder blade, the hand on his jaw moved to hook on the back of his neck. He latched on to the pale neck, traced that sensitive spot that only he knew, eliciting those noises that only he heard, making Minoru pant and gasp for air as he thrust into him, circling his hips as he did so. He reached in between them as he nibbled on that spot that turned Minoru into putty in his hands and wasn't disappointed when a heel dug into the small of his back and the younger man let out a low throaty moan.

"I love you," Minoru whispered, his eyes locking with the cerulean pair. He choked on a moan when Naruto smiled at him and quickened his pace, "I - Naruto -" his body flushed as his orgasm claimed and Naruto swallowed his cry of pleasure with a deep kiss. His not seed spilled in between them, he continued rolling his hips, making Naruto break the kiss with a gasp. Their breath mingled as Naruto grunted, his hips faltered. "Yes," he whispered as the older man buried his face into his neck, spilling his seed deep inside of him.

Their bedroom echoed their heavy breathing as they basked in their afterglow. Naruto lifted his head and looked down at his flushed fiancée. He couldn't help the silly from that spread on his lips, and apparently neither could Minoru.

"I love you."

Minoru grinned and rolled them over and ground his hips, making the older man gasp as he leaned down for a kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Minoru woke up to a warmth spooned up against his back and an arm around his waist. He sighed as he opened his eyes and peered at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He had a good two hours before his shift. In his sleepiness, he thumbed the unfamiliar metal band on his finger and brought up his hand into view. A smile tugged on his lips - they were engaged. He smoothly rolled over to face the older man, now fiancée. He smiled as he watched him sleep, half of his face obscured by a pillow, his blonde hair mussed from their activities. He gingerly traced a blonde brow, and a whiskered cheek, smiling when Naruto pulled him closer. He gave the slightly parted lips a chaste kiss and a cerulean eye cracked open to look at him for a second as lips pulled into a sleepy smile. He snuggled into the older man's warmth and figured that he _did_ have a couple of hours.

* * *

After his shift, Minoru made a trip to his dad's. Iruka made some tea and set out some cookies. He gave his son a curious look before giving in and asking, "So, what's your news?"

Minoru laughed nervously as he removed his left glove and placed his hand on the table, "This happened."

Iruka beamed and couldn't help but laugh at the somewhat embarrassed expression on his son's face, "Congratulations! Oh I wish Kakashi was here! We were starting to wonder when Naruto would pop the question."

Minoru drummed his fingers once and gave his dad an amused look, "... You knew?"

Iruka smiled and looked at his son from over the rim of his cup as he took a drink from his tea, "Well," he started, "He came by maybe two weeks ago, and asked for your hand," his smile softened, "He wanted our blessing, not that we would have said no. You two are so happy together, so good for each other. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Minoru smiled and swallowed through the lump in his throat. He chuckled nervously and bit his lip when his dad gave him a knowing smile, "He did that?"

Iruka's smile widened and nodded, "He did."

Minoru let out a breath and smiled despite his vision blurring.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked with a gentle smile. Because he knew their son, he knew what it meant to him for Naruto to do such a thing. Even if his eyes weren't faintly glowing like they were now.

Minoru bit his lip in hopes to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah," he swiped at his eyes, softly laughing at himself, "Oh man, yeah, I'm okay." He took another deep breath and chuckled, "You know, I think - would it be alright if we came by for dinner?"

Iruka smiled, "Of course!"

Minoru stood and slipped on his glove, "Try not to tell Kakashi-dad."

Iruka laughed, "I'll try."

* * *

Naruto sat down heavily on the couch and looked at the puzzle on the coffee table that was missing five pieces. He moved his gaze to the one piece he had in this hand. He picked up the box the puzzle came in and shook it. There was nothing inside. He glared at the puzzle, "What the hell?!" He heard the door open when he pressed the last piece he had into place and galred harder at the incompletely puzzle. He looked up at Minoru who looked from the puzzle then to him, "Hey, how was your shift?" The younger man smiled at him and closed the distance between them. He swiftly straddled his lap and warm half gloved hands came up to cup his jaw as lips sealed over his in a passionate kiss. He felt a bit dazed when Minoru pulled away, smiling at him, "I missed you too."

Minoru brushed his thumb on a whiskered cheek, "You asked my dads?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled, "Of course I did. I know how much you love them, and how much they mean to you. It felt...I don't know, wrong, to not ask them first," he laughed nervously, "I have to admit that I still feel that one of these days Kakashi is going to chidori my ass just for fun."

Minoru laughed, "I love you," he planted a kiss on the older man's forehead, "I love you so much," he slipped his lips over the smiling pair and hummed when Naruto pulled him closer. "I see you're working on your puzzle."

Naruto gave him a deadpanned look, "It's defective."

Minoru snorted and looked back at the puzzle, "You're missing pieces?"

"You know how long I worked on that?" he said in disbelief, "Only to find out that I'm missing pieces!"

"That is so inconsiderate!"

"I know!"

Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "By they way, we're having a dinner at my dads tonight."

Naruto's brows shot up, "Oh?"

Minoru beamed and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't let Kakashi-dad near that ass of yours."

* * *

Minoru looked at Naruto and snorted, "Why are you nervous?"

Naruto scoffed, "I'm not nervous."

"Mhmm," Minoru responded, "Then why are we stalling?"

Naruto frowned, "I can't help it, okay?"

Minoru smiled warmly at the older man, "But you already asked them, they know. Well Iru-dad knows," he took a hand into his and gave it a squeeze, "Come on."

Naruto sighed and they continued their walk. When they reached the Hatake residence there was a moment of hesitation before Minoru opened the door and walked in. And he knew why. The pack of ninken ambushed Minoru, and he happily let them. He laughed as he maneuvered around them and toed off his shoes. A hand grasped at him and used him as leverage to dislodge from the ninken. They looked down the hall where Kakashi and Iruka watching them with amusement. Minoru cleared his throat as they moved towards the kitchen. They sat around the kitchen table and ate dinner which consisted of rice, chicken, gyoza and steamed vegetables. And as dinner progressed, suddenly it was Minoru's turn to feel nervous.

"Iruka tells me you have news?" Kakashi asked, giving his son an amused look when midnight blue eyes widened.

"Oh," Minoru took a drink from his tea. He looked at Kakashi and - out of all the scenarios he played through in his head, he just placed his hand on the table. Naruto chuckled next to him and silver brows rose in surprise when they landed on the silver band.

"Congratulations!" Kakashi said happily and looked from his son to Naruto, "Took you long enough!"

Naruto scowled, "It's called timing!"

Iruka snickered, "Oh, you two. You've come such a long way."

Naruto smiled and felt Minoru's hand rub his thigh, "Thank you."

"Soon to be son-in-law. Well, that's something I never thought I would be calling you," Kakashi told Naruto teasingly, earning him a glare, "Has a good ring to it."

When dessert came, Kakashi helped Iruka put away the dishes in the sink and serve a peach cobbler he made and ice cream. Minoru and Naruto waited outside in the backyard sitting at the patio table. Naruto took the younger man's hand into his and thumbed the silver band on his finger. Midnight blue eyes looked at him, a flicker of chakra graced them as a smile spread on his lips.

The fact that they were being watched by Iruka and Kakashi from the kitchen window, went unnoticed. Iruka looked at Kakashi, at the thoughtful look in the uncovered eyes, "They're happy," blue eyes turned to look at him.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "That's all I wanted for them both."


	21. No One Else: Ch2

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

NC-17.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_One week later..._

As Minoru finished washing the dishes hands turned him around and lifted him into the counter with a little grunt. He wiggled his brows at the older man, and cerulean eyes gave him a knowing look.

"There's something I've been thinking," Naruto started, and the dark head gave him a slight nod.

"Me too," Minoru smiled, "I want to take your surname."

Naruto stared, "I was going to ask if we can have ramen at the reception."

Minoru snorted and nodded, "Yes, we can, only because I love you."

Naruto searched the younger man's face, "Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to reconsider ramen?"

"No - no, I mean...about taking my surname..."

"Of course," Minoru saw the uncertainty in the cerulean eyes, "Because I want to, Naruto."

Naruto hesitated, "But...why?"

"Because I love you," he answered simply, "and I know why you're looking at me like that," he said knowingly, "And frankly I don't care what others think. Because they don't know anything - nothing - about us, about what we've been through. About how much I love you - " he stopped talking when hands gently cupped his jaw and cerulean eyes lovingly looked at him.

"Okay," Naruto said softly, and hands came up to swipe at his eyes, "Okay," he choked on his words and arms wrapped around him in a soothing reassuring embrace.

* * *

_Six weeks later..._

Minoru ground down his hips, circling them and gasping in pleasure as Naruto thrust sharply up into him. Their rhythm was almost desperate, Minoru wanted more - and as if sensing it Naruto rolled them over and hooked his hands under his fiancé's knees and spread him wider, making him writhe and cry out in pleasure, "Oh - _fu_ -" he was cut off by his own moan when a hard thrust met his prostate.

Naruto groaned and circled his hips and watched as Minoru reached down and gripped his erection. He leaned down, bracing himself on a forearm, and locked him in a hot kiss. Minoru gasped against his mouth when he wrapped his hand over his. He groaned when Minoru's hands found purchase on his shoulder blades as he pumped him, thrust into him. The younger man tensed against him and arched his neck as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his hot seed in between them, contracting around him. Naruto pressed his lips on Minoru's thundering pulse as he came inside of him. The arms around him tightened, holding him as close as possible and felt the younger man's breath hitch against his neck.

"You're okay," Naruto whispered against skin and kissed a bruise that had formed on the younger man's left shoulder while Minoru was away, "You're home." He felt Minoru nod against his neck. He pulled away and looked down at the younger man with a bright smile, "Two more weeks." The statement alone earned him a bright smile.

* * *

The ceremony was small, that's how they wanted it. Only close friends and family. Simple. Gai cried manly tears regardless. Iruka told himself he wasn't going to, but did anyway. Kakashi officiated the ceremony, and also told himself he wasn't going to cry. Nope. At least not in public. Iruka kept that secret to himself.

The reception was small and simple as well. The food was not. Apart from Naruto's request of ramen - which Minoru was able to get catered from Ichiraku's. Which he was trying to keep a secret from Naruto - which he somehow found out. Which led to things. Apart from that, they tried to vary in selections, because in the end they wanted their guest to enjoy themselves. There was dancing and drinking, and general fun. At some point, Minoru and Naruto snuck away to the rooftop for some privacy.

Naruto chuckled when he saw the faint glow in the younger man's eyes, "You're glowing," he said with a note of a tease in his voice.

Minoru snickered, "I know, I can feel it, I've been trying to suppress it all night but then I had a cup of sake," he smiled and pressed the back of his hand to his cheek when it felt warm, "It's kinda embarrassing."

Naruto cupped a warm cheek and laughed when Minoru chuckled, "I always found it endearing."

"I don't mind if you see " Minoru said softly, then wiggled his brows, "You can see all you want." He suppressed a laugh when Naruto blushed and snorted. "Can I give you your present? Well, part of."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow with amusement, "I don't see why not."

"Okay," Minoru gingerly stood and swayed a bit, "I'll be right back!"

Naruto watched as the younger man hopped off over the edge of the roof and tried not to laugh when he heard someone yelp in surprised followed by an apology followed by a "You get a pass since it's your wedding!" He looked out to the landscaping, as the sky began to darken, he vaguely wondered what time it was, not that he cared. He looked down at his hand and a happy smile tugged on his lips as he thumbed the silver band on his finger. He looked up when he heard Minoru hop back onto the rooftop with a small package wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He caught the younger man when he nearly slipped, "Can you please not kill yourself!?"

"Okay," Minoru said with a smile, "But at least I know that I would die happy," he said as he sat down. He handed the older man the small package and smiled.

Naruto eyed the younger man, and glowing eyes eyed him back. He tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a worn leather bound notebook. He recognized it as the kind that Minoru liked to sketch in. He glanced at the younger man who was giving him a warm smile. He pulled away the the elastic band that kept it closed and opened it to the first page.

_To my love,_

_To my best friend, _

_I love you, with all that I am. I will forever love you. It's as simple as that._

_Forever yours,_

_Minoru_

A warm smile tugged on Naruto's lips and Minoru shifted closer.

"During all those years that I was being confused and living in denial about you, I started to keep a journal slash sketchbook... Regarding you, almost a year before we happened," cerulean eyes looked at him, and his smile widened, "I thought it would help, you know? To figure things out, maybe to help...get over you," he snorted, "_That_ didn't work." Naruto chuckled. "I stopped using it the day I went to your apartment a few days after you kissed me."

Naruto could only stare, "You...Want me to have it?"

Minoru smiled, "Yes...it was really important to me during that time, and I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. And I want you to have it because...," he hesitated, "In a way, it's a part of me." Was the best way he could explain it. But Naruto seemed to have understood the sentiment. His smile turned into a grin, "And just so you know, it's not exactly all innocent."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?" His expression softened and directed his attention to the journal in his hands. He flipped a page and found a rough sketch of himself that took up almost a quarter of a page. There was writing next to it.

_This is the man that has had me so confused for the past couple of years. This is the man that has helped so selflessly with my training, the one that has shown me the definition of patience, the one that had always been there for me, the one that sees the good in everything, everyone. And I've been trying, trying so hard to stop thinking of much I want to... Be more. I keep telling myself that it'll pass. It'll pass. It'll pass. _

_Part of me is wondering who I'm trying to kid._

_Goddammit Naruto_.

Naruto smiled widely and looked at the younger man that was looking at the landscape stretched in front of them. He flipped to the next page.

"Minoru!"

They exchanged a look.

"_Minoru_! Where the heck are you?!"

Minoru gave the older man a sheepish look, "Excuse me while I go see what the hell that is about."

Naruto watched Minoru with a smile as he got up and crossed the rooftop before hopping off.

_It's ridiculous how much I think about kissing you. It's ridiculous. I spend half of my time thinking about your lips. Your mouth. That mouth that is always smiling, grinning, laughing. I think about how they would feel against my skin. Even when we're training. And your eyes, your expressive eyes that make me smile when you're happy. Makes me wants to kiss you when you're sad._

_It's ridiculous how much I think about you. How much I fantasize about you. I wonder how you taste like. How you feel like. I wonder how your skin would feel under my touch. I wonder what kind of sounds you would make._

_I've dreamt about you. About kissing you, tasting you. About touching you. Those are the best dreams I've had._

_Oh my god - this is ridiculous_.

Naruto kept reading. Finding sketches, poems and random thoughts. He lost himself in the journal until it got too dark to read.

_I sometimes wonder what would happen if I told you how I feel. Would you put me down gently? Would you still be my friend? _

_Do you feel the same?_

Then with a different pen.

_I can't start thinking of that possibility - oh crap_. _Nonononnonono_

Naruto looked up from the sketchbook and closed it. He replaced the elastic band and stood. He dusted off the seat if his tuxedo pants and hopped off the roof. He went back to the reception where people were still dancing and chatting and drinking. He found Minoru talking to Iruka, and made his way towards them.

"Mind if I borrow my husband?"

Minoru blushed at Naruto's grin, and Iruka chuckled with a nod. Naruto led them to the dancefloor and his blush deepened when Naruto cupped his cheek and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Someone whistled as Naruto pulled away and held him as he began to sway them with the slow melody.

"Were you reading?" Minoru asked softly with a smile. Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Anything interesting?"

"I reached this one entry where you wrote... What did it say? That you sometimes wonder what would happen if you told me," Naruto smiled at the look that crossed the younger man's face, "You wondered if I felt the same."

"We were so blind."

Naruto nodded, "We really were," he chuckled, "There was also one where you wondered how I taste like."

Minoru felt himself blush but grinned anyway, "And you taste _so_ good."

Naruto blushed at the sultry voice. The midnight blue eyes flickered at him before leaning in a giving him a soft kiss before resting his head on his shoulder. His eyes wandered over to the other dancing pairs and he spotted Iruka and Kakashi off to the side snickering about something one of them said. Kakashi looked at him, and raised the glass he had in his hand to them. Naruto smiled, he had been smiling so much that his face was starting to hurt.

"Have I mentioned to you that you look _really_ good in a tux?"

"Likewise."

When their guest started to depart and the reception started to wind down to an end, Naruto looked down at his husband that was currently using his shoulder as a pillow. Minoru stirred and dark eyes looked at him before leaning away.

"Oh, crap," Minoru said while stifling a yawn, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Of course not, you were awake with your eyes closed," Naruto responded matter-in-factly. Minoru winked at him.

Soon after, once Iruka assured them that everything is taken care of, including their presents, and Minoru being denied helping to clean up, Naruto teleported them back to their apartment. In their bedroom, Minoru pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. Naruto smiled and pressed his cheek against the dark head, planting a kiss just below an earlobe. Hands smoothed down his back, over the dark navy blue vest he was wearing.

"Naruto," Minoru said softly, and nosed the older man's jaw as his hand came up to cup a whiskered cheek.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the tender caress, the way he said his name. He turned his head and slipped his lips over the younger man's in a languid kiss. Their lips lingered and their hands undressed each other, their clothes dropping to the floor almost soundlessly. Naruto pressed his lips onto the pale neck, making the younger man shiver against him, the slender hips pulled flush onto his. He grinned against skin when eager hands undid his pants and the younger man made a frustrated noise at the extra closures. But he managed, and ridded the hindering clothing, and pushed him onto the bed. He pulled him down with him, crashing their lips together as Minoru settled in between his thighs and ground down against him. He gasped and lips found purchase on his neck, his clavicle, his nipples, down to his stomach, traced his navel, made a wet line down to his erection. He groaned, his hips bucking when the hot tongue licked up his shaft and circled the head. "Minoru," he moaned out when lips wrapped around him, and strong hands gripped his hips as he rocked them. He pushed himself onto an elbow and tangled his fingers into the dark locks, following the bobbing motion.

Glowing eyes looked at him and sucked harder. "Minoru," he groaned and tugged on the dark hair, making Minoru grin at him as he pulled away. Lips locked over his, and he groaned when he tasted himself on the younger man's tongue. He dropped back onto the bed as Minoru reached over to the nightstand, he latched on to that spot below his ear, earning him a deep moan.

Naruto lost himself under Minoru's touches, as fingers pushed inside of him, teased him, making him writhe and moan uncontrollably. He cried out in pleasure when Minoru entered him, filling him in a way that always felt so perfect, so tender. He couldn't last long, not when Minoru was thrusting against his prostate, not when he was looking at him like that - with so much love and endearment. Not when a hand entwined with his and he felt the silver band in between his fingers. His legs tightened around his husband's waist as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed on his stomach with a loud moan. He beared down around the rigid length inside of him and Minoru's hips faltered. He swallowed the younger man's moan as he came inside of him, delving his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto cupped a flushed cheek and brushed his thumb under a glowing eye, "I love you." Minoru gave him a breathless smile.

"I love you too."

Naruto rolled them over and took the younger man's sensitive member into his hand, feeling it swell in his touch, making the slender hips rock towards him. A drop of precum dripped out of the hot flesh and onto the taut stomach, "So eager."

Minoru flushed as the hand around him continued stroking him with familiarity, knowing exactly how he liked to be touched. Then again, the way he liked to be touched was any way Naruto's hands touched him. Slick fingers traced his entrance teasingly before pushing in, two at a time and sought out the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Naruto - ," his hips bucked indecisively and Naruto grinned at him down at him.

Naruto slicked himself and pushed into the welcoming entrance, smoothing his hands over the younger man's inner thighs, spreading his hips wider. His hands followed the curve of the slender hips and up his husband's flanks, teasing a dark nipple as he became fully seated. He steadily thrust into the younger man, his eyes fixed on the handsome face as it contoured with pleasure, as glowing eyes opened to look back at him. He circled his hips, making the body under him arch, ,"Mine," he whispered without realizing and Minoru smiled up at him, pulling him into a hot kiss making his hips thrust harder, deeper. He wrapped an arm Minoru's waist, changing their angle, knowing exactly how to make him cry out name, "Minoru."

"Yours," Minoru gasped out, a pulse coursing through him, "Naruto - " he pulled the older man flush as his orgasm claimed him, coming in between them, eliciting a growl from Naruto as he pressed his hips flush and continued to thrust sharply into him. He rolled his hips against him, panting for air, groaning when a warm hand took hold of his sensitive member and milked the last of his orgasm, "Oh, god," he moaned out, his body flushing, "Come for me," he cupped the whiskered cheeks, "Let me see you come inside of me."

"Mi-noru," Naruto moaned, his rhythm faltered as he pressed his hips flush against the younger man's as he spilled his seed inside of him, making him gasp, "Gods." A thumb traced his bottom lip as he panted for air. He smiled when glowing eyes looked up at him and fingers threaded into his hair to direct him into a soft kiss.

"More."

Naruto grinned against lips at the whispered request, "Of course, my love."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto wasn't surprised when Minoru didn't stir when he got up to get a glass of water and the journal the younger man had given him the night before. He slipped back into bed and smiled when Minoru shifted closer. He glanced at the clock and figured he could let Minoru continue sleeping for another couple of hours before they had to get ready to go to their honeymoon location. He couldn't help the silly smile that spread on his lips at the thought. He flipped open the journal and continued from where he left off.

_We were at a gathering that Sakura invited us to. And I don't know if this is me being hopeful or... I don't know, but I think you were looking at me? I was across the room from you, talking to a team member that I hadn't spoken to in what felt like ages, and I swear I felt your eyes on me. And when I looked over at you, I swear I caught you looking at me. More than once. _

_Okay, but the thing is that this wasn't a normal look. You were half paying attention to what Lee was talking to you about. And the look in your eyes, I don't think I've seen that look in your eyes before. I don't even know what to name it. And every time I caught you, you looked away. It was so distracting I don't even know what was said in the conversation I was having._

_I don't want to get hopeful. But the way you were looking at me. Maybe I was imagining things. Yeah that's it. Right._

_Wait. Why did you walk me home._

Naruto blushed despite himself. He remembered that night. He remembered feeling some sort of jealousy towards the person Minoru was talking to. He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but he remembered how he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to him. And then he impulsively walked him home. That was one if the nights he really _really_ wanted to kiss him.

_We were training today. And you pinned me down. It was brief but you did. You pushed me down with your body and - goddamnit I had to fight off a hard on until I got home._

Naruto tried not to laugh.

_So there's this thing I do. I go to Naruto's apartment every once in a while when he's away. He gave me a copy of his key a really long time ago, so why not? Yesterday, he came home while I was there, I was just drawing, but I got this silly feeling. It felt like he was coming home to me. And it gave me a bittersweet feeling. But I'm trying not to think of it. I ended up staying, we watched a movie which I ended up falling asleep at some point. I woke up on the middle of night when I heard something. It was Naruto, so I checked on him and realized he was having a nightmare._

_I'm not going to lie, what I wanted to do was get into bed with him and hold and kiss him and tell him that everything is okay. But I couldn't. I did the next best thing. I gently woke him up and he looked right at me, and he looked...relieved to see me. It was as if seeing me calmed him down. I told him that he was home, that he was safe and he went back to sleep. I couldn't help it, I kissed his forehead. I had to try really hard not to kiss him anywhere else. I watched him for the rest of the night, I wanted to make sure he didn't have anymore nightmares. I watched him sleep, fought the urge to crawl into bed with him. _

_After so long of telling myself lies, I knew. I knew that I was falling deeper. Deeper and deeper in love with him. _

_I love him. _

_Now I'm in too deep. Now what?_

_Now...? I think... Actually. I don't know._

Naruto looked down at the younger man that was still sound asleep next to him. _We were such idiots. _He smiled and and kept reading, he found more drawings, scribbles, entries, short ones and long ones. Some explicit ones that even made him blush.

_Last night. Naruto was here, he had fallen asleep on our couch. When he woke up, which was maybe around 11:30pm, he said there was something he wanted to show me. So despite how tired I felt I went along with it. It's really hard not to say no to him when he smiles like that. He led me to a field - the stars there. It was so beautiful. He said that he goes there to clear his mind, and that he's been meaning to take me but either he wasn't there or it was bad timing. _

_He kissed me. He kissed me. And it felt so amazing, better than anything I could imagine. I felt like I was dreaming. And when he pulled away I pulled him back without thinking. _

_Then of course I freaked out. I could have just stayed, stayed and kissed him more. But I couldn't. I told him that I couldn't. And the look on his face - I knew I hurt him, and yet he still had an understanding look. _

_Why couldn't I just stay? Why couldn't I just make out with him? Why did I leave?_

_Because I'm scared. Despite all of these feelings, and desires... I'm scared. Scared that I'll do something stupid, scared that I'll lose him. I'm scared that I'll lose my best friend. And I can't lose him. If I lose him... I lose everything. I'm scared... Because I don't think I'm worth it. Is it worth it? Do I deserve him? Doesn't he deserve someone better?_

_But he wants me? He kissed me. And it was the most amazing thing. I want to kiss him again._

_I don't know what to do._

Naruto looked down at Minoru again and gingerly brushed away the dark bangs that obscured the pale forehead and smiled when the he shifted closer, before flipping to the next page.

_I haven't seen Naruto in a few days. I don't know who is avoiding who. I keep thinking about him, about that kiss, about... Us? I keep wondering if it's worth the risk. I keep wondering what would happen. I keep wondering what he's doing. I keep wondering what could be..._

_In the end, I love him. And I'll always love him despite what happens. I know that now._

_Hm. It looks like I have my answer, doesn't it?_

That was the last entry.

Naruto closed the journal and smiled as he replaced the elastic band and put it on his nightstand. He gently rolled to his side and slipped a finger under his sleeping husband's chin and gently tipped his head back to slip his lips over the slightly parted pair. It took a moment but the sleepy mouth against his reciprocated. Minoru hummed in approval and wrapped lazy arms around his shoulders.

"I read your journal," he murmured against lips and felt them curve into a smile before kissing him again. "We should get ready to go soon..."

"Soon," Minoru said softly and gave the older man a languid kiss, "Soon." He traced the older man's brow, "I still have the second half to your present."

Naruto chuckled, "I have yours too." He slid off the bed and moved to the closet.

Minoru laughed, "The closet?"

Naruto gave the younger man an offended look, "I couldn't for the life of me find a better hiding spot."

Minoru grinned and watched as the older man shuffled things around. He produced a box wrapped in a brown paper. Naruto crawled back into bed and handed it to him with a grin on his lips, "Your wrapping has gotten better," he said with a tease.

Naruto felt himself blush and narrowed his eyes slightly, "It took me so long to wrap this...I don't even know how it took me so long."

Minoru laughed and leaned over to give a whiskered cheek a kiss, "You're so cute," he chuckled when Naruto seemed to have flushed hotter. He eyed the box and then the older man before carefully unwrapping it.

Naruto snorted, "You can rip it open."

"Not when you work oh so hard on it," he carefully removed the paper and folded it before lifting the lid open.

Naruto watched with anticipation as the midnight blue eyes widened. "I really hope you like it," he scratched at the back of his neck. Minoru looked at him wide eyed and then back down.

"You...Got me a camera!"

Naruto smiled at the sound of the excited voice, "I know that ever since we move in together you haven't had access to a camera, and I know how much you like to take photographs like for references too. Thought it would be nice if you had your own," his smile widened, "All the more reason now."

Minoru stared at the camera before moving his gaze to his husband, "Naruto..."

"And I didn't know much about cameras so I had to get some help from Gai and Iru - " he was effectively cut off when Minoru pulled him into a sweet tender kiss.

"Thank you," Minoru beamed, "I love it."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad." He watched as Minoru moved to get up and winced, "Are you okay?"

Minoru blushed and laughed, "Of course," his laugh turned embarrassed, "I might have wanted a bit too much last night. No regrets though."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Now we can't have that, you need to be able to walk during our honeymoon," he slipped his hand under the sheets and between the younger man's thighs and winked.

Minoru blushed and squirmed and swatted away the hand when it started to get too friendly. The older man laughed and he caught the retreating hand and kissed it's knuckles before slipping off the bed and throwing a look over his shoulder, and wasn't surprised when Naruto tilted his head as he looked at him. He chuckled and moved to the bottom drawer of the dresser.

"The dresser!?"

Minoru laughed, "You _literally_ never look down here." Naruto feigned an offended look. "I bet you don't even know what we keep in this drawer."

There was a long pause that was filled with Minoru shuffling things around, "Blankets?"

Minoru snorted, "Lucky guess." He moved back to the bed and handed the older man his gift, "I _really_ hope you like it."

Naruto gave the younger man a curious look and directed that look to the small box. He unwrapped it and lifted the lid and his breath hitched. It was a gunmetal silver pocket watch with the Konoha emblem subtly engraved on the cover of the face. He took it out of the box, and the chain followed. With a little click the watch snapped open to reveal the off white face with Roman numerals with a smaller dial to tell the date. On the inside of the cover was engraved the date of their wedding. He was speechless.

"There's one more thing about it," Minoru said softly and cerulean eyes looked at him, "Channel a little bit of chakra into it..."

Naruto did. The number ten illuminated softly on the face of the watch.

"It'll always show you your way home..."

And then Naruto realized that the ten was pointing to Minoru, "Minoru," he didn't know what say. He swallowed through the lump of emotion that was forming in his throat, "Thank you."

Minoru smiled as cerulean eyes turned to look at him and leaned over to kiss him. He cupped a whiskered a cheek and brushed his thumb under an eye, "I love you."

Naruto smiled widely at him, "I love you too."

* * *

Weeks later when Naruto was arranging some things, the journal Minoru gave him on their wedding night slipped off his nightstand where he kept. He cursed and reached down to pick it up and froze when it had opened to an entry that he hasn't read. As he picked it up he realized that there was at least ten blank pages in between the one that he assumed was the last one.

_I never would have thought that being in love with your best friend would be so...Amazing. It sounds cheesy but that's the only way I can put it. It feels so comfortable, and right and just - amazing. Everything about what we have now gives me a type of happiness I've never felt before. It's true that I was __weary_ _scared. But it's like Naruto said, it's only a risk when you have something to lose. It's strange, I didn't think it was possible to feel closer to him, but somehow do. Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to refrain from kissing him, or wanting to be close to him, or touching him and seeing a side of him that only I get to see. And vise versa. I never would have thought that being with him in such a way would feel like this. This is beyond what I could even imagine. And the way he looks at me, and kisses me, and touches me, and knows me - I can feel it. I can feel his love in everything he does. And I hope he can feel the same from me. I hope that one day, I can express to him just how much I love him. Just how much he means to me. _

_My new favorite thing is waking up next to him. It's up there with kissing him. And touching him. They're tied._

_I'm so happy that I/we took this chance. After being idiots for so long. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else._

Naruto closed the worn journal and sat down on the bed. He looked up when Minoru walked in with a basket of laundry and midnight blue eyes gave him a curious look.

Minoru set the basket down and took some clothes to the dresser. Hands at his waist turned him around and lips sealed over his in a sensual kiss. He sighed when a hand cupped the back of his neck, fingers threading into his hair. A hand at the small of his back pulled him closer as his hands came up to cup the older man's jaw. A shiver ran down his spine at the emotion he felt behind the kiss, the tenderness and passion. When Naruto pulled away, and smoothed a whiskered cheek over his, a smile tugged on his lips as arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace and he returned it with no hesitation.

"I love you."

Minoru smiled as the words ghosted over his ear, "I love you too."

Naruto and hugged his husband tighter earning him a laugh.

_"You're my best friend...And I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."_


	22. Need Something?

AN: A short PWP. basically. so yeah NC-17.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Naruto was lounging in the living room, engrossed in a book he had started reading a few days prior. A type of mystery thriller storyline that Minoru suggested to him one day they were in a bookstore. He wasn't even half way through and he knew he wanted to read the next installment. He flipped a page and gasped, "What?" He whispered to himself.

"Naruto? Can you come in here for a second?"

Naruto straightened, "Okay," he called back reading the last of his paragraph before folding the corner to keep his place. He moved to the bedroom and opened his mouth to ask, something, he didn't remember what because it fled his mind when his eyes landed on the younger man and the expanse of exposed skin. Minoru was grinning at him while laying down on his stomach. Wearing absolutely nothing. He swallowed, and felt himself harden in his pants and moved without realizing, the midnight blue eyes flickered at him. "Did you need something?" He asked in a low voice as he brushed his knuckles along the younger man's shoulder blade, his fingers slowly traced the curve of his spine.

"Yes," Minoru said softly, shivering when fingers trailed over his side.

"What did you need?" Naruto asked, his hand moving so the younger man's rear.

Minoru raised his hips to the older man's touch involuntarily, "what do you think?" He questioned back, throwing a grin over his shoulder. Cerulean eyes moved from his rear to his face and burned into him, sending a shiver down his spine.

Naruto exhaled sharply through his nose when the slender hips rocked in a sensual motion. He tugged off his shirt before crawling over the nude body, making a trail of kisses along the curve of the spine, grinning when he felt Minoru shiver under him. When he reached the right shoulder, he traced the backside of his scar with his tongue, making the dark head fall forward and a soft moan escape the younger man's lips. He kissed the marred skin and heard Minoru's breath hitch. He brushed his lips against skin, along the strong trapezius muscle, following it to his neck. His lips pulled into a grin when Minoru tilted his head to give him more access. His hand moved along Minoru's flank as his lips brushed tantalizing close to that spot. Minoru's breath quickened as his hand pulled on his hip, pressing his covered erection on the clef of his ass. A hand reached back for him, threading his fingers into his hair and he latched onto that sensitive spot, making the slender hips push up against him, grinding on his erection. He thrust towards him making Minoru moan and gasp in pleasure, planting a kiss on the pale neck, and smiled when Minoru craned his neck to meet his lips. He pulled away, sitting on his knees as he smoothed his hand over the younger man's back.

"Naruto," Minoru gasped out, feeling the hot hard erection pressed against him. He sighed when he felt the older man moved away and shivered when he heard the sound of the night stand opening and closing. Naruto was back between his thighs before he knew it, with a hand on a hip. His breath quickened when hands lifted his hips and he obliged, and gasped when a slick finger pushed inside of him. He rocked his hips back, wanting more and moaned when Naruto pushed another digit inside of him, "Naruto," he said between pants and gripped at the sheets when they sought out his prostate.

Naruto groaned at the sight in front of him, Minoru's rear was toned and spreading him open to burry himself - the thought alone made his erection throb. He pumped his fingers eliciting a moan from his lover. He withdrew them and the slender hips continued moving, slowly rocking. He hovered over him, pressing his erection against the clef of that toned rear, moaning when Minoru pushed back against him. He slicked himself, and slid against him, teasingly pressing towards his entrance. Minoru groaned under him, his hands tangling in the sheets. He grinned and slowly pressed inside, making the younger man push back. He let him savor it for a moment before pulling out eliciting a soft curse from the younger man.

Minoru flushed hotter when the rigid left slid against him pressing but not enough to push in. Naruto was teasing him. He groaned when the bulbous head pressed inside of him and pulled out, "Oh - god ," he choked on a moan and a hand pulled on his hip and Naruto ground harder against him. The rigid length slowly pushed inside of him, stretching him, pressing on his prostate. He rocked his hips, moaning when Naruto thrust inside of him. And then pulled out. He pressed his forehead into the bed, panting for air as a Naruto slid against him with his lips. He thrust his hips downwards and then back towards the older man, groaning at the friction.

"Naruto," he gasped out as the older man pushed inside of him, "Oh - g-god - Naruto - ," he choked on his words when the older man started a slow steady pace. An arm wrapped around his waist and lifted his hips and changed their angle. He cried out, and met the older man's pace, pushing his hips back, "M-more - ."

"More?"

The husky voice near his ear made him moan. Made an electric pulse course through him. Naruto thrusts sharply into him, aiming for his prostate, hitting deep inside of him.

Naruto leaned back, planted his hands on the slender hips and thrust into him, making him cry out. He leaned forward, planting his hands on the bed, and slowed his rhythm. Minoru groaned under him and pushed against him, rolling his hips, setting a heated pace, "Yes," he whispered and Minoru looked at him from over his shoulder. Glowing eyes peered at him and a breathless grin spread on his lover's face. "Minoru," he moaned and reached around the slender hips gingerly stroking the sobbing member, the precum lubricating his hold.

Minoru moaned uncontrollably, rocking his hips back and forth, pushing himself onto his hands but they gave way when his orgasm claimed him, "Naruto!" He cried out as his climax surged through him, spilling his seed onto the bed. He panted for air and Naruto pulled out of him and rolled him over. Hungry cerulean eyes focused on him as hands hooked under his knees and the rigid length pushed back into him in a swift thrust.

Naruto grinned as he was eagerly pulled into a kiss, the younger man's tongue slid against his and mewled into his mouth as he thrust into him. He drove into the younger man, losing himself, moaning into the kiss as his orgasm claimed him, his hips kept moving, spilling his seed inside his lover. Minoru gasped against his mouth, their hips rolling together. Fingers threaded into his hair, and lips sealed over his again. He sighed into the sensual kiss that only broke when the need for air became too great but reengaged moments after. Minoru rolled them over, straddling him as he deepened the kiss. He panted for air when the younger man moved to his neck. Hands planted on his hips when they rolled, slowly and sensually in a way that made his hips buck with sensitivity. Hands smoothed over his chest and teased sensitive nipples into nubs, one of the hands was replaced by lips and he arched his back towards the younger man.

Minoru took the older man's growing erection into his hand while he teased him, earning him a throaty moan near his ear. He moaned back and rocked his hips, letting his erection rub against his lower stomach, tantalizing close to the erection in his hand. Fingers threaded into his hair and directed him into a searing kiss, he swirled his thumb over the bulbous head and firmed his grip making Naruto moan into his mouth. He grabbed the hand that tried reaching for his arousal and brought it up to his mouth, cerulean eyes focused on him as he traced an invisible pattern on the palm of the hand and licked up a finger, flicking his tongue on the pads. He slipped a finger into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, moaning around it when the hips under him bucked and rolled under him. A hand gripped his hip and Naruto moaned as a drop of precum fell onto his stomach. Minoru signed at the sight and took another finger into his mouth, his hand kept moving at a pace that kept Naruto thrusting up at him but not enough to make him come undone.

"Minoru," the name came out as a moan, the erection near his kept nudging his lower stomach and it was making his nerve endings fritz. The glowing eyes were fixed on him as the younger man's tongue slid up his moist digit, and lips spread into a grin. "Oh - god," he panted for air and tried to thrust more into the hand around him but he was effectively pinned down. More precum was squeezed out of him a throaty, almost desperate moan came out of him, "Minoru." It was almost too much, his body felt like it was burning, he was teetering on the edge of release and Minoru was doing things with his tongue, his hot erection was grinding on him, smearing precum on his stomach. "Please," he gasped out, the thumb on his erection slowly circled his head, "P-please." He flushed hotter at how needy he sounded, but Minoru was on him, rubbing on him, stroking him, teasing him, and he was so close, so close -

"Are you going to come for me?" Minoru whispered against moist digits that curled on his jaw.

"Y-yes," Naruto gasped out. His breath caught and his hands tightened on the on younger man when the hand around him firmed and sped it's pace with familiarity, knowing how to stroke him, how to make him come. And he did, crying out in pleasure as his orgasm coursed through him, his hot seed spilling into his stomach, "Mi-noru," the broken name came out in between a moan as his hips continued thrusting into the younger man's hand. His hand was directed to Minoru's hot flesh and instinctively started pumping him, stroking his lover, making him moan out his name. He raised his knees, making Minoru lean forward and hover above him, glowing eyes looked at him from under dark lashes. He slipped his free hand in between Minoru's thighs, and pushed two fingers inside the still slick entrance and groaned at the feeling. He pressed against the bundle of nerves and then the younger man was shaking, crying out his name and gripping onto one of his shoulders as he came hard into his hand. He continued pressing on his prostate, milking him for all his worth until his was gasping and twitching and collapsing on top of him.

They laid in a panting boneless heap. Minoru shivered with a whispered "oh my god" and Naruto couldn't help but agree and chuckle. "Did you need something?"

Minoru hummed and nuzzled the older man's neck, "No," he chuckled, and Naruto vibrated with laughter under him. He sighed when lips kissed his forehead and tilted his head to meet them on a sensual kiss.

"I love you."

Minoru smiled widely, "I love you too."


	23. Mission Room

AN: Just a PWP. decided to post it here because I figured why not. I don't think anyone would object! anyway. enjoy! NC-17!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Minoru was working the closing shift in the mission room, logging reports into the logbook and filing away papers. He looked up when the double doors opened and froze when a certain blonde walked in, mumbling to himself and digging into his pouch.

"Ah! There it is!" Naruto finally looked up at the mission desk and found a surprised looking Minoru behind it. A smile grew on his lips as his husband charged at him and wrapped his arms around his neck in an embrace. He was barely able to keep their balance as lips crashed onto his in a wet kiss. Fingers from a hand threaded into his hair deepening the kiss between them, and he couldn't help but sigh into it and wrap his arms around the younger man.

"Welcome home," Minoru whispered against lips.

Naruto smiled and sealed their lips back together. It had been too long since he held Minoru is his arms. Well, fifteen days, but that was long enough. He sighed when he pulled away and midnight blue eyes looked at him, "How much longer do you have?"

Minoru glanced at the clock, "Thirty minutes."

"I'll wait with you."

A warm smile grabbed Minoru's lips, "You don't have to, you can go home and shower and eat something and I'll be there before you know it."

"I'll wait with you," Naruto whispered against lips and witnessed the flicker on the midnight blue eyes before sealing their lips back together in a sensual kiss.

Minoru found himself being pinned against the nearest wall, and in the back of his head he thought that maybe they shouldn't be doing this during his shift. Then again, he did only have thirty minutes left. The likelihood of someone coming in was very low. And how was he going to stop when Naruto's tongue was on his and he missed kissing him so much. Just a little while wouldn't hurt. Just a little bit of pulling and grinding -

"Wait -," Minoru gasped out and looked at the grinning older man, "Not here." He swallowed and flushed when a blonde brow raised in amusement, "God, I missed you."

Naruto smiled and planted a kiss on a cheek, "I missed you too."

Minoru sighed when Naruto buried his face into his neck. He glanced at the clock and sighed but shivered when Naruto nuzzled that spot he had memorized.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away and smiled at the younger man, "Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Minoru shook his head at him and half gloved hands came up to cup his jaw to pull him into another kiss. They both jumped when the double doors swung open, and Naruto found himself rather close to the wall in front of him. Which he casually pivoted on to lean against. He watched Minoru greet the shinobi he didn't recognize, take his report and read it over. When the shinobi turned to leave, and threw a quick glance his direction, midnight blue eyes looked at him briefly before gesturing to sit next to him.

"Soon," Minoru said with a chuckle as Naruto sat down with a sigh. His eyes fell on the older man's hand that rested on the desk, that was smoothing over the surface almost absentmindedly. He swallowed when blunt nail gingerly scratched on the surface with the movement. He would be lying if he said that he never thought about situations that involved Naruto and this sturdy desk. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have any sort of fantasy of being bent over and -

Naruto looked at Minoru when a have clasped over his and glowing eyes looked at him. He couldn't help but grin, "Someone is thinking things."

Minoru opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the double doors opening again, he had to refrain from instinctively looking at who came in - he knew his eyes were giving him away, the look in Naruto's face was enough evidence for that. He closed his eyes briefly with a deep breath and looked at the shinobi that had entered the room. He took the report looked it over and filled it away, "Thank you, have a good night!"

Naruto chuckled when Minoru let out a deep sigh as soon as the shinobi left, "Soon," he echoed.

When closing hour finally struck, and Minoru locked the door and shut off the primary set of lights, leaving only a few on, before turning to look at the older man who gave him a curious look before a grin spread on his lips causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Come here."

Minoru moved without thinking, and as soon as he was within reach an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in and lips sealed over his in a hungry kiss. He found himself moaning into it, found himself walking back a few steps when Naruto moved forward, found himself sitting on the desk with their pelvises flush. He shivered when hands tugged his shirt out and snaked into his shirt, "Naruto."

Naruto smiled against lips and chuckled when Minoru made a noise and took off his gloves. Hands swiftly opened his jacket and snaked into his shirt, causing goosebumps to erupt. He captured the younger man's lips, delving his tongue into that mouth that he couldn't get enough of. He groaned when hands moved down to his rear and Minoru rocked against him. He tugged off the hindering shirt and smiled at the blush that crossed the younger man's face. He leaned in and brushed his lips along the younger man's neck, "I missed you," he whispered on skin, moving along the thundering pulse, "So much."

Minoru flushed when the older man latched onto his neck and thrust against him, making him gasp at the friction, "Naruto."

Naruto breathed out sharply through his nose when a hand hooked behind his neck and directed him into a hot kiss. He pulled off his shirt, briefly breaking the kiss. Hands were instantly on him, smoothing over his chest and teasing his nipples and raking over his stomach as they moved to his pants. Lust filled glowing eyes locked with his as hands tugged his pants past his hips freeing his straining erection. He groaned and undid Minoru's pants, his hips bucking when a hand took him into a loose grip and gave him a slow stroke.

Minoru leaned back, bracing himself on his hands as he lifted his hips and let Naruto tug his pants past his hips. He choked on a moan when Naruto took both of their erections into a grip and began stroking them together, "Oh - god -" he whispered breathlessly, thrusting his hips into the older man's hand.

Naruto leaned towards him and latched onto a dark nipple making a hand find purchase on one of his shoulders. The younger man sat up and fumbled with the pouch around his pants. He loosened his grip to let his concentrate better and that seemed to have helped. A pale hand pressed a tube into his hand and he couldn't help but grin, "I love the fact that you're always prepared," he whispered in the half lit room.

"You would," Minoru said with a breathless chuckle and hands pulled his hips forward, pulling his pants further down, not having enough patience to rid of them properly. He panted for air as he leaned back again and watched Naruto slick his fingers and slip a hand between his thighs. He was barely able to hold back his moan when a finger pushed inside of him. He rocked his hips at the intrusion, urging him - and he did, making his head roll back when another fingers pushed in and sought out his prostate. In attempts to hold back his moan, something that sounded like a whimper came out of his throat, "Oh - Naruto -" he whispered, cerulean eyes were focused on him as the fingers inside of him pressed against his prostate. Those blue eyes trailed down, roaming over him as they moved down to where Naruto was slipping his fingers inside of him. He made that noise again and Naruto growled low in his throat.

Naruto withdrew his fingers, groaning low in his throat when the slender hips kept rocking towards him. He pulled Minoru off the desk and turned him around, his erection throbbed when Minoru leaned over the desk, bracing himself on his hands and threw him a look over his shoulder. He slicked his erection and pulled the slender hips closer, letting himself skid between the clef of the toned rear. He pushed inside of the younger man, earning him a gasp, making the dark head drop down. He brushed his lips along the younger man's shoulder blade, over the sensitive scar on his right shoulder. Minoru's breath hitched when he thrust into him, setting a steady pace that had Minoru desperately choking back moans. "God, Minoru," he said breathlessly as he leaned back and planted his hands on the hips moving against his.

Minoru dropped to his forearms when Naruto changed their angle, and he couldn't control it anymore - a moan ripped out of him and Naruto groaned in response. "Na-ru -" a hand clasped over his mouth, and everything stilled. He felt his heart slamming in his chest because he knew why Naruto stopped. There were footsteps down the hall, coming towards them, maybe a late comer. But right now he was trying to concentrate in not moving, trying to not think about how hard Naruto felt inside of him, how full he felt, and how much he wanted Naruto move and thrust into him, how much he wanted to feel Naruto come inside of him.

Naruto waited. As the footsteps came closer he felt Minoru twitch under him His eyes snapped to the younger man, noticing the tension in his back, the sharp exhale from his nose next to his hand, and how his hands curled into fists. He dropped a kiss on a shoulder blade in a silent apology and saw the glowing eyes snap open to look at the double doors. They heard a muffled curse when they found the doors locked before the footsteps retreated. Once he was certain they were gone he slipped his hand away from the younger man's mouth and planted it on a shoulder and rolled his hips.

Minoru panted for air and met Naruto's pace, "Yes" he whispered like a mantra. He pushed himself onto a forearm and reached for himself but the older man caught the motion and wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. He couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that came out of him as his orgasm ripped through him, his hips jerked and the hand around him kept stroking him. He reached behind him and gripped a hip, feeling the muscles contract in touch, "Oh god, Naruto," he said breathlessly. A hand smoothed over his stomach and up to his chest and pulled him close, arching his back and neck as hot breaths hit his neck.

Naruto's hips faltered in their rhythm with a low moan as his orgasm claimed him, his tension over the past couple of weeks filling the younger man as he came inside of him. He fell forward, catching himself with a hand on the sturdy desk and looked down the painting younger man. He couldn't help but laugh softly when Minoru whispered a curse in disbelief. "Fantasy of yours?"

Minoru laughed under this breath and turned enough to be able to look at the older man, "Am I the only one?"

Naruto dropped down and planted a kiss on a shoulder, "No," he admitted simply and laughed. He pushed himself up and pulled the younger man up against him, sighing at the way Minoru arched against him. Minoru turned around in his hold and cupped his jaw to direct him into a tender kiss.

"I love you," Minoru whispered, smiling when Naruto pressed his forehead onto his, "I'm glad your back."

Naruto chuckled, "I can see that."

Minoru kissed him again, "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded, smiling, "Home."


	24. Home

AN: Another PWP short. Hope you don't mind. NC-17 of course...soooo...yeaaaahhhhh...there's more coming. Ahahaha coming.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Naruto quietly entered the dark apartment, and just as quietly closed the door behind him before leaning back onto it. He stood there for a moment before toeing off his shoes and moving down the hall. He hesitated before looking into the bedroom to find Minoru sleeping. He dropped his gaze and closed the door, leaving it ajar so not to bother him. He moved to the kitchen and flipped on the light. He stood there for a moment before moving to the sink, taking off his hitai ate and placing it on the counter and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands under the cold water and splashed it onto his face and repeated it a few times. He took a deep breath as he turned off the water and realized his hands were shaking. He let out a deep sigh and braced himself on the edge of the sink. He unintentionally tensed when he felt Minoru's presence behind him, and closed his eyes when he heard the almost soundless footsteps of him moving closer. He felt a gentle hand on his back, the touch made him tense before relaxing into it with a sigh.

Minoru moved closer, studying the tension in the older man. He gently cupped a whiskered cheek and brushed his thumb under an eye in a soothing gesture. He could feel it, the tension, he felt the moment Naruto closed the bedroom door. He gently tried turning the older man's face towards him, and that's when he saw it, Naruto furrowed his brows, screwing his eyes closed harder and turned his face towards his palm.

In the time that he had known Naruto, there were times the older man would come back home from an assignment and avoid everyone, even him, for at least a few days. When their relationship became something more, Naruto was more willing to let him in, sometimes even sought him out. Minoru knew, he knew better than to ask. He knew that there were somethings better left unspoken. The important thing was that Naruto knew he was there for him, that he could come to him when he needed him. And vise versa.

But the way Naruto was behaving was a bit concerning. Minoru knew him. He knew him well enough to know when not to push, when to approach him when he felt this tense when coming home. It was rare.

"Naruto..."

Naruto swallowed at the sound of Minoru's gentle voice. The soft call of his name coming from him made some tension leave him. This was Minoru. _His_ Minoru. His husband. He sighed against the warm hand on his face and opened his eyes.

There was a hesitation before Naruto turned his gaze to Minoru. And then Minoru understood the severity of the situation. Because the eyes that turned to look at him weren't the cerulean eyes he was used to, these were slitted. From past experiences, he knew what this meant, that whatever that happened while Naruto was away still clung on to him. That from point A to point B, Naruto hadn't had a chance to let it go. He brushed a soothing thumb under a slitted eye and a warm smile tugged on his lips.

Naruto swallowed through the lump that rose in his throat when Minoru smiled at him, that warm loving smile. That smile that told him that he was home. Hands gently turned him and arms wrapped around him in a warm protective embrace. He melted into it, he let the fingers that thread into his hair calm him. Soft lips kissed his temple and whispered "You're okay" against his skin. And he believed them. Minoru pulled away enough to cup his face and smile at him before giving him a chaste kiss. His hands came up to cup Minoru's jaw, he didn't even realize the action until midnight blue eyes flickered at him. He pressed their foreheads together and let out a ragged breath and locked their lips together in a hard kiss. Minoru's breath caught and he moaned into the kissed when he delved his tongue against his, when he pulled him closer and their pelvises were pressed flush, when he was pushed against the counter.

Minoru found himself being lifted into the counter and hands pulling his shirt off, their lips briefly pulling apart. He unzipped the flak jacket Naruto was wearing and pushed it off, letting it fall with a thud. His hands gripped onto the older man's shoulders when lips moved to his neck and hands pulled his pelvis flush by his rear. He flushed as Naruto rocked against him, grinding their erections through the fabric of their pants. He panted for air as he snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and smoothed his hands over his flanks, earning him a low growl. He pulled off the hindering shirt and a hand at his jaw directed him into another hungry kiss.

"Naruto," Minoru panted out and he was pulled off the counter, his legs wrapping around the older man's waist. He groaned when he felt his husband's erection nudge him as he took him into the bedroom. As soon as his back met the bed hands tugged off his sleeping pants, and cerulean eyes hungrily roamed over him. He watched as the older man undid his own pants and moved to the nightstand before crawling onto the bed and settling between his thighs. He sighed when their erections slid together, sending a pulse through him, making the older man groan.

"Minoru," Naruto's voice sounded strained even to himself, and glowing eyes locked with his. Fingers brushed his cheek and hooked behind his neck to pull him into a kiss as hips rolled against him in a sensual movement. He slicked his fingers as he pulled away and looked down at the flushed panting younger man.

Minoru's hips bucked when slicked fingers pushed into him and slowly thrust into him, "Naruto," he gasped out. The fingers inside of him crooked and found his prostate immediately, teasing it, making a throaty moan rip out of him.

Cerulean eyes were locked on Minoru, on the way he arched his body, the way his face contorted in pleasure, how his hands found purchase in the sheets. And when Naruto took hold of his dripping erection, it was beautiful, it was exactly what he needed to see. The way Minoru moaned his name, how he rocked his hips, how he panted for air. It was the way Minoru was so alive, so expressive, and the way glowing eyes looked at him from under dark lashes made him feel alive with him. Because Minoru was full of life, full of happiness, full of laughter, full of love. And that's what he needed, that's what he needed to see, what he needed to feel.

"Minoru," he said breathlessly, his fingers continued teasing, his hand continued stroking. His eyes roamed over the writhing body under him, the tensing abdominals as the slender hips moved with his hands. Minoru was close, he could feel it. He leaned down, hovering over his flushed husband and a hand disentangled from the sheets to instead tangle in his hair. "Come for me," he said in a low voice and the illuminated eyes screwed shut and the dark head head arched back with a loud moan as Minoru came hard in his hands. He kept massaging the bundle of nerves, making the sensitive body arch towards him as he milked the younger man's orgasm, even when the fingers in his hair gripped almost painfully.

Minoru panted for air and pulled Naruto into a searing kiss. He took the lube and slicked his husband's erection, stroking him, making him moan as he did so. "Naruto," he gasped out, making the older man growl in response as he positioned the rigid length at his entrance. Hands gripped his hips as Naruto slowly pushed into him, stretching him, filling him, making him curse. It had only been a couple of weeks, but the longing that had built inside of him made it feel longer. They needed this. Naruto needed this.

Naruto leaned down and sealed their lips together as he circled his hips, making Minoru moan into his mouth. His hips involuntarily thrust sharply into him, earning him a noise that made him stop. His apology was swallowed by Minoru's lips, by his tongue sliding against his, by the heel on the small of his small urging to move. And he did, he pushed himself up, planting his hands on the bed as he drove into the younger man. Their bedroom echoed their moans and pants for air. He groaned as hands smoothed over his chest, his flanks, the tender caress causing goosebumps to erupt. "Gods - Minoru -" he made a noise when Minoru beared down around him, "Y-yes." Minoru grinned up at him, and saw the love in his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as he wrapped an arm around the slender waist and changed their angle.

Minoru cried out Naruto's name and felt the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen, "Na-ruto - I -," his own moan broke his off, his hands tightened on Naruto's shoulders as his orgasm surged through him, "Oh god -" Naruto moaned above him and the arm around his waist moved, it's hand wrapping around his sensitive member. He flushed hotter and beared down around the rigid length thrusting into him. "I love you," he said breathlessly, "I love you." The cerulean eyes fixed on him before sliding shut as his hips faltered, he cupped the face contorted in pleasure and directed him into a deep kiss as he came inside of him. Naruto collapsed on to him, pressing himself close, and he wrapped his arms around the older man without hesitation, smoothing a soothing hands over his back. He pressed his lips over the thundering pulse, smiling when Naruto planted a kiss on his neck.

Naruto pushed himself onto his forearms and smiled down at his flushed husband. He planted a kiss on the pale forehead before sealing his lips over the parted pair in a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered against lips and felt them curve into a smile. Fingers threaded into his hair and faintly glowing eyes looked up at him fondly.

"I missed you," he traced a blonde brow and kissed a whiskered cheek, "Welcome back home"

Naruto smiled, a genuine smile, because yes, he was home. He was back where it was warm and happy and there was laughter even during sex. It wasn't cold here. This was home.

* * *

Minoru woke up to the smell of breakfast. And coffee. He couldn't help but smile as he rolled over and stretched. He winced a bit, feeling a bit sore but decided to ignore it. He rolled out of bed and made a trip to the bathroom before slipping on a pair of sleeping pants and going to the kitchen. His eyes landed on the food that Naruto had set out of the table; eggs, sausage, ham, toast, hash browns. He smiled, he had taught him well. Naruto turned to look at him and smiled as he moved to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted and gave a pale cheek a kiss as he handed him the mug.

"Good morning," Minoru greeted back with a smile, "I see you were busy this morning," he said referring to their meal.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I got a bit carried away."

Minoru poured creamer into his mug and stirred it, "You know," he drawled, "I like making you breakfast when you get back, it's a habit of mine," he took a drink and looked at the older man from over the rim of his cup, noticing how he cleared his throat. He set down his mug and looked from the food to his husband, "Is this because of last night?" He asked gently with an amused smile.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but only signed. He scratched at the back of his neck as his gaze moved to the table, "Minoru," he started and looked at the younger man, "Did... I hurt you last night?"

Midnight blue eyes widened, "What?"

"I feel like I might have... Maybe been a bit too rough," he admitted, scratching at the back of his neck nervously, "I'm not normally..." He trailed off when Minoru moved and placed firm hands on his shoulders.

"You didn't," Minoru answered simply with a smile, "Regardless of how you were feeling last night, you were still mindful of me." He smiled fondly at Naruto, "Besides, a little roughness isn't that bad," he added with a wink.

Naruto laughed and Minoru grinned at him.


	25. Thunderstorms

AN: Another PWP. So. NC-17.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

It was raining. Hard. Minoru barely missed it when he was walking home from his shift at the mission room, but it really started to come down once he was home. He looked out the kitchen window and frowned. He was beginning to wonder where Naruto was, and if he was properly prepared for the weather or if it caught him by surprise. He let out a slow sigh, because he had a suspicion that he went out to get groceries mainly because the grocery list on the fridge was gone. But knowing Naruto, he was maybe - _maybe_ \- prepared.

He wandered into the living room right when the front door opened. He sighed with relief and furrowed his brows when a soaking wet Naruto stepped in.

"Its _pouring_ outside!" Naruto said and closed the door behind him, setting down the now wet bags on the floor.

"You don't say," Minoru said and couldn't help but chuckle at the miffed look on Naruto's face. "Get out of those clothes," he narrowed his eyes when Naruto grinned at him, pulling at the clothes he was wearing, "Or else you'll catch a cold," he finished with a smile, "I'll go get you a towel."

Naruto peeled off the sweater he was wearing, followed by the T-shirt he was wearing underneath and let them drop on the floor. He shivered despite the warmth in their apartment as Minoru came back with a towel in hand, "Being caught in a downpour isn't as fun as it seems."

Minoru laughed and handed the towel to the older man, letting his eyes roam over the exposed wet skin. He smiled as Naruto towel dried his hair, taking the opportunity to hook his fingers under the waistband of the now soaked jeans he was wearing and pulled him closer, eliciting a surprised yelp from the older man. He sealed his lips over Naruto's when they came out from under the towel. He hummed in approval when a cool hand cupped his jaw as his hands undid the wet pants and tugged at them.

Naruto grinned against parted lips as hands slipped into his pants. There was a sudden thunderclap that made both of them jump, making hands grip his hips. Naruto looked around at the now dark apartment and back to his husband, the faint glow in his eyes standing out in the now dark room, "Well then - " There was another flash of lightning followed seconds later by thunderclap and Minoru jumped ever so slightly against him, "Scared of thunderstorms?" His thumb traced the younger man's jaw.

Minoru glared in the dark, "I haven't been scared of thunderstorms since I was a kid!" He jumped again at a sudden flash of lightning and flushed at the amused look on Naruto's face. He opened his mouth to retort but was effectively cut off by lips locking over his in a deep kiss. His breath hitched when the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth. Cool hands snaked into his shirt, making him pleasantly shiver as they trailed up his flanks.

"Warm me up," Naruto whispered with a grin on his lips, and illuminated eyes fixed on him. There was another flash and clap of thunder but it seemed to have been ignored. Minoru pulled him closer, slipping his lips over his in a languid kiss as warm hands smoothed over the small of his back. He sighed into the kiss and pulled the younger man's hindering shirt off, breaking the kiss in the process. He nosed the younger man's jaw as hands tugged his wet pants past his hips and he was maneuvered towards the couch. He kicked off his pants and sat down, grinning as he tugged off Minoru's sweatpants, smoothing his hands along the younger man's thighs, following them as he moved to straddle him. They both groaned as their erections slid together, his eyes roamed over the aroused body on him with the aid of the very dim lighting that came in from the streets lights. He vaguely wondered if it was only their building that was affected. There was another loud resounding clap of thunder and he felt the younger man flinch involuntarily. He couldn't help but smile, for some reason he found it endearing. Maybe it was the fact that Minoru didn't let just anyone become close enough to see his emotions, he already kept a tight leash on them. Maybe it was the fact that only he saw this side of him, the unrestrained - uninhibited side of him. The side that only he knew.

He brought up a hand and cupped a warm cheek, tracing parted lips with his thumb. He sighed as hands smoothed over his chest and fingers brushed over his nipples. Illuminated eyes trailed over him as hands moved lower, as hips ground down against him, creating a friction that made his hips buck. He pulled Minoru into a hot kiss, groaning as Minoru continued to rock his hips. He wrapped an arm around the slender waist and pulled Minoru flush against him, their hips rocking together. There was another clap of thunder, but they were unfazed, they were too lost in their shared kiss, in their touches. He moaned as their lips pulled apart, as hands moved to his chest and teased his nipples. "Minoru," he breathed out, and glowing eyes slid shut briefly before focusing on him again. "Can you see?" he asked out of curiosity, groaning and throwing his head back against the backrest of the couch when a warm hand took him in a loose grip. A glowing eye winked at him, and that was the only answer he got.

Minoru chuckled when Naruto stood, taking him with him, making his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. His lips found purchase on the older man's neck and softly laughed against skin when Naruto slowly and carefully moved through the dark living room and towards the bedroom. "I want you inside of me," he whispered into an ear and softly laughed when Naruto kicked something by accident. A hand slapped his thigh playfully and he laughed harder, "Ooh, kinky," he teased. He rocked his hips, sighing at the feeling of the older man's erection nudging him, "Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he gently dropped his husband onto the bed and crawled over him, making a trail of kisses along the exposed skin, stopping at a dark nipple and teasing it into a nub. Minoru arched towards him, hands finding purchase on his biceps. Legs spread wider for him as he continued moving up, along the pale neck, that spot that made Minoru's breath hitch. He groaned when hips lifted to meet his, feeling precum smear against his lower abdomen. He leaned over to the nightstand - well, where he thought it was - and lost his balance. Hands caught him with a laugh and a laugh vibrated through him as he redistributed his weight. A clap of thunder made Minoru jump under him and a flash of lightning gave him the aid he needed to properly reach over and dig around the drawer.

Minoru took the opportunity to flick a sensitive nipple with his tongue, and grinned when Naruto thrust against him. He shifted his hips when a hand cupped his hip, and sighed when slicked fingers teasingly traced his entrance before slowly pushing in, "Yes," he gasped out. The hand on hip moved and splayed over his navel as the fingers began to move in and it slowly dragging along his prostate, making his hips buck and move on their own accord.

Naruto was barely able to make out Minoru in the dark. There was another flash of lightning that gave him a glimpse of the handsome face contoured in pleasure. Illuminated eyes opened to look at him and he pressed harder on the bundle of nerves, and he wasn't disappointed when Minoru cried out his name. Hands directed him into a searing kiss, and found himself being rolled over. His hands slipped over the younger man's hips and groaned as they ground down on him. He felt Minoru lean over, presumably for the lube, and hissed when a firm hand slicked his aching erection, "Gods."

Minoru grinned as he stroked the rigid length, massaging the sensitive head for a moment before raising himself onto his knees and positioning himself. He flushed hotter as the rigid length pushed inside of him, stretching him, filling him. He moaned, rolling his, "Naruto - you feel so good," he said breathlessly and the hands on his hips flexed. A rhythm started between them, he ground down his hips groaning as Naruto thrust up into him. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning and suddenly their lights came back on. Naruto grinned at him and propped himself up on an elbow as he hooked a hand on the base of his neck and locked him in a hot kiss. He moaned uncontrollably as hips slapped against his, and the older man's hot tongue claimed his mouth.

Their hips moved together, grinding and thrusting. Their bedroom echoed their pants for air and the slap of skin on moaned as Minoru leaned back, using his knees as leverage to ride him. "Gods, Minoru," he groaned and Minoru grinned at him. He took the bobbing erection and gave in a slow stroke, squeezing out a drop of precum, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the younger man, before releasing it. His hands gripped the slender hips as his own snapped up and Minoru nearly lost his balance as his aimed for his prostate. Again and again. He watched him entraced as he rode him, as the erect member bobbed with their motions, dripping onto his stomach.

"Naruto," Minoru gasped out, a pulse coursing down his spine, "Na-ruto - please -"

Naruto grinned, "Please?" He knew. He knew exactly what Minoru wanted. He just wanted to hear him say it.

Minoru rolled his hips towards the older man, his erection following the motion, "Touch me," he said between pants of air, flushing at how desperate his voice sounded.

"Of course, my love," Naruto said with a smile and wrapped his hand around the younger man's hot erection. "As long as you come for me."

Minoru moaned and his hips moved, the hand around his erection stroking him with familiarity, "Yes," he whispered without realizing. Naruto's thumb massaged head of his erection, using the precum to slicked his hold. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands and making Naruto growl low in his throat.

Glowing eyes focused on his, and his hand gravitated to a flushed cheek, his thumb tracing his bottom lip. He smiled as he felt it, when he felt Minoru tense and his rhythm subtly faltered, when his breath hitched. "Not yet."

Minoru made a noise when he was suddenly rolled over. A short laugh escaped him but it was soon cut off my his own moan when Naruto started thrusting into him, hard and deep and oh so perfect. He was lost in it - in the pleasure that Naruto was creating, in the way he moved inside of him, the way he was stroking him, the way he was looking at him. His hands smoothed over Naruto's flanks, around his waist and found purchase on his shoulder blades. He was reduced to vowels, feeling on the brink of release, he was so close, so close -

"Minoru," Naruto moaned, "Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes," Minoru cried out, "Yes," his orgasm washed over him. He came hard in the hand stroking him. His blunt nails dug into Naruto's shoulder blades, but he didn't seem to mind. Minoru was too lost to register it, and so was Naruto. His hips rolled on their own accord and Naruto's faltered, driving to the hilt and pressing flush as he moaned and came inside of him. Lips slipped over his in a sensual kiss, he hummed in approval and threaded his fingers into the blonde locks.

This time Naruto was the one that jumped when another clap of thunder disrupted them. He sighed when the lights went back out and illuminated eyes gave him an amused look followed by a soft laugh.

"Impeccable timing," Minoru mused, cupping a whiskered cheek.

Naruto kissed the palm of hand on his cheek and noticed how the younger man's eyes followed the motioned, "So you can see, huh?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded, "Yeah," he said softly, "It's not like I have night vision or anything like that. It's like...things are brighter..."

Naruto quirked a brow, "Wait... So you've always been able to see in the dark?"

"No, not really," Minoru answered with a smile, "I can't really control it, it mostly happens with you."

Naruto smiled at the little wink Minoru gave him, "Is that so."

Minoru laughed, "All the better to see you with," he said with a tease in his voice. He traced a blonde brow, "You know that night you kissed me? And how I forgot my lantern? How do you think I walked through that forest so easily?"

Naruto chuckled, "But you can't control it?"

"You kissed me," Minoru said with a laugh, hoping Naruto would get the hint. Not only was he tired that night, but he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. "I love kissing you," he said softly, tracing the older man's bottom lip and smiled when they descended onto his. A loud clash of thunder made him jump slightly but it was quickly chased away by lips and tongue and hands. He sighed as lips moved to his neck brushing over that spot that Naruto loved so much, that spot that he wasn't even aware of before.

Naruto smiled against skin when Minorus breath hitched. He brushed his lips along the tendon, following it to his clavicle, to his shoulder, feeling the differentiation of texture when he found the sensitive scar on his right shoulder and planting a kiss on it. He moved lower, teasing a dark nipple into a nub and flicking it with his tongue while his hand have it's pair the same treatment. He exhaled sharply through his nose when Minoru arched towards him, as he moved lower, dipping his tongue into the younger man's navel. He grinned when Minoru spread his legs wider for him and fingers threaded into his hair. He ran his tongue along the younger man's length, tasting him as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive head. Minoru moaned and he echoed him back. He took his time with him, massaging his hot erection with his tongue, sucking him, slipping his fingers inside his already slick entrance. The noises Minoru was making were going start to his own erection - his moans and gasps, his pants for air - he reached for himself, stroking himself as his mouth and fingers worked his husband. He glanced up from under his brows and saw that Minoru was looking at him, he flushed hotter when he realized that he could actually see him. He hummed around his mouthful and the fingers in his hair flexed.

"Na-ruto -" Minoru broke off with a moan when Naruto quickened his fingers, and sucked harder, "Oh god - d-don't stop -"

Naruto moaned and felt the rigid length in his mouth pulse, felt the fingers in his tighten, and the slender hips thrust into his mouth as he came. And he swallowed every drop of it. He pulled away panting for air, a flash of lightning gave him a glimpse of his flushed husband, and illuminated eyes opened to look at him. He hooked his hands under the younger man's knees and pushed inside of him, eager hands pulled him down into a searing kiss. He didn't last long, and the way Minoru moaned into his mouth and bared down on him didn't help. He gasped as his orgasm claimed him, their breaths mingling together as he filled his husband with more of his seed. "I love you," he said breathlessly and he felt Minoru's lips curve into a smile.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Naruto nosed his husband's jaw when the lights suddenly turned back on. He chuckled, "Impeccable timing."

Minoru laughed, "God, I love you," he cupped the older man's face, "I love you so much." Naruto winked at him and he couldn't help but laugh.


	26. Your Touch

AN: another PWP ...SO NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Naruto entered the apartment, his ears caught the low sound of music coming from a radio. He smiled and slipped off his shoes before walking into the living room. His smile grew when he found Minoru working on a painting, wearing his usual painting clothes which consisted of an old pair of jeans that had paint that never came off despite how many times they were washed, a tank top that was in a similar condition, and an apron that was in a worse condition than his jeans. The younger man had claimed a wall in the living room - after much persistence from Naruto - to work on large scale paintings or drawings. It was a good spot, it was right next to the window in the living room that let in rather good natural filtered light. Naruto had to persist him into using the wall as a makeshift studio space, at least until they moved somewhere bigger. But for now, Minoru was more than happy.

Naruto leaned on the entrance way and watched him. He watched him as he took a two inch brush and loaded it with paint, mixing colors on a palette before brushing it on the canvas. The sounds of the brushstrokes on canvas mixed with the low sounds of the music playing on a radio on the floor. He watched as the exposed fair skinned arms worked as they applied paint on the canvas nearly effortlessly. His mind supplied the knowledge of how strong those arms are, of what they were capable of. What those hands were capable of. How they created drawings, and paintings. How they deftly handled kunai and shuriken. How they quickly formed seals, and how they had the ability to transfer chakra. And how they touched him, how fingers traced him and teased him. He shifted his weight as Minoru turned around to drop his brush into a jar, and midnight blue eyes looked at him with a smile.

"Find anything good?" Minoru asked as he dipped a clean brush into a jar and dried the excess water of with his apron.

"Hm?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow and midnight blue eyes gave him a curious look, he seemed to have forgotten his trip to the bookstore, "Oh! Yeah... No." The younger man eyed him with an amused look before turning back around to his painting. When Minoru turned back around and dropped his brush into a jar, midnight blue eyes flickered at him.

Minoru slipped off his apron and draped it over a stool before walking over to the older man, "Do you like watching me?" He asked with a tease in his voice, and a grin pulled on the older man's lips. He tilted his head and grinned as he slipped his hand onto the older man's waist.

Naruto smiled when he noticed some white paint on the tips of some stray bangs on the pale forehead. He took the strands in between his fingers and some of the paint came off, "I thought you were painting on the canvas," he teased and Minoru smiled and chuckled at him before leaning in and closing his lips over his. A soft moan snuck out of him when Minoru slipped his tongue into his mouth and a hand came up to cup his jaw to deepen it. A hand moved to the small of his back and he hardly suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. He felt Minoru smile against his lips before pulling away, glowing eyes looked at him as the hand on his jaw slipped away and smoothed down his covered chest and raked over his stomach. His skin erupted into goosebumps as the warm hand snaked into his shirt and splayed over his navel, "Minoru," he said a bit too breathlessly, his hands found purchase on the younger man's flanks. Lips slipped over his again and he felt himself being maneuvered towards the bedroom, those hands deftly undid his pants before they pulled off his shirt off and pushed him onto the bed

Minoru peeled off his own shirt, noticing how hungry the cerulean eyes looked at him. He crawled over him, settling between the strong thighs that parted for him. Naruto groaned under him, hands smoothed over his shoulders, flexing when he ground down his hips. He grinned when he felt the older man's erection nudge him, "Was has you so worked up, hm?" He asked in a low voice and cupped the evident bulge in Naruto's pants and gave it a firm squeeze. Naruto pulled him into a wet kiss, his fingers threaded into his hair, making him moan into it.

Naruto flushed when Minoru slipped his hand into his pants and gave his straining erection a slow stroke, "Minoru," he moaned and lifted his hips to his touch. He panted for air as hands ridded of the last article of clothing he was wearing, and shivered when glowing eyes roamed over him, and swallowed as Minoru took off his pants, his erection springing free. When Minoru moved back to in between his thighs, and he leaned down to claim his mouth while slowly rocking against him - his erection ached, and his hips bucked. He reached over to the nightstand, maybe a bit too eager because he completely missed it earning him a soft chuckled from the younger man.

"Eager," Minoru teased and reached over to the nightstand. He sat back and slicked his fingers, grinning as Naruto shifted closer, his erection bobbing with the motion causing a drop off precum to fall into his stomach. He traced the older man's entrance and slowly, teasingly, pushed a finger in.

Naruto moaned and rocked his hips, "Gods," he breathed out as another finger pushed in and dragged along his prostate. He opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed and looked up at his smiling husband. He pulled him down, locking their lips together, moaning as Minoru's erection slid against his. He felt as if he was burning - burning from his want, and the way the glowing eyes looked at him made him ache more. The way the fingers inside of him teased his prostate made more precum drip out of him, "Minoru," he choked on a moan and lips sealed over his in a sensual kiss as the fingers teased him. Naruto gasped against Minoru's mouth, his fingers tightened in the dark locks. The dark head moved lower and he subconsciously spread his legs wider and rocked his hips harder. He cursed when that hot mouth enveloped around him, sucking on his head and swallowing him whole. The fingers inside of him continued teasing the bundle of nerves, and Minoru moaned around him, the vibration causing his hips to buck.

Minoru pulled away with a wet pop and withdrew his fingers while giving the older man's erection a form stroke, circling the bulbous head with his thumb, "You want me inside of you." It wasn't a question. Just a statement. And the statement alone earned him a deep moan. But the moan that came out of Naruto when he slowly pushed into him was even better. He latched on to the older man's neck as he became fully seated, his pants for for air echoing in his ear, causing sparks to go through him.

Naruto's hips fell into Minoru's rhythm, hands gripped his hips and pulled him flush as a sharp thrust met his prostate, "Oh - fu -" he broke off into vowels as Minoru continued thrusting into him. He felt himself flush harder at the look in the glowing eyes that were fixed on him, at the breathless smile on the younger man's lips.

Minoru rolled his hips making the blonde head trash to the side in pleasure. He smoothed a hand along the inside on a strong thigh, along his hip, and splayed his hand on the older man's navel - enticingly close to his sobbing erection. He felt the muscles under his hand contract ever so slightly, like they always did when he touched him there. He wasn't sure why, but it was endearing, the way he shivered, the way his breath hitched, and his erection twitched. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only one that touched him like this, touched him where he knew what was inscribed under that sun kissed skin. Maybe it was the fact that all of this was his. "Naruto," he moaned and changed his angle, shifting the slender hips onto his lap and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands as his hips snapped forward.

"Mi-noru-" Naruto cried out, his prostate meeting every deep thrust, "Oh - god -" all he could manage was to moan and pant for air. His hands found purchase on the younger man's shoulders, "Don't s-stop -". Minoru grinned at him and the slender hips thrust sharply into him. He reached for himself but quick hands took his and pinned them to the bed near his head. Strong yet gentle fingers entwined with his as the younger man kept thrusting hard and deep and perfect inside of him, "Y-yes!"

Minoru rolled his hips and quickened his pace, making the fingers in his hands flex and the blonde head arch back. Precum smeared on his stomach and legs around his waist tightened, "Yes."

Naruto cried out when his orgasm hit him, nearly taking him by surprise, his hot seed spilled in between them. He moaned uncontrollably and felt a hand untangle from his limp one to grasp his sensitive member and his whole body flushed hotter as that warm hand stroked him, milking him, coaxing more of his come onto his stomach. He felt Minoru's hips falter and press flush against him. He opened his eyes that he wasn't even aware of closing to look up at him as glowing eyes slid shut with pleasure. He gasped and moaned when Minoru filled him with his orgasm, making a pulse run down his spine, "Minoru," he barely managed, and the younger man gave him a warm breathless smile, "Minoru." His eyes slid shut on their own accord, and he vaguely felt soft lips kiss his forehead and then his lips.

He completely missed the loving look on Minoru's face as he passed out.

* * *

Naruto stirred awake and found himself sprawled on his side. He opened his eyes to a fair skinned bicep. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and turned to look up at Minoru who turned away from a book he was drawing in to look down at him with a fond smile on his lips.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

Naruto blinked at him, "What happened..."

Minoru chuckled, and winked at him, "I believe you passed out."

Naruto chuckled despite the blush that crept onto his cheeks and he pushed himself up into an elbow, "Well...then..." Minoru leaned over to place his book on the nightstand before rolling over into his side and leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. A smile tugged on his lips as he cupped a pale cheek and traced his bottom lip with his thumb. Midnight blue eyes flickered at him as he took a pale hand into his, his smile widening as he thumbed the silver band. He brought up his husband's hand and brushed his lips on his knuckles and kissed the silver ring. The hand in his slipped to cup his jaw and lips slipped over his. He rolled himself over the younger man, slipping an arm under the dark head as arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He smoothed his hand over his husband's bare chest, teasing a nipple as it went.

"Why do you always taste so good?" Minoru asked breathlessly, arching his back towards the older man's touch.

Naruto only grinned in response and locked their lips in another searing kiss, loving the way Minoru slid against him. His hand traveled lower, trailing over the younger man's stomach and over his navel. He sighed as the slender hips rolled towards him. He brushed his fingers along the hardening member and grinned against panting lips. He licked Minoru's bottom lip before sealing their lips back together as he took the erect member in a loose grip - in a way that he knew could drive Minoru mad. An arm wrapped around his torso as Minoru's hips rocked towards him, his pants of air mingling with his own.

Minoru's body flushed as he moaned, a thumb circled the sensitive head of his erection, smearing the drops of precum gathered there, "Naruto." The older man smiled at him, and his hips strained towards the hand stroking him. His lips found purchase on the sun kissed neck, eliciting a soft moan from his husband. He gasped against skin when the strong hand quickened.

Minoru's hot breaths hit Naruto neck, and it made his erection ache. The dark head dropped to the cradle of his elbow, flushed and breathless as his hand worked his rigid length. The hand around the base of his neck flexed, the arm around his torso pulled him closer, "Minoru," he said softly and he felt it, the slender hips faltered in their subtle rhythm. The hand at the base of his neck moved to cup his jaw and the emotion he saw in the illuminated eyes made his heart skip a beat. Minoru's breath hitched and he sealed his lips over the parted pair, swallowing his moan as he came in his hand, massaging the sensitive member, milking every last drop out of him.

Minoru panted for air and cerulean fixed on him, "Naruto."

"I love you," Naruto said softly, and a warm smile graced his husband's lips.

"I love you too."

A gentle hand cupped his jaw, and it's thumb stroked his cheek. He turned his lips into its palm and planted a soft kiss in one of those hands he loves so much. Those hands that created things out of nothing. That had the capability of being firm and deadly. That were always so loving and tender. Fingers traced his brow and combed into his hair, and for some reason he felt a swell of emotion rise up to his throat, and as if noticing, soft lips kissed his forehead and then his cheek and arms pulled him closer.

"Are you okay?" Minoru asked softly and the the blonde head that had buried into the crook of his neck lifted and the older man gave a happy smile.

"More than okay," he answered and he laughed at himself when fingers swiped at his eyes, "Much more than okay. I'm just so happy." Minoru beamed at him and kissed him, a deep hot sensual kiss that awakened his arousal. He found himself being rolled over, found himself moaning and panting for air against Minoru's mouth. Minoru's lips and mouth were on him, tasting him as he moved along his body, dipping his tongue into his navel - pressing his tongue on the head of his erection. He tangled his fingers in dark locks when lips wrapped around him, "Mi-noru," he choked on his own moan when fingers pushed inside of him with ease. He didn't last long, he thrust into the younger man's willing mouth and Minoru hummed around him in approval. He glanced down and glowing eyes looked back at him and he was gone - he cried out, and couldn't stop his hips from bucking and his fingers from tightening. His orgasm washed over him and Minoru swallowed every bit of him. He gasped for air as Minoru pulled away and crawled over him to locked their lips together.

"Me too," Minoru whispered against lips.

Naruto chuckled and cupped a flushed cheek, "How did I get so lucky?" He said without thinking and smiled when the faint glow in the normally blue eyes intensified ever so slightly.

"I don't know, you're pretty hot," Minoru teased and laughed when Naruto rolled them over. He combed his fingers through the hair around Naruto's ear, "I'm the lucky one," he said softly, his fingers traced the older man's jaw. He chuckled as Naruto closed the distance between their lips and claimed them in a sweet kiss.

"I suppose we're equally lucky," Naruto said with a chuckle and Minoru laughed under him, "but I'm luckier," he claimed his husband's mouth before he could retort, and whatever he was going to say was forgotten with their kiss.

Because in the end it didn't matter. What mattered was this.


	27. Sick

AN: A short that isn't PWP/NC-17. WOW.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Minoru took out a mug from the cupboard and placed a chamomile tea bag in it as he waited for his water to boil in the tea kettle on the stove. He took out some unsalted crackers and placed them in bowl. He turned off the kettle before it began to whistle, knowing that otherwise it would be too hot for Naruto, and poured it into the mug to let the chamomile tea steep. He took the tea and crackers and moved back into the bedroom where Naruto was rolled over onto his side huddled under the blankets. He placed the mug and bowl on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through the blonde locks. Naruto sighed in discomfort as he pressed the back of his hand on his forehead and frowned when he found that the older man still has a slight fever.

Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night with chills and stomach cramps and inevitably led him to find solace in the bathroom. He had been retching on and off for the rest of the night. To much of Minoru's relief, Naruto had finally stopped emptying his stomach and was back in bed but couldn't fight off the restlessness.

"Hey," Minoru said softly and brushed his fingers on a whiskered cheek making tired cerulean look at him, "You need to get some liquids in you."

Naruto sighed and took a moment before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position and screwed his eyes shut at the throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes to find the midnight pair looking at him with concern. He took the offered cup of tea and sighed at it before taking a sip. "If I throw this up..." He mumbled into his cup and Minoru frowned.

"I'm hoping you don't," Minoru reached over for the crackers and offered one to the older man who cringed at it, "It'll help settle your stomach."

Naruto sighed and took the offered cracker, "This is stupid," he mumbled and nibbled at the cracker, "And I hate it."

Minoru gave his husband a soft smile, "I'm sorry."

Naruto took another sip of his tea, and looked at the younger man, "At least I have a hot nurse to look after me," and managed a wink.

"You're sick and yet..." Minoru shook his head and watched as Naruto took another small bite of his cracker. He reached over and placed the back of his hand in his forehead, "You still feel warm."

Naruto took a sip of his tea and looked at Minoru from over the rim of his mug, "I'll be okay."

Minoru frowned, "You have a fever, it's gone down but..." He trailed off when Naruto shook his head which was followed by a grimace, "No arguing," he stood and went into the bathroom to look in the medicine cabinet and came back shortly after with a bottle of pills, "I know you don't like taking medicine but it'll help with your fever."

Naruto frowned.

Minoru tried to not find it cute. He shook out a pill and handed it to the older man, "I'll go get you a glass of water."

Naruto sighed and watched as Minoru left the bedroom, and couldn't help but notice how even his eyes hurt. He looked down at the pill in his hand and sighed again. He didn't like talking medicine, it always made him feel - for lack of a better word - weird, before it made him feel better. He vaguely wondered if it was mental. But in the end he appreciated that Minoru respected that, and only made him take it when it got really bad. He slowly looked up when Minoru came back into the bedroom with a glass of water and replaced it with the mug in his hand. He gave himself a moment before popping the pill in his mouth and swallowed just enough water to wash it down.

Minoru took the glass of water and handed him the tea and crackers. He watched the older man as he slowly ate a cracker, almost cautiously, "is it going down okay?"

"I think so?" Naruto said a bit too hoarsely, "Only time will tell..."

Minoru rubbed a covered thigh in a soothing gesture, "You'll be okay."

Naruto sighed.

* * *

After making sure he ate at least three crackers, and finished at least most of his tea, and making sure he fell asleep, he let him rest. He settled himself on the living room with a pillow on his lap and propped open a sketchbook but found it hard to focus. He looked up when he heard the bedroom door open and Naruto slowly walked to the living room.

Minoru couldn't help but smile as he moved around the coffee table and towards the couch, "You're suppose to be sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep," Naruto mumbled and slowly moved to last down on the extra space next to Minoru and laid his head on the pillow in Minoru's lap, "Better."

Minoru softly chuckled and reached over to the blanket that rested on the back of the couch and draped it over his husband. He threaded his fingers into the older man's hair, and felt him relax against him. He closed the sketchbook on his lap and reached for the book on the side table next to him. He opened it from where he left off as his fingers continued to mindlessly comb through the golden locks. After a few pages Naruto sighed and shifted, he looked down at the older man and pressed the back of his hand on his forehead. He sighed in relief when he realized that Naruto's fever had gone down, but it was likely that he was still having trouble sleeping. He looked up in thought, trying to remember the song Iruka sang to him when he was little and couldn't sleep when he was sick. He closed his eyes and hummed.

"_Helping the kids out of their coats…_," he sang in a soft voice, "_But wait the babies haven't been born...Unpacking the bags and setting up...and planting lilacs and buttercups…_," he gently threaded his fingers into the older man's hair, "_But in the meantime I've got it hard, second floor living with a yard...It may be years until the day, my dreams will match up with my pay…_" He opened his eyes and looked down at the older man, smiling when he noticed the handsome features had relaxed, "_Old dirt road...knee deep snow...watching the fire as we grow...old…_," he traced the older man's brow and temple, "_I got a man to stick it out...and make a home from rented house...and we'll collect the moments one by one...I guess that's how the future's done. How many acres how much light...Tucked in the woods and out of sight...Talk to the neighbors and tip my cap...on a little road barely on the map…_" he trailed off humming the melody, partly because he didn't know the words after that, he actually wasn't even sure if those were the lyrics. But Naruto had seemed to relaxed further into sleep, so he kept humming, that's what mattered.

* * *

Naruto stirred awake and found himself in the living room with his head on a pillow and under the blanket that they kept on the couch. He sighed and looked around the darkened room and caught the sound of Minoru in the kitchen. He sighed as he slowly sat up and a smile tugged on his lips when he realized that the throbbing headache was gone. He stood up and wavered from a bit of lightheadedness that he blamed on his lack of food. He wandered into the kitchen and found Minoru stirring a pot that smelled like soup. Midnight blue eyes turned to him with a smile and the younger man gestured for him to taste.

Minoru blew on the broth for a moment before feeding it to the older man, smiling at the way cerulean eyes lit up, "I can't tell if I just burned you, of it it's good."

"A little bit of both, but mostly that it taste good," Naruto smiled as Minoru pressed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"You fever is gone," Minoru said with a smile and cupped the older man's cheek, "Think you can keep down some soup? Your second favorite, chicken noodle!"

Naruto chuckled, ignoring how his stomach complained from soreness, "I think so." Minoru gestured for him to sit, and he did, but not before giving the younger man a kiss on the forehead.

Minoru served the soup in two bowls and grinned when he heard the older man humming a familiar melody. He looked over at the older man who was looking at him with a fond look in his eyes. He moved to the table with the bowls of soup in hand and placed one in front of the older man, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Naruto grinned, "Me too."

Minoru laughed and gave the older man a chaste kiss.

"Like I said, I have a wonderful hot nurse."

Minoru choked slightly on his soup and wasn't going to admit how he maybe burned his tongue.


	28. Show Me

AN: and another NC-17 one. Sorry not sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

They were at a get together that Sakura was holding. More like Sakura and Lee. Mostly because they both wanted to. Whatever the reason, it was happening, and it was rather crowded and loud. There was drinking and games and more drinking. And Naruto had to admit that maybe he was feeling a bit tipsy, and even though Minoru was effectively pulled into a conversation by an old team member on the other side of the room, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Not that he wanted to. He was half paying attention to a story Shikamaru was telling. And as if feeling his eyes on him, midnight blue eyes turned to look at him. And gave him a small grin before going back to listening. He pushed away from the wall he was leaning on when Minoru moved to go to the kitchen, and followed him. He found his husband munching on a sugar cookie, and gave him a fond smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Naruto smiled, and eyed the younger man as he stuffed his hand in his pockets, "Sure." Minoru narrowed his eyes slightly at him and opened his mouth to say something as people came in and crowded the kitchen to mix drinks and eat snacks.

"Can I mix you a drink?"

Minoru smiled and shook his head at his teammate, "No, thank you," he declined and moved to get out of the way.

Naruto watched him with a smile on his lips as he maneuvered out of the kitchen. Midnight blue eyes gave him a curious look as he exited. He swiftly followed him into a hall and gently grasped his elbow, earning him an amused look and equally amused quirk of a dark brow. A grin tugged on his lips as he opened a door and swiftly pulled the younger man in. Apparently the door led them to a walk in closet, but he didn't care, his hand found a warm cheek and his mouth found soft lips. Minoru tasted like sugar cookies with an underlying hint of sake, and he delved his tongue into that welcoming mouth to taste more of it. He stepped forward and effectively pinned the younger man against a wall. Hands smoothed up his biceps and up his shoulder, brushed along his neck and up to cup his jaw. He pressed closer, snaking his hands under the untucked button up Minoru was wearing, skimming his fingers along the slender waist, dipping them under the waistband of the jeans he was wearing.

Naruto sighed as he pulled away to let them regain their breath. Illuminated eyes stood out in the dark confined space, the only other light was that that filtered in through the slanted slats on the door. In the back of his head he thought that maybe, just maybe, he should cool it. That maybe it would be best to wait until they got home. Maybe. Maybe if he was completely sober and those eyes weren't looking at him the way they were looking at him now. Maybe if arms didn't wrap around his shoulders and pulled him in to another hot kiss. Maybe then he would've been able to. But all logic and reason fled and all he was left with was how much he wanted this man.

He smoothed a hand over Minoru's waist and over the small of his back, he moaned softly into his mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine. He vaguely heard laughter from outside in the hall as he reached down and cupped his husband's growing erection.

"Eager," he teased in a low voice, his lips moving along the pale neck over that spot that made Minoru shiver against him. He could hear people on the other side of the door, he could feel Minoru's breath quicken,"You'll have to be patient." He felt Minoru's breath hitch as he gently sucked on that spot that made the firm body pull flush against him. Minoru panted for air as he pulled away with a barely visible grin. Hungry illuminated eyes fixed on him as he cupped a warm cheek and traced the younger man's bottom lip, "Behave." He felt Minoru's lips pull into a grin and darted out his tongue to lick the pad of his thumb.

"I'll try."

Apparently he wasn't the only tease.

* * *

Minoru was eager to go home. He wanted the party to be over already and go home and do exactly what those cerulean eyes told him what waited for him. He also needed to calm down. Because as much as he wanted to go home he couldn't go around sporting a hard on. He just needed to wait for the right time. And apparently right now wasn't it. Apparently right now was the absolute right moment for Lee to start an arm wrestling challenge. And after winning four rounds, Naruto was determined to wipe that smug look off of Lee's face. He watched as they arm wrestled, watched as neither one of them caved. He swallowed as he watched Naruto, as his shoulder, bicep and forearm tensed with effort. He felt his eyes flickered but everyone was distracted and cheering for one or the other to let himself care. Naruto furrowed his brows and said something he couldn't hear to Lee that made him lose his focus and made his arm cave. Naruto grinned and Lee scowled.

"Rematch!"

Naruto turned around to retort but felt a hand pull at his, "Next time!" He let Minoru pull him away from the crowd and around the corner, grateful that everyone was was either too drink or distracted - or both - to take notice. Hands smoothed over his covered chest and restrained illuminated eyes looked at him.

"Home."

Naruto grinned and traced the younger man's bottom lip with his thumb before making the quick seals to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Hungry lips were instantly on his when they reappeared in their bedroom. Hands tugged at his shirt and he reluctantly broke the kiss to let them take it off. Hands were on him, the younger man's touches causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. He groaned and hooked his hand around the base of Minoru's neck and claimed his mouth with his tongue. He undid the buttons on the button up he was wearing and stepped forward towards the bed. He snaked his hands inside the opened shirt and smoothed them along the younger man's sides. Minoru shrugged off his shirt and pulled him closer. He took Minoru by the hips and pushed him onto the bed, earning him a grin as eager hands pulled their pelvises flush.

Minoru groaned, gasping when Naruto pressed his lips against his neck, "Naruto," he moaned, finding it hard to breathe when the older man ground down his hips. He panted for air as fingers teased a nipple, and that hot mouth sucked on that spot that made him moan uncontrollably. Naruto's hand slid along his sides and undid his pants and tugged them off, he lifted his hips and groaned as Naruto's mouth latched onto his inner hip, following the crease to his inner thigh, "Oh god," he moaned, his breath hitching when Naruto nibbled and bit down lightly.

Naruto grinned as he completely ridded of the younger man's pants, noticing the drop of precum that leaked out of his rigid length. He teasingly ran his tongue along the length of his erection, making the slender hips buck towards him. He crawled up along the younger man's body, flicking his tongue on a dark nipple as he went. Warm hands eagerly directed him into a searing kiss, moaning when Minoru arched towards him. Somewhat uncoordinated hands undid his pants and groped his rear as the younger man thrust up against him. He pulled away, sitting up to rid of his pants, freeing his straining erection. His eyes roamed over his panting husband, his flushed face, his glowing eyes, "I could look at you for hours," he said in a low voice, and trailed his knuckles along an inner thigh.

Minoru shivered and his hips moved on their own accord, "Naruto," he said for no particular reason. Naruto leaned over him, brushing his lips against his before sealing them in a hot kiss. He tasted of alcohol, but he didn't mind. Not at all. He gasped when Naruto pulled away and grinned down at him, the glint in the cerulean eyes made his erection ache.

Naruto rolled onto his back and midnight blue eyes followed him, a knowing smile tugged on Minoru's lips, "Ride me." His grin grew when Minoru took his grinning bottom lip between his teeth in excitement and rolled on top of him, straddling him. Because he knew just how much he loved riding him, just as much as he loved watching him. He groaned when the younger man ground down on him, their erections rubbing together. He smoothed his palms on his husband's thighs as the pale body leaned over to the nightstand. He brushed his knuckles along the shaft of the erect member, gathering a drop of precum with his finger and licked his gaze with the illuminated pair as he licked it off.

"Tease," he moaned, and flushed when fingers trailed up his thighs. He slicked his husband's erection, his own erection twitching in anticipation as he did so. He just wanted him inside, that's all he was able to think about the whole night. The whole time the cerulean eyes looked at him, how he could feel his gaze on him. How it felt as if he was the only one in the room. How it wasn't only lust in those eyes, no, it wasn't ever only lust. It was love and trust and warmth and home. Like how they were looking at him right now as he spread lube inside of himself, as he impaled himself on his hot rigid length, as he moaned and felt his thighs shiver with pleasure. He slowly rolled his hips and sun kissed hands came to rest near his hips.

"Touch yourself," Naruto's voice was husky with want, "I want to watch you come."

A pulse ran down Minoru's spine, and a grin pulled on his lips. He was more than happy to give his attentive husband a was something rare to witness when Naruto would have maybe one too many drinks - it did something to him. Minoru wasn't quite sure what it is - but whatever it was, it impossibly made Naruto more alluring.

Minoru moaned as he rolled his hips and took himself in a firm grip with his hand still slick with lube. Cerulean eyes openly admired him, trailing over him as he stroked himself, as he lifted himself on his knees and started a steady rhythm on the hot erection inside of him. "Oh god -" sun kissed have rested on his thighs as hips subtly met his rhythm with short slow thrust. He felt himself flush hotter at the look in the cerulean eyes as they watched his hand stroke his aching flesh, "Naruto," he moaned and splayed his hand on the older man's navel for balance, feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

Naruto intently watched Minoru, his flushed face and parted lips as he moaned and panted for air, as he arched his head back in pleasure. He groaned and Minoru's hand quickened as glowing eyes locked with his, "Minoru."

"Na-ruto - I'm - ah -" Minoru choked on his moan as Naruto's hands slid up his hips. His rhythm faltered and he pressed himself flush as his orgasm washed over him, spilling his hot seed on Naruto's stomach. He made a noise when Naruto's hips thrust sharply into him, blurring his vision for a moment. He rolled his hips as his hand continued stroking his sensitive member, he lifted himself on shaking thighs and Naruto thrust up into him and it was perfect. The older man's heavy breathing mixed with his uncontrollable moans and echoed in their bedroom. He caught himself on Naruto's stomach when a hard thrust threw him off balance.

"Oh - god - " Naruto gripped Minoru's hips as he came, hard, inside the younger man, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure. He rolled them over and hovered over his husband who gave him a breathless smile as he slowly continued to thrust into him. A hand came up to cup his cheek as Minoru caught his breath. He smiled as he claimed the younger man's lips in a tender kiss, sighing into it as the hand on his cheek moved to thread into his hair.

Minoru sighed when Naruto pulled away and opened his eyes to find the older man grinning at him. His hips bucked when Naruto circled his hips, a hand sliding along his hip and thigh.

"I hope you don't think we're done..."

Minoru grinned.

* * *

When Minoru woke up, he found himself sprawled on his stomach, with a comfortable weight along his back. He yawned and reached back, smiling when Naruto nuzzled and kissed the palm of his hand before pulling him closer and rolling them into their sides. He slowly rolled over and smiled when a sleepy cerulean cracked open to look at him.

"I'm starving."

Minoru snorted and chuckled at the husky voice, "We should go get something," he whispered back and Naruto smiled, a bright sleepy smile. He chuckled and traced the older man's jaw, "I'm curious," he started and got a soft hum in response, "What did you say to Lee that made him lose his focus?" Cerulean eyes looked at him for a long moment and blinked at him a few times before a blonde brow quirked upward. Minoru laughed, "When you guys were arm wrestling, I saw that you said something." Naruto's gaze shifted towards the ceiling in thought and it took a moment before they widened with realization.

"Oh..."

Minoru narrowed his eyes, frankly he didn't like the sound of that, "Oh...?"

Naruto chuckled, "I remember..." Midnight blue eyes narrowed further, "I told him...'hurry up, I want to go have hot sex with my husband'." He laughed at the mortified look on Minoru's face, and couldn't help but laugh harder when the midnight blue eyes flickered.

"Tell me you're lying..."

"In my defense, I was pretty tipsy," Naruto grinned as Minoru groaned. He locked their lips together before the younger man could say another word. "I didn't hear you complaining," he whispered against lips and grinned at the flicker of chakra in the younger man's eyes.

"Oh, you'll never hear me complain," he said with a grin, and lips slipped over his in a tender kiss.


	29. Tether: ch1

AN: here's a companion piece of Taking a Chance. Enjoy! Also NC-17!

disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a familiar nostalgic darkening ceiling. He had to blink a few times for his vision to focus, and decided to close them for a moment before trying again. He felt the bed he was laying in dip slightly and he slowly turned his head, trying to ignore the way his head throbbed. His eyes found familiar warm midnight eyes looking down at him, and a smile naturally tugged on his tired lips, "Hey," he rasped out, and the warm hand in his firmed it's grip.

"Hey," Minoru said softly and brushed his fingers on a bandaged whiskered cheek.

Naruto vaguely wondered how long he was out, but decided to find out later, "I thought you hated hospitals," he said and realized how tired his voice sounded.

"Yes, but I love _you_," Minoru said with a little wink, and rubbed a soothing thumb on the older man's wrist, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Naruto answered with a sigh, "And thirsty." Minoru leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead before moving away and to the jug of water that rested on a side table next to his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and vaguely wondered what time it was. Minoru came back to his line of vision and offered him a smile. He moved to sit up but groaned at the movement.

"Easy now, you have to be careful," Minoru set the cup down and helped the older man to slowly sit up, adjusting his pillows so that he could easily drink his glass of water, "You have stitches on your left side, and some bruising."

Naruto gulped down the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Minoru as he sat on the edge of the bed and noticed the tiredness in the midnight blue eyes, "You haven't been sleeping have you..." The younger man gave him a sheepish smile and adverted his gaze, "Minoru - "

"Naruto," Minoru interrupted gently, taking a hand into his, "What matters is that you're okay, and awake," he softly chuckled and Naruto sighed, "You're home now...That's what matters."

Naruto looked at the younger man, at his smile, his eyes that told him he lacked proper sleep. He just wanted to crawl into bed with him, spoon up against him and sleep for days. He let out a slow sigh and looked at their joined hands, "I missed you."

Minoru cupped the older man's jaw and lifted his chin as he leaned to give him a chaste kiss, "I missed you too," he said softly a fond smile tugging on his lips, "You should get some more rest." Cerulean eyes gave him a look, and he knew that look all too well, Naruto wanted to go home, "I think maybe they'll discharge you tomorrow...Hopefully."

Naruto sighed and the younger man helped him lay back down. He shifted, hissing when he jostled his injuries, and gave the younger man a sheepish look when he scowled at him and blue eyes flickered at him. "Come here," he said softly and patted the extra space on his good side. Minoru gave him a hesitant look before moving around the bed and sliding in next to him. He was a comfortable weight next to him, despite his soreness. It helped him forget he was in the hospital, he didn't even realize when they followed each other into sleep.

* * *

Sure enough, the next afternoon Naruto was cleared and discharged with instructions to rest, eat, and rest. They walked home, slowly - very slowly.

"You know," Minoru drawled, giving his husband an amused look, "We don't have to walk."

Naruto sighed and gave the younger man a halfhearted glare as he limped slightly, "It's better for me walk, plus it's not that far."

Minoru looked from Naruto to down the road and back, "It's at least another five blocks." He chuckled as Naruto stopped and gave him a deadpanned look and sighed.

Naruto looked around and spotted a bench, "I'm just gonna..." He trailed off and Minoru nodded. They moved to sit at the bench and Naruto heaved a sigh which made his side hurt.

"Maybe we should get something to eat while we're outt," Minoru suggested, "You'll starve at this rate," he added with a snicker.

Naruto gave the younger man a slow smile, "Then I guess you would just have to carry me."

Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "There's a place down the road."

Naruto nodded and chuckled at himself as Minoru helped him to stand, "Okay, no big deal," he said mostly to himself.

They walked to the small dinner and ordered bentos and teas. Minoru watched as the older man wolfed down his food and cerulean eyes looked at him and slowed his eating with a sheepish smile. He couldn't help but laugh, "At least I know your appetite is unfazed."

"My appetite is never fazed," Naruto said matter-of-factly with a laugh and groaned when his side complained. Midnight blue eyes looked at him with concern but he waved it off, "Unfazed."

"mhmm," Minoru sounded unconvinced.

They finished their late lunch and continued their walk home. Which, much to Naruto's annoyance, included frequent breaks.

"You are both stubborn and determined," Minoru said with a smile as Naruto took another break, and threaded his fingers into the blonde locks, cerulean eyes looked at him, "And I love that about you." He narrowed his eyes slightly and chuckled at the little wink Naruto gave him.

They walked the rest of the way home, that took a bit longer than it should have. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief once they entered their apartment and failed at taking off his shoes. Minoru chuckled and had him lean on him as he helped, and smiled as arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, careful not to hold him too tight.

"Welcome home," Minoru pressed a kiss on the older man's jaw.

Naruto sighed and was taken to the bedroom where Minoru helped him change out of his shirt. His breath hitched when his side complained, and noticed how the midnight blue eyes flickered as they fell on his bandages wrapped around his torso and moved up to an angry bruise on his shoulder. He cupped a pale cheek and Minoru gave him a warm smile before pressing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. He directed his husband into a tender kiss, sighing as a hand came up to cup his jaw to deepen it. They pulled away a bit too breathless, and a smile tugged on his lips at the presence of the glow in the younger man's eyes. He traced Minoru's bottom lip and watched it pull into a smile.

"Let's get you in bed," Minoru said softly, and kissed the thumb on his lip.

Naruto opted to stay shirtless, to make his life easier. Minoru helped him change into a clean pair of boxers and carefully helped him get into bed. The last thing he remembered was lips softly kissing his as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Naruto woke up to their darkening bedroom. He slowly sat up, grimacing at the soreness on his side and shoulder, and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gave himself a moment. He looked out the window, at the glimpse of the navy blue sky. He furrowed his brows and tried to think back. He couldn't remember for the life of him - what exactly happened. He couldn't even figure out how long he was in the hospital. He sighed and rubbed his face, grimacing at the soreness on his cheek. He slowly stood and wandered into the living room where he found Minoru drawing in a sketchbook with the TV on as background noise. He watched as a little blue bird popped out of the page tweeted at him and then dispersed. Midnight blue eyes looked up and gave him an amused look.

"You're suppose to be sleeping," Minoru commented as Naruto moved to sit on the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Naruto sighed and briefly looked at the TV and looked at Minoru to find midnight blue eyes watching him.

Minoru smiled, "Hungry?" He chuckled when Naruto's stomach answered for him. "I made some kimbap," he closed his sketchbook and set it aside, and moved to get up. A warm hand took his as he stood directing his gaze to the older man who was giving him a warm smile.

"Come here."

Minoru didn't even try to hide the shiver that ran down his spine at the sound of the older man's husky voice. He had to remind himself, not that's the bandages around the older man's torso didn't do a good job of that. "Naruto..." He said in an unsure concerned voice. Cerulean eyes softened and the older man's thumb brushed along his wrist, causing goosebumps to erupt on his forearm.

"Please..." He said softly and midnight blue eyes flickered at him. The younger man hesitated before moving to straddle his lap. He smoothed his hands up the younger man's thighs, letting his fingers snake under the worn shirt he was wearing - belatedly he realized it was one of his. His gaze locked with the younger man's, smiling at the faint glow in them. He smoothed his hand up his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

"Naruto," he said a bit too breathlessly, and the hand in his shirt pulled it up, and he took the hint. He slipped his shirt off and the hand on his chest moved to cup his jaw and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He trailed his hands over his husband's biceps, being careful with his bruised shoulder as he cupped his jaw and delved his tongue into the older man's mouth. All the longing from the past few weeks came crashing down, he had been trying to keep it under control due to Naruto's injuries but the hand at the small of his back pulled him closer and the growing erection that nudged his only further broke his reserve.

Naruto dipped his hands into the younger man's sleeping pants and groaned as their erections rubbed together through fabric. He sighed as Minoru moved away dropping to his knees and tugging on his boxers. He managed to lift his hips, ignoring the pain on his side - which was easy to do when those glowing eyes were looking at him like that, when they were so focused on him with want and love. His breath quickened when Minoru kissed his inner thigh and made a wet trail to his aching erection. He moaned when those lips wrapped around his head and sucked, he rocked his hips, ignoring the way his body ached. Firm hands held him down and he moaned in response, "Oh - god - Minoru -" He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and followed the slow bobbing motion, panting for air when Minoru hummed around him. He watched him in a trance, the way he massaged his length with his mouth - his tongue. How he kept him place with firm yet gentle hands. How illuminated eyes looked back at him from under dark brows. He groaned as he lightly tugged on the dark locks between his fingers, "W-wait," and Minoru pulled away with a grin on his lips.

Minoru tugged off his pants, letting them drop to the floor as his erection sprang free. He straddled Naruto's lap, making them both sigh at the friction. He chuckled as he slipped his hand in between the cushions and dug around, "It's in here...," he flushed hotter at the look Naruto gave him and muttered a "shut up" under his breath, eliciting a soft chuckle from the older man. He sighed when lips brushed against the sensitive scar on his shoulder and moved up along his clavicle and up his neck. Hands moved up his flanks causing him to moan. He found the lost tube of lube and a gentle hand directed him into a tender kiss.

He smiled and slicked his fingers, "Let me," he said softly and reached behind himself groaning when Naruto took his erection in a loose grip. Cerulean eyes watched him as he stretched himself with his rigid length, moaning at the feeling of being filled, at the feeling of his hot erection pressing against his prostate, "Naruto," it came out as a moan as the hands on his hips flexed and the older man echoed him.

Their pants for air and moans of pleasure echoed in their living room when Minoru set a steady pace, using the back of the couch as leverage, careful not to jostle Naruto's injuries. Not that he was complaining, he was too distracted by the way Minoru was riding him, the noises he was making, the look of pleasure on his face, "Minoru - god - you're so -" he groaned when Minoru circled his hips and took his sobbing erection into his hand, "I'm - " he wasn't going to last long, and neither was Minoru, he could feel it. It has been too long for the both of them.

"You love it, don't you?" He said breathlessly, "You love being inside of me." and Naruto groaned, throwing his head back of the couch with a "Yes". He leaned in, their pants for air mingling together "Are you going to come for me?" His hand on his erection quickened when Naruto cried out in response, and felt him come inside of him. He gasped at the sensation, and a warm hand came up to cup his jaw and direct him into a hot kiss as his hips kept moving and pressed flush as his orgasm claimed him, making his body flush hotter as he spilled his seed onto the older man's stomach.

"Naruto," Minoru breathed out and pressed their foreheads together and calmed their frantic hearts. He cupped a whiskered cheek and stroked it with him thumb, "Are you okay?" Naruto gave him a stated smile and a slight nod before sealing their lips together in a languid kiss.

Naruto felt Minoru's smile and couldn't help the happy chuckle that vibrated in him. Glowing eyes looked at him, with such love that it made his heart flutter in his chest.

Minoru's smile softened, and he brushed his thumb under a blue eye, "You scared me," he said softly, and traced the older man's brow. He pressed his fingers against Naruto's lips when he was going to respond. He knew that look, "Don't apologize," he said gently with a warm smile, "I'm just just glad you're okay."

Naruto sighed and pulled Minoru in an embrace against his chest, the dark head coming to rest on his good shoulder, a warm hand on his chest, "I love you."

Minoru nosed his husband's jaw and planted a kiss, "I love you too."


	30. Tether: ch2

AN: last chapter :) how you guys enjoyed this as much as i did! And as always, enjoy! Nc-17.

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

Minoru looked into the fridge and jotted down something on a piece of paper. He muttered something to himself and turned around to find Naruto wander into the kitchen with a yawn. "You're up earlier than I was expecting," he said with an amused smile, "I was going to go get some groceries for french toast," he chuckled at the way Naruto beamed, "Any request?"

Naruto leaned back on the counter as he thought, "Ice cream?"

Minoru snorted, "Of course you would suggest ice cream for breakfast." He closed the distance between them and gave the older man a chaste kiss, "I'll be quick."

Naruto pulled the younger man closer and hissed when his side complained, "It's not as bad as it seems," he said at the look Minoru gave him.

"You should go lay back down," Minoru suggested and frowned when Naruto sighed, "It's for your own good."

Naruto sighed again, "I'll rest." Minoru gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

Minoru shifted the bag of groceries he was carrying in his hand as he walked back home. A smiled tugged on his lips when he remembered Naruto's request for ice cream. He turned the corner and stopped walking and his smile disappeared when he found Sasuke leaning against a wall. The fact that it seemingly looked as if he was waiting for him bothered him. He felt his eyes flicker but he didn't care, he turned around right when Sasuke pushed away from the wall.

"Minoru - "

Minoru turned around and snapped, "Don't!" the Uchiha froze and the dark eyes narrowed slightly, it could have been his eyes, or maybe his tone of voice - possibly both, but he couldn't care less at the moment, "Don't even start. I don't want to hear it." His voice was hard and cold, but Sasuke seemed unfazed. He averted his gaze and clenched his jaw in attempts to calm himself. He could feel Sasuke looking at him and it wasn't helping. "It seems that you have a habit of leaving others," Minoru said and gave a Sasuke a sideways look, "Even when they're dying." He noticed how the dark eyes hardened and the older man's jaw tightened. He averted his gaze and moved past the Uchiha and continued his walk home. He didn't want to look at him, let alone talk to him. He didn't want to hear what Sasuke had to say, because frankly it didn't change the fact that Naruto came home hanging on by a thread because of him.

* * *

Naruto took an orange from the fruit bowl the table and out of habit tossed it up in the air, but failed to catch it. He watched as it bounced slightly on the floor and rolled to a stop. He stared down at it for a moment before squatting down to pick it up. His body decided to betray him. He groaned at the effort and instead rolled down to a sitting position on the floor and leaned on the cabinets. He sighed and glared at the orange resting a foot away from him, "I'll show you," he snatched it up, grimacing at the pain on his side. He started to peel the orange when he heard the front door open, and looked up when Minoru walked into the kitchen and stopped to look down at him with a curious look, "Hey."

"Hey…" Minoru waited for some sort of explanation, "...What are you doing?"

"I dropped my orange," he held up said orange, "And then myself," he laughed.

Minoru chuckled and placed his bag on the table, put the ice cream away, and moved to the older man, "Come on," he said with a chuckled and helped his husband off the floor, "Defeated by an orange."

"Its lucky it's tasty," Naruto laughed and peeled away a slice. He watched as Minoru set out the ingredients for french toast and proceeded to watch him cook. He watched as he cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed in cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla and milk while the skillet heated up on the stove. He took thick slices of bread and evenly dipped them into the mixture. The appetizing sound of butter sizzling made him smile as it was smothered by slices of bread.

"Did you want some fruit?" Minoru asked and looked over at the older man, and felt his cheeks heat up at the loving look he was giving him. "Are you looking at me like that because I'm making you French toast... Or...?"

Naruto chuckled and closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on the back of his husband's neck, "Because I've got _you..._To make me French toast." He laughed, a bit too hard, when Minoru glared at him.

Minoru served the French toast onto plates and placed them on the table. Naruto happily sat down, a bit slowly, but happily none the less. He retrieved the maple syrup from the fridge and took out some strawberries which he quickly sliced up. "Ah!" Cerulean eyes have him a curious look, "How could I forget!" He took the ice cream out from the freezer and grinned. He served a scoop onto the older man's French toast, which earned him a love filled smile.

"I love you."

Minoru snorted, "I spoil you."

As they ate Naruto gave the younger man a considering look, "Is everything alright?"

The corner of Minoru's mouth twitched into a smile as he chewed and looked at the older man. It never ceased to amaze him how well he knew him. He nodded, "Yeah." It wasn't a lie. Everything was more than alright, Naruto was home, eating one of his favorite meals for breakfast. If he minused his encounter from earlier then yes everything was fine.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You do realize how long I've known you, right?" He popped a strawberry in his mouth as Minoru took another bite, his midnight blue eyes locked with his, "I know things. Like when there's something on your mind."

Minoru dropped his gaze down to his plate briefly before looking back at Naruto and hesitated, "Naruto, do you remember what happened?" He asked gently and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Not really," he admitted with a frown, "I've been trying to but everything is hazy, after a certain point everything is just...a blur."

Minoru took another bite of his food and looked at the direction of the door when there was a knock. He furrowed his brows when Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Are we expecting someone?"

"No..."

Naruto noticed the flicker in the midnight blue eyes as Minoru got up to answer the door, he took the last bite of his food as he thought and let out a sigh. He carefully got up from the table and wandered towards the front door and furrowed his brow, "Sasuke?" Dark eyes darted to him, "... What are you doing here?"

Sasuke sighed and looked from Minoru who had a hard look in his eyes and back to Naruto, "I was hoping to have a word with Minoru."

Naruto looked at Sasuke rather confused and then to Minoru, reading the tension on his back, "Whatever you have to say to Minoru you can say in front of me..." Minoru shifted his weight, turning his body sideways. It wasn't an invitation and Sasuke didn't take it as one.

"Okay, fine," Sasuke turned his attention to Minoru, "I...wanted to apologize, for what I did. I realize that if I hadn't, Naruto wouldn't have been in the state he was..."

Naruto furrowed a brow in confusion, "...Am I missing something here?"

Minoru sighed and dropped his gaze, and the Uchiha gave him a look.

"He doesn't know..."

"I was waiting for the right time to tell him," Minoru said with a sigh and looked at Sasuke, "But thanks," he said bitterly.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath and sighed, "I'm going to go before I make things worse."

Minoru shut the door as Sasuke took his leave and turned to look at Naruto who looked rather lost by the situation. He gave his husband a somewhat sheepish smile and took his hand, "Come on." He led Naruto into the living room and had him sit on the couch while he sat on the sturdy coffee table in front of him.

Intent cerulean eyes looked at him, confused but patient. He dropped his gaze to his hands that were resting on his lap and thought of his words, "I was waiting for the right time to tell you," he started and looked at the older man. He swallowed and found it hard to even start, "I don't know if you remember... But the medic scouts found you about a quarter of a mile from the gates." He hesitated and dropped his gaze,"You were suffering from severe blood loss... And severe chakra depletion...they thought you were dead."

He swallowed and looked at Naruto, and he could tell that he was trying to recall what he was telling him, "They're not even sure how you made it so far..." A brief small smile tugged on the corners of lips. "They got you to the hospital, and gave you a blood transfusion. I gave you as much as I possibly could...," he swallowed when his voice cracked, "After they patched you up, and you were stable...they told me that...the likelihood of you waking up was really low." He tried to ignore the lump that rose in his throat and looked down at his hands, "They told me...That it was the body's way of shutting down to heal after so much trauma...But that sometimes the body doesn't wake up." His gaze went back to Naruto, and tried to offer him a smile but there was a somber look in the cerulean eyes that made his heart ache, "...You were in a coma like state for four days...You woke up on the fifth day. Even then, I didn't believe them, I couldn't...I knew you were going to wake up," his eyes stung and his voice cracked, "You had to."

Naruto sat up, wincing as his side complained when he shifted to sit on the edge of the couch and took Minoru's hands into his, "Minoru..." He trailed off when his husband shook his head at him, a somber smile on his lips.

"Don't apologize," Minoru said softly and Naruto's hands firmed their grip in his.

"Minoru, I'm sorry," his voice cracked and the tears that threatened Minoru's eyes spilled down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Minoru - I'm sorry that you had to go through that - that I put you through that -" he let go of a hand to swipe at Minoru's eyes and cupped his cheek when the younger man shook his head.

"It's not your fault," his voice was strained. He took the hand on his cheek into his and kissed it's knuckles, "It's not your fault, Naruto...Sasuke is the one that left you behind..." He noticed the confused look in the cerulean eyes, "You don't remember..."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Why don't I remember this..."

"They mentioned something about this, you might have some memory loss, that you may or may not regain it. That only time will tell," he said with a soft smile and noticed the look that crossed the older man's eyes.

"That's what you meant...," Naruto said with realization, "When you said I scared you...I thought you meant..." He dropped his gaze and Minoru leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry..."

"Hey," Minoru hooked a finger under the older man's chin and directed his gaze to his, "The important thing is that you're okay, a bit beaten up, but you're okay," he smiled and cupped a whiskered cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, "I knew you would wake up..." He said softly and the hand in his tugged as Naruto sat back. He straddled the older man's lap as arms wrapped around him in a warm reassuring embrace.

Naruto tightened his hold, ignoring the pain that shot along his side, when Minoru buried his face into his neck. His heart ached at the meer thought of what his husband had to go through. He could only imagine - it made sense now; why he looked as if he he hasn't slept in days, why he was angry at Sasuke. Because if he really thought about it, if someone had left the person he cared about for dead - despite who it was, he would be rather pissed off too. The fact that Minoru was a rather sensible person, that didn't let others read him, but spoke coldly to Sasuke - it was rare to see him be like that towards anyone. He pulled away, cupping a pale cheek to direct the younger man to a tender kiss.

In the end, he was home now. It was going to be okay.

* * *

The next day...

_"Naruto."_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"... You have to wake up..."_

_"My love... You have to wake up, okay?"_

_"Please... Y-you have to wake up..."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"I need you to wake up..."_

Naruto snapped awake with a sharp inhale. He looked up at the ceiling in their bedroom before slowly moving to sit up. He rubbed his face and swallowed through the lump in his throat. He looked around and the clock on the nightstand told him he was asleep for at least an hour. He tried shaking off the feeling, mainly because he couldn't tell if it was dream or a memory. Although, he was pretty sure it wasn't a drab. Regardless, he didn't like how broken Minoru's voice sounded.

* * *

Minoru was walking home from his afternoon shift in the mission room, contemplating if he should make dinner or go out - he was leaning for the latter, thinking it would be a good idea for Naruto to go out at least for a while. He casually disappeared from sight and soundlessly landed crouching in a tree behind Sasuke who twitched in surprise, "Why are you following me."

Sasuke casually turned to face the younger man, "I wasn't following you..." The blue eyes flickered as they narrowed unconvinced. He let out a defeated sigh, "...I was following you..."

"Why...?" Minoru eyed the older man as he considered him before shifting his weight with a sigh and reaching into the pouch around his waist and pulled out something that looked like an envelope.

Sasuke hesitated before handing it to Minoru, and a half-gloved hand hesitantly took it, "I don't think Naruto remembers giving this to me. But he wanted me to give it to you," the younger man looked up from the envelope in his hand, "I'm pretty sure he thought that he wasn't going to make it..."

Minoru looked down at the sealed envelope in his hand, and didn't trust his voice at the moment to say anything.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the village below, "I didn't know if I should give it back to him since I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember, or to give it to you. Either way, it felt wrong to keep it." He looked back at Minoru, "I know it won't change anything, but...I thought you should know that Naruto told me to leave him," the younger man's gaze shifted to look at him, "He wanted me to go after the enemy," he sighed and looked back at the village, "In retrospect, I should've gone back for him."

A long moment of silence passed before Sasuke spoke again, in a gentle tone that took Minoru a bit by surprise, "Don't tell Naruto I told you this, but...I envy you two sometimes...I think what you two share is what brought him back home. And that kind of thing is...something." He stood with a sigh and slipped his hands into his pockets, "It's something."

Minoru stood and vaguely recalled Naruto saying something about how Sasuke could be somewhat inarticulate sometimes. He slipped the envelope into his pouch and looked at Sasuke when he briefly turned to look at him and took his leave. He let out a ragged breath once he was alone and pinched the bridge of his nose in attempts to calm himself. He looked out to the village and took to the rooftops towards home.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of fruit working on his crossword puzzles when he heard the front door open. He looked up when Minoru entered with a smile and tugged off his hitai ate, "How was your shift?"

Minoru shrugged with a chuckle, "Rather be here with you," he slipped off his gloves and looked at the older man as he closed his crosswords. Cerulean eyes fixed on him and gave him a curious look. With a sigh he reached into his pouch and retrieved the envelope Sasuke had given him, "Naruto...," he hesitated at the confused look that crossed the older man's face that was quickly replaced by a look of recognition, "Sasuke said...that you gave this to him, to give to me..." He trailed off not really knowing what to say and opted in handing it to him.

Naruto took the familiar envelope, and knew exactly what it meant - he thought he wasn't going to make back home. And the fact that he couldn't remember bothered him. The envelope he carried with him just incase. Just incase. Had found it's way to Minoru. He looked at younger man who gave him an unsure look.

"What is it?" Minoru asked out of curiosity referring to the envelope, but the sullen look in the cerulean eyes was the only answer he needed.

"You don't want to know," Naruto slipped the envelope into his crosswords book and looked back at Minoru with a somber smile, "And I hope you never find out."

Minoru shifted his weight and felt his eyes flickered as Naruto stood and closed the distance between them. When he was in reach, he brought both of his hands up to cup the older man's jaw and pulled him into a deep hard kiss. Minoru found himself leaning on the counter with an arm around his waist and Naruto's tongue against his. He smoothed his hands along Naruto's bare chest, his fingers brushing against his bandages as they moved along his sides. Lips brushed against his briefly, feeling them pull into a smile before they locked back together. They moved to the bedroom, Minoru gently pushed Naruto down onto the bed and tugged off the sleeping pants he was wearing. He stripped himself out of his uniform, smiling at his attentive husband as he crawled over him and eager hands pulled him closer.

Minoru took his time with him, teasing him endlessly, making the older man's erection drip with want. He was careful with him, the only moans that echoed in their bedroom were of want and pleasure. And when he slowly pushed inside of him and Naruto flushed and gasped and gripped his biceps as his hips slowly thrust into him, he never wanted it to end. He wanted Naruto to stay right there, alive and moaning, and crying out his name. He wanted to always see him like, with his face contoured with pleasure and happiness. He slowly stroked his sobbing erection in time with his thrust, and when he came in his hand with a deep moan, he came with him, filling him making him gasp and pull him down for a languid kiss.

"I love you," Minoru whispered against lips and felt them pull into a lazy smile.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back, and felt his eyes slid shut, "I love you so much, Minoru..." He felt fingers trace his brow and nose as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to fingers tracing invisible patterns on his chest. He opened his eyes to Minoru bracing himself on an elbow, his head propped on a hand. The younger man smiled at him and the hand on his chest moved to trace his jaw. He gently took it into his and kissed it's knuckles.

"Naruto," cerulean eyes looked at him at the call of his name, "Can I...ask you something? It's kind of silly, so just humor me..."

Naruto chuckled, "Okay, what is it?"

"Can you promise me something?"

A blonde brow furrowed in question, and it took him a moment to realize what it was that Minoru was asking. He wanted a promise, a spoken promise, as silly it may be - as silly as he knew it was, he needed to hear it. A fond smile tugged on his lips and Minoru returned it, "I promise you...that despite what happens, I'll always do my best to come back home to you," he brushed his knuckles on a pale cheek when he saw the midnight blue eyes flicker, "I'll always do my best to keep you from waiting," he traced his bottom lip his thumb and smiled when he playfully took it between his teeth, "And despite what happens...I'll always be with you..."

Minoru swallowed through the lump in his throat and felt his eyes sting, "Damnit Naruto, I said humor me." The older man chuckled and threaded his fingers into his hair, "I'll always try my best too," he said softly after a moment, and Naruto's smile widened knowingly and pulled him closer, making him drop from his propped up position and sealed their lips together in a tender kiss.

* * *

Two days later...

_He could see up through the trees. The sky was blue, and the clouds were white. Naruto coughed blood. Sasuke came into his line of vision and crouched down next to him, his expression was a mixture of annoyance, anger, and maybe worry. _

_His body hurt. Every single inch of him hurt. It hurt to breathe._

_"Go," Naruto managed to say in between coughs and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue at him._

_"Naruto -"_

_"Go," he coughed and his whole body complained, "Don't let them get away..." Sasuke looked hesitant and glanced over his shoulder and cursed, "Sasuke... Do me a favor..." Sasuke looked back down at him and he struggled to reach for the pouch around his waist and dug out a sealed envelope. He coughed and his vision blurred, "Give this to Minoru..." Sasuke's expression softened as he looked at the envelope and back to him, "Please, Sasuke..." Dark brows furrowed as a pale hand took the envelope and tucked it away. "Go -" he coughed again and his chest hurt. Sasuke gave him a considering look before clicking his tongue and cursing before disappearing from his line of vision._

_Minoru..._

_He grimaced at the pain that shot through his frame._

_Minoru..._

_Images of him came to mind. His smile. His laugh. His blush. His kiss. His touch. His voice._

_Naruto rolled onto his side and coughed up blood as he struggled to breath._

_His eyes. _

_His eyes. When he smiled. When he laughed. When they made love. When her teased. When they trained. When he painted. When they opened in the morning to look at him -_

_Naruto opened his eyes to the sky. His vision blurred and he rolled over to his side again and gasped. _

_"Naruto."_

_He pushed himself up on arms that didn't feel like his. He groaned at the pain. Blood seemed to be everywhere. Most of it was his. He struggled as he pushed himself to a standing position, and managed long enough to catch himself on a tree._

_"Naruto."_

_He closed his eyes when his vision blurred and his head swan. All he could see was Minoru and his grinning smile. He dug in his pouch with unsteady hands and pulled out his pocket watch._

_"It'll always show you your way home..."_

_He concentrated and channeled the tiniest bit of chakra into the watch and the eight numeral illuminated. He turned counter clockwise until the twelve illuminated and closed the watch. He caught himself when his knees gave out under him and grimaced. _

_"Naruto...Come on..."_

_He coughed almost choking and took a moment before he started walking. _

_Minoru -_

Naruto snapped awake and his eyes focused on his sleeping husband. On the stray bangs that obscured the pale forehead. He gingerly brushed his fingers on an exposed cheek and smiled when Minoru sleepily nuzzled his palm and dark lashes fluttered open and focused on him. An unnamed emotion tightened his throat and his face must have given his away because the midnight blue eyes softened and the younger man gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was husky with sleep. Naruto smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly and laughed at himself when a warm hand came up swipe at his eyes, "I'm fine." Minoru softly chuckled and he couldn't help but laugh with him, "I'm fine."

Minoru found himself being rolled over to his back and lips descending on his before he could say anything about being careful. His thoughts fled when Naruto's warm body pressed against his and equally warm hands slid along his side. All he could focus on were the shocks of pleasure that his touches caused. All he could do was moan and gasp for air, and he had no problem with that. Not when Naruto was looking at him like that. Not when he took his place in between his legs and teased his prostate as he prepared him. And when Naruto lifted his hips and pushed into him in a way that made him moan uncontrollably, he was lost in the pleasure that only Naruto caused. Their pace was slow and deep and Minoru felt the tightness in in lower abdomen all too soon. His orgasm claimed him with Naruto's tongue on his, the hand on his erection smearing with his hot seed. His hips moved on their own accord as Naruto's hips pressed flush against his and moaned against his mouth as he came inside of him. This is where he belonged.

* * *

Naruto walked down a road and stopped under a tree, and frowned when he noticed he was somewhat out of breath. He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked up, "Idiot!" After a moment Sasuke's head popped into view and looked down at him with an offended look on his face, "Hah! Made you look!" Sasuke audibly sighed in annoyance even though he was pretty high up.

Sasuke leapt down and gracefully landed next to Naruto, "What?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke looked away with an eye roll.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde, "How are you?"

"Better," Naruto answered genuinely, "Healing pretty well."

Sasuke nodded, "...What?" He continued with his original question and Naruto sighed.

"And you?" Naruto tried, and furrowed a brow when the dark eyes narrowed at him, "How are you?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "What do you want?" He tried again, Naruto rolled his eyes this time.

"I wanted to thank you," Naruto looked away and down the road.

Sasuke shifted his gaze in confusion, "... For leaving you?"

Naruto vaguely wondered if Sasuke was being difficult on purpose. Knowing him, the answer was most likely yes, "No, you idiot," he gave a frustrated sigh, "For not letting them get to the village!"

Sasuke averted his gaze and shifted his weight. He shrugged his shoulders, "I live here too...I guess."

"Either way," Naruto sighed when Sasuke gave him a small shrug. "How was he?" he asked after a moment, and the other man quirked a brow at him in question, "While I was in the hospital..."

Sasuke shrugged again, "I don't know, I wasn't at the hospital."

Naruto gave the Uchiha a deadpanned look. Because frankly there was no way he was going to believe that after finding out that he had been following Minoru in order to give him the envelope he had given him.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to look down the road, "I'm losing my reputation," he muttered to himself, "He hardly left your site," he answered, "Even when Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would try to encourage him." He looked at Naruto, "He was surprisingly very optimistic."

A small smile tugged on Naruto's lips. That was one of the things he loved about him, even when it came to others telling him that he was M.I.A or not going to wake up he was still optimistic.

"By the envelope you wanted me to give to him, you really thought you weren't going to make it, didn't you?" Sasuke asked after a moment. The somber look the other man gave him was enough of an answer, "...How _did_ you make it back?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know..."

Sasuke hummed unconvinced, "I think you do know."

Naruto looked up at the tree and through the branches to the glimpse of blue sky, "...I just...kept thinking about him...I don't really remember much else, not even my route home, or how long it took me...I can't think of another explanation," he dropped his gaze, "Because I really did think…"

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, you were pretty bad," there was a hesitation in his voice, "Naruto…," The blonde looked at him and he was unsure how to continue, "About that…"

"I vaguely remember telling you to leave me," Naruto interjected, "And, no offense, I knew you would...which I'm glad you did, because I didn't want them coming to the village," he chuckled, "I for one have important people here." Sasuke smirked at that, "So, I understand. And yes, Minoru is going to hold a grudge against you for I don't know long."

Sasuke sighed, "I figured."

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out his watch, snapping it open to reveal its face, "I have to get going," he said and gave the Uchiha a nod, "...Take care, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto turned to take his leave. He let out a sigh and chuckled at himself, mostly out of irony. Because this whole time he always thought love was a stupid idea, a weakness. And of course, Naruto proved his wrong.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he sat down on a bench and leaned his head back with a smile as the sun beamed down on his face. He heard a cat call whistle and straightened his head to find Minoru grinning at him while wiggling a brow at him. He chuckled as the younger man walked up to him and gave him an amused look.

"I wasn't expecting you here," Minoru commented and sat down next to the older man, "Not that I'm complaining, I always love seeing you after my shifts."

Naruto beamed and winked, "Thought you would like to have lunch with me."

"Late lunch, early dinner," Minoru said with a laugh, "Anything specific in mind?"

Naruto hummed in thought, "Apart from ramen? Sushi sounds good."

Minoru laughed, "I know a place."

"But first," Naruto slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders and smiled when Minoru leaned into him. They sat there, basking in the sun in a comfortable silence, birds tweeted off in the distance and a breeze rolled in. Naruto's smile widened when a half gloved hand took the one resting on a shoulder and lips kissed his knuckles. He turned his head and pressed a kiss on the dark crown. His stomach interrupted the moment and Minoru erupted with laughter.

"Come on you," Minoru patted the older man's thighs and stood. A sun kissed hand took his as Naruto stood and stepped closer to him. His eyes drifted closed when Naruto leaned in and sealed their lips together is a sweet kiss.

As they walked, Naruto couldn't stop smiling, and when Minoru gave him an amused look, his smile only widened.


	31. Truly Amazing

AN: let just... Leave this here...

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

Minoru woke up and proceeded to stare at the dark ceiling of their bedroom, watching the filtered light that came in through the curtains. With a sigh, he sat up and looked at the window, letting his eyes drop to the empty space next to him. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling restless, he knew why. And he also knew that this feeling only came around when Naruto was gone. He had his moments though, when more than a week would pass and he would distract himself with painting, or drawing, or taking shifts at the mission room - even volunteering to help Iruka at the academy. He would become vaguely aware of his restlessness. And other times, times like now, it would get the best of him and get in the way of his sleeping.

He glanced over to the clock on the nightstand and frowned when it told him that it was well past 2am. After a moment he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and wandered into the kitchen, squinting at the brightness of the lights as he switched them on. He filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove and waited for it to boil. He pushed himself up on the counter and proceeded to unintentionally glare at the kettle - but really, it wasn't the kettle's fault he lacked patience at the moment. He hopped off the counter and took out the box of chamomile tea and frowned again when he found it empty. Belatedly he realized he must have left the empty box in the cabinet the night prior. He looked at the rest of the teas and none of them sounded productive for sleep. He sighed as he turned off the stove and looked up when he heard the tale-tell sound of the front door unlocking and opening. His heart skipped a beat as he moved to the front door to find a somewhat dirty looking Naruto putting down his gear. Cerulean eyes looked at him and locked with his with a beaming smile.

Naruto found his arms full of eager husband, and equally eager lips on his. There was no hesitation when he hugged him closer, and slipped his tongue into his welcoming mouth. He pinned Minoru against the nearest wall and moaned into his mouth when hands pulled at his hips. "Miss me?" He whispered against lips with a grin and Minoru gave him a quick nod and captured his lips again. Hands quickly unzipped his flak jacket and pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. He ground his hips against the younger man's when hands snaked into his shirt and smoothed over his sides. Minoru mewled in the back of his throat at the motion. He groaned when hands groped his rear and Minoru started rocking his hips, grinding their erections together through the fabric of their pants. Their lips broke apart as Minoru gasped and Naruto took the opportunity to strip the younger man out of his shirt and latch on to the pale throat, making the slender hips buck against his. Warm hands tugged at his shirt and he let them, giving Minoru a chance to give him a quick once over before cupping his jaw and directing him to another searing kiss.

Minoru panted for air as Naruto's mouth made a wet trail down his chest and to a nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue before lightly sucking on it. He moaned, arching his back and one of Naruto's hands moved to his rear and groped while the other gingerly slid along his waist and over his hip. His head hit back against the wall but he was too distracted to care. He felt Naruto chuckle against his skin as his mouth moved back to his mouth. "Bed," he managed a bit too breathlessly and the older man grinned.

Naruto maneuvered them to the bed and pushed Minoru onto it and grinned as the younger man pushed his own sleeping pants past his hips. He tugged them off the rest of the way, subconsciously licking his lips as his husband's erection sprang free. He leaned down and nibbled along the younger man's hip, tantalizingly close to his erect member. Minoru let out a loud moan as he licked along the inner joint, and his hips arched towards him. He exhaled sharply through his nose when pale legs spread wider for him and he leaned over to the night stand and rocked his hips when warm hands tugged his pants down and lips latched onto his neck. The tender kisses sent shivers through him, causing him to nearly drop the tube of lube. He sat back and watched as Minoru shifted his hips, his erection bobbing with the motion. His hand naturally gravitated towards it, taking the hot flesh into the palm of his hand and giving it a slow form stroke that elicited a deep moan from the younger man. "God, Minoru," he said under his breath without realizing and glowing eyes fixed on him with a warm smile. He slicked his fingers and traced his husband's entrance before pushing one in, groaning when the slender hips rocked to towards his intruding fingers.

Minoru felt himself flush hotter when the fingers inside of him pressed on his prostate, causing him to moan uncontrollably, "Na-ruto -" he wanted Naruto inside of him - he wanted his hard thick length filling him, thrusting into him -

Naruto groaned and pushed in another finger, dragging them along that sensitive bundle of nerves. He leaned forward, bracing himself on a hand near the dark head that trashed to the side with a gasp. Hands found purchase on his back. A hand slid around his waist and to his front and gripped his aching erection in a loose teasing grip. His hips bucked into it, making him flush at the way Minoru smiled up at. "Tease," he breathed and pressed against the bundle nerves, making Minoru writhe under him.

"Naruto," Minoru moaned, "Hurry," he said breathlessly and the request earned him a grin before the older man sat back and completely ridded his pants before slicking his erection. Cerulean eyes hungrily roamed over him as sun kissed hands pulled his hips closer. He moaned when Naruto slowly pushed in, stretching him and filling him, and he ignored the slight pain from their union being overdue. It was easy to ignore, especially when those cerulean eyes were looking at him the way they were with such lust and love and underlying restraint.

Naruto let out a ragged breath as he became fully seated, his fingers flexed and the younger man moaned. He leaned forward, hitching Minoru's breath as he did so, and planted his hands near the dark head. Illuminated eyes looked at him from under dark lashes, fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him down into a hot kiss. Minoru moved his hips against his and he took the hint, he moved, setting a pace that soon turned heated - deep and hard and oh so perfect that their moans and pants for air echoed in their bedroom. "Minoru -" he leaned back and lifted the slender hips, angling them, making Minoru cry out his name.

Minoru planted his feet on the bed for leverage, his hands gripped the sheets, finding it hard to breathe in enough air. He looked at Naruto, watched him as he thrust into him, the strong body flexing with the efforts- the fixed look he had on him, "Naruto," he said breathlessly, "Y-yes - "

Naruto moaned low in throat when the dark head arched back and the hands in the sheets tightened their grip as Minoru moaned and gasped as he came - hard - on his stomach. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath and circled his hips. He let the slender hips go and leaned down and sealed his lips over the panting pair. Arms wrapped around him as his hips faltered, he kept thrusting, moaning into his husband's mouth as he filled him with his seed. Hands threaded into his hair as their kiss turned languid, "I love you," he whispered against lips and felt Minoru's spread into a wide smile.

"Welcome home," Minoru whispered back and kissed him again, he rolled them over and slowly rolled his hips, "Welcome home."

Naruto smiled, planting his hands on the hips that rolled with his, following the sensual movement. Their rhythm was slower, less desperate, and Minoru took his time with him. And so did he. His hand was on the younger man's hot flesh, slowly stroking him, teasing the sensitive head that smeared his hand with precum. The other threaded into the dark locks and the mouths only parted for breaths. It felt like he could be like this forever, with Minoru straddling him, moaning into his mouth. He felt Minoru tense, felt him gasp against his mouth, and he pulled away to watch him. To watch how his handsome face contour with pleasure and his hips quickened their pace, "Yes, come for me, Minoru."

"Na-ruto -" Minoru was reduced to vowels as his second orgasm washed over him, the slow build up making his whole body quake. He made a noise in the back of throat when Naruto snapped his hips and the hand around him continued stroking him. He raised his hips and Naruto thrust harder into him. He closed the distance between their mouths and licked the older man's bottom lip, and felt the slender hips falter, the hands on his hips tightened their old. The blonde head arched back, the cerulean eyes screwed shut and Naruto came inside of him with a loud throaty moan. Minoru swayed and arms wrapped around him as he collapsed into the older man, his head coming to rest near his neck, his frantic breaths ghosting over skin.

Naruto smiled and planted a kiss on a pale shoulder, "I missed you too."

Minoru chuckled breathlessly, "It _was_ a while..." Lips kissed his forehead and a warm smile tugged on his lips. They stayed like that for a while, and when Minoru's eyes started to feel heavy he looked up and smiled when he found Naruto soundly sleeping. He carefully pulled away, the arm around his waist naturally slipping away. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and have himself a courteous wow down and gave the sleeping man a similar treatment. He stifled a yawn as he got into bed, slipping next to the older man. A sleepy smile tugged on his lips when Naruto shifted and pulled him closer. It didn't take long until he followed his husband into a restful sleep.

* * *

Naruto stirred awake and blinked a few times and a smile tugged on his lips when he found Minoru half sprawled on him, a pale hand resting on his chest. He gingerly took the resting hand into his and kissed it's knuckles. He thumbed the silver band and his smile widened.

"It still feels like a dream sometimes," he said in a barely whisper mostly to himself.

"Tell me about it," Minoru murmured, a bit incoherently. Naruto chuckled and Minoru felt it in his chest and resonate into his, "I love your laugh..." He said without realizing.

Naruto laughed harder at that, "I'm glad," he said softly. He continued thumbing the ring on the younger man's finger and looked at Minoru when he shifted closer. He still found it strange at times, times like these when Minoru would be sleeping - or tethering on sleep and wakefulness - snuggled up next to him. It was strange how things worked out. How over the many years they've known each other, through everything that they've gone through, they were here, laying in bed after coming home.

"Did you ever think this was going to happen?" He asked softly with a little chuckle. Minoru smiled against his skin and shook his head slightly.

"I didn't think I was lucky enough," he said softly, his voice heavy sleep, "To be completely honest with you... At some point I hoped you would fall in love with someone, so that maybe then I could get over you," he laughed, "Then again I _was_ already in love with you, so..." He trailed off, "I think... If that would have happened, I would have regretted not telling you... It was complicated..."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "We were so dumb." He sighed, "All I wanted to do was kiss you... Along with other things..." He murmured the last part.

With a smile he turned his head and planted a kiss on the younger man's obscured forehead, his smile widening when Minoru turned his face to him with his eyes still closed. He slipped his lips over the smiling pair in a sweet kiss.

Minoru hummed in approval and settled back down, "I'm glad that you did, you're a lot braver than me," he chuckled, "Do tell, what made you kiss me?"

Naruto felt himself blush, his lips pulling into a fond smile, "It wasn't planned. I remembered about the field for some reason, and I was finally around and it was the perfect time," Minoru turned his head to look at him, he chuckled, "I don't know, I looked at you, and you gave me a sleepy smile, and your eyes flickered, and I couldn't help it anymore. I did it without thinking really," he thumbed the ring on the younger man's finger, his smile widened, "And then you kissed me back." He snorted, "And then you left."

Minoru groaned at himself, "I regret that," he admitted, "As you know. I regret leaving, I should have just stayed and made out with you...I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss..."

Naruto grinned and rolled over to hover over the younger man, midnight blue eyes flickered at him at the sudden change. His grin softened to a smile as he leaned down and sealed his lips over the younger man's. He sighed when a hand threaded into his hair to deepen it. "You surprised me with how good of a kisser you are."

Minoru chuckled, "You forget, I'm just full of surprises."

Naruto hummed in agreement, "I'm quite aware of that."

Minoru cupped the older man's jaw, the older man turned his face into it and kissed his palm, "Have I told how thankful I am to have you in my life? How grateful I am..." A fond smile graced his lips, "I don't know where I would be without you," he traced the older man's brow when his expression softened, "I know that I have my dads...But... you taught me that it was okay to be different, that there wasn't anything wrong with me, you taught me how to accept myself... You were always so patient with me, when you didn't even have to be..." He traced his bottom lip as they pulled into a smile, he couldn't help but laugh softly at himself, "Never would I have thought i would be so lucky..." He smoothed his hands over the strong shoulders, "I don't think you know just how much you mean to me, how much of a part of my you are..."

"I know the feeling," Naruto said with a soft smile, and a warm hand cupped his cheek. He kissed him, like he always wanted to in the past, like he will always want to. These kisses that were always full of love, and warmth, and felt like home.

"Have I told you about that one day, when I thought that maybe I had gotten over my crush," Naruto chuckled, "I went to go visit you, and you were painting, and you were so much in the zone that either you knew I was there but couldn't turn away or you didn't know - either way, I didn't want to interrupt, so I watched you. I watched you paint for what felt like...I don't even know how long, but it must've just been a few minutes. When you finally turned around... You looked at me and smiled... You looked so happy to see me," Naruto laughed and Minoru laughed with him, "I asked you about your painting, and you started taking to me about how sometimes you paint to clear your mind and about your paint and how you wanted to change something in it... I just remember thinking...'shit, I'm not over you at all'."

Minoru couldn't help but laugh, "'cause of my painting?"

"Because of your passion, you're so passionate - in every sense of the word," he said with a little wink, "So passionate that you even figured out a jutsu where you basically make your drawings come to life. It's truly amazing." He chuckled at the way Minoru blushed. "Truly amazing," before before could respond he locked him in a hot kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the way he moaned at the action. Arms wrapped around his torso, hands slipping over his shoulder blades to hold him closer. His mouth attached to the pale throat, over that spot that had Minoru moaning next to eat. He moved lower, making a wet trail to a dark nipple, groaning as Minoru arched towards him. He slid his hands down the younger man's sides, along his waist as he dragged his tongue along his stomach. He grinned as Minoru's breath hitched, and kissed his hip. Minoru moaned above him when he pressed his tongue on the head of his erection, "Always so eager," he teased before wrapping his lips around the rigid length. The slender hips rocked towards him and he hummed, fingers threaded into his hair as he massaged the hot flesh with his tongue. Minoru's sighs and moaned went straight to his own arousal. He kept going, even when the fingers in his hair tightened. He hummed when Minoru moaned out his name, and thrust faster into his mouth. He swallowed every drip of his husband's orgasm, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bulbous head before crawling up the flushed younger man. He chuckled when eager hands directed him into a hot kiss, moaning as legs wrapped around his waist and a have moved down to grip his aching erection. He panted for air against Minoru mouth, "Minoru," he rocked his hips into his hand. He gripped a hip, Minoru latched onto his neck, and he groaned as his orgasm washed over him. "Mi-noru -" he spilled his seed on the younger man's taut stomach and felt lips curve into a smile against his neck, "God," he breathed out and lips slipped over his.

Minoru hummed in approval, "My love."

Naruto laughed happily.

Yes. Truly amazing.


	32. A Christmas Mishap

AN: a little short with a bit of NC-17. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

_Minoru's Point of View_

Minoru had maybe one too many drinks. He actually lost count after the incident that happened not too long ago. They were at a Christmas party, with friends and acquaintances, nothing big but nothing small. He was chatting with Naruto when someone yelled "Mistletoe!" And to much of his horror there it was - the little plant decorated with a red bow, right above them. Mocking him. He tried not to flush. And he hoped he could just laugh it off. And of course he failed. His laugh sounded nervous even to him, so he stopped completely. Naruto on the other hand laughed, and he wasn't sure if it was at him or with him. But he didn't care, he was grateful he dropped it.

He was probably thinking too much about it.

That's when he started taking drinks. It wasn't anything really, just beer. Which he hated. And he had a low alcohol tolerance. But he was feeling nervous and it was helping. Up until he accepted a mixed drink from someone and he felt his control slip. He could feel it in his eyes. That's when he decided he needed to sober up, so he went outside to the backyard, which much to his relief was vacant. Because no one wanted to be out in the cold, let alone when it had been snowing.

Minoru heaved a sigh and made his way to the far corner and leaned on the wooden fence that lined the property line. He shivered slightly but the cold air was welcomed on his alcohol flushed face. He vaguely wondered if this is how it felt like to be drunk. If so, he didn't like it. He opened his eyes that he wasn't aware if closing when he heard the light crunching of snow, and smiled when he saw Naruto walking up to him.

"I thought I lost you there for a second," Naruto said with a chuckled.

Minoru laughed, "I'm right _here_," he shifted his weight and the ground swayed a bit. He looked at Naruto, and he looked...good. He always looked good. Even when he was wearing his thick wool coat and scarf and there wasn't much skin to look at. He wondered if Naruto knew how flawless he looked. To him, at least. The older man's lips were moving and he didn't realized he was something until Naruto gave him an amused look, "...huh?"

Naruto laughed, and Minoru decided it was the best sound he has ever heard, "I'm surprised you even drank so much," he repeated.

Minoru gave him a look, "I didn't drink that much," he scoffed.

Naruto chuckled, "You're glowing."

Minoru knew. At least, he knew he knew. But completely forgot, "Oh," he laughed, "Oh, I know.. " he looked around as if remembering something, "Oh! That's why I'm here." Naruto hummed unconvinced and moved closer, his smile was obscured by his scarf and he had the sudden urge to pull it down. To pull it down and -

"Maybe we should get you home."

Minoru shivered involuntarily. His alcohol induced mind couldn't decide if it was the cold or how Naruto's voice sounded... Or both. Maybe both. Or maybe just Naruto. He chuckled for some reason, "Maybe, _just_... Maybe," he opened his eyes that apparently were closed again and he chuckled, "I'm okay -"

Something happened. He shifted his weight or pushed away from the wall to maybe prove his point, but the ground for some reason shifted under him, and his legs felt unsteady, and the snow felt slippery. Something happened. All he really knew was that they there were firm hands near his elbows and his face was buried in Naruto's scarf. He couldn't help but breathe him in, and it somehow maybe him feel dizzier. He heard the older man chuckle near his ear and he impossibly felt his face flush further. He managed to - although reluctantly - to pull away with the help of the hands on his arms. Naruto was right there, the cerulean eyes were...watching him? He couldn't tell. All he knew is that he was inches away from him, and it felt like moments passed where he couldn't move, where he couldn't stop looking at him - he didn't want to. But Naruto couldn't know that. Then he smiled at him, and it was such a soft smile, it was so...loving. A hand from his elbow came up and picked something off of his eyebrow and eyelash, making his eyes flutter at the gesture. Naruto's cool fingers were heaven sent on his flushed skin where they brushed against his cheek and down to his jaw. His stomach made a flip, from either nervousness or alcohol - whatever the reason he pushed Naruto away and managed to turn around and proceeded to empty out his stomach.

He heaved a sigh and braced himself on the fence, "This is stupid," he commented in a hoarse voice and he heard Naruto move closer.

"I think that's your cue. Come on, let's get you or of here and get you hydrated again."

Minoru straightened and screwed his eyes shut when the ground spun, "Don't let me do this again." Naruto chuckled and grasped at his elbow for support.

"Lightweight," he teased.

* * *

Minoru woke up in a familiar living room, not his, but it took him a moment to realize that it was Naruto's. He rolled over onto his back and groaned at the throbbing in his head.

"Here."

Minoru opened his eyes and bearily looked up at Naruto who was handing him something. He slowly sat up and sighed as he opened his palm and took the offered aspirin, "Thank you," his voice sounded hoarse and he vaguely wondered how he got there, "What happened?" He asked after taking the pills and Naruto sat down on the now open space next to him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Uhhh..." Minoru thought back, "I remember the party, and...alcohol...I think...no...I'm pretty sure I got drunk...somehow... And now I'm here?"

Naruto laughed, "Is that whole statement a guess?"

"Maybe," Minoru muttered and drank more of his water with a slight nod, "I don't remember what happened," he gave Naruto a deadpanned look, "Please, don't tell me I embarrassed myself..."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "No, you drank a bit too much for your low tolerance, and...you got sick in the backyard. I was going to take you home but you insisted in coming here," he chuckled again at Minoru's embarrassed look, "Not that I mind, it was closer too."

"Did something else happen?" He looked at the older man as he scratched at the back of neck and shook his head.

"No. Other than you throwing up? Nope."

Minoru grimaced. He felt rather relieved, he had dreamt that something happened in the backyard, some sort of moment, and was glad that it was only a dream. Of course it was. He scoffed without realizing.

"What?"

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh, I'm just glad that I didn't throw up on you," he said with a laugh, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that though."

Naruto chuckled, "It's alright. You can always count on me to make sure you make it home."

Minoru felt himself blush for some reason, he blamed it on his hangover. He laughed it off, "Then thank you."

"I'm gonna make you some toast," Naruto got up and smiled at him, "If you can stomach it I can also make you some eggs."

Minoru smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't mind?"

Naruto chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

Minoru signed and ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, he supposed it was a good thing that that dream that felt as if Naruto was going to kiss him - or something - was actually a dream, it would be hard to believe otherwise.

* * *

-/-

_Naruto's Point of View_

Naruto sighed as he looked around the room as he paid half attention to what Lee was telling him. He had lost track of Minoru after the incident that happened not too long ago, only catching glimpses of him taking drinks. After someone had pointed out a mistletoe they were standing under, he tried to play it off - but he couldn't help but notice the tiniest of a flicker in the midnight blue eyes as the younger man laughed rather nervously. So, he laughed with him. In the back of his mind he wondered though... Why was he so nervous? Was it out of embarrassment? If it was...was he embarrassed that someone would even suggest that? Was it because he felt awkward? Was it because he was a man? Was it because it was a ridiculous suggestion? Maybe because he was his friend...that must be it. Right?

He looked down at his cup and sighed. He knew he was thinking too much about it. It was silly. But now he was wondering where Minoru had gone off to. He frowned and decided he needed a refill. He excused himself and moved to the kitchen where he scanned the beverages. He looked away when he felt a familiar chakra signature coming from the back of the house. He abandoned his cup and moved to the backyard, retying his scarf around his neck as he went out into the cold. His eyes landed on Minoru who was standing in a far off corner leaning against the wooden fence that lined the property line. He watched him for a moment, and a smile tugged on his lips when he noticed the flush in the normally pale skin. It was possible he drank too much, and now he was out here trying to sober up. He moved closer, the snow softly crunching under his boots. The younger man's eyes opened to reveal the illuminated pair followed by a soft smile.

"I thought I lost you there for a second," Naruto said with a chuckled, and Minoru's smile widened.

Minoru laughed, "I'm right _here_," he shifted his weight and Naruto noticed how he almost lost his balance. The illuminated eyes looked at him...but the way they looked at him cause a shiver to run down his spine - maybe it was the cold. Or maybe it was the way that those glowing were looking at him so intently. Almost...sultry? He noticed how they eyed him, and he had to push back the thought that threatened to surface and decided on talking,"I'm surprised you even drank so much." The illuminated eyes moved to his mouth and a dark brow furrowed in confusion followed by a "...huh?"

Naruto laughed, Minoru did indeed drink too much, "I'm surprised you even drank so much," he repeated. The younger man gave him a look that was between confused and offended.

"I didn't drink that much," Minoru said with a scoff.

Naruto chuckled, "You're glowing." He pointed out knowingly. Which, knowing him, meant he knew the alcohol was making his control slip. Although, he was curious as to why. He knew the younger man hated beer, let alone alcohol, and had a low tolerance...it wasn't like him.

"Oh," Minoru laughed, "Oh, I know.. " he looked around as if remembering something, "Oh! That's why I'm here."

Naruto hummed unconvinced and moved closer, dipping his chin into the warmth of his scarf. He noticed the little puff of air that came out from under Minoru's scaf. And he refrained from pulling it down -"Maybe we should get you home."

Minoru shivered and Naruto refrained from hugging him close. Minoru chuckled for some reason, "Maybe, _just_... Maybe," illuminated eyes opened to look at him, and he couldn't help but think how cute he looked, "I'm okay -"

Something happened. Minoru shifted his weight and pushed away from the wall - most likely to prove his point, but in his rather not sober state he lost his footing. Whatever it was, he lunged for him and caught him by his elbows. The snow shifted under his footing and he found himself with Minoru's face buried into his chest. He chuckled, his breath making little clouds. He steadied them as Minoru pulled away, and he ignored how Minoru's warmth lingered. And how quickly he missed it. Minoru was right there, the glowing eyes were focused on him. There was a glint of something in them...he couldn't tell. All he knew is that he was inches away from him, and he was finding it hard to move away. He witnessed a snowflake weightlessly land on a dark brow and on his lashes. A loving smile tugged on his lips and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He didn't let himself think about it as a hand came up and picked the flakes off, his smile widening when the dark lashes flutter. He let his fingers brush against a warm cheek, down to his jaw - in the back of his mind he was thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea. Especially when the younger man's lips parted - and hands suddenly pushed him away and Minoru turned around and emptied his stomach. Naruto grimaced and instantly felt bad for him.

Minoru heaved a sigh and braced himself on the fence, "This is stupid," he commented in a hoarse voice and Naruto's expression softened as he moved closer.

"I think that's your cue. Come on, let's get you or of here and get you hydrated again," he said gently, and watched as Minoru straightened and screwed his eyes shut.

"Don't let me do this again."

Naruto chuckled and grasped at his elbow for support, "Lightweight," he teased.

He supported Minoru has they walked the chilled streets of Konoha. And paused momentarily when Minoru groaned.

"Take me to your place?" Minoru said softly, as if it took too much effort, "Please?"

Naruto considered, and looked down the road. His place _was_ closer. Minoru swayed into him, almost bumping him out of balance. He felt his face flush at the contact but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Please?"

Naruto looked at Minoru as he straightened himself and glowing eyes looked at him for a moment before the younger man laughed softly, "Okay, fine." He sighed and straightened the younger man and continued walking, "Your dads are going to start thinking that I'm a bad influence." Minoru chuckled and wavered.

"You're not. You're..."

Naruto looked at Minoru when he stopped talking, "Are you okay?" The younger man gave a slight nod, "We're almost there."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence apart from the occasional groans from Minoru.

"This isn't like you," Naruto commented with an amused smile.

"What isn'?"

"This kind of thing," Naruto glanced at Minoru, "Getting drunk."

"I din' even drink that much," Minoru retorted and groaned, "Hold on."

Naruto stopped and let Minoru lean on a nearby wall, "Are you going to be sick?" He asked concerned, his brows furrowing in worry.

Minoru shook his head slightly, "I feel funny."

"Funny how?" Naruto watched as Minoru blinked a few times before focusing on him again. Their eyes locked for a moment. And for that brief moment Naruto could have sworn he saw something, something that he only dreamed and hoped for. Something that maybe he was reading too much into. Maybe he was projecting his own feelings... Either way he pushed the thought aside, "Minoru?" The younger man chuckle and averted his gaze before pushing himself away from the wall. He caught him as he swayed, "Come on you."

When they reached his apartment, he sighed in relief. He sat Minoru down on couch and helped him out of his coat and scarf, "I'm going to make you some toast," he gave the younger man a deadpanned look when he gave him a disgusted look, "It'll help. That and water." He wandered into the kitchen and toasted a slice of bread. He took some ice cubes or of the freezer and dropped them into a cup followed by water. When the toast popped he took it into the living and handed it to the younger man who smiled in return.

"You know me so well," Minoru said with a chuckle, "You know just how I like my toast."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, almost burnt."

Minoru chuckled, "You're so great, Naruto," he took a small unsteady bite of the toast.

Naruto shifted his weight as Minoru looked at him and smiled. He opted to sit down next to him on the couch. He gave the younger man a sideways look and noticed what could've been a pensive look on his face as he took another small bite of his toast, "Are you okay?" Minoru looked at him sideways with glowing eyes and looked as of he was going to say something but decided against it and took another bite of his toast instead.

After a trip to the bathroom wherein Minoru emptied out his stomach once again, he settled back on the couch and tried to eat the rest of his bread. But couldn't. Naruto didn't blame him. He sat with him, and after a while Minoru leaned on him, resting his head on his shoulder. He chuckled and looked over at him and realized that he had fallen asleep. He let them stay like that for a moment, let himself be Minoru's support before slowly moving away and readjusting him so that he could lay down properly. He gingerly pulled a blanket over him and gently placed a pillow under his head, and he found himself looking him. Found himself brushing his fingers on a slightly flushed cheek. With a small sigh he leaned down and planted a whisper of a kiss on the obscured forehead and pulled away. He turned off the lights and retreated to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed - thinking just how close he was to screwing up. He shook his head at himself and out of his musings. He needed to sleep. This whole situation had him seeing false hopes all over the place. He needed to calm down.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up before Minoru did so he opted in staying in his bedroom as to not to disturb him. Not until he heard a groan come from the living room did he go check on him and found him rolling over onto his back and groaned at what he asked was the throbbing in his head.

He shook his head with a smile and took the aspirin he has left on the coffee table, "Here."

Minoru opened his eyes and bearily looked up at him and then his hand. He watched his a bit wearily as the younger man slowly sat up and sighed as he opened his palm and took the offered aspirin, "Thank you," Minoru's voice sounded hoarse. "What happened?" He asked after taking the pills and Naruto sat down on the now open space next to him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Uhhh..." Minoru hesitated, "I remember the party, and...alcohol...I think...no...I'm pretty sure I got drunk...somehow... And now I'm here?"

Naruto laughed, "Is that whole statement a guess?"

"Maybe," Minoru muttered and drank more of his water with a slight nod, "I don't remember what happened," he gave Naruto a deadpanned look, "Please, don't tell me I embarrassed myself..."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "No, you drank a bit too much for your low tolerance, and...you got sick in the backyard. I was going to take you home but you insisted in coming here," he chuckled again and Minoru's embarrassed look, "Not that I mind, it was closer too."

"Did something else happen?" Minoru looked at him and he scratched at the back of his neck.

"No. Other than you throwing up? Nope." Naruto said with a isn't of guilt, he didn't like lying to Minoru, but it seemed that he didn't remember. And he figured it was best if he didn't. He was after all drunk, maybe that's just how he behaved under the influence? Either way, he didn't need to know about that moment in the backyard.

Minoru scoffed.

"What?" Naruto asked, furrowing a brow.

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh, I'm just glad that I didn't throw up on you," he said with a laugh, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that though."

Naruto chuckled, "It's alright. You can always count on me to make sure you make it home."

Minoru laughed, "Then thank you."

"I'm gonna make you some toast," Naruto got up and smiled at him, "If you can stomach it I can also make you some eggs."

Minoru smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't mind?"

Naruto chuckled and walked to the kitchen. He pushed away any thoughts about what could have happened, it wouldn't have been right anyway. In the end, Minoru had had too much to drink, his main concern was his well being of the person he loved.

He froze.

He knew. He knew he was in love with Minoru long before this. He knew that whatever crush he had developed nearly three years ago wasn't a crush anymore. It hadn't been for a long...long time now. But every now and again when he would admit it to himself, his heart skipped a beat.

He rubbed his face, and snapped out of his musings. He made toast and eggs for the both of them and poured orange juice into glasses. He looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps to find Minoru stumble in and swiftly sit at the table.

"I think I've hit a new low," Minoru grumbled and propped his chin on his hand.

Naruto chuckled and set a plate in front of the younger man, "You gotta hit that low to know you don't want to be there again," he shrugged, "Or know how it's like when you do it again."

"Never," Minoru took a bite of toast, "Again."

Naruto chuckled and took a bite from his breakfast, "What even led you to that?"

Minoru hesitated before shrugging, "I don't know."

Naruto hummed unconvinced, "Well, as long as it wasn't irresponsibly." He looked at the younger man, "Was it?"

Minoru gave the older man an offended look, "Of course not! My tolerance is just low - lower than I thought."

Naruto considered him, "You know," he started, and midnight blue eyes looked at him from the rim of a glass, "If there ever is...you know, something bothering you...you know you can talk to me, right?"

Minoru smiled, a warm knowing smile, "I know."

Naruto nodded and took a bite from his toast, and snorted, "It was a sight though."

Minoru groaned.

* * *

_2 years later..._

Naruto walked into the kitchen and preceded to watch Minoru from the entrance. The younger man was humming something to himself, it sounded like _I'll be home for Christmas. _A smile tugged on his lips as the younger man stirred something in a bowl.

Minoru smiled as arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his neck.

"Almost done?"

A pleasant shiver ran down Minoru's spine at the words whispered against his skin, near that spot, "Almost." He turned around in Naruto's hold and grinned, "Just one more batch of cookies to go."

Naruto grinned back and hummed as he slipped his lips over the younger man's. Warm hands came up to cup his jaw, deepening it. He sighed when Minoru slipped his tongue into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Minoru moaned softly when Naruto pressed closer and found himself leaning back against the counter. Hands slid along his waist - they both jumped when his timer went off. "My cookies are done," Naruto nodded and locked him in another kiss, and he was reluctant to pull away, "Mm! They're going to burn!" He slipped away and moved to the oven, and slipped on his oven mitts. He popped the oven open and took out the baking sheet with baked cookies and put it on top of the stove.

"Those look delicious!" Naruto eyed the cookies and Minoru threw him a wink over his shoulder.

"Can you hand me the flat turner?"

Naruto handed the younger man the flat turner and watched him as he fanned the cookies for a moment before taking them off the cookie sheet and slipping them onto the cooling rack. With an extra, cool, cookie sheet already lined with parchment paper, Minoru scooped the cookie dough and dropped it onto the sheet, spacing them out evenly before putting them into the oven. He clicked the timer for fifteen minutes and moved to take a warm cookie from the cooling rack. He blew on it lightly and closed the distance between them and pressed it against the older man's lips who took a bite out of it and the cerulean eyes lit up.

"Those are delicious!"

Minoru chuckled and took a bite, "I love chocolate chip cookies."

Naruto smiled at the smeared chocolate on Minoru's lip and leaned in to lick it off, pulling him closer by the small of his back, delving his tongue into that hot mouth that tasted like cookies and everything he loved about him.

Minoru smiled into the kiss when Naruto switched their positions and found himself sitting on the counter. He moaned when hands snaked into his shirt and fingers raked over his stomach and traced the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing. His breath hitched when that hand cupped his growing hardness.

Naruto grinned and tugged the younger man's shirt off and leaned in to latch on to the pale throat, near that spot that made Minoru choke on a moan and rock his hips, "Eager," he teased and Minoru sighed near his ear and caused a shiver to go down his spine. His grin widened when Minoru shifted his hips and he took the hint, he tugged on the sweatpants enough for his erection to spring free.

Minoru moaned and hit his head on the cabinets behind him when Naruto took him into a firm grip, and began to slowly stroke him, almost teasingly slow, "Naruto," he breathed out and the older man hummed low in his throat in approval. His hands pulled the older man closer, and snaked into his shirt, "Naruto."

Naruto smoothed his hand over a covered thigh and around to the younger man's rear and groped as he quickened his pace. Minoru hit head head again but he didn't seem to mind, he seemed to be too distracted, "Minoru." Illuminated eyes focused on him and a fond smile tugged on his lips, "Are you going to come for me?"

Minoru moaned at the sultry voice, feeling himself flush hotter, his pants off air quickening with the hand on his erection, "Y-yes -"

Naruto rocked his hips, letting him feel exactly what effect he had him. His eyes roamed over the expanse of exposed skin, the slender hips rocked harder with his hand, the bulbous head dripped precum, "Yes," he whispered and locked his gaze with the illuminated pair, "Show me."

"Na-ruto - oh god -" Minoru hit his head again but he didn't even notice as he came, hard, in Naruto's hand, smearing it with his hot seed. His body twitched and he moaned in response to the slow strokes on his sensitive member. He watched entranced as Naruto brought up his hand and licked it clean.

"Better than cookies," Naruto teased and was pulled into an eager kiss. He vaguely heard ringing and belatedly realized that it was the timer.

Minoru sighed as Naruto moved away and quickly washed his hands before checking in the cookies. He smiled when the older man showed him the cookie sheet and he nodded in approval. He watched him, tilting his head as he watched him transfer the cookies to the cooling rack.

Naruto turned off the oven before turning back around to find glowing eyes eyeing him. Minoru grinned at him and beckoned him with his index finger, and he complied with his own grin on his lips. Pale hand pulled him closer by his shirt once he was in reached and legs wrapped around his waist. Lips nibbled along his jaw and a shiver ran down his spine.

"How long do we have before the party?"

Naruto kissed the sensitive scar on the younger man's shoulder, "We have time," he pulled the younger man off the counter, and fingers threaded into his hair, "We have plenty of time."

* * *

The cookies, needless to say, were a hit. And were gone a bit too quickly. Minoru vaguely wondered if he should have made more. Naruto for one was glad he got his own batch at home. After talking to what seemed too many people Naruto wandered into the kitchen in search of a refill. A smile tugged on his lips when he felt a familiar chakra signature towards the back of the house. He ditched his cup and moved to the backyard, securing his scarf as he did so. He found Minoru in a far corner leaning against the wooden fence that lined the property line. Moonlight blue eyes turned to look at him and a smile peaked or from under Minoru's scarf.

"There you are," Naruto said as he moved towards him.

Minoru laughed, "I just needed to get some air. I'm not drunk this time."

Naruto laughed, "Oh! That's right!" He moved closer, almost losing his footing in the snow, "Which reminds me. Why did you drink so much that night?"

Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "I didn't drink _that_ much. My tolerance is just low..." He hesitated at the quirk of a blonde brow, "I got nervous..." He admitted and averted his gaze when Naruto gave him a confused look, "About that whole...mistletoe...thing..."

"Oh!" Naruto chuckled as he remembered, "Ah, yes...the mistletoe." He gave the younger man a curious look, "Because you were nervous?"

Minoru sighed, "I felt really nervous, and I thought maybe drinking a little bit would help, and it did!...Too much actually," they both laughed, "I even remember having a dream where we had some sort of moment here in the backyard," he laughed, "It felt as if...you were going to kiss me, or something."

Naruto shifted his weight, "...It wasn't a dream..." He admitted and midnight blue eyes gave him a curious look. "I was...worried...that maybe that mistletoe thing made you...uncomfortable - which apparently it did!"

Minoru felt himself blush and averted his gaze, "Not in the way you think."

Naruto smiled, "No, I know that now. But back then, I was worried. Then I found you out here drunk," he finished with a laugh and Minoru gave him a sheepish look, "I was going to take you home, and then you somehow stumbled into me and all of the sudden you were right there," a fond smile tugged on his lips, "You were so close - so close, and you had this look in your eyes...and then snowflakes landed on you and I brushed them away, and...my hand sort of just...lingered..." He chuckled nervously and the younger man smiled warmly at him, "As much as I wanted to kiss you that night, I couldn't... Not like that..."

Minoru's expression softened and he leaned away from the fence,"I'm not drunk right now..." He said softly and Naruto smiled as he stepped closer, and all of a sudden he had a dizzying feeling of deja vu as a sun kissed hand came up and brushed against his cheek and jaw in a gentle caress that sent a shiver down his spine - and this time he knew it wasn't the cold. Naruto leaned in and his eyes naturally drifted closed as lips brushed against his momentarily in a caress before sealing over his in a tender kiss.

Naruto pulled away and traced the younger man's bottom lip with his thumb as softly glowing eyes opened to look at him, "I love you." Minoru's lips pulled into a wide smile just before he recaptured his lips in another kiss.

"I love you too."

Naruto's smile widened, "This time I can take you home and _not_ watch you pass out."

Minoru grinned and wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, "Oh, I don't know about that..."

Naruto laughed and Minoru vibrated with laughter.

"You know," Minoru started, "I vaguely remember...that I was _very_ close telling you how I felt - which I'm glad I didn't, because you might have thought it was a drunken thing - and I probably would have forgotten it would have made a big mess," he finished with a laugh, "Why didn't you tell me? About the almost kiss?" He asked after a moment and Naruto smiled.

"I figured it was better that you didn't remember," he said with a small shrug, "I took as a sign I guess."

Minoru sighed and snuggled closer into Naruto's chest, "We were such idiots," he snorted, "Good thing I didn't throw up on you...that would have been _so_ attractive."

Naruto laughed, "So attractive," he echoed and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He felt Minoru shiver against him and roll his shoulder, "Should we go back in?" He asked in a low voice and the illuminated eyes slowly moved up and he followed their gaze. His lips pulled into a wide smile, "Snow." His gaze moved back to the younger man who was beaming at him. He noticed the snowflakes that had landed on the dark locks and brow, and witnessed how one weightlessly landed on the dark lashes. He smiled fondly at the younger man as he gingerly brushed it off and the dark lashes fluttered at the gesture. Minoru's smile softened and leaned in to capture his lips. He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and chuckled when Minoru shivered.

"Let's go inside before you get sick."

Minoru chuckled, "Okay," he planted a kiss on a cold cheek, "I just love kissing you."

Naruto smiled and combed his fingers into the dark locks, "Warm me up with your kisses..."

Minoru shivered for a completely different reason, "I'll love to," he said in a low voice, and kissed the older man's jaw, right above his scarf, "I'll love to."

They went back inside momentarily, Minoru warmed Naruto's hands with his, giving the sun kissed knuckles a kiss as he teased him about forgetting to wear gloves.

"Why would I need gloves when I have you?" Naruto replied with a wink.

Minoru considered, "You have a point."

As they left, Minoru adjusted Naruto's scarf at the entryway when someone called out mistletoe. Minoru looked up and smiled. This time there was no hesitation when he leaned in a caught Naruto's lips with his in a chaste lips, mentally grinning when Naruto made a surprised noise. When he pulled whoever it was that called out the mistletoe whistled and he smiled at the blush on the older man's cheeks, "Let's go home."

Naruto chuckled and a gloves hand slipped into his, "Home."


	33. Solace

AN: a short PWP.

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Minoru entered the apartment with a sigh and tiredly leaned on the door for a moment. He toed off his shoes and slipped off his flak jacket and looked into the living room as he passed it on the way to the kitchen, unfastening his pouch around his waist as he went. He frowned when he realized that Naruto wasn't home, maybe he was out running errands. He _was_ somewhat early then his expected return. He opened the fridge and took out a cold bottle of water and proceeded to gulp it down. His eyes fell on a piece of paper on the kitchen table, and moved closer to read it, slipping off his gloves as he did so.

_Incase you get home while I'm not here - there's food in fridge. And I'll be back soon! _

_Yours,_

_Naruto_

A smile tugged on his lips at the note. He put down the empty bottle and moved to the bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped himself onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and pulled off his hitae ate. A breeze rolled in through the open window and he let his exhaustion claim him.

* * *

When Naruto entered the apartment his eyes instantly fell on the pair of shoes near the entryway. His lips tugged into a smile as he toed off his own and moved to the bedroom to kind Minoru sprawled out on his back. His expression softened when he noticed that Minoru was still in uniform, the younger man must have been exhausted when he got home. He moved to the bed and gingerly sat on the bed, and braced himself on an elbow. Midnight blue eyes opened with a flicker of chakra and blinked at him a couple of times. "Hey," he said softly with a smile and a pale hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheek bone.

"Hey."

"Are you hurt?" Minoru shook his head slightly with a small smile. He studied the younger man's face, he knew something was off, and he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with his assignment. It was rare. A lot of the time, Minoru would come home eager to take the edge off, eager to feel like himself again and ready to leave the mission behind. There were times, not as frequent, when Minoru would seem a bit different. In the end, Naruto trusted that Minoru knew he was right there, right there with him.

"...Are you okay?" He asked softly and the midnight blue eyes flickered as they searched his eyes, as if looking for an answer. Lips parted as if he was going to say something but a sigh came out instead. Naruto smiled reassuringly at him and combed his fingers through the dark unruly hair from the forehead back, eliciting a sigh of what sounded like relief. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the exposed forehead, and Minoru tilted his head back, directing him into a tender kiss. He brushed his lips against the parted pair, feeling now his breath hitched. He sealed their lips in a languid kiss and felt fingers thread into his hair.

He found himself being pulled and in between parted legs. He ground down his hips, eliciting a gasp from there younger man - and he did it again. Minoru moaned into his mouth as their hips moved on their own accord, slowly grinding together.

"Naruto," Minoru breathed out and Naruto smiled against his lips, those lips that moved down to his neck as a finger pulled the collar of his jersey out of the way to latch on to his neck. A loud moan ripped out of him, his hips bucked. He sighed when Naruto pulled away and tugged up his jersey. He sat up and Naruto swiftly took it off, he took the opportunity to take off Naruto's T-shirt and his hands instantly gravitated towards the sun kissed skin. His fingertips mapped invisible patterns and brushed over sensitive nipples. A finger hooked under his chin and tilted his head up for lips to claim his again. He cupped the older man's jaw, his fingers threading into to the golden locks at the back of his neck, and pulled him back down onto the bed.

Naruto groaned as Minoru lifted his hips and slid against him. He moved lower, teasing a dark nipple as he went, eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure as he went. His hands deftly undid the younger man's pants and leg wrappings, and smiled as he tugged the hindering pants off and his erection sprang free.

Minoru flushed when Naruto took the head of erection into his mouth, "Na-ruto-" he choked on a moan and threaded his fingers into the older man's hair. He could hear his own pants of air, a pulse ran down his spine when fingers teasingly traced his entrance, "Please -" he gasped out, "Please, Naruto -"

Naruto pulled away and crawled up along his husband's body, shivering as hands smoothed along his sides. He leaned over to the nightstand and deft hands undid his pants and tugged them off past his hips. He nearly dropped the tubd of lube when a warm hand took him into a firm grip and slowly stroked him, "Minoru - " he thrust into the younger man's hand involuntarily, and lips closed over his in a sensual kiss. He slicked his fingers and traced his husband's entrance before pushing a finger in and seeking out his prostate.

Minoru rocked his hips, his hands finding purchase on Naruto's back, "Please," he whispered without realizing, and moaned when another finger pushed in. Lips kissed his forehead and he fixed his gaze on the older man. His husband. Who was looking at down with a warm smile on his lips and with so much love in his eyes that his heart skipped a beat. He cupped the older man's face and lips kissed his palm. "I love you," he said softly and Naruto's smile widened.

"I love you too." Naruto pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning him a throaty moan from his husband. He withdrew his fingers and took the chance to completely rid of his pants before slickening his aching erection. He smoothed his hands over the younger man's inner thighs and he slowly pushed, noticing how his erection twitched with the penetration. His eyes roamed over the expanse of skin, the twitching muscles, how Minoru arched his head back with a silent moan. He circled his hips and glowing eyes looked at him, those eyes beckoned him and he leaned down, bracing himself on his forearms and was directed into a hungry kiss.

Their rhythm was slow and tender, hands gripped his shoulder blades as his lips found purchase on the younger man's neck. Minoru's pants of air ghosted on his ear, lips kissed his shoulder and found his.

"More..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the breathless whispered request, "Of course, my love," he leaned back and hooked his hands under the younger man's knees and drove into him. Minoru cried out, arching his back as he thrust into him, against his prostate. Minoru was close, he could feel it. He could feel him holding back. He grasped the younger man's sobbing erection and gave it a firm squeeze, making it leak precum onto his stomach. Minoru tensed under him and hands pulled him down, hugged him close as he came, hard, into his hand. His hot seed spilled in between him as he moaned uncontrollably. He kept stroking him, kept thrusting into him, kept making him moan, "Minoru," he moaned out and lips claimed his as he came, spilling his seed deep inside his husband. Their breaths mingled together as he pressed their foreheads together and glowing eyes looked at him and loving smile graced Minoru's lips. And he was glad to see that it wasn't forced, it was Minoru's. "Welcome home," he said a bit too breathlessly and Minoru's smile brightened further.

He was home.

"I love you," Minoru said softly, his eyes sliding shut on their own, "I love you..." He felt lips kiss his cheek then his mouth as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Minoru woke up half sprawled on Naruto. It was dark, and he vaguely wondered what time it was. He also wondered what woke him up. He slowly pushed himself up onto an elbow and looked at his sleeping husband with the aid of the light that filtered in through the curtains. Cerulean eyes fluttered open and looked at him, a sleepy smile gracing his lips. He smiled back at him, and cupped a whiskered cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He was home now. With this man - this wonderful man - his best friend - his husband - the one he could find solace with - the one that made things better.

He was home now.

Naruto's expression softened, "Are you okay?" The midnight blue eyes noticeably flickered in the dark as Minoru seemed to have hesitated before nodding.

"...I will be..." He answered simply and offered the older man a smile, "I will be." A warm have came up and brushed against his cheek, moving to comb through his hair.

"If you want to talk about it...or anything... I'm here, okay?"

Minoru's smile widened, "I know," he leaned down and brushed his lips against the older man's before sealing them in a sweet kiss. A strong asset wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer, dropping him down to his original position.

Naruto smiled as Minoru shifted closer and a hand idly traced invisible patterns on his chest and stomach. It didn't take long for that have to come to a stop as his husband fell back to sleep. And he followed him shortly after.


	34. Tie You Up

AN: NC-17 ;)

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

Naruto moaned and threw his head back against the back of the couch as he threaded his fingers into the younger man's dark locks, following the bobbing motion of him massaging his length with his hot tongue and lips. Minoru hummed around him and Naruto rocked his hips harder. He looked back down, his eyes falling on his husband that had settled between his thighs, a pale hand smoothed along his inner thigh and his breath caught at the tender caress, "Minoru," he gasped out and glowing eyes slowly traveled up his naked body and locked with his gaze. He watched as Minoru pulled away and swirled his tongue on the sensitive head, "Oh - God -" Minoru grinned at him and took him back in. He could tell that Minoru was stroking himself, he noticed that subtle movement in his arm, and the thought alone made him flush hotter.

Naruto was barely able to register the knock at their front door, he was too far gone in the pleasure Minoru was causing. He gasped when slick fingers circled his entrance and he spread his thighs wider apart. There was another knock and his eyes darted from Minoru to the direction of the door and back, he would have said something - but he couldn't - all he could focus on was Minoru, on those fingers that pushed inside of him and teased him, "Minoru -" There was another knock and Minoru pulled away, the glowing eyes fixed on him, his tongue ran along his shaft - "Oh - fu -" he cursed under his breath as he came, his hot seed shot across Minoru cheek, and surprised illuminated eyes looked at him with a grin. He made a nose in the back of his throat when those lips wrapped around him again and continued sucking him off, his fingers tightened in the dark locks as he emptying himself his the younger man's welcoming mouth. He hardly registered the knock at their door again, following by muffled voices and footsteps. He watched, entranced and panting for air, as Minoru wiped the mess off his cheek with his fingers and proceeded to lick them clean, "Gods, Minoru," he groaned. Minoru chuckled and slicked him with lube, his hips bucking at the expert touches that kept him hard. He watched him, as he straddled him, as he impaled himself in his rigid length, as he leaned back and braced himself on one of his knees as he rode him, his hand on his erection. "Yes," he whispered. It didn't take him long before Minoru was coming with a cry of his name, flushing and tensing around him as he spilled his seed on his stomach. He kept thrusting into that tight heat, those hips that kept moving with his "Minoru - you're so -" his own moan cut him off. His hands gripped the slender hips are he thrust sharply into him, making his husband sway into him. He filled him with seed, moaning as Minoru beared down on him, making his hips buck. He grinned as he pulled him closer, and Minoru gave him a happy smile and lips sealed over his in a tender kiss.

"Happy anniversary, my love."

Naruto chuckled and pulled him in into another kiss, "A very happy anniversary indeed." He smoothed a hand over the younger man's back, along his spine. "I wonder who was at the door..." Glowing eyes widened as if remembering, he couldn't help but laugh, "You forgot that there was someone knocking."

Minoru felt himself blush despite himself, "I was distracted!"

Naruto chuckled and pulled Minoru in for another kiss. Minoru melted against him, smoothing his hands over his chest. Lips moved to his cheek and then his forehead.

"Minoru..." He hesitated for a moment and the younger man looked at him with a smile on his lips, "...I've been wanting to try something..." He tried ignoring the blush that rose on his cheeks and the younger man's growing grin didn't help.

"Like...?" Minoru's curiosity grew when the cerulean eyes cut away for a second before meeting his. The intent look they held sent a shiver down his spine.

"Will you let me tie you up?"

The impossible happened. Naruto impossibly became more alluring, that he had to swallow because his mouth suddenly became dry. "Yes," he said softly without hesitation. He would be lying if he said he never thought about it. He would be lying if he said that he never thought about Naruto tying him up and having his way with him. And the way Naruto grinned at him only made it hotter.

Naruto stood, taking his husband with him, latching on to the pale neck as he moved them to the bedroom. He dropped Minoru onto the bed, and watched him as he moved further back and braced himself on his elbows. He grinned and moved to the dresser, taking out two black ties before moving back to the bed. Minoru sat up when he moved closer and glowing eyes moved from the tie that slid between his fingers and then back to his. His grin widened when Minoru brought up his hands, "You're not just letting do this because it's our anniversary, are you?" He looped the center of black tie around the younger man's wrist.

Minoru grinned, "That may be two percent of the reason," he said with a tease and cerulean eyes leered at him.

"And the other ninety eight percent?"

"Because I trust you," he answered simply, and smiled when Naruto looked at him, a warm smile on his lips, "I've always trusted you."

Naruto leaned in and captured the younger man's lips with his, delving his tongue into that hot mouth. He leaned until Minoru dropped down onto the bed, and grinned as he brought up the bound hands up over his head and to the headboard and secured the free ends onto it. He sighed when Minoru arched towards him, lifting his hips slightly.

Minoru have the older man an amused look and glanced up at his hands, "Chakra? You know I can just dispel it..."

Naruto grinned knowingly, "Yes, but I know you won't."

Minoru flushed hotter and watched as Naruto slowly slid the second tie between his fingers. He swallowed when he leaned forward and slid it over his eyes and securely tied it behind his head. His skin broke out into goosebumps when hands slid along his sides down to his hips, lips brushed against his in a soft caress that made his breath hitch.

Naruto sealed their lips in a tender kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. He pulled away and looked at him - at his parted his and flushed face. He drank the sight of him, and brushed his knuckles along an inner thigh, "Incredible," his grin widened when Minoru made a noise in the back of his throat.

Minoru could feel Naruto leaning over him and he shivered when he ground down his hips, moaning at the feeling of their erections slid together, "Naruto -" he choked on a moan when lips latched on to a nipple and a hand came up to tease it's pair. He rocked his hips and Naruto moaned above him, he panted for air as he moved lower, lips brushing along his stomach, his tongue dipping into his navel, moving down to his hip. Naruto's mouth felt enticingly hot - impossibly hotter than usual. His nerves endings were on fire and when that mouth closed over his erection he cried out and his body twitched. Naruto hummed in approval, "Oh - g-god-"

Naruto massaged the younger man's erection with his tongue and the pale legs spread wider for him. He let the slender hips thrust into his mouth for a while, before he pulled away, his eyes roaming over the younger man's aroused body. He slicked his fingers and teased his entrance earning him a strangled noise, "Minoru," he breathed out. The slender hips rocked against his fingers, precum dripped from his erection and onto his stomach. He didn't think it was possible for this man to look even sexier than he already did. And here he was. "You never cease to amaze me."

Minoru could only pant for air and moan. He made a noise and pulled on the restraints when a finger pushed inside of him, "Y-yesss - Na-ruto -"

Naruto pushed in another fingers and slowly dragged them along Minoru's prostate. The action made his husband writhe under him, made him rock his hips harder, made the dark head arch back in pleasure. He took Minoru's sobbing erection in a loose grip, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. He grinned when Minoru lifted his head to look his direction to only drop it back down, "You like this don't you?"

Minoru's ears burned at the sound of Naruto's husky voice. The word "like" didn't even begin to cover how much he was enjoying this and vaguely wondered why they didn't try this sooner. He couldn't even respond to Naruto's question, even if he tried, all he could do was moan as his fingers and hand worked him. All he could focus on was the pleasure Naruto was causing, "Na-ruto-" he managed to breathe out and the fingers inside of pressed harder on his prostate, the hand on his erection moved faster - "Na-ruto - I - I'm - " his hips bucked, "Na-ruto -" his voice sounded needy, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Not yet," Naruto said in a low voice, and withdrew his hands, eliciting a strangled moan from the younger man, "You're not coming yet." The dark head trashed to the side with a groan, the slender hips kept rocking. He grinned as he slicked his erection, took a moment to admire his husband's flushed body. He hooked his hands under Minoru's knees and slowly pushed them up, noticing how the younger man's breath quickened in anticipation. He slowly pushed into that welcoming heat, his eyes were fixed on Minoru's face and how it contorted with pleasure. He moved in a steady pace, thrusting in a few times before pulling out and eliciting a needy moan from his husband. He grinned as he pushed back in and thrust into him and circled his hips - to only do pull out again.

"Na-ruto - " Minoru moaned out and the older man's hips thrust sharply against his prostate. He was reduced to vowels as the rigid length kept thrusting into him, so perfect and he felt so close. He felt a hand unhook from his knee and undo the tie from around his eyes. His eyes fixed on Naruto, on his grinning flushed face. Hips slapped against his, his erection twitched with every thrust, he panted and moan uncontrollably-

"Now," Naruto's voice was heavy with lust, "Now you can come."

Minoru came undone. He pulled on the restraints as his orgasm washed over him, his erection spasmed as he came, his hot seed making a mess on his stomach, "Naruto - _ah_ -" a pulse ran down his spine when Naruto whispered a "yes" and circled his hips and let go of his knees as he reached over him and undid the restraints on his hands.

Naruto smiled when hands eagerly pulled him down for a hungry kiss. His hips kept moving, Minoru moaned in his mouth and legs wrapped around his waist, he lost himself in the kiss. His hips pressed flush as he emptied himself inside in husband, "Minoru," he moaned, and his husband gave him a breathless smile before pulling him in into a passionate kiss.

Minoru chuckled when Naruto softly cursed under his breath, "I second that."

Naruto laughed and gave his husband a sweet kiss before checking his wrist, "Oh, good! It worked!" An amused dark brow quirked questioningly. He chuckled, "Instead of tying you up too tight, I used Chakra instead, so - no bruises!"

Minoru laughed and cupped the older man's face, "I love you," he said with a small chuckled, "I love you so much."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh with him, "I love you too. Happy anniversary." Minoru beamed at him and it impossibly melted his heart further.


	35. Kiss What's Yours

AN: NC-17 and some language. But not that bad. Ahaha enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

"Next!" Minoru called out and briefly looked around the busy mission room, at the lines that had formed. He mentally frowned. It's not that he minded when it got busy, if anything it made the time go by faster. No, the thing was that his shift was technically over almost thirty minutes ago, but since it was so busy he stayed voluntarily. Out of good work ethic, mostly. Because frankly he would rather be home right about home and relax a bit before he and Naruto went to the spring festival near the lake. The festival that Naruto was trying not to avoid anymore. And he wasn't going to discourage it.

He took the offered report from the shinobi that stood in front of him and looked out over. Or at least tried to. If it wasn't for the - what looked like - mud covering it, "I'm sorry, I can't accept this, it's illegible." He handed the report back, "You'll have to rewrite it and come back." He noticed the miffed look on the jounin's face and returned it passively.

"You're kidding..."

Minoru sighed at the frustrated tone, "I'm not." The jounin's clicked his tongue and snatched away the report.

"Goddamn faggot."

It was barely audible with the noise in the crowded mission room. But Minoru heard the curse that the jounin said under his breath but loud enough for him to hear. He kept his passive expression, grateful that he was so skilled at hiding his emotions,even though he felt his face turn cold.

"Next," he called out and ignored the way Hatchi glanced at him.

* * *

Minoru entered their apartment with a sigh and toed off his shoes. He slipped off his hitae ate as he walked into the living room and set it on the coffee table. He found the apartment empty when he wandered into the bedroom to change out of his uniform. As he suspected, he found a note on the kitchen table, and couldn't help but smile.

_Lee wanted a sparring partner._

_I for some reason agreed... So I'll be back soon!_

_Yours,_

_Naruto_

Minoru chuckled and moved to search the fridge, but realized he wasn't hungry. He sighed and moved back to the living room. He didn't like where his head was. It was stupid. It was so stupid. And even more so that it was still bothering him. He looked at his makeshift studio space, and opted in continuing the painting hanging on the wall.

He painted. It always helped him clear his mind, it always helped him put things into perspective, always helped him calm himself. It helped him get out any frustration. But something happened, maybe he got too lost in his thoughts or he was applying paint a bit too aggressively - whatever it was, the canvas fell off the wall and hit the floor in such a way that the stretchers came apart at the corner. He gaped at it for a moment before dropping down to a squat with a sigh and carefully moving it, trying not to disturb the wet paint than it already was. He ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up when he felt Naruto enter the apartment and stand at the entrance of the living room.

"Hey…," Naruto greeted and furrowed his brows, "What happened?"

Minoru sighed and looked at the damaged canvas, "It fell."

Naruto moved closer and squatted down next to his husband, "How?" Minoru shrugged and moved the canvas to lean against the wall. He eyed him for a moment, noticing the somewhat shuttered look in his eyes, something was off, "Are you okay?" Minoru looked at him then and offered him a smile and a nod. It wasn't convincing.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said with a sigh, and cerulean eyes gave him a look. He smiled and stood, the older man stood with him, "How was your sparring session?"

Naruto chuckled, "I don't know why I agreed to it, my plan was to relax today...that was the complete opposite of relaxing. "

Minoru chuckled, "It is." He pulled Naruto closer by his shirt, "Now you're all sweaty," an arm wrapped around his waist, sending a tingle up his spine. He tugged on Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. Something about Naruto's chemistry always drew him in, always did something to him. It was quite a thing to realize when he first started having feelings for him. All those times they trained together, all those times when he would come in close contact with the older man. It did things to him. It still did. It always will. He sighed when Naruto brushed his cheek against his in a soft caress. Naruto smelled like home. He smelled like comfort and trees, and if love had a scent it would be his. He smelled like everything he loved all rolled into one. He pressed his lips on Naruto's neck, tasting the saltiness on his skin.

Naruto brushed his lips against that spot on Minoru's neck and smiled when his breath hitched. He cupped a pale cheek and directed him into a soft kiss, hands found purchase on his hips and pulled him closer. He grinned when Minoru stepped forward, "Shower?" Minoru grinned back and nodded before capturing his lips again. They made a trail of clothes on the way to the shower, their exploring hands never leaving skin.

Naruto revelled in the cool spray that showered over them, in the tender touches on his skin, the lips that marked their territory. Minoru pressed him against the shower wall and he threaded his fingers in the dark wet locks, smiling at the way the illuminated eyes seem to shimmer. Their hips rocked together, their erections grinding in such a wonderful way it had Minoru pressing his forehead against his shoulder. Their moans and pants of air echoed in the bathroom as they stroked each other, slowly, teasingly. Naruto latched on to the pale throat, on that spot, and he gave it no mercy. Minoru moaned loudly next to ear, his free hand gripped his side as his hand and hips quickened. His nose bumped the younger man's jaw and lips found his, and he instantly delved his tongue into that welcoming mouth. He quickened his hand, making the younger man moan in his mouth. Their kiss broke for the need of air and the illuminated gaze fixed on him and it sent a pulse down his spine. And the grin that pulled on Minoru's wet lips didn't help. "Minoru - I - " he moaned as the hand around him quickened. It never ceased to amaze him the way Minoru touched him, how his hands knew his body better than he did. How he made his body flush and his skin break out into goosebumps. How he could feel his love behind every caress made his breath hitch, and his body scream.

"I love you," Minoru said softly, and cerulean eyes fixed on him, locks of wet blonde hair stuck to the older man's forehead and he couldn't help but find it endearing, "I love you so much, Naruto - " his breath hitched when Naruto tensed, moaning as the hand on his hip gripped tighter, the erection in his hand pulsed as he came - hard - in his hand, "Na-ruto - " it was too much for him - his orgasm washed over him and lips swallowed his moans as he spilled his hot seed in between them.

Naruto panted for air and chuckled when the dark head dropped to the knook of his neck and arms wrapped around his shoulders. He smoothed a hand over the younger man's wet back and kissed the sensitive scar on his shoulder. They stayed there for a while, until Minoru shivered against him. He smiled when Minoru reluctantly pulled away and smiled at cupped a wet pale cheek and his smile widened when the younger man leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

They helped wash each other quickly before getting out and drying each other off. Naruto laughed when Minoru plopped down onto the bed with the towel still low on his hips, "When should we head over to the festival?"

Minoru hummed and smiled when Naruto plopped down next to him. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on a hand as he looked down at the older man. He felt a flutter in his heart when smiling cerulean eyes looked up at him. A fond smile pulled on his lips as he cupped a whiskered cheek and stroked his thumb under a blue eye, "Soon," he said softly and a sun kissed hand came up to rest on his wrist.

Naruto noticed the flicker of Chakra in the midnight blue eyes. He had a feeling that something was in the back of Minoru's mind, but knew it was best to let the younger man come around on his own. So for now, he let it go, "Maybe we should eat before hand." Minoru smiled and nodded before dropping his head on his shoulder and smoothing his hand over his chest.

They basked in their innocent touches, tracing invisible patterns on skin. Naruto looked up at Minoru when he propped himself up again and looked down at him.

"Remember what you promised," Minoru reminded with a smile, and a sun kissed hand cupped his cheek.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'll let you know if I want to come home."

Minoru leaned down and gave the older man a soft kiss before getting out of bed and started to get ready. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and watched him for a while before following suit.

Their stomachs led them to a spot they had grown fond of that served bentos and sushi and decent ramen - because in Naruto's opinion, nothing beat Ichiraku's. As they ate, and snickered about things only they knew Naruto looked at Minoru, and caved, "So, are you going to tell me..."

Minoru's lips curved into a smile and he popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. He was trying not to think about it, he really was. But it kept going in the back of his mind despite how much he tried ignoring it. Of course Naruto would still catch it. "It's...it's stupid," be snorted, "It's really stupid."

Naruto ate a piece of sushi and hummed, "and yet..."

Minoru smiled at Naruto sheepishly, and looked down at his food for a moment, "Have you...," he sighed and looked at Naruto, "Have you ever been called...a derogatory term...?" He asked lamely with a sigh hoping the older man would understand. Cerulean eyes narrowed at him slightly.

"...In regards to..." Once the words left his mouth he realized just how bad that sounded, "Is it sad that I have to clarify?" He asked with a tone of humor.

Minoru gave him a smile, "...In regards to... Your preference..."

Naruto thought for a moment, "I can't say that I have..." Realization hit him, "Did someone say something to you - who -"

"Naruto," Minoru interrupted gently, noticing his anger in his tone, "It doesn't matter who. I literally don't even know their name." He offered the older man a smile, and got a frown in return, "I've been trying not to think about it, not to let it bother me because it's not worth it. But I can't for some reason, it keeps nagging at me at the back of my mind..." He sighed and the corner of his mouth twitched into a frown.

"Maybe because...it hurt you," Naruto ventured, and midnight blue eyes looked at him a bit lost, "Maybe because even though you don't want it to bother you, it still hurt you."

Minoru swallowed and looked at their food, and took a piece of sushi without thinking, "I just don't understand," he said in a low voice and met the older man's gaze, "I don't understand why or how others can judge so easily. So off handed." He clenched his jaw and poked at the piece of sushi, and sighed, "I don't understand how someone can use something...something that is precious and special to me, something that makes me happy and safe, something that is so full of warmth and comfort - and insult me with it." He met the cerulean gaze, noticing the furrowed brows, "What gives anyone the right to use my love, or the way I decide to love, or the person I decide to love - to take that and insult me with it? What's it to them? Why does that call for bigotry?" He averted his gaze when he felt his eyes sting from either anger and something else, he couldn't tell, "I'm trying not to get upset," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "But I can't - " he stopped when a soothing hand closed over his and realized he was shaking.

"Breathe," Naruto said softly and watched the younger man closed his flickering eyes and took a deep steady breath, "I'm sorry, Minoru, that people are such idiots."

Minoru snorted and couldn't help but smile, "They are. Some of them," he shook his head in dismissal, "Anyway! Enough about that," he gestured to their food, "Let's finish up so we can go."

Naruto chuckled. He knew when drop things, this was one of those times, "Alright."

They finished their meal and as they walked to the festival, Naruto smiled as fingers intertwined with his.

The festival was mostly booths of games and food and scheduled shows on a main stage. And to much of Minoru's amusement, they went to every single booth. And every single show. Minoru couldn't stop smiling at how happy Naruto was.

"How long till the next show?" Minoru asked and watched as the older man took out his pocket watch, a smile tugging on his lips.

"About twenty minutes," Naruto snapped the watch shut and slipped it back into his pocket. "Something in the air smells _good_."

Minoru snorted, "You've been saying that since we got here _and_ we ate before hand."

"I have no limit," Naruto answered with a grin.

Minoru chuckled, "I'm well aware of that," he said with a wiggle of a brow. He chuckled at the way the older man blushed. His eyes cut away when his saw a glimpse of the jounin from earlier, from the mission room. He mentally frowned when the jounin shot a look their direction. He caught Naruto just as he began to turn to follow his gaze and did the first thing that came into mind as a distraction - because the last thing he wanted was Naruto knowing who it was that offended him. He cupped his face and kissed him.

The distraction worked a little bit too well.

Minoru pulled away a bit too breathless and blushing. The amused quirk of a blonde brow didn't help either. He cleared his throat at the grin that pulled on Naruto's lips, "So...should we go to the show?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. They moved to the main stage, curious as to what this show was going to be. The previous two had been rather entertaining, the first was a somewhat of a choreographed play with dancing and music. The second was a type of magic show, that to much of Minoru's amusement held Naruto's one hundred percent uninvited attention was glued to it - more than he expected. The third show started when the sun was just setting. There were taiko drummers ready, and one counted off and started drumming. The beat was loud and vibrated through the space, creating cheers from the crowd that has gathered. From behind the curtain that was behind the drummers came out four women, dressed in what looked like kimonos, and casually walked to the front and center of the stage. The drum beat slowed a fraction as the women revealed what looked like balls connected to strings. Minoru knew them as a type of tethered weights used for poi. They started spinning them in unison, dancing with them, as if they were one. Somehow, one lit on fire, even Minoru and Naruto missed the motion. The drum beat picked up, the movements picked up with it. The balls at the end of each string were all now lit, and the women started spinning them, naturally, as if they were an extension of themselves. As night started to fall, the spinning became more magical, creating trails of light in their quick spinning movements.

Naruto looked over to Minoru, his smile widening at the look of wonder on the younger man's face. The orange hues of the fire glowed and reflected off his skin. He didn't realize he was starting until midnight blue eyes turned to look at him and his husband gave him a warm smile. A hand slipped over his elbow and held him closer, and felt a flutter in his heart.

When the show ended, and the crowd cheered, Minoru and Naruto decided to take their leave. As they walked home and Naruto stifled a yawn, Minoru chuckled and gave him an amused look.

"Did you like it?"

Naruto smiled at the genuine question and nodded, "I did," he chuckled, "Very much."

Minoru's smile widened, "I'm glad." A hand slipped into his and tugged. He stumbled into Naruto, bumping into his hard body. Before he could properly respond lips slipped over his in a tender kiss. He sighed into it, feeling the emotion behind it.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and pulled away, noticing the faint flow in the younger man's eyes, "Let's go home."

Minoru's smile widened and chuckled, "Home."

As they walked home, they fingers stayed intertwined.

* * *

The next day, while Minoru was working the last minutes of his shift, he looked up when the double doors swung open and to much of his chagrin it was the jounin who he still didn't know the name of. Not that he cared.

"Jounin-san," he greeted casually and took the offered report, "I see that I can actually _read_ it now." Minoru looked over the report and filed it away, "Thank you." He gave the jounin a slow confused look when he didn't walk away, "...is there something else?"

The jounin shifted his weight, "I'm sorry."

Minoru looked at him. Studied him briefly. His posture was uneasy, almost uncertain, and the look in his eyes was...genuine, as far as he could tell. There were a lot of things he could have said. He could have given this man an earful if he wanted to. But he didn't. The jounin shifted his weight again.

"Okay." He said simply. He didn't understand why he felt the need to apologize, especially when he didn't even know him. But in the other hand, he apologized, when he didn't even know him. In a way, that in itself spoke volumes. He didn't forgive him, though, not when he used his love and happiness as a way to insult him. No. What he and Naruto shared meant too much to him for that.

The jounin slowly nodded, acceptingly, and hesitated for a moment before turning and taking his leave. He sighed as the double doors swung to a stop and glanced at the clock, it was time to go home.

As Minoru left the mission room and walked down the road he usually took home, he paused and looked up. A mischievous smile tugged on his lips.

Naruto yelped and nearly fell off the branch he was lounging on when Minoru suddenly appeared in front of him. A sturdy hand caught him and he glared at the laughing younger man, "and here I was thinking of walking you home!"

Minoru tried to stop laughing but snorted in result, "where were you then?"

Naruto frowned, "I thought you got out later!"

Minoru chuckled and moved closer, "I'm sorry."

Naruto half-heartedly glared, "...How was shift?"

Minoru nodded with a smile, "Good," he answered simply. He was pulled closer, a secure hand on his bicep, and he grinned as lips sealed over his. He hummed in approval and threaded his fingers into the blonde locks. When he pulled away he noticed the hesitation in the older man's eyes, "What is it?"

Naruto sighed, "I have an assignment. I leave in a few days."

Minoru's smile softened, "You know," he drawled, "That means you need to get enough rest..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sultry look his husband was giving him, "Is that so?" Minoru nodded enthusiastically, "What did you have in mind?" He hooked his finger under the younger man's chin and traced his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Things," he said with a grin and flicked his tongue out to lick the older man's thumb, "Things you like..."

Naruto grinned, "Such as..."

Minoru blushed despite himself, "What if I just show you..."

And when Naruto grinned at him, the kind of grin only he saw, when he saw that glint in his eye, and when he cupped his cheek in the way only he did, and claimed his lips - this love, this happiness, this man - no one and nothing could ever take this away from him. This was theirs.


	36. Unexpected: ch1

Summary: Minoru is approached by Sasuke by a rather unexpected, and odd request..

Rating: MA/NC-17

AN: companion piece to "Taking a Chance"

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Minoru was working in the mission room, writing down report numbers and corresponding names, ranks and class, in the log book. In the back of his mind he was wondering what he should make for dinner, wondering if he needed to make a trip to the grocery store on his way home. Wondering how Naruto was doing after coming home last night, not that he had any problems sleeping, he made sure of that. He was _really_ sure of that. A grin pulled on his lips at the memory.

His hand paused and his grin faded as he slowly directly his gaze up to find Sasuke looking at him, with what looked like an amused look in his eyes.

Minoru was not amused.

"...How long have you been standing there?" He asked slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Long enough," Sasuke answered and handed the younger man his report.

Minoru took the offered report with a sigh and looked it over before filing it away, "Thank you." He went back to his log book and looked back up to find Sasuke still standing in front of him, "... Was there something else?" He noticed how the Uchiha shifted his weight and casually looked around the room.

"Would you... By any chance... Join me for dinner?"

Minoru stared. Borderline gaped. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Angered? Maybe. Although he was trying not to after heeding Naruto's advice about being civil. Then again this man did leave his husband to die. He took a calming breath and asked, "What?" It came out flatter than he intended to, and mentally frowned at himself.

"Dinner," Sasuke answered, meeting his gaze and shifting his weight again, "Tonight?" He clarified, thinking that maybe that's what the younger man was questioning.

Minoru shifted in his chair and furrowed a brow and gave the older man a confused look, "...Okay?" He answered after a moment, unsure where this was going. Not really knowing why he agreed to it. Sasuke nodded looking a bit relieved and it only succeed in making him more confused.

"Ichiraku's at six?"

Minoru slowly nodded, "Okay..." It sounded more like a question and the Uchiha nodded in return before turning and taking his leave.

_What just happened? _Minoru stared at the double doors until they swung open when a flustered Hatchi walked in. He quirked a brow at him and the other man sighed.

"Everything. Fell." Hatchi made a gesture, spreading his arms wide apart, "Everything. Everywhere."

Minoru cringed.

* * *

When Minoru entered the apartment, and toed off his shoes before wandering into the living room to find Naruto reading while sprawled out on the couch, his face must've looked as confused as he felt, because Naruto instinctively sat up and gave him a concerned look. The whole remainder of his shift he kept playing over Sasuke's invitation, and he was still very unsure as to _why._ Naruto tilted his head questioningly and he had to take a moment before he even started. He slipped off his hitai ate and gloves, placing them on the coffee table and stood there, looking at them as if they held the answer to what happened.

"Minoru?" Naruto asked finally and midnight blue eyes looked at him and dark brows furrowed. He knew that look - that very confused look that he couldn't help but find cute, "...What happened?"

Minoru ran a hand through his hair and moved to sit next to the older man, sitting so to face him fully, "...I'm not sure…" he said lamely. Blonde brows furrowed and he sighed, "Sasuke...invited me to dinner…?" Still sounding unsure about the whole situation.

Naruto stared as if he didn't understand what Minoru said, "Wait…," he turned to fully face Minoru, "Sasuke?"

Minoru nodded, "He came into the mission room to turn in a report and then...asked if I could join him for dinner."

Naruto looked around the living room in thought, "Why?"

"I have no idea…," Minoru frowned, "But I said okay...for some reason...and now I'm going to have ramen with him at six…"

Naruto laughed at Minoru confused tone of voice, "Well, knowing Sasuke...he doesn't do things without a reason."

"That's not comforting," Minoru said with a frown.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm surprised you even agreed to it."

Minoru sighed, "I was trying to do what you suggested...be civil and whatnot."

Naruto smiled and reached over to cup a pale cheek, his smile widening when Minoru naturally leaned into it, "Just bring me back some ramen."

Minoru snorted.

* * *

He was about ten minutes early. At times like these he wished he was more like his dad, Kakashi: "casually" late. He sighed and looked down the road still wondering what this was about. Part of him didn't quite understand why he said yes. Maybe part of him wanted to give the other man a chance? Whatever the reason he was there now. He was soon to find out what this whole ordeal was about. He mindlessly kicked a rock and wondered if Sasuke had been thinking about this, if he had been meaning to approach him. He vaguely remembered Naruto telling him that he was having trouble readjusting, and he didn't blame him. He kicked another rock and paused before slowly turning around and looking over his shoulder to find Sasuke standing behind him. His face must have shown his annoyance because the older man smirked in amusement.

"You don't have to keep sneaking up on me," Minoru said somewhat flatly, the other man's smirk only grew.

"It's a habit," he gestured to the ramen shop, "Shall we?"

Minoru gestured for him to lead, mainly because he already felt awkward about the whole situation. He followed Sasuke inside and to a booth where they ordered their usual. Minoru looked around and shifted in his seat before looking at Sasuke who looked up from a menu on the table and offered him a smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to having dinner with me," he said with a little chuckled, "Although, I'm surprised that you did."

"Me too," Minoru said with a hint of humor and chuckled.

"How've you been?"

Minoru was taken a bit aback with the question, although it was a casual one, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, "Good," he answered honestly, "I see you just came back from an assignment, I take it went well?"

Sasuke nodded, "It was okay," he said with a small shrug just as the food came to their table, "How's Naruto?"

Minoru took a bite of his food in hopes that it would ease his nerves. He swallowed before answered, "Good, he just got back last night too."

Sasuke raised an interested brow, "How long was he gone?"

"About two weeks," he answered and slurped up some more noodles, not until now did he realize that he was starving. He gave the other man a curious look when he hummed in response and took a bite of his food.

"Is that hard for you?" Sasuke asked, his tone was genuine and the younger man quirked a brow at him, "When he's gone for a long time like that."

Minoru smiled, "In a way. I miss him, naturally, but I mean...it's okay…" he didn't know what else to say. He wasn't quite sure where Sasuke was going with this, and when dark eyes looked at him they must have read his confusion on his face.

"This is weird for you, isn't it?"

"Just a little bit," Minoru said, pinching his index and thumb together. He sighed, "I'm just confused because this is a bit sudden - and I'm not quite sure..._why_…"

Sasuke chuckled at that and took another bite of his food, "Does there have to be a reason?"

Minoru hesitated and opted in taking another bite of his food. Sasuke had a point. And it seemed rude to think that needed a reason. If anyone else would have asked him if he wanted to join them for dinner he wouldn't have questioned it. But this was Sasuke; who he had no history with other than what Naruto has told him about him. He was trying not to feel awkward about the whole situation, he tried to just go with it, but it was proving to be difficult, "I guess you're right," he said with a chuckle that sounded more nervous than he intended. Dark eyes gave him a curious look and he returned it deadpanned, "I'm sorry, its just that I know you're the type of person that does things with reason, so I'm just...confused because this is rather sudden..." He trailed off when Sasuke dropped his gaze to his food and took another bite. "Why did you invite me to dinner?" His tone was genuinely gentle and Sasuke considered him for a moment before his lips pulled into a small smile.

"I suppose you're right, this does seen a bit forced, doesn't it?"

Minoru raised a hand before he continued, "It's not that," he clarified, "It's just...," he sighed, "Why did you invite me to dinner?"

Sasuke sighed and drummed his fingers in the table top, noticing how dark blue eyes dark to his hand and back, "...it was suggested to me to...be more social...to readjust..." He started and sighed but the younger man's expression reflected understanding, "I thought that maybe we could...," he gestured to the table.

Minoru looked at the table and then back to the older man, "Eat ramen?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, his frustration coming through unintentionally. He narrowed his eyes when the younger man grinned in response, "That we could have dinner," be drummed his fingers again, "that's how you make friends, right?"

Minoru's brain tripped over itself. This what this was? Sasuke wanted to be... His friend? Of all people. Sasuke? "Friend?" His voice came out hard that he had to look down at his food briefly, "You want to be my friend?" He noticed how the corner of the older man's mouth twitched.

_"Be civil."_

Minoru swallowed. Sasuke was asking for too much. The man that left his husband behind -

_"I asked him to leave me, Minoru..."_

"I know that I'm asking for too much," Sasuke said after a moment, noticing the younger man's tension, "But, will you at least think about it?"

Minoru took in a deep breath and ate more of his ramen. Sasuke was looking at him and he had to avert his gaze, "Okay," he said and finished his ramen. He excused himself for a moment to order a to go meal for Naruto, and returned to his seat.

"I'm sorry that I make you uneasy."

The sudden statement caught Minoru off guard. The calm tone even more so. "It's okay," he said after a moment, "I was just confused..."

Sasuke chuckled, "Like I said."

Minoru gave the older man a sideways look and clenched his jaw unintentionally.

He was still confused.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his book when Minoru entered the apartment, wordlessly placed a bag on the coffee table, and moved to the bedroom with a sigh. He furrowed his brows and followed him. He found his husband on the bed sprawled out on his back, his legs over the edge of the mattress in a half sitting position. He turned on a lamp before moving to sit next to him with one leg over the edge and a foot hooked under his knee. He gave the younger man a moment, it didn't take long for him to push himself up onto his hands and look at him. He raised a questioning brow, because frankly, he had been somewhat worried the moment he left. Maybe worried wasn't the right word, it was more of a curiosity. He was curious and confused as to why Sasuke would do such a thing like invite Minoru to dinner. It was just not like him. But he did know from Kakashi that he was encouraging - not wanting to use the word ordering - him to become more social in terms of an agreement, and that Sasuke was having difficulty with that.

Whatever the reason, Minoru had qualms when it came to Sasuke. He never had much thought about befriending the Uchiha, let alone become acquainted with him. He was partly to blame for that - he told Minoru practically everything, confided in him. And Minoru naturally created his own opinion about him.

Naruto looked at his husband, noticing the flicker of Chakra in the midnight blue eyes, "How did it go?"

Minoru sighed and sat up straighter, running a hand through his unruly hair, "Well... It turns out that he wants to be my friend."

Naruto's brows shot upwards in surprise, "Really?"

Minoru's gaze moved to across the room, "I don't know if I can be friends with..." He trailed off and looked at the older man, and cerulean eyes softened in understanding.

Naruto took a pale hand into his and kissed it's knuckles. He looked at the midnight blue eyes and noticed the somber cast in them, "Minoru, I love you," he said with a warm smile, "I love you so much, with every single ounce of me. And because I love you, I won't tell you to forgive him, or anything like that." He thumbed the silver band around the pale finger, "You're the one that brought me back home, Minoru. It's because of you that I made it back."

Minoru swallowed through the lump rising in his throat, and looked down at their joined hands.

_"I told him to leave me, Minoru. I told him to go after the enemy. And he did. He stopped them from coming here, to Konoha, he stopped them from coming here where you are. He stopped them from hurting the ones I love."_

_"I don't hate him for what he did, because in the end he kept you safe. In the end he kept Konoha safe "_

_"In the end, you're the one that brought me back home."_

He remembered Naruto's words as if it was yesterday. When in reality it was nearly a year ago. He remembered when Naruto told him that he remembered thinking about him. How he was the only one he could think about. How he used the pocket watch he had given him as their wedding present to find his way back. How tears ran down his face. How Naruto kissed them away.

"And I know Sasuke," he continued, "He's not one to ask for help, but it seems that that's what he's doing with you." He smiled when midnight blue eyes widened a fraction in realization, "I don't know why, but he is. Maybe it's your charm," he teased with a little wink and Minoru scowled, "Whatever the reason, he's trying," he chuckled, "You have good judgement, Minoru. And I know you'll make the right decision... Just... Think about it, okay?"

Minoru sighed and nodded. An arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer into a warm embrace and lips kissed his forehead. He tilted his head up and caught Naruto's lips in a soft kiss and smiled when a warm hand cupped his cheek to deepen it. "Your food is getting cold," he murmured against lips. Naruto hummed distractedly and sealed their lips in another kiss.

* * *

A few days later, after much deliberation, he made up his mind about Sasuke. He realized that if this didn't work out between them, then that would be it. There was no reason to force something that can't be. It wouldn't be right. But he figured, that it wouldn't hurt to at least try. To at least try to give the Uchiha a chance to redeem himself.

When he told Naruto his decision, the warm smile his husband gave him was the last encouragement he needed.

This was why he was perched on a tree, about three branches up from where Sasuke was lounging with a book in hand.

Two can play that game.

Sasuke slowly looked up from his book and directed his gaze up to find Minoru looking down at him with a rather amused look on his face, and an equally amused grin on his lips. He narrowed his eyes somewhat offended that he hadn't sensed the younger man. He watched him as he gracefully landed next to him. "How long were you up there?"

"Long enough," Minoru answered and looked at the book in the older man's hands, "Do you like mystery thrillers?" He asked out of curiosity, earning him a confused look, "Naruto in engrossed in a series. Maybe you'll like it. They sell it in the bookstore nearby." Sasuke gave him a look and shifted his weight. He narrowed his eyes slightly in return hoping he would get the hint.

"Is that so?" He asked after a moment with a bit of hesitation.

"We can go, it's not that far," Minoru suggested and then it seemed to have clicked.

"Alright."

This was going to be interesting.

When they reached the bookstore, Minoru showed Sasuke the series he mentioned, and it seemed that he took interest in them. He didn't know much about them other than what Naruto would tell him, which was basically a summary of every chapter. He smirked when Sasuke started reading and took the opportunity to gravitate towards the art section. Not that he was looking for anything in particular. He slipped a book out of the shelf and opened it to a random page about drawing birds and their anatomy.

"You like to draw and paint, right?"

Minoru visibly twitched at the sudden voice and turned to glare at Sasuke. He took in a deep breath, "Stop doing that," he said in a harsh whisper, and glared harder when Sasuke chuckled.

"It's a habit," he said with a shrug, "I'm sorry," he added as an afterthought.

Minoru sighed, "To answer your question, yes, I do."

"I heard that you were practicing a jutsu?"

Minoru quirked an amused brow, vaguely wondering who he heard that from. Maybe his dad. Or if he somehow found out on his own. He nodded and smoothed his hand over the open page of the book, and the bird immediately popped out.

Sasuke watched with curiosity when the bird perched onto Minoru's finger and gestured to do the same. He did. The bird hopped from Minoru's to his finger and tilted it's head at him, "Interesting. Very life like." He tucked the book be was carrying under his arm and bright his hand up to pet the bird, "This is very good." He said impressed.

Minoru's lips twitched into a grin when the bird got bigger, and much to Sasuke's horror it grew the size of a hawk. He snorted at the offended look on Sasuke's face and took pity on him by dispelling it, letting it turn back into paper. He caught the piece of paper between his fingers as it started to flutter to the floor and casually fussed it back into the book.

"Impressive," Sasuke said with a smirk, "So, it's not only with your drawings?"

Minoru shook his head and slipped the book back into place, "I figured out a way to apply to anything really, although I prefer to use my own." He glanced at Sasuke when he hummed in acknowledgement. He looked at the rest of the books and from the he corner of his eye he saw Sasuke reach for a book and flip it open.

"Have you tried it with a human form?"

Minoru quirked a brow and glanced at the book Sasuke was looking at. Interestingly enough, it was a human anatomy book. "I have," he said slowly, "It's useful. Easier."

Sasuke nodded, "You could create a colossus if you wanted to."

A slow smile pulled on Minoru's lips, "I could," he drawled, "Want to train someday?"

"Sure."

It was a rhetorical question. Minoru shifted his gaze to the books, "Great."

As they were leaving, Minoru made a quick reservation for the new installation of Naruto's favorite series that was coming out in a couple months.

"Reservation?"

Minoru chuckled, "Our anniversary is coming up in a couple of months, so I wanted to add it to his gift," he narrowed his eyes warningly, "Don't tell him." Sasuke chuckled and it took Minoru a bit by surprise.

As they walked and reached a point where they had to take different routes, there was a moment of hesitation from Sasuke that made Minoru feel somewhat uneasy.

"You really love him don't you?"

Minoru fought a blush and smiled, "Yeah, I do." Sasuke nodded as if in deep thought, and he vaguely felt as if he should say something else, but frankly he was a bit lost for words.

"Thank you," Sasuke cleared his throat and made a gesture, "For..."

Minoru nodded, "Sure." He offered the older man a smile, "Maybe next time the three of us can get dinner."

Sasuke considered for a moment, "Alright."

They took their leave and Minoru entered the apartment and toed off his shoes. He moved to the kitchen with a smile when he heard the familiar sound of a knife meeting a cutting board. He found Naruto cutting apples and strawberries into slices. Cerulean eyes met his as he moved closer.

Naruto smiled and pressed an apple slice against his husband's bottom lip, his smile widening when he playfully snatched it away. He chuckled when Minoru wiggled a dark brow at him and moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Lips pressed at the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine, "How did it go?"

Minoru smiled against skin and hummed, "We might have dinner with him some night," he planted a kiss behind an ear, snaking his hands into the shirt the older man was wearing, "Sorry."

Naruto was too distracted to really care, "Okay," he breathed out, sighing when a hand smoothed over his stomach in a tender caress.

Minoru smiled when he felt the older man's abdomen twitch under his hand. His hands moved up, letting his fingers brush against sensitive nipple that turned into nubs. He sighed when Naruto dropped his head with a moan and braced himself on the counter, and subtly rocked his hips back.

Naruto turned around and locked Minoru in a searing kiss, delving his tongue into that welcoming mouth, eliciting a deep moan from his husband. His breath hitched when fingers teased his nipples and Minoru pressed closer. He felt the lips on his pull into a smile and he couldn't stop the soccer that ran down his spine even if he wanted to. And when a warm hand gingerly stroked the underside of his erection, he felt himself twitch, "Minoru."

Minoru smiled and stroked the growing erection through the fabric of the sweatpants Naruto was wearing, "Eager," he teased, eliciting a deep moan from his husband. Hands tugged off his shirt and lips latched on to his neck, making his fingers flex against Naruto's sides. He flushed when his evident bulge ground against the older man's.

"Seems like I'm not the only one," Naruto said a bit too breathlessly, and half lidded glowing eyes looked at him before leaning in a locking gin into a deep kiss. He groaned and moved then to the bedroom, earning him an amused chuckle. He undid his husband's jeans, exhaling sharply through his nose when his erection sprung free. Fingers threaded onto his hair and directed him into a tender kiss as his hands pulled Minoru closer by the small of his back.

Minoru chuckled when his back met the bed and gentle hands tugged his jeans the rest of the way off, moaning when lips kissed and nibbled at the inner side of his hip, "Naruto." The older man growled low in his throat and it sent a pulse down his spine.

Naruto crawled along his panting husband, grinning when half rolled over and reached over to the nightstand and dug around the drawer. He took the opportunity to grope the younger man's toned rear, letting his fingers skid between the clef of the two cheeks. Minoru moaned, losing his concentration and rocked his hips back. He smiled and kissed the younger man's shoulder before reaching over and fished out the tube of lube. He cupped a flushed cheek and the way Minoru smiled up at him caused a flutter in his heart, and he couldn't help but smile down at him and slip l his lips over his. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Minoru lifted his hips against his, making both of them moan.

Minoru gasped against Naruto's mouth when slick fingers traced his entrance and slipped inside of him. He moaned as a second finger pushed inside, he rocked his hips and shivered when they pressed against his prostate, "Naruto - yes -" he cried out when the fingers crooked, "Y-yes!" He rocked his hips harder, eliciting a growl from the older man, "Naruto -" his hips bucked and lips sealed over his as he felt his erection twitch and precum drip onto his stomach. He flushed hotter at the hungry look in the cerulean as they looked down at him, trailing over him as he rocked his hips, wanting more. And as if sensing it the fingers withdrew and Naruto sat back. He sat up with him and tugged at the sweatpants he was still wearing, subconsciously licking his lips when his thick erection sprang free. He reached around and groped the older man's rear as Naruto got rid his pants, eliciting a deep moan next to his ear that went straight to his aching erection. A hand hooked under his chin and directed his gaze upward, to bright cerulean eyes and equally bright smile that descended onto his. His hands smoothed over Naruto's flanks, his fingers tracing the sensitive scar along his ribcage as his back met the bed. He moaned when Naruto slid against him, slick and hot and oh so hard, "Naruto," he moaned out for no particular reason - and he did it again, "Oh God."

Naruto grinned and circled his hips, "Minoru," hands smoothed over his hips and followed the motion, "You feel so good," he whispered near his ear and felt the younger man shiver with a moan. He pressed his lips on the sensitive scar and traced the rough skin with his tongue. He leaned back, his eyes roaming over his flushed husband, his glowing eyes. He lifted the slender hips, grinning when Minoru rolled them, his erection following the movement. His hand gravitated towards it, slowly squeezing out a drop of precum along with a lot moan. He gave him a firm stroke, making the dark head trash back against the pillows.

"Tease," Minoru breathed out, moaning when Naruto did it again.

"What was that?" Naruto smoothed a hand along an inner thigh, knowing the sensitive inner joint, grinning when Minoru choked on a moan. Teasing his husband was one of his favorite things to do, watching him writhe with pleasure and drip with want, making him beg for release. He could tease him until he came - he has. And the result was always beautiful. Always so hot.

Naruto pressed the slick flared head of his erection against the welcoming entrance, making Minoru's breath hitch in anticipation.

"Tease," Minoru repeated and moaned when the flared head pressed harder against him.

"But you love it when I tease you."

Minoru flushed hotter at the husky voice, "Na-ruto-" his moan broke him off when Naruto pressed harder but just not enough.

"Don't you?"

"Y-yes," Minoru admitted and gasped when Naruto pushed inside of him, so hard and so slick and so perfect,"Yesss." He opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed and his breath caught at the look in the cerulean eyes that were fixed on him. Naruto leaned over him, bracing himself on his forearms as he circled his hips, making him gasp in pleasure. He cupped the whiskered face, tracing the older man's smiling bottom lip. "Naruto," he said breathlessly, his breath hitching when he rolled his hips. Naruto kissed his palm and thrust into him, slow and deep.

They became lost in the rhythm that naturally happened between them. Their moans echoed in their bedroom, Minoru cried out when Naruto lifted his hips onto his lap, changing their angle and it had him moaning uncontrollably, whispering Naruto's name like a mantra.

Naruto leaned over him, driving deep and hard into him, making eager hands grip onto him as he arched under him, "Minoru," glowing eyes looked up at him, those eyes that some volumes to him. He reached in between them, precum smearing on his hand, sickening his hold as he started stroking him. Hands found purchase on his shoulders, his biceps, and he felt it, felt his husband's pending orgasm - felt it in the way he rolled his hips, the way his breath hitched, the way his hands flexed. He wanted to savor it wanted to watch it happen. He rolled his hips, circling them, making the dark head arch back against the pillows, and circled the sensitive head with his thumb. He slowed his thrust by a fraction and angled his hips and stroked the hard member in his hand the way he knew Minoru loved.

"Oh -God - Na-ruto - y-yes -"

"Yes?"

A heat washed over him, and his back arched as his orgasm claimed him. His seed spilled in between them, onto his stomach, Naruto's rigid length coaxing more out of him as he continued to thrust against his prostate. He panted for air and pulled Naruto down for a hot kiss. And when Naruto pulled away and grinned at him as he leaned back and hooked his hands under his knees a pulse ran through his sensitive body. He fixed his eyes on him, not wanting to miss it - that look of pure pleasure that contoured Naruto's features, the deep flush that spread under sun kissed skin, how he would moan his name. "Na-ruto," he gasped out as his hips faltered and strong yet gentle hands gripped his hips as he filled him.

Naruto leaned back down over his panting husband, bracing himself on his forearms as their hips continued rolling. A fond smile tugged on his lips when gentle hands cupped his jaw and lips brushed against his and whispered the words "I love you" before sealing together with his. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed the younger man's nose, earning him a soft chuckle as he gave his cheeks the same treatment. Half lidded faint glowing eyes looked at him as fingers threaded into his hair. He stayed there, watching him as those midnight blue eyes slid close with heavy lids and the hands in his hair stopped moving and his husband drifted into to stated sleep. His smile grew as he slipped away, eliciting a sleepy hum from the younger man, and made a trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp wash cloth to give them a courtesy wipe down. And as he caved and slipped next to his sleeping husband and spooned up next to him, he vaguely remembered the fruit he was cutting. In the end this was much sweeter.

* * *

Minoru stirred awake to the sounds of Naruto in the kitchen. He sighed and rolled over and blinked at the darkening room. He wondered what time it was as he got up and stretched, ignoring the slight twinge in his rear. He decided to take a quick shower and slip into a pair of sleeping pants and a worn t-shirt before wandering into the kitchen to find Naruto making the one dish he was really good at and that he really loves.

"My favorite!" Minoru grinned at the brow wiggle Naruto gave him, "Chicken stir fry!"

Naruto snorted, "I'll never understand why you like my stir fry so much but - okay!"

Minoru laughed and helped Naruto set the table and make tea. "It smells _so good_!"

Naruto chuckled, "Does it or are you just saying that because sex makes you hungry?"

Minoru blushed despite himself but laughed anyway, "Okay, it's true, sex does make me hungry, but I love your stir fry regardless." He took a bite and moaned, "It's just _so_ good!"

Naruto smiled and took a bite, "I guess so."

Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "So modest."

Naruto took a drink from his tea, "I wanted to ask how it went with Sasuke."

Minoru raised his eyebrows as if he had forgotten, "It was... Okay..." He said chuckled, "It was interesting?" He took another hungry bite, "Really, Naruto, I could just eat this for every meal." Naruto laughed in amusement. He laughed into his cup as he took a drink, "But yeah, it was okay. It was... Kind of awkward, but I was trying to make the best of it." Naruto nodded as he took another bite, "Can I ask you something though?" Naruto hummed in question, "Was he always like this? I mean, it seems that it's hard for him to...relate? Or empathize with others?"

Naruto thought about it, taking a drink from his tea, "Kind of, not really." He tilted his head, "He's always been closed off, maybe off-putting. The way he showed others that he cared was to push them away." Be gave a small shrug, "One of the reasons he and I got along, to some extent, was because we were both orphans. We always had some sort of rivalry between us, too. He was never one to ask for help, he was always too cocky or proud." He ate another bite, and looked at his husband, "that's why this surprised me, because in a way he's asking for your help. But another thing is that he wouldn't make a decision lightly, if he's going to ask for anything then you know there's a lot of thought behind it."

Minoru ate another bite as he thought. He had considered the possibility, but it still kind of baffled him because what he didn't understand was why him? "You know," he started, "at least he's trying right? Maybe... This is already as hard as it is for him." He sighed and took another drink, "Maybe it'll be okay."

Naruto chuckled, "Apparently we're having dinner with him some day?"

Minoru gave his husband a sheepish smile, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled and reached over to cup the younger man's jaw, "You truly are amazing, you know." Minoru chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious," he combed his fingers through the dark unruly locks that were still somewhat moist from his previous shower, "There's not a lot people that would give someone like Sasuke the chance you're giving him."

Minoru gave Naruto a half smile, "I just hope I don't end up regretting it."


	37. Unexpected Ch2

AN: another chapter! NC-17!

Disclaimer. Don't own.

* * *

_One week later..._

Naruto and Minoru stood outside of the restaurant they agreed upon waiting for the third and last person of their party. Minoru unintentionally shivered and rolled his shoulder and moved to stand closer to Naruto who smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pressing his lips onto his forehead.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

They both twitched in surprise and they both glared.

"What did I tell you?" Minoru said a harsh whisper. Naruto laughed which earned him a glare from the Uchiha.

Dinner went smoothly, small talk and a bit of sake helped. So did talking about incidents that happened when when they were younger.

Minoru snorted.

Naruto glared, "It hurt!"

Minoru laughed, "Well it's only appropriate for a technique called '1000 years of pain'."

"Technique?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Minoru laughed and placed his hand on his husband's shoulder, "That story will never get old."

Naruto groaned, "No, I can see that."

Sasuke watched with amusement as Minoru laughed and Naruto half-heartedly glared. He watched them with curiosity as Naruto exclaimed about something like he usually did and Minoru only snickered in response. Minoru turned to look at him then, pointing accusingly at Naruto who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Naruto doesn't want to admit that Kakashi kicked his butt."

"I was...not as experienced," he said lamely glaring at Sasuke who chuckled in response.

"It's okay," Minoru said with a snicker, "I believe you."

"How did this happen?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity, and gestured between the two men.

Naruto grinned, "I hit the jackpot, obviously."

Minoru shook his head with a fond smile on his lips, "It all started on my eighth birthday when I met this doofus," he gestured to Naruto with his thumb and laughed at the mocked offended look his face, "About ten years later we're being blind idiots for like four years."

"Four years?" Sasuke questioned unbelievingly and looked at Naruto, "How are you so blind?!"

Naruto glared, "Why does everyone say that?!" He looked at Minoru, "I wasn't the only one!"

Minoru nodded in agreement, "I totally agree," he chuckled, "We were such idiots." He noticed how Sasuke smiled at them before taking a drink from his cup. He remembered when Sasuke approached him when he was in the art store when he and Naruto had first gotten together, when he felt the need to apologize for making him uncomfortable.

_"You're good for him."_

He reached under the table and placed a hand on one of Naruto's strong thighs, an unspoken thank you. And when cerulean eyes gave him a quick look, he knew he understood.

Their dinner progressed, and they called it a night not too long after. As they walked home, Naruto wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and smiled when an arm wrapped around his waist. He came to a stop when Minoru stopped walking and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You're so warm."

Naruto chuckled at the muffled whisper against his neck, "Let's get you home so I can warm you even better." The bright beaming smile Minoru gave him was priceless.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Minoru found himself randomly encountering Sasuke on either his way home, or to the academy to help Iruka or to the hokage tower. After a while he vaguely wondered if Sasuke was doing it on purpose. This time he bumped into the Uchiha while he was at the grocery store gathering ingredients for what he had planned for dinner while Naruto tidied up the apartment.

"Fancy seeing you here," he told the the older man as he approached him.

"A man's gotta eat."

Minoru chuckled and looked at the basket he was carrying, noticing he only had a head of lettuce, "Eating light I see."

Sasuke glanced down at his basket and then back to the younger, "... Haven't decided."

Over the past couple of weeks, Minoru and Naruto have noticed the subtle changes in Sasuke's demeanor. His comments were more light hearted, less hard edged. But it was still rare, sometimes it seemed that it happened subconsciously, other times it seemed that Sasuke would catch himself. A change, Minoru assumed, a good change.

Minoru noticed how the dark eyes cut away and he followed their gaze to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke's gaze slowly moved back to Minoru when the younger man grinned at him knowingly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced at Sakura who was bagging some produce, "Go talk to her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, "What - "

"Please don't be an idiot," Minoru said with a glare.

Sasuke's brow twitched, "What - " he whispered harshly and Minoru took a step back, "I'm not the idiot -"

"Sasuke?"

Minoru swiftly turned in his heel before Sakura could see him and rounded the aisle. He casually walked down, misleading looking at products on the shelves as he went.

"How've you been?"

"Good... And yourself?"

"I've been good, keeping busy and what not," Sakura laughed, "It's good to see you..."

"It's good to see you too, Sakura," it sounded like Sasuke hesitated, "We should... Catch up, one of these days."

"I would love that," there was a smile in her voice.

Minoru smiled to himself and glanced to his left when he caught a woman trying not to look at him, smiling to herself. He furrowed a brow and looked down at what he was holding and flushed when he realized he was holding a "For her pleasure" lube. He hastily put it down and casually walked away. He quirked a brow when Sasuke passed by and shot him a look.

"Hey!" He called out and Sasuke glared at him, and if he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that he was rather flustered, "So...'catch up' huh?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and glared harder, "Idiot."

Minoru snorted at the way Sasuke walked away and nearly bumped into someone - which earned him another glare.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"So how's Sakura?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and looked back at his book, "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You saw her didn't you? What did you call it... Oh yeah, 'catch up'."

Sasuke sighed, "That was a week ago." He looked at the younger man and found him giving him a deadpanned expression, "What?"

"Are you actually this dense?" Minoru asked carefully, earning him a glare, "Naruto warned me, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad."

Sasuke's expression reflected pure offense, "What?! What are you even talking about?"

"Do you like Sakura?" It was a simple question, a straightforward question. The fact that it made Sasuke uncomfortable gave him his answer.

"It's complicated," Sasuke answered and looked around the park they were in, "It's complicated.'

It was a long shot but he was going to try anyway, "Why?" There was a long moment where Sasuke looked out to the park, where families and children were picnicking or lounging. He looked back down at the book on his lap and Minoru thought that maybe he didn't hear him. He shifted, moving to lean back on his hands and looked out into the playground where some children were playing tag.

"I've put her through too much."

Minoru almost missed it, he had to strain his hearing to catch it. He gave the older man a sideways look and found him still looking down at his book. He looked back out at the playground, recalling what Naruto had told him - which was practically everything. "And yet..." Sasuke looked at him finally a confused look on his face, "And yet she obviously has feelings for you, and you for her. If that were truly the case, I don't think this would be happening."

Sasuke knew Minoru had a point, but he refused to believe it, "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Does that mean you won't even try?" Minoru asked after a moment, "Does that mean you're willing to be an idiot and just let her slip by?"

Sasuke mentally frowned and looked back down at his book. It wasn't that easy, and the fact that Minoru had him thinking about it was unexpected. Because frankly he preferred not to think about such unnecessary things -

"I only say this because I know how it's like to be one of those idiots, to go years refraining and suppressing," he chuckled and shook his head slightly, "It's hard."

Sasuke looked out to the park for a moment before looking back down at his book. Something was nagging at him and he glanced up at Minoru who was distracted by the children playing tag on the playground. A long moment passed before he shut his book and spoke, "Do you still resent me for what I did?"

Minoru was half surprised by the question. He let out a deep sigh before sitting up completely and rotating, hooking his feet under his knees to face the older man, "I'm going to talk about this once, and then I don't want to talk about it again, okay?" Sasuke nodded in understanding. He looked off to the side towards the park, a child screamed in happiness and ran laughing.

"Naruto means everything to me," he started, still looking out to the park, "He's always meant everything to me," he moved his gaze to the older man that was intently listening, "And you've hurt him, so many times, when you two were younger and even recently - "

"Minoru -"

"Let me finish," Minoru interrupted gently, keeping his calm, "I understand what happened, I understand that he told you to leave him, I understand all of that." He sighed and his brows furrowed, "What I don't understand is why you didn't go back - even if he thought he wasn't going to make it, even if you thought he wasn't going to make it - why didn't you go back..."

Sasuke moved his gaze to the playground, not really watching the children but not being able to look at Minoru, "To be honest, I didn't even think about it," he sighed and looked at Minoru, "Not until I got back and you looked at me wondering where he was," he noticed the slightest flicker of Chakra in the younger man's before he quickly averted his gaze. His expression softened, and he mindlessly shifted the closed book in his hands, "It wasn't until then that I realized my mistake."

It took Minoru a moment to realize what just happened. Sasuke was admitting to his mistake. Not until now - more than a year later, was he admitting that what he did was a mistake. That in some shape and form, he did feel guilty for not going back for Naruto. He just couldn't admit it.

He remembered what Naruto had told him, how proud Sasuke could get, so cocky that it would even keep him from asking for help - even indirectly. And if he followed what Kakashi taught him about "underneath the underneath", this whole asking for friendship, camaraderie, companionship - whatever he wanted to call it - must be so out of his element, must be so foreign to him, he must have given it so much deliberation that choosing him wasn't on a whim. Choosing the person whose husband he left behind - and then admitting it was a mistake to him - all of this, wasn't on a whim. It was deliberate. From what Minoru could tell, Sasuke was genuinely trying.

"If you don't give what you and Sakura could have together, you'll turn around and realize that mistake too," Minoru said with a smile and the older man considered him for a moment before looking back out to the park.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Naruto stepped out of the art store with an accomplished smile and turned to make a quick drop off at Lee's. As he turned the corner he bumped into Sasuke who gave him an equally surprised look, "You're back!" He exclaimed and chuckled, "Minoru mentioned that you were going to be gone for a while."

Sasuke nodded, "I got back last night." His eyes fell on the package under Naruto's arm.

Naruto followed his gaze, "Ah! It's going to be out anniversary soon," he scratched at the back of his neck, "Was going to go hide it at Lee's even though Minoru is away on an assignment right now."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "For how long?"

Naruto smiled, "Maybe a week, so he should be back in maybe four days." He hesitated, "Want to walk with me?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded.

They walk to Lee's was short - quiet, and short. But neither one of them seem to have minded. And Lee tried not to look too surprised.

It was already getting dark when Naruto walked back home. When he entered their apartment he moved straight to the bedroom, and plopped onto the bed. He found himself starting at the ceiling and looked over to the empty space next to him. A fond smile pulled on his lips, _Be safe_.

And three days later, when he was woken up by Minoru crawling into bed with him and snuggling into his warmth, and wandering hands sent sparks across his skin; when warm lips met his in a tender kiss, and he eagerly delved his tongue into the younger man's welcoming mouth, making him moan softly into his - he knew he was safe.

* * *

_One week later..._

Minoru ended his shift in the mission room, gathering his things before heading out. As he left the building he found Sasuke who gave him a small smile.

"Hey," he greeted casually, "I remembered Naruto is away, so I thought maybe you would want to get dinner?"

Minoru offered the older man a smile, "Not tonight."

Sasuke eyed the younger man. Something seemed... Off. He wasn't sure what, maybe because he didn't know him entirely well enough, but enough to know something seemed off, "Are you alright?"

Minoru smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just, not in the mood." He moved to walk past the older man, "I'll see you later."

Sasuke watched him as he left. Something was wrong.

Sasuke walked the dark roads of Konoha like he did a lot of the time when his mind felt too preoccupied, too busy. Thoughts of a certain pink haired woman were most of them. He felt restless. He didn't like this feeling.

He heaved a sigh and glanced at the bookstore as he passed it. And briefly thought about going in before it closed. He saw a poster on the window about the book series Minoru told him was Naruto's favorite.

_"Our anniversary is coming up in a couple of months..."_

He stared at the poster.

_How long ago was that_. He furrowed his brows in thought, and mentally frowned at himself when he realized that he didn't know the date to their anniversary. Something clicked.

Pocket watch.

Naruto's pocket watch.

He furrowed his brows in thought, trying to remember the date that he knew was engraved when Naruto had showed it to him, _What's the date today?_ Sasuke looked down the road and then he realized their anniversary was the day before. He realized that Naruto wasn't back from his assignment that he left for a few days ago.

He frowned at himself when he realized that that must've been why Minoru seemed out of sorts. His frown deepened when he realized that he didn't exactly know what to do with this newfound information. He stood there for a long moment until he made up his mind, with a click of his tongue mostly to himself, he made his way to Minoru's apartment.

* * *

Paintbrushes clicked on the sink as Minoru washed them. Colors swirled down mixing and thinning as they went. He sighed as he worked the paint out of the bristles, making sure there was no residual paint left in them. When he deemed them done he patted them dry, removing any excess water and sticking them into a jar, bristles up, to air dry. He washed his hands, soaping them thoroughly as he did. As he turned off the sink and dried off his hands he froze. A smile pulled on his lips when familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed under his ear. He turned around to face his husband and bright cerulean eyes met his.

"Hey," cool hands cupped his face and a thumb traced his bottom lip, "I'm sorry I'm late." Minoru shook his head at him and directed him into tender kiss that didn't take long to turn heated. He snaked his hands into the younger man's shirt, smoothing them over his sides, around to his back and pulled him closer. Minoru slid against him, making him sigh into the kiss, making a shiver run down his spine. They pulled away breathless and he tugged his husband's shirt off, pale hands gave him the same treatment. Glowing eyes gave him a once over as pale hands trailed over his skin, causing goosebumps in their wake. Their lips slipped together in a languid kiss, their bodies coming flush. He moaned at the feeling, at Minoru's warmth - that he wanted more of.

Minoru didn't even realize when they reached their bedroom, he was too focused on Naruto and his skin and his touches and his mouth. That mouth that moved to his neck, making him moan when those lips brushed along his throat, over that spot Naruto loves to tease. Deft hands undid his pants and pushed them past his hips, meeting them drop to the floor before pushing him onto the bed. He grinned and sat up, kissing Naruto's chest, teasing a nipple with his tongue which earned him a deep moan. His hands undid Naruto's pants, and licked his lips when his erection sprang free making his own twitch and making him moan low in his throat. Fingers threaded into his hair when he pressed his tongue on the sensitive head, moaning when Naruto's breath hitched. He wrapped his lips around him, and gently sucked.

Naruto's hips bucked and a deep moan ripped out of him as Minoru massaged his length with his hot tongue and mouth, "Minoru," he breathed and groaned when Minoru took his deeper, "Oh - God -" he pulled Minoru away before it became too much and tilted his head back, exhaling through his nose when he grinned up at him and licked his lips. He locked him in a hot kiss and pushed him back into the bed, crawling over him as he shifted further back. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist and brought his pelvis flush with his and rolled his hips. Minoru arched under him, moaning at the friction of their erections slick with saliva and precum. Eager hands threaded into his hair and directed him into a hard kiss that made his hips grind harder and pale legs wrap around waist.

Minoru panted for air when Naruto pulled away and gave him a warm smile as he cupped one of his flushed cheeks. He rolled his hips as Naruto leaned over to the nightstand, and pressed his lips on pulse as his hands trailed over his flanks, "Naruto," he moaned out when the older man rolled his hips.

"So eager," he said softly, his voice husky and chuckled when Minoru groaned, "Always so eager for me."

Minoru's retort died on his lips when slick fingers traced his entrance, "Yes," he whispered without realizing and rocked his hips, "Y-yes -" he choked on a moan when two fingers pushed inside of him and slowly began pumping, and crooked, "Na-ruto!"

Naruto moaned in response, his eyes fixed on his husband's face as it trashed to the side with pleasure, spreading his legs wider for him. He leaned down, making a trail of kisses to a dark nipple, making the fair skinned body arch towards him. He moved lower, over the taut stomach, doing his tongue into his navel. Making a wet line down over his lower abdomen and swirling his tongue on the head of the erection that begged for his attention. Minoru's breath caught when he ran his tongue along the shaft of his arousal and pressed on his prostate.

"Naruto - oh God - please -" Minoru felt a pulse go down his spine and to his arousal when Naruto did it again, "Na-ruto-"

Naruto grinned as he leaned over his panting husband, and withdrew his fingers. He slicked his aching member, smiling when Minoru shifted closer and gave him a breathless smile. He planted his hands on the slender hips and slowly pushed into him, into that tight, welcoming, enveloping heat, "Gods Minoru," he breathed out, moaning when Minoru rolled his hips. He leaned over him, bracing himself on his forearms, smiling when Minoru cupped his jaw. Fingers traced his brow and jawline, moving to his neck, following the tendon to his clavicle and shoulders. He closed the distance between them, slipping his lips over the panting pair and rolled his hips, making Minoru gasp against his mouth.

Minoru moaned and panted for air as their rhythm turned heated. His hands found purchase on Naruto's hips, following their thrusting, feeling the muscle work under his touch, "Naruto." Cerulean eyes roamed over him, fixing on him, sending an electric pulse through him, "I love you," he breathed out, his hands moving to strong shoulders. Naruto smiled breathlessly at him and his already frantic heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, too," Naruto said softly, and reached in between them, making Minoru cry out his name and arch under him when he took him into a firm grip, "I love you so much, Minoru" Glowing eyes looked up at him through dark lashes, and lips parted in a silent moan - he felt Minoru tense under him, the hands on his shoulders flexed.

"D-don't s-stop - Na-ruto - I -"

"Never," Naruto moaned as Minoru came in his hand, spilling his hot seed in between them. "Gods, Minoru," he gripped a hip as he continued thrusting, losing himself in his husband's heat, in his touches and kisses, in his love. He came inside of him with a deep moan, burying his face into the crook of his neck as his hips continued rolling, hearing Minoru's soft moans next to ear. Gentle hands directed him into a soft, languid kiss and couldn't help but smile into it, "Happy anniversary, my love."

Minoru smiled widely and softly chuckled, "Happy anniversary," he swiftly rolled them over and rolled his hips, bearing down on his husband's length, "Happy anniversary." Hands smoothed over his hips moving around to grip his rear and spread his cheeks, making him moan and gasp when Naruto's rigid length slid in even deeper, "oh god, Naruto." Naruto grinned up at him and raised his knees for better leverage, making him lean forward. He rolled his hips, moaning when Naruto thrust up into him. He was reduced to vowels and Naruto's name, each upward thrust was perfect, the angle was perfect. It was always perfect and always so good. He could never get enough of him - of this man - this wonderful man that he was so deeply in love with. Hungry cerulean eyes roamed over him, watching him, fixating on him. Sun kissed hands trailed over his stomach, over his sides, his chest, moving to tease his nipples. A heat washed over him, his erection twitched, Naruto thrust sharply into him - he drop down to his forearms and licked the older man's bottom lip, feeling his pants of air against his skin. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and Naruto's hips faltered, his hands found purchase on Minoru's hips. Minoru panted for air as Naruto broke the kiss with a groan, arching his head back as his orgasm claimed him, spilling more of his seed inside of him, "Na-ruto-"

Naruto's breath hitched when Minoru tensed on top of him, his thighs squeezing tighter along his sides, his hands gripping the sheets near his head. The slender hips ground down on him as he came, his hot seed spilling onto his stomach. He cupped a flushed cheek, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb and smiled when glowing eyes slid open to look at him and leaned down for another kiss. Minoru bucked against him when his hand gravitated towards his sensitive member, coaxing more of his seed out of him.

"I love you," Minoru said with a soft smile, "Welcome home."

Naruto smiled widely at his husband and combed his fingers through the unruly dark locks, "Home." Lips kissed his cheek. Yes, he was home.

* * *

When Sasuke reached Minoru and Naruto's apartment, and lifted his hand to knock. He froze. He could feel that _something_ was going on in the apartment. _Something_ he shouldn't interrupt. He dropped his hand and chuckled at himself with a shake of his head. He gave the door a look and simply walked away.

He found himself in a tree, like he usually did. It was a habit of his. He found it helped him clear his mind, sort his thoughts. Thoughts. He was doing a lot of thinking lately, part of him didn't like it. Part of him wasn't used to it. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the evening sky, and frowned when he found himself thinking about Sakura.

Sakura who was relentless.

Sakura who could be loud.

Sakura who had a temper.

Sakura who had a punch to go with that temper.

Sakura who never shied away from him. If anything, she only got closer. Even when he tried to push her away.

Sakura who looked at him with warmth and understanding.

Sakura who wanted to...For some reason be with him...

Sakura who... He couldn't stop thinking about...

He heaved another sigh and looked down to his left and his eyes fell on what happened to be the window to Naruto's and Minoru's bedroom.

He didn't mean to perch up this high up in a nearby tree. It was complete chance. Complete chance that he had happen to get this sight. It was a complete accident. And he meant to move away to give them their privacy. He meant to go find another tree in which he couldn't see them - because in their defense, he could only see them because of how up high he was, because of the part in their curtains. But he found he couldn't. There was something about how they showed their affection to one another, something about how Naruto undressed his husband, how they kissed, how he touched him. Something about the energy between them. There was something about how Minoru pulled him closer and kissed his torso, how his hands touched his husband.

Sasuke had the decency to blush when Minoru started doing things with his mouth, when Naruto threaded his fingers into his hair. When Naruto pulled away and Minoru grinned up at him before he kissed him, and pushed him down onto the bed before crawling over him and pulling him closer. He looked away from the intimate moment with thoughts of moving. But found himself looking back at the window. Found himself growing curious and using his sharingan...to find their Chakra blending together, reaching out for each other. There was an obvious bond between the two men that went beyond what could be seen. There was a bond that only they truly knew. There was a tenderness and love only they experienced. This was more than just sex, this was more than just two bodies coming together. No. This was something that was completely over his head, completely far from what he could even phantom Because the way their Chakra mingled, the way they touched each other, it was something he thought was foolish to even think was possible. And yet, there it was. Two becoming one.

And there he was still thinking about Sakura.

He looked away from the window, when he felt his face go cold.

_"Don't tell Naruto this...but I envy you two sometimes..."_

His heart dropped with realization and his gaze unwillingly moved back to the window, noticing that the couple had changed positions, their Chakra looked brighter, even Naruto's looked different. There was harmony, there was love, there was a strong connection. He swallowed and turned away, somewhat upset at himself as he left his perch.

Because he was, indeed, being an idiot.


	38. Unexpected Ch3

AN: Thanks to anyone that is reading this!

NC-17!

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

The next day, after his shift in the mission room, Minoru "bumped" into Sasuke. "Bumped" because it seemed too intentional when the older man rounded the corner from the opposite direction and fell into step with him.

"You seem to be in a better mood."

Minoru only answered by shooting Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke stopped walking, and Minoru stopped with him and gave him a questioning "What?". " I spied on you last night." The whole time he was wondering if he should be honest with him, if he should tell him what happened. He considered to just leave it alone as if nothing happened. He also considered that maybe he should practice honesty. But the slow look of realization that reflected on Minoru's face with wide eyes, followed by a light blush and a subtle flicker of Chakra in his eyes - followed by angry furrowed brows that were accompanied by a rather hard back handed smack onto his bicep - he realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"What the hell!?" Minoru exclaimed feeling his ears burn, "Just - what the hell?! Why?!"

"It was an accident!" Sasuke shot back in defense.

Minoru narrowed his eyes angrily, "Spying is a very intentional act - you can't just accidentally spy on someone!" His hands were gesturing as he spoke for emphasis, flailing almost.

Sasuke furrowed his brows defensively, "I didn't mean to! I didn't go _trying_ to go spy on you two! I just so happen to be somewhere where I could..." He frowned at how that sounded, "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Then why were you watching us have sex?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Sasuke's frown deepened and he let out a short sigh, "I wasn't watching you in a perverted way," he started and midnight blue eyes narrowed further, "...It was just...the way you are together, there's something about how close you two are... Even your Chakra mingles together..."

Minoru tried not to think about how the Uchiha not only watched them... But did so with the sharingan... With a sigh he let the older man continue.

"I could _see_ just how much you two... Love each other," he hesitated, noticing how Minoru's expression softened, "And I realized, that I do want that. I want what you two share...I... Want that with Sakura..." There it was. He actually - finally - said it. And the slow grin that pulled on Minoru's lips gave him a sinking feeling.

"Well, I'm glad that watching us have sex helped you realize that you want a relationship with Sakura," Minoru drawled, earning him a somewhat horrified look from the older man.

"That's -," Sasuke cleared his throat when he choked on his words and glared when Minoru chuckled.

"All joking aside, I'm glad you finally came to that realization. And I encourage it," Minoru fought a grin, "Not the spying part, of course."

Sasuke scowled, "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Mhmm," Minoru chuckled, "So then what do you plan to do with revelation of yours?"

Sasuke shifted his weight and moved his gaze down the empty road, "I don't know."

Minoru gave the older man a deadpanned look, "Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke frowned, "I don't know what to do - what does one do with this sort of thing?"

"Ask her out to dinner! Or drinks, or anything - a walk in the park!" Minoru furrowed a brow when Sasuke shifted his weight again, he could tell that the thought alone made him uncomfortable. "I have an idea. What if...we have a double date?"

Sasuke tried not to frown at the ridiculous idea, but this idea sounded as good as any, "How would that work?"

"Don't worry about it, just agree to it."

Sasuke hesitated, eyeing the younger man before giving him a slow "Okay..."

Minoru smiled, "Alright, two nights from now, keep it open. I'll give you details later."

Sasuke slowly nodded and watched as Minoru walked away and rounded a corner. He chuckled mostly to himself, wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Minoru "bumped" into Sakura are the grocery store.

He _casually_ brought up that they should get together some day - which Sakura seemed very happy about the idea.

He _casually_ suggested two nights from then. He gave her the name of a place that he knew wasn't too casual, not too fancy.

He _casually_ left out that Sasuke would be joining them.

He made the reservations, specific in time and party size. And told both of them - separately - the time in which to be there. Unbeknownst to them, he told then five forty five, rather than six. He knew they were both timely people.

During this whole ordeal, Naruto was completely amused. And when he told him, "You're so devious." And got a little wink in response. He impossibly fell more in love with him.

* * *

_Two days later._..

Sasuke was stalling. It was unlike he disliked it when people were late. But here he was. Lingering at a bookstore that was on the way to the restaurant, stalling. He let out a frustrated sigh at himself and put down the book he was faking interest in.

He forced himself to go. To stop being an idiot, and just go. He had made a decision and he was sticking to it. He walked the rest of the way to the restaurant, vaguely wondering if he was over or under dressed. He considered himself, black jeans dark grey untucked button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He mentally frowned - he was thinking too much about this. Much to his chagrin he was the first one there. He clicked his tongue and looked down at his watch and realized he was still early.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around at the soft familiar voice and stared. Sakura was wearing a modest strappy red dress that flattered her figure, but didn't show too much skin - but enough for Sasuke to appreciate it. He swallowed when she smiled at him, her green eyes following suit.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said playfully.

Sasuke mentally frowned. Minoru had said that this was going to be a double date. To not worry about it and just be there on time. "You look... Really nice..." He commented, and witnessed as the green eyes widened a fraction in surprise and a light blush colored her cheeks as her smile widened.

"Thank you," green eyes gave him a once over, "Not so bad yourself."

"Uchiha party of two!"

Sasuke froze.

_Party of two... _He swallowed when Sakura quirked an amused brow at him.

"It seems that we've been set up," she mused with a laugh.

Sasuke smiled, "Let's not waste the opportunity," Sakura beamed at him and hooked their elbows together and pulled them towards the restaurant.

He was either going to thank or kill Minoru later.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

Naruto panted for air and pushed himself onto his forearms, pressing his forehead onto the mattress as a loud moan ripped out of him. He rolled his hips with Minoru's rhythm, his deep and hard thrusts that had him moaning uncontrollably. His breath hitched when the hands on his hips smoothed down over his thighs and spread them wider, "Mi-noru - oh - fu-" a deep moan interrupted his own words. His hands gripped the sheets as a well aimed sharp thrust met his prostate. He could feel himself dripping as his erection swayed with their rhythm, could feel that pressure building in his lower abdomen. Hands smoothed over his stomach and pulled him closer, pulling him flush against Minoru's chest as he continued thrusting into him, making him arch against him, "Oh - God Minoru - yes!" He felt Minoru's grin on his shoulder, a hand on his hip, the other on his stomach, the tender touches fueling him even more.

Minoru reached to his husband's dripping erection and began stroking him in time with his thrust, "You feel so good, Naruto," he whispered against skin, and a hand reached back to thread into his hair. He quickened his thrust, his hand, and Naruto came undone against him - tensing and crying out his name as he came oh so hard in his hand, bearing down on him in result. "Gods -" he moaned pressing himself flush as he emptied himself inside the older man, making him shiver against him. He pressed a kiss on a strong shoulder as their hips continued rolling together, riding the last of their orgasms. A hand slipped over his where it rest on Naruto's stomach, making his heart flutter. He gently pulled out, and just as gently rolled his husband over into his back and smiled down at him, at the stated smile on his lips. He crawled over him and leaned down to slip their lips together in a tender kiss.

Naruto hummed in approval and hugged the younger man closer. Glowing eyes looked at him, a soft and loving look that made him smile. He cupped a flushed cheek and chuckled when Minoru nuzzled his palm. He sighed when the dark head moved to his neck, causing his sensitive body to shiver. Minoru moved lower, sensually sliding against him as he went. He unintentionally twitched when lips brushed along his stomach, kissing and licking as they went. His breath hitched fingers traced over his stomach, knowingly of the seal inscribed there, "Minoru," he breathed out and Minoru's hot tongue followed suit. He felt as if he was on fire - as he did every time Minoru showed such tenderness, such affection to that area. So knowingly, so loving that it made Naruto feel overly sensitive.

And when Minoru moved lower and took his hard length into his mouth, and splayed a hand over his stomach, he choked on his own moan. His fingers tangled in dark locks, following his bobbing motion as he massaged his hot erection with his mouth. He moaned as he thrust into his husband's welcoming mouth, and lifted his head to look at him, watching him as he sucked on him, as he reached for himself with his free hand and started stroking himself, "Minoru -" glowing eyes traveled up his body and locked with his. He threw his head back when Minoru hummed around him, swirled his tongue over the head of his erection, driving him closer and closer. His fingers tightened in the dark locks and it only made Minoru quicken his pace, sick harder, take him deeper, "Oh - Mi-noru - y-yesss," his hips bucked as his second orgasm claimed him, moaning as Minoru swallowed every drop of it. He panted for air when the younger man pulled away and leaned back over him, still stroking himself as he locked him in a hot kiss. Naruto pulled Minoru closer by the hips, making them thrust against him as the younger man's hand quickened on his erection. "Show me," he whispered and glowing eyes fixed on him before screwing shut with pleasure and letting out deep moan as he came, emptying his hot seed on his stomach. He hooked a hand around the back of Minoru's neck and locked him in a passionate kiss, smiling when he unintentionally twitched against him.

Their bedroom echoed their heavy breathing, and Minoru shivered against Naruto when a sun kissed hand traced the curve of his spine. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. Naruto was comfortable under him, so warm and fit perfectly against him, there was no way he could move. And that's where they stayed, with no intentions of moving.

Later, he'll remember about how he set up Sasuke and Sakura.

Later, he'll wonder how it went.

* * *

_Four days later_...

Minoru was surprised when he didn't bump into Sasuke. He was almost certain that the Uchiha would have approached him the next day to at least mention what happened in the date he had set them up in. At least by now he would have. He was beginning to wonder if he had gone too far. Maybe he was thinking too much about it.

So, as he walked home from the hokage tower that afternoon he was surprised when he sensed Sasuke perched on a tree as he approached it. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sasuke nearly jumped when Minoru lept onto the branch he was lounging on, and unintentionally glared at him.

"Hey," Minoru tried, "How are you?"

Sasuke shifted his weight, "Fine."

Minoru hesitated, "How did it go?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Fine."

Minoru furrowed a brow, "I was getting kind of worried," he chuckled, "I was beginning to wonder if I really pissed you off since I haven't heard or seen you since..." He trailed off and dark eyes moved their gaze to him. He swallowed when something clicked into place.

Sasuke hadn't talked to him since that night he set them up.

And he knew it went well because Sakura had sought him out to 'thank' him. Saying that it was wonderful and they talked for hours and they were planning on having lunch.

He knew it went well, but wanted to hear it from Sasuke to know if he was indeed pissed off at him for misleading him.

Because he found himself caring. Caring if Sasuke and Sakura had a good time, if they hit if off. If Sasuke felt offended that he left him in the dark. Caring if he was mad at him.

But he hadn't heard from him or seen him since that day. And now that he had found _him, _he seemed off... Almost cold towards him. Almost distant.

Could it have been...

"You used me..." He said in slow realization, "You used me to get close to Sakura..." Dark eyes turned to look fully at him with a stoic expression on his face. And he felt his heart drop. He swallowed and an ironic chuckle came out of him, "I should have known... How did I now see this...I should have known - "

"Yeah, you should have." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. His outter demeanor stayed cold and distant by he felt something inside of him twist when the midnight blue eyes widened a fraction, and a subtle flicker of Chakra lit them - it was the look of betrayal. It lasted all but a couple seconds before the younger man pulled in his emotions; took them in and hid them. Those emotions that over the past couple of months had slowly become more evident, and less restrained.

It was gone in a matter of seconds.

And Sasuke, for the first time in a long time, felt regret.

"Yeah...well..." Minoru swallowed and clenched his jaw before briefly meeting the older man's gaze, "I wish you the best with Sakura." Was the last thing he told him - and he meant it - before leaping off the branch.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. A twinge of anger towards himself hit him, and that's when he realized that frankly he messed up something that was actually being good for him. He didn't know how much time passed before he left his hideout. But he knew that he had to somehow...Fix this.

* * *

Minoru was fuming. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry. He even took the roof tops because he didn't trust himself at the moment.

But the moment he entered their apartment and smelled the aroma of chicken and teriyaki in the air - the smell of home - his resolve slowly came undone.

Naruto popped out of kitchen and shot the younger man a bright smile, "Good timing! Lunch is almost ready." His smile faded when he noticed the flicker of Chakra in his husband's eyes, and the forced smile didn't help. He closed the distance between and noticed another flicker, "What's wrong?"

Minoru sighed and averted his gaze at the soft concerned tone. His anger was gone, and a bitter laugh erupted from him as he met the older man's gaze, "He used me." Blonde brows furrowed and he had to swallowed through the lump that rose in his throat, "He used me to get close to Sakura. Maybe because I was unassuming, or something. I don't know," he laughed again, this time it sounded more broken, "I'm such an idiot, I should have known - I'm such an idiot to think that he wanted to change. To think that he wanted to maybe redeem himself. To think that he...that he wanted to be my friend - I'm such an idiot," his voice cracked and he swallowed thickly when he felt his eyes sting, "and what makes it worse is that it actually hurts." A warm hand swiped at his eyes and cupped his cheek as soft lips kissed his forehead in a comforting gesture.

"You're not an idiot," Naruto reassured, "He's the idiot. He's the one that lost the chance to have one of the best people he could have as a friend. He's the idiot, not you." His heart ached at the hurt he saw in the midnight blue eyes. Because he knew, he knew how this affected Minoru. He knew the difficulty he had when it came to others and trusting them. He sighed as he pulled Minoru into a comforting embrace and his heart ached further when Minoru eagerly returned it. "I'm sorry."

Minoru sighed and shook his head before pulling away, "I'll be okay," he smoothed his hands over the older man's covered chest and forced a smile, "You said lunch in almost ready?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yes, nearly."

"I'm just going to change then," Minoru planted a kiss on a whiskered cheek and moved to the bedroom.

Naruto let out a slow sigh and clenched his jaw, his brows furrowing in anger. This was _his_ Minoru. Sasuke had no right. Betraying him was one thing, betraying his best friend, his husband, the one he cared about - was another.


	39. Unexpected Ch4

AN: The last part to "Unexpected" :) hope you enjoyed it! And as always, NC-17.

disclaimer: don't own

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke made his way to the mission room with the intent to catch Minoru on his way home. As he neared the building, he came to a stop and let out a sigh as he turned around to find Naruto behind him. He clenched his jaw at the intent and irate look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked flatly and noticed how the dark eyes narrowed slightly.

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze, "I came to... Fix this."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How do you think you can 'fix' this? Do you even realize what you did?"

Sasuke scowled, "I came to explain -"

"Explain what exactly?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke took a breath, "I didn't use him. I wouldn't do that to him... I just... Let him think I did."

Naruto gave the older man an incredulous look and clenched his jaw, "You think that makes it better?"

"I need to explain -"

"I don't care," Naruto a step closer, "I don't care if this wasn't your intention. I don't care if you want to explain yourself. I don't care about any of it. It doesn't change anything," he stood directly in from of the Uchiha, "Stay away from him. Stay away from him, Sasuke..."

Sasuke swallowed unintentionally. The menacing look in Naruto's eyes was one that he hadn't seen before - at least not directed towards him. It made him realize the severity of the situation, the possessiveness and protectiveness he held towards his husband. And frankly, he didn't blame him. He steadily met his gaze before taking a careful step back, "Okay," was all he said before moving to walk past the blonde.

Naruto let out a sigh and moved to sit on a nearby bench. He leaned back and looked up at the blue sky, at the birds that flew by. He let it calm him from his anger that spiked in him. He closed his eyes briefly, soaking in the sun as he did so. He opened them when he felt a shadow block his sunlight, and smiled when familiar midnight blue eyes looked down at him. "Hey there sexy."

Minoru snorted despite his blush and leaned down to give the older man a chaste kiss, "Ramen?"

Naruto beamed, "That's something I can never say no to." Minoru chuckled and lips kissed his forehead before he moved away. He stood and stretched, chuckling when Minoru took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace, and he returned just as warm, just as tight, just as loving.

And as they walked in a comfortable silence, Minoru slipped off his gloves and intertwined their fingers, Naruto couldn't stop smiling. Especially when he looked over to his husband and found a smile to match his.

* * *

_The next day..._

Minoru left the hokage tower in somewhat of a haste. It was no particular reason, really, he just really wanted to be home. He kept finding himself being pensive about everything. He didn't like being pensive, he didn't like dwelling on things. And it didn't help when his dad casually asked him how things were working out with Sasuke. Which he was glad he dropped after saying that he didn't want to talk about it. Because he didn't. And he was glad that Naruto understood that, that his dad understood that.

He furrowed his brows and took to the trees when he felt it - that familiar presence. Anger sparked in him and he threw a couple of kunai as a diversion. When he reached an open field he lept into it, clenching his jaw when five Sasuke's appeared in his way, he dispelled all of them, drawing their Chakra, adding more to it and throwing it back into the trees where Sasuke lept out of the way. When he saw the red sharingans swirl he countered them with a little trick Kakashi thought him when he was younger, making the red eyes forcefully revert back - which resulted his own eyes to glow with Chakra.

"You really think my dad wouldn't have taught me how to fend against a sharingan user?!" He asked almost offended, glaring at the older man standing a good ten feet away from him.

"Well there aren't that many of us!" Sasuke countered exasperated.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to apologize!"

The statement took Minoru aback, and all he could really do was stare. Which Sasuke took the opportunity to continue.

"I want to apologize...I didn't use you, Minoru. The reason I hadn't approached you about the other day was because... Honestly, I was distracted with Sakura," he rubbed at the back of his neck briefly and looked to the younger man who was silently listening to him, "and frankly, I didn't know how to thank you..."

Minoru furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why did you let me believe you did?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's a defense mechanism. A habit almost. To let you believe what you want to if it prevents you from... Getting too close..."

Minoru sighed and averted his gaze, looking out to the field instead, "I know how hard it can be to make friends, Sasuke. It's hard for me too, especially after I triggered my ability," he looked back at the older man whose expression had softened, "I didn't..._don't_ like the idea of someone being able to read me, especially if I'm not aware of it. Especially if I don't really trust them. It's a trust issue with me...," he hesitated, "I don't know if I can trust you after this..."

Sasuke felt something inside of him drop, and it even surprised him at first. But he knew why, he knew the reason, it was because he cared. He found himself caring about Minoru, he noticed when he found out he was gone on a mission, when he asked if he still resented him, when Naruto was late for their anniversary. He realized that he did indeed care for Minoru as a friend, a companion, and here it was. Fucking it up. He had ruined their new friendship. And when he saw the somber expression on his face, the sinking feeling got worse.

"I'm sorry," Minoru sighed, "That's it." He noticed the look on the older man's face, it looked like a mix of disappointment, regret and maybe even sadness. He averted his gaze because frankly it seemed wrong to see that kind of expression on him. He moved on auto pilot as he left the field and took to the trees and rooftops home.

Sasuke stood in the clearing for moments that felt like hours. He let out a deep sigh and slipped his hands into his pockets and looked up at the blue sky, the sparse clouds, the birds that flew by. He clicked his tongue at himself and walked home.

* * *

That night, Naruto eyed Minoru while he sat on the couch with his back against an arm rest and a sketchbook popped open on his lap. He noticed how Minoru tapped his pencil in the open page, he knew him all too well to know what that meant. His expression softened when the midnight blue eyes looked at him and noticed the flicker of Chakra and younger man gave him a half smile, sheepish almost. He closed the distance between them, moving a leg to drape it over his lap and taking the sketchbook to place it on the coffee table. He rubbed Minoru's upper thigh in a comforting gesture and smiled when a pale hand took his and thumbed the silver band around his finger.

Minoru sighed and met the cerulean gaze, "I feel bad," he admitted softly, dropping his gaze to their hands, "he didn't have to go and apologize, he didn't have to correct it, he didn't have to do any of it, and yet...," he sighed and intertwined their fingers, "He put himself out there, which I'm sure was hard for him to do... And I shot him down." He looked up to find a gentle look on Naruto's face, "I don't know what to do..."

Naruto brought up their hands and kissed Minoru's knuckles, "You shouldn't feel forced to do anything," he said gently and thumbed the silver matte ring on the pale finger, "It's not about what's right or wrong," he gave his husband a warm smile, "It should be about what feels right to you despite everything and anything, it should be about what feels right to you." He kissed his knuckles again, "And whatever you decide, I'll be be right there with you."

Minoru's lips pulled into a fond smile and cupped a whiskered cheek, "Thank you."

Naruto kissed the palm of the hand on his cheek, "However, I do think you've been thinking too much," Minoru gave him a sheepish, almost guilty smile. He moved to kneel in between the younger man's thighs and pulled him closer by the hips, making him drop down to the couch, "I think you need a little distraction."

Minoru smiled up at Naruto as he leaned over him, "Do I?" He exhaled softly as lips descended onto his in a sensual kiss, and Naruto's firm body pressed closer to his. His arms naturally found their way around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Naruto's fingers skimmed into Minoru's shirt, his palms trailing over his waist, his navel, his hips. Their breaths mingled when Minoru gasped against his mouth, his glowing eyes opened to look up at him briefly before sealing their lips in another kiss. His hands smoothed over the younger man's flanks, shivering when he moaned into his mouth, when he rolled his hips. Their lips pulled apart breathlessly, he moved to the younger man's neck, planting kisses, sucking hard enough to make him moan but not to leave a mark. He splayed a hand along Minoru's jaw as he teased that spot that never disappointed. Naruto moaned against his neck as Minoru panted and moaned near his ear.

Minoru flushed and arched his back when warm hands smoothed over his chest, pulling his shirt up to let soft lips latch onto a nipple. He threaded his fingers into the blonde locks, feeling Naruto's hum of approval against his skin. He sighed when lips kissed his chest and latched on to its pair, a hand coming up to tease the other.

Naruto moved lower, making a wet trail along Minoru's taut stomach, enjoying the soft noises he made as he rolled his hips almost subconsciously. He traced the waistband of the sleeping pants Minoru was wearing, grinning at the evident bulge and brushed his knuckles along the shaft, eliciting a noise that went straight to his own erection. He pressed his mouth on the covered flesh, making Minoru choke on a moan as he moved along his shaft to the sensitive head. His eyes moved along the exposed skin, noticing how Minoru's lips parted in a silent moan when he cupped his straining erection, gripping it loosely through thin fabric.

"Naruto," Minoru breathed, arching his head back when lips kissed his hip. Gentle hands tugged at his sleeping pants and he lifted his hips, gasping when lips continued to kiss along his hip, moving excruciatingly close to his arousal.

Naruto managed to remove the younger man's pants without losing contact. He gravitated towards him, and ran his tongue along the underside of his rigid length, eliciting a deep moan from him. He rounded the sensitive head as his hands slipped over the slender hips, feeling the subtle rocking motion in the palms of his hands. Minoru made a soft noise in his throat when he sucked lightly on the bulbous head, tasting the drops of precum. The moan that came out of the younger man when he took him more into his mouth, went straight to his own arousal. He hummed back and smoothed a hand over a thigh, hooking his hand under a knee and spreading him wider. He heard and felt Minoru's breath quicken with arousal, felt him slowly thrust into his mouth, felt fingers thread into his hair and massage his scalp.

Minoru pressed his head into the cushions on the couch, panting and moaning as Naruto massaged his length with his hot mouth - his hot tongue. He was lost in his touches, in the way his hand hooked his leg over his shoulder, how they caressed his hips, his stomach, his flanks. His touches sent sparks through him - they always did - he always felt their love, their tenderness. Always made him moan uncontrollably. Always made him flush hotter with heat that pooled inside of him. "Na-ruto...Naruto..." His hand found purchase on the armrest above his head when Naruto sucked harder, moved faster - it was a fraction but it still sent a pulse through him, still pushed him closer. He lifted his head and looked down, and he moaned at the sight of Naruto sucking him, and watched as the older man pulled away to drag his tongue along the underside of his erection, around the bulbous head. Cerulean eyes locked with his as he took him back in, swallowing him, humming and moaning around him. He threw his head back, feeling the familiar tightness at the pit of his abdomen, "Na-ruto -"

Naruto gripped a hip at the sound of his name being called so breathlessly, so needy. He let Minoru thrust into his mouth, and felt the fingers in his hair tighten. Minoru made a noise in the back of his throat and moaned. Naruto swallowed Minoru's orgasm, continued massaging the length in his mouth, coaxing more if his hot seed. The younger man continued rolling his hips, the fingers in his hair lessened their grip, and he pulled away grinning as he licked his lips. He crawled over him, sighing at how his husband slid against him, "Minoru," he purred and hands directed him into a slow kiss. He rolled his hips when those warm hands snaked into his shirt, skimming along his flanks, tracing memorized scars. They smoothed over his abdomen, his chest, and tugged the hindering shirt off so lips could kiss and nibble at his skin. Those gentle hands moved, smoothing over skin in a hot caress that caused goosebumps. Fingers stroked his erection, making his hips buck involuntarily, "Minoru," he breathed out and the younger man smiled up at him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Hands tugged his pants past his hips, freeing his straining erection.

Minoru slipped his hand in-between the cushions and dug around, and found the hidden tube of lube. He kissed Naruto's neck as he opened it, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and slicked his husband's erection, eliciting a throaty moan at the contact. He lined him up with his fingers, moaning when Naruto slowly pushed into him, "Naruto."

Naruto leaned down, latching on to Minoru's neck as he arched his head back in pleasure. He moaned against skin as he became fully seated, shivering when hands slid along his sides, on his back, following the curve of his spine. Legs wrapped around him, and he smoothed a hand along an outer thigh, hooking under a knee and pushing it further up, moaning as he slid in even deeper, "Minoru," he moaned and his panting husband looked up at him, cupped his face as he rocked his hips. His hips moved on their own accord, and Minoru's moved with his, so perfect, so deep. He pushed himself up, bracing himself on a hand on the armrest and thrust harder into him, making him cry out. He moaned as he took his sensitive erection into his hand, pumping his flesh that made his hands find purchase on the armrest - the cushion under him -

Minoru looked up at him, at the way the cerulean eyes were locked on him, the way the sun kissed body moved with his, how hard he felt inside of him, how good he felt - "Na-ruto - yes - " it was over too soon, his hands gripped the cushion under him and the armrest like a vice as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his release onto his stomach and smearing on Naruto's hand, "Oh God..." He moaned as hands gripped his hips, smearing come on his skin as Naruto quickened his pace, making him gasp and pant with each thrust.

"Gods - Minoru -" his hips drove into him, eliciting moans from his flushed husband. His eyes roamed over him, his firm body, taut stomach smeared with come - his rhythm faltered, his hips driving to the hilt. Hands pulled him down and lips swallowed his moans as his orgasm claimed him, spilling deep inside on the younger man. Naruto smiled when hands ghosted over his ribs, moving up to his chest, brushing against sensitive nipples. He planted a kiss on Minoru's nose, earning him a soft chuckled as lazy fingers traced his jaw, "I love you," he whispered against a flushed cheek, earning him a wide stated smile, "I love you," he murmured against lips, sealing them in a tender kiss.

Minoru hummed, hooking his hands at the base of Naruto's neck, threading his fingers into the hair there, "I love you too," he whispered back, followed by a soft kiss, "I love you so much, Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he pressed their foreheads together, faint glowing eyes looked up at him before sliding shut again with a soft chuckle, making his smile grow.

Needless to say, his distraction worked like a charm.

* * *

Four days later...

When Sasuke opened his front door, he was more than surprised - he could even say shocked - to find Minoru on the other side. After a moment he realized he was gaping and cleared his throat, "Minoru... How are you?"

Minoru gave the older man a friendly smile and a slight nod, "Good," his smile softened when he noticed the confused, yet relieved look on his face, "I was wondering if you and Sakura would like to join us for dinner tonight."

Sasuke's brows rose, "Yes, of course."

Minoru's smile widened, "Tonight then, at six, our place. You can bring something if you'd like."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright... Thank you."

Minoru nodded, "I'll see you later then."

"Wait - Minoru -" Sasuke called out as the younger man took his leave, making him turn back around and give him a questioning look. He swallowed and let out a sigh, "I really am sorry, Minoru... For what I did, I'm sorry."

Minoru smiled, noticing some unease in the older man's composure, "I know." He quirked a brow, "Six tonight. Don't be late."

Sasuke watched as the younger man left, and a slow smile tugged on his lips with relief. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice, because in truth, he'll be stupid if he did.

* * *

When Minoru returned home, he found Naruto in bed reading his new book. He smiled as he moved to the bed, cerulean eyes moving to look at him instead as he straddled him. He gently took the book and slipped in the bookmark and slid it onto the nightstand. He smiled when a hand cupped his cheek and pulled him down for a sensual kiss. He smiled against lips, and pressed a kiss on a whiskered cheek.

Naruto hummed in approval and planted a kiss just under an ear. He felt Minoru chuckle before pulling away and looked down at him with a fond smile on his lips, a loving look in his eyes that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"I'm so thankful to have you in my life, Naruto," his smile widened as he cupped a whiskered cheek, stroking the older man's cheekbone with his thumb, "I still catch myself wondering: how did I get so lucky? So lucky to be adopted by Kakashi and Iru-dad, and meet you on my birthday, to have you as my best friend, my teacher, my husband." He traced the older man's bottom lip, "I love you more than you'll ever know." A sun kissed have reached up to cup his cheek, while his fell away to the older man's chest, above his strong beating heart, "I'll always be yours," he said with a warm smile, "Always have been."

Naruto's heart swelled with emotion, making him sit up, cupping the younger man's face, "I love you," he slipped their lips together in a tender kiss, smiling when arms wrapped around his shoulders. He looked at Minoru when he pulled away laughing as he swiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sniffing and laughing at himself.

Naruto couldn't help to just smile and kiss the younger man's cheek, "What is it?"

Minoru chuckled, "I was just walking home, thinking about how beautiful it is outside, the kind of day that is perfect for a picnic. And I came home, and found you lounging on the bed reading the book I gave you as part of my anniversary present and all I could think about was just...how lucky I am, how so incredibly happy and lucky I am," he combed his fingers through the blonde locks, making Naruto's smile grow, "I'm so happy that we took that chance," he chuckled, "I'm so happy that you had the courage to kiss me when I didn't." He yelped, soon turning into laughter when Naruto suddenly rolled them over, and he couldn't stop laughing even when lips descended on his. Naruto erupted with laughter above him.

"I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Later, when Sasuke and Sakura came over for dinner, Minoru couldn't help but smile at the way Sasuke looked at her, the difference in his smile; it was happy. And when he and Naruto were in the kitchen preparing dessert, Naruto pressed a kiss on his temple, and he pulled him in for a brief kiss.

"It seems like you helped him," Naruto said softly with a smile.

"I'm glad," Minoru said with a chuckle, "In a way he's helped me too."

As they went back to the living room with the dessert, Minoru held Naruto back. They peeked around the corner that divided the kitchen and living room as they spoke softly to each other and then Sakura giggled about something and shook her head. Sasuke took her hand and planted a brief kiss on her knuckles and the wide beaming smile that spread on Sakura's lips was priceless.

_"...I envy you two sometimes..."_

Minoru smiled and looked at Naruto who returned his smile with a little chuckle. He pushed the older man back into the kitchen, earning him an amused look. He set down the desserts he was holding and replaced them with Naruto's jaw as he sealed their lips together in a loving kiss. When he pulled away he gave him a soft smile and a little wink before taking the desserts and going back to the living room.

Naruto gave himself a moment, a smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. It was moments like these that still made him wonder if it was all a dream. But when he went back to the living room and they all chatted about things, random things, things that friends and companions would chat about, he looked at Minoru, the man he was so deeply in love with, and smiled. Because this wasn't a dream - despite the surreal feeling of it all - this was real. Very real. And he could only wish the same for his teammates, his friends. Because with this kind of love, it felt as if anything and everything was possible.


	40. In the forest, on the tree

AN: Just a short PWP LOL NC-17

disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

"Shhh," Naruto hushed quietly with a soft breathlessly chuckle. He watched as Minoru bit his lip and let it go as his lips parted in a silent moan, as glowing eyes slid closed with pleasure. His hands tightened on Minoru's rear and pressed closer, knees hooked over his elbows as he circled his hips and made him choke on a moan. "Minoru," he whispered, groaning when the hands on his shoulders tightened their grip, "Gods." Glowing eyes were fixed on him, he impossibly flushed hotter when Minoru smiled - that breathless, happy, sultry smile. That smile only he saw.

Minoru panted for air and tried rocking his hips from the position he was in, he succeeded in hitting his head as he threw it back against the tree he was being pinned against, when Naruto thrust so hard and so perfectly inside of him. "Yes," he said in barely a whisper, the familiar tightness building in his lower abdomen caused him to bite his lip, those cerulean eyes were fixed on him, lips parted as the older man panted for air. It was a sight that always got to him.

They didn't intend to have sex then and there, no that wasn't the intention. The intention was to have a training session. A training session that made them sweat. Which then earned him a hungry look from Naruto. And when he was leaning against said tree to catch his breath, he was openly eying his husband - looking at him, at his lean form, that strong body that he knew perfectly well what it was capable of. Oh, he knew what it was capable of. And while he studied him he noticed how he was eying him back.

One thing led to another. Naruto had closed the distance between them and their lips met in a sensual kiss, deft hands undid pants, and there he was, with one pant leg around his calf, and Naruto between his legs thrusting into him. And even though he wasn't one to do this sort of thing outside, and neither was Naruto, it sent a thrill down his spine - and from the looks of it, the older man was enjoying himself just as much. He couldn't even bring himself to care or think about it, not when Naruto had that look in his eyes, not when those hands were holding him up so effortlessly. He pressed his l mouth on Naruto's neck to muffle a moan, tasting the saltiness on his lips, his chemistry filling his senses,"Naruto."

Naruto exhaled sharply through his nose against Minoru's neck at the whisper of his name. He ground his hips, hearing Minoru's breath hitch, hearing that soft noise he made in the back of his throat, and took a half step back before pivoting and dropping to the forest floor. He dropped Minoru down to the grass and circled his hips as he pushed the younger man's jersey up. Eager hands pulled him down into a searing kiss as their hips worked together, falling into a heated rhythm. Hands snaked into his shirt while his reached for the younger man's erection, making the dark head arch back against the grass with a choked moan. He groaned low in his throat when those hands teased his nipples, "Are you going to come for me?" he whispered and Minoru gasped in response.

"Y-yes," Minoru breathed out, his hands finding purchase on Naruto's back. He bit back a moan and lips sealed over his as hips bucked, his legs tightening around Naruto's waist, "Y-yes - my love - oh God Naruto -" it all came out as a whisper as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed on his stomach and the hand stroking him.

Naruto's hips quickened, his hand continued working the sensitive flesh. "Minoru," be breathed out, and warm hands cupped his jaw. His breath caught, his hips faltered, he choked on a moan as he came inside of his husband, rolling his hips as he emptied himself. "Gods," he said softly and lips kissed his flushed cheek, "I love you," he nosed Minoru's jaw, smiling when he tilted his head. Minoru turned to look at him with a loving stated smile on his lips.

Minoru sighed when Naruto pushed himself up on his hands and hovered over him, flushed and chuckling. "Someone looks rather smug."

Naruto's chuckle increased, "With all reason -" a hand clapped over his mouth and he froze. Glowing eyes stared up at him for a moment before cutting away to the right when a sound caught in their ears. The hand on his mouth fell away to his chest as they stained their hearing. Illuminated eyes widened at the sound of what was identifiable as voices. Naruto swallowed when the voices got closer, briefly noting the state they were still in. His eyes darted back to Minoru when he felt him tense.

Minoru quickly reached down to his pouch that was currently around his calf and fished out a piece of paper and pen. He scrambled as he quickly sketched something out and channeled a bit of Chakra into the paper. Cerulean eyes watched him with curiosity as the small figurine quickly took the size of a dog that looked much like a chocolate lab and quickly made its way through the bushes. "It'll give us some time," he whispered and sat up as Naruto sat back, frowning when he remembered the mess on his stomach. He quickly looked around and grabbed some leaves from the forest floor and did what he could with them.

"Aw! What a cute dog!"

They both looked over at the direction of the voices that were admiring the friendly lab Minoru conjured.

Naruto did quick work with Minoru's pants, helping him slip back into them and securing his leg wrapping and quickly found his rouge sandal. The younger man gave him a quick smile as he helped him buckle his own pants and straighten his shirt. They stood and he grasped Minoru by the elbow when he swayed, nearly losing his balance, "You okay?"

Minoru frowned slightly, "Yeah... Just that..." He looked at Naruto feeling his face heat up despite himself, "Well..." His frown deepened when he felt something rather sticky drip and smear on his boxers.

Naruto blinked and proceeded to blush, "Oh crap - Minoru I'm sorry - " he whispered, stammering.

Minoru waved off his apology with a smile, "Don't be. Let's just go."

Naruto turned around when he heard the dog that Minoru created walk up to them, "Wait -"

"Is this your dog?" A girl with chocolate hair asked them, a friendly smile on her lips. Her companion looked a lot like her, if they would've guessed, they would've thought sisters.

Minoru had a forced smile on his lips, "Uh - yes..." He snapped his fingers and the lab moved to his side and sat down.

"He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Choco," Naruto said suddenly and chuckled, glancing at Minoru who was giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah," Minoru continued, "He got away from us" he tried a laugh, "We found him!" He patted the dog on the head, a bit roughly, "We found you!"

"Anyway, we must get going," Naruto said with a smile and moved to walk past then but a quick firm hand held him by the elbow, he looked over to Minoru who had a seemingly panicked look in his eyes. _Then_ he remembered. "On second thought..."

"We were going to... Do things..." Minoru finished lamely, adding a small chuckle.

The girls exchanged a look and smiled, "Alright, maybe we'll see you two around, and Choco - bye bye!"

Minoru heaved a sigh when the girls retreated and threw a glare at the dog. "That's the last time I give you free range." The dog barked once before turning back into paper which Minoru snatched from the air and stuffed it into his pouch.

Naruto chuckled with amusement, "Ready?"

Minoru nodded, "I just...Can't walk right now..." He said with a sheepish smile.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Simple solution to that," his hands sent through quick seals -

"You think of this _now_ -"

And they disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	41. Right Here

AN: another PWP that wants to have some sort of plot but it's mostly not...

NC-17!

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

Minoru limped into the apartment and grimaced at the pain that shot through his leg. With a sigh he leaned back on the front door and looked around, "Naruto?" He called out, but there was no answer. He sighed as he looked down at his leg, and at bandages that he managed to wrap around his thigh to stop the bleeding of a deep cut. He limped to the bathroom, catching himself on a doorframe as he went, and shedding off his flak jacket as he went. He took out the first aid from under the sink before undoing his pants and pushing them down past his hips. He heaved a sigh as he dropped himself down onto to closed toilet and grimaced at the pain. Carefully, he undid his bandages and peeled away his pants. "Damnit," he cursed softly at himself. The cut was deep, deeper than he remembered, and now that he was really looking at it, he was highly aware of how much it hurt. At least most of the bleeding had stopped, but he needed to desperately clean it and close it. And the burn on his bicep was aching, reminding him that it still needed to be treated as well. He slowly took off his jersey, groaning at the ache in his body.

"Minoru?"

Relief washed over him when he heard the familiar voice call out his name, "In here."

Naruto moved to the bathroom and concern filled him when his eyes landed on Minoru's wounds. He closed the distance between them, eyeing the deep gash in the younger man's thigh and the burn on his bicep, "Minoru..."

"I'm okay," he reassured, "Just a bit beaten up..."

Naruto dropped down to a squat and undid Minoru's leg wrappings before completely riding his pants, "What happened?" He asked after a moment, and only got a small shrug and sigh in response.

Minoru knew what Naruto was thinking. He could tell by the look in the cerulean eyes when they locked with his for a moment. He was thinking that it would be best of he went to the hospital. But his expression softened with a warm reassuring smile. He watched as Naruto took the first aid and took out the hydrogen peroxide and grabbed a towel to lay it down under him.

"I don't think I have to warn you," he gave Minoru an apologetic smile.

Minoru took a deep breath and hissed when Naruto poured some diluted hydrogen peroxide into his wound. He clenched his hands into fist and his eyes screwed shut against the pain and discomfort. He tried taking another breath but the pain that shot through his leg didn't help.

Naruto took a first into his hand and rubbed his thumb on Minoru's wrist, "Breathe," he said gently. Minoru let out a shaky breath and glowing eyes opened to look at him. His expression softened, it wasn't the glow he was used to, this one was pained and unrestrained. This was the kind he didn't like to witness, that made his heart ache. He stood and retrieved the aloe vera gel before taking his place in front of Minoru again. He planted a kiss on the opposite thigh before continuing. He gently cleaned the burn on Minoru's bicep, noticing how he grimaced at the discomfort, "I'm sorry," he said softly and applied a generous amount of aloe vera on the burn that he was grateful didn't look more than a really bad first degree burn.

Minoru smiled sheepishly at the older man, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he said while eying the cut in the younger man's leg. He took out a stitching needle and thread from the first aid and started on Minoru's cut. He was grateful that it was something he could do, the cut wasn't too deep in his opinion, but it was rather long maybe five to six inches if he had to guess. However, it was still bad enough that the risk of infection was high. He glanced at Minoru when he heard his breath hitch, and noticed that he was looking away.

"I need to work on my stitching," he said with a chuckle, "Get so good at it that you won't even feel a thing."

Minoru chuckled, "I know Iru-dad's is," he smiled and looked at the older man, "But I don't mind - ah!"

"Sorry," he shot the younger man a sheepish look, "You were saying?"

Minoru tried not to laugh, "I don't mind being pinched by you," he smiled at the brow wiggle Naruto gave him, "And the fact that I know you hate getting stitches let alone doing them... It means a lot to me."

Naruto gave the younger man a bright a bright smile, "You're the only exception."

Minoru looked away from Naruto's handy work, not being able to handle to watch his skin being stitched back together at the moment. His body was aching, all he wanted was to snuggle into Naruto's warm to just be there with him and rest.

Naruto finished the sutures and gently wiped the area clean with a bit of hydrogen peroxide and water. He let it air dry for a while as he went back to the burn on his bicep and dressed it, doing the same to the cut on the younger man's thigh. "Alright, let's get you in bed." He helped the younger man up with a firm grasp on his elbows, and caught him when he swayed into him. He sighed when arms wrapped around his waist and Minoru buried his face into the crook of his neck. He instinctively breathed him in and pressed his lips on a shoulder, near the sensitive scar. He brushed his lips along the trapezius muscle and pressed a kiss under his ear. He smiled when he felt Minoru shiver and pull away slightly, just enough for their lips to meet in a tender kiss. He held Minoru closer, pressing closer when he softly moaned into his mouth in response.

Minoru shifted his weight without thinking and hissed against Naruto's mouth at the pain that shot through his leg. Arms tightened around him for support instantly. He chuckled at himself and gave Naruto a sheepish smile.

"Come on." Naruto helped Minoru into the bedroom and onto the bed. He smiled when Minoru sighed and tiredly rubbed his eye, "I'm going to make you something to eat, alright?" As he was about to move a hand reached out for him and grasped his shirt, and the look in the midnight blue eyes told him everything. He smiled as he moved to lay next to him, rolling onto his side to face him and Minoru snuggled up to him. He cupped a cheek and traced the younger man's lower lip, a warm smile curving his lips when they kissed his thumb, "Welcome home."

Minoru smiled, "Thank you," he said softly as his eyes drifted closed under the older man's touches.

Naruto watched him, as his breathing evened out and he slipped into sleep. His intentions were to get up and make a quick dinner for them both, but the warmth that he missed over the past weeks made him stay and follow him into sleep instead.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he felt Minoru shifting in his sleep. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark room, "Minoru?" He whispered and got a small groan in response. He pushed himself up, bracing himself on an elbow, "Are you okay?" He cupped a cheek and concern filled him when he found it hot, "You're burning up." He swiftly rolled over and turned the lamp on the nightstand and looked him over, sure enough Minoru looked flushed and the dark brows were knitted together in sign of discomfort. He placed his hand on his forehead and furrowed his brows with concern, "Minoru..." He hesitated and glowing eyes opened to look at him, "...I have to take you to the hospital. I think your injuries are infected."

Minoru groaned, a shiver running through his frame, "Naruto - please don't -"

"Minoru, look at me," he said gently and half lidded illuminated eyes focused on him, "I'm not taking any chances with you, okay?" He cupped a flushed cheek, "I love you too much to see you like this..." Minoru closed his eyes for a moment, before he nodded with a soft 'okay'. He got out of bed and helped Minoru to sit up and into a pair of sweat pants, shoes and a worn t-shirt. And a jacket as an after thought. He slipped on a sweater on himself and shoes before wrapping his arms around the shivering younger man and left in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Minoru kept his gaze downcasted and tried to focus on the magazine he had picked up from a table. Naruto sat next to him, filling out his paperwork to check him in. He glanced up when he stood and moved to the reception area. He looked back at the magazine and briefly closed his eyes against the slight throb in his head. His gaze shifted and slowly turned to look to his left to find a little boy blatantly staring at him. He knew why. He must be a sight in his sweat pants, jacket and glowing eyes. Nonetheless, he felt self-conscious.

"Cool."

The whispered awe wasn't something he was expecting though, and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips.

"Do they hurt?" The curious little boy whispered.

Minoru shook his head slightly, "No."

"Honey! Leave that man alone!"

Minoru moved his gaze back to his magazine as the little boy moved to his mother. He felt like shit. He wanted to go home. He sighed when a gentle hand threaded into his hair and Naruto sat back down next to him. He leaned towards him, resting his head on a strong shoulder and unintentionally shivered. A soothing hand rubbed his thigh and he instinctively grabbed it, the sun kissed hand squeezed his back.

"Uzumaki, Minoru."

Naruto helped Minoru stand and hooked his good arm around his shoulder to help him walk. They followed the nurse a few exam rooms down the hall and she took Minoru's temperature and vitals. And Naruto couldn't help but notice how much he tension there was in him, how much he kept scanning the room despite his fever and injuries. Not only was Minoru in a place he hated - and was then told to change into a hospital gown, but he recently got back from his mission. Minoru hadn't had a chance to really be home.

He helped him changed out of his clothes and into the the hospital gown, noticing how Minoru shivered. He lifted Minoru up onto the exam chair, which earned him a soft chuckle. Hands moved to his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I hate hospitals," Minoru's voice was low. He felt feverish and tired and on edge all at once. His eyes moved from the cerulean pair down to the older man's mouth as Naruto leaned in. His eyes drifted closed instinctively, shivering when his cooler lips brushed against his in a soft caress before sealing together in a tender kiss.

Naruto pulled away when he heard a study knock on the door, and smiled at the dazed look on Minoru's face. A female medic with a kind face walked in, wearing a white lab coat and standardized jersey and pants underneath.

"Hello," she greeted, and pulled up a short stool with wheels and sat down, "From what I understand, you have a wound on your left thigh and a burn on your left bicep?"

Minoru nodded.

The medic wrote something down, "and it happened in the field?"

Minoru nodded again.

Another note, "How long ago?"

Minoru hesitated, "Two... Maybe three days ago..." He glanced at Naruto when cerulean eyes gave him a questioning look.

The medic hesitated and looked up from her notes, "And you got back when?"

"Tonight..."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital?" She said with a furrowed brow, but she waved it off. "Nevermind, sorry. It's been a long day," she chuckled awkwardly, "You have your reasons. So let me take a look at that." She put down her clipboard and slipped on a pair of latex gloves from a box and moved closer to Minoru. She undid the dressing on Minoru's thigh and tossed them into a near by bin. "Who stitched this?"

Naruto shifted his weight, "I did."

She frowned, "Not bad."

Minoru gave Naruto a sideways smile and twitched when she touched it with gloved hands. He watched as she frowned and stood to undo the bandages on his bicep. He clenched his jaw at the way it stung.

"Only a first degree," she commented, "I'm going to redo the stitches - no offense -," she gave Naruto a look, "Give you a shot of antibiotics because it's clear that they got infected. And speed up the healing process for you, alright?" She gave Minoru a smile, "I'll be right back." She slipped off her gloves and threw them into the bin before leaving.

Naruto closed the distance between them and Minoru looked at him with guilty illuminated eyes.

"I'm sor -" Minoru's words were effectively cut off by lips on his, by the hand that cupped his jaw. He shivered for a completely different reason.

Naruto pulled away with a warm smile on his lips, letting his thumb stroke Minoru's cheekbone, "It's okay. I know."

It was moments like these that made Minoru wonder where Naruto came from. Made him wonder how he could possibly be real. The fever wasn't helping. He jumped unintentionally when the medic knocked on the door and slowly opened it with a bin in her hands.

"Ready?" She teased, and laughed awkwardly again, "That joke is never popular and yet.. "

Minoru looked at Naruto as the medic unstitched, cleaned, and re-stiched his skin together. She hummed to herself and asked random questions, but worked quickly and effectively which Minoru appreciated. Warm Chakra flowed from her hands as she sped up the healing process, leaving it to the point where it still needed to close, but it was bearable to walk on. "It's important to let the body heal on its item when it can," she said with a smile. After dressing his cut, she moved to his burn and gave it the same treatment.

"Alright," she took out a syringe and a vial, "I'm going to give you a low dose of antibiotics. So, hope off and show me your hip."

Minoru carefully hopped off, and noticed how his legs seemed to be trembling. He sighed as he pulled down the side of his boxers to let the medic inject him. He frowned as she did so.

She put a bandage in place, and disposed of the syringe in a bin labeled "biohazard". "Next time," she started as she took off her gloves, "Don't let it get so bad, okay?"

Minoru smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Thank you."

"Get dressed, the nurse will be in to discharge you. Get enough sleep, water and careful with your cut. The sutures should come off on their own in about a week, give or take."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

"Good night," she flashed then one last smile and left the room.

Minoru slipped off the hospital gown in relief, "I just want to go home," he mumbled and Naruto chuckled as he moved closer.

"Soon." Naruto helped Minoru dress, letting his fingers brush along his skin as he did so.

After the nurse came in to discharge Minoru, he turned to Naruto and moved to bury his face into his chest, breathing in his scent, "Please take me home."

Naruto smiled, "Of course, my love."

* * *

Naruto didn't remember falling asleep. The last things he remembered was bringing Minoru back home, prepping a small meal for him, making him drink plenty of water, and possibly after that that's when they went to bed. Even though he couldn't remember falling asleep, right now he felt himself walking up - specifically by a hand that trailed over his chest, by fingers brushing over his nipples, sighing when they teased them into nubs. It went lower, fingers tracing and mapping what was theirs, trailing over his stomach and down to his already erect member. He gasped at the way Minoru slowly stroked him, how he slid against him and subtly rolled his hips, nudging him with his hot erection. He blinked his eyes open to find glowing eyes focused on him. It seemed that Minoru's fever was gone, now there was another heat that wanted his attention.

"Naruto."

He moaned at the whisper of his name and rolled them over, earning him a smile from his husband. He rolled his hips, making them both moan as he locked their lips together. Their rhythm was slow, and tender, their room filled with sighs and moans. He latched on to the pale throat and wasn't disappointed when he moaned loudly next to his ear, when he eagerly rocked his hips. Naruto pulled away, letting his eyes roam over the younger man's aroused body, his erection dripping onto his stomach. He gathered the drops of precum with his fingers and licked them clean.

"Tease," he moaned and raised his hips without thinking, making a jolt of pain run through his thigh. He groaned, pressing his hand just above his bandages.

"Careful," Naruto said softly, "Are you okay?"

Minoru nodded and sighed, pulling Naruto down into a hot kiss, "I need you," he whispered against lips and moaned when Naruto's tongue traced his bottom lip.

Naruto leaned over to the nightstand and quickly retrieved the tube of lube and slicked his fingers. He traced his husband's entrance before pushing a finger in, and felt Minoru relax into it. Felt him clench around him intentionally and ground against him. He pushed another in and grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Minoru cry out in pleasure. He smoothed his hand over Minoru's uninjured inner thigh, spreading him wider as he teased him, pumping his fingers against his prostate.

Minoru moaned, arching his head back in pleasure, "Naruto," he breathed out, "Oh - God - please -"

Naruto grinned and slowly withdrew his fingers, making sure to press on the sensitive bundle. He slicked himself, his eyes locked on Minoru who was intently watching him. He slowly pushed inside of him, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him, at the way Minoru arched his back and how his breath quickened. And when he was fully seated, he had to use every ounce of self control he had, because those weeks wherein Minoru was absent came crashing down on him. But when those slender hips rocked against his, it almost all slipped.

Their rhythm was slow, and deep. He leaned down as he circled his hips and sealed his lips over the panting pair. Hands smoothed over his thrusting hips, his flanks, his chest his shoulders. Fingers threaded into his hair the way they always loved to, that always made him smile. He snapped his hips forward, eliciting a noise from the younger man and a breathless "yes".

Minoru felt the tightness in his lower an abdomen all too soon. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay like for as long as he could, with Naruto between his legs, hovering above him, with that look on his face, with those cerulean eyes fixed on him. He moaned uncontrollably when a warm hands took hold of his dripping erection, it's thumb rubbing circles on on the sensitive head, " Na-ruto- " he ignored the slight throb in his thigh but it didn't get past Naruto, "D-on't stop - Na-ruto please don't s-stop -"

"Let go," Naruto whispered with a grin. And felt Minoru tense under him. His glowing eyes screwing shut as he arched his head back into the pillows, his hands finding purchase on his shoulders almost painfully. But he didn't care, not when he was moaning the way he was, and coming in his hand, spilling his hot seed on his stomach. "Minoru," he moaned as glowing eyes opened to look at him, their pants off air mingling together. "Mi-noru" he gripped a hip, smearing come on skin.

"Yes," Minoru gasped out, "Yes, my love." Naruto's hips faltered with a low moan. He pulled him down into a hot kiss, delving his tongue into that hot mouth. Minoru moaned at the feeling of being filled, his rigid length pulsing inside of him.

They panted for air as they basked in their afterglow, planting soft kisses on flushed skin. Naruto smiled when Minoru let out a pleasant sigh and opened his eyes with a little chuckle, and a warm hand cupped his flushed cheek.

"I love you," Minoru said a bit breathlessly, "Thank you..." Naruto gave him a confused look. "For taking care of me," he clarified a fond smile on his lips, "For making me go to the hospital when I didn't want to."

Naruto softly chuckled and kissed the palm of Minoru's hand, "You don't have to thank me, silly." He planted a kiss on Minoru's lips, "You know, I realized that I don't know why you hate hospitals. I just know you do."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "Really? I thought I told you."

Naruto shook his head, "I just know you hate them. I just accepted it."

Minoru smiled, "Well, when I was younger, when I was still in the orphanage mostly, I would get really sick for some reason. It was either a really bad flu or stomach flu, to where I would get dehydrated and they would have to take me to the hospital and put an IV in me. And after I got adopted, it still happened, but not as often, and not as bad." He laughed, "but you know Iru-dad. So, I ended up disliking hospitals, the way they smell, and feel, I just..." He shook his head, "they give me a bad feeling."

Naruto nodded in understand, "I'm sorry."

Minoru chuckled, "It's alright," he smoothed his hands over Naruto's chest and his smile widened when he leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I should probably feed you breakfast..."

"Aw, does that mean you're done with me?" He gave the older man a coy look and lightly pinched his nipples.

Naruto grinned.

* * *

Minoru stirred awake and found himself sprawled on his stomach and tangled in the sighed and peered at the alarm clock that told him it was well past 3pm. He pushed himself up on his good forearm and yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You are absolutely the cutest person."

Minoru blushed and looked over to the entrance of the bedroom to find Naruto leaning on the doorframe. He smiled and carefully rolled over to his back, and beckoned the older man with his index finger.

Naruto's smile grew as he moved to the bed and crawled over Minoru and kissed him, slow and sensual, pressing his body closer. And when he pulled away he couldn't help but smile at the blush that spread on the fair skin.

"Want to help me shower?" Minoru asked softly, a bit sheepish.

"I would never pass up the opportunity," Naruto said with a grin, and pulled away the sheets to expose Minoru's still nude body.

Minoru arched his back when cool fingers trailed down his chest, and flushed hotter when Naruto whispered "Beautiful."

"I'll help you shower," Naruto said in a low voice with a grin on his lips and slipped off his shirt, "Soon," he took Minoru's hardening member in a loose grip, eliciting a soft gasp. "Soon."

Minoru moaned when lips kissed his neck, moving lower to slide down to his chest. Naruto's hot tongue flicked his nipple and sucked on it. He rocked his hips when a hand teased it's pair. He owned for air as Naruto slid lower, and lips slid along his shaft, and Naruto's hot tongue followed suit, "Oh - fu -" he broke off with another moan when that skilled tongue swirled on the sensitive head.

Naruto was more than loving the way Minoru was reacting. His sensitive body was writhing and arching so sensually, he couldn't help it. He teased him, he slipped his fingers into and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Minoru's erection twitch in response. He massaged his erection with his mouth, his tongue, and hummed when fingers threaded into his hair and the slender hips thrust into his mouth.

"Na-ruto - I - I'm -" panted for air as a heat washed over him and coiled in his lower abdomen. Another finger pushed in and he was gone, he cried out Naruto name as he came, his fingers unintentionally tightening in the blonde locks. He looked at Naruto when he felt him pull away, and hooked his good leg around his waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him, deep and hard as his hands pushed down the sleeping pants he was wearing past his hips. Naruto moaned into his mouth when he started to stroke him. His erection felt so hot, so thick, and so hard in his hand. He couldn't help but think how it felt to have him inside, to have him thrust into him - "I wish I could ride you," he whispered into his ear, "You love watching me, don't you?" Naruto groaned and thrust against him, and into his hand, "When I ride you, when I touch myself and come on you?" He gasped when Naruto sucked on his neck, "I love it too," he said breathlessly and moaned when Naruto reached in between them and took hold of his sensitive erection. He felt Naruto tense, making his hand quicken. He turned his head and lips instantly sealed over his, and then Naruto was coming long and hard in his hand, spilling his hot come on his stomach and he was coming with him with a low moan.

Minoru panted for air and chuckled as he planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, "I can't seem to get enough of you."

Naruto chuckled a bit breathlessly, "I have no complaints as long as you're leg and arm are okay."

Minoru smiled widely at him, "They are." He hesitated, "Although I should probably shower..."

Naruto laughed and sat up, "Alright then."

Minoru's eyes trailed over Naruto's exposed skin, over his chest and taut stomach, to the waistline of the fee sleeping pants that sat extremely low of his hips, before moving up to meet the amused cerulean eyes, "What's wrong with me?" Naruto laughed and moved off the bed.

"Come on," he helped Minoru up and smiled when he leaned into him, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Minoru pulled away to look at the older man and smiled, "Of course. A bit beaten up, but I'm here," his smile widened, "I'm right here." He was a bit surprised by the sudden embrace Naruto gave him, mostly because it felt full of longing, and in need of reassurance. And he didn't hesitate when he return it just as tight.

"Hey," Minoru pulled away to look at his husband and met the cerulean gaze with a smile, "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, a smile tugging on his lips, "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine," he cupped a plane in the palm of his hand, and stroked his thumb under a midnight blue eye that flickered back at him.

Minoru searched the older man's eyes, his face, and gave him a warm smile, "I'm right here," he reassured and placed a hand on the bare chest in front of him, "I'm right here." He noticed how Naruto's expression softened, and gave him a small nod before leaning in and slipping their lips together. He wanted to chase away any thoughts that could be lingering in Naruto's mind, anything that that brilliant mind could be supplying him with, like the ways his injuries could have happened. How he could have bled out if the cut on his leg was maybe two or three inches off and would have hit an artery - while still being days away. How the burn on his arm could have been worse if he hadn't absorbed the Chakra of the jutsu that implemented it. How he used an enemy's Chakra as a reserve to make it through the pain.

No, Naruto didn't need to think about any of that. Not when he was right here, healing and standing naked in front of him. "Now," Minoru drawled with a grin, taking sun kissed hands into his, "About that shower..." He wiggled his brows, earning him a laugh from his husband. That happy laugh he loves so much.


	42. So Blind

AN: A little before story of "Taking a Chance" ( also see "A Christmas Mishap")

Also, NC-17

* * *

Naruto effectively blocked a kick, taking hold of Minoru ankle and used the momentum against him to push him down. But Minoru was quicker than that, he had learned that not too long ago, that after years of training with Kakashi sometimes it felt as if he was training with his sensei rather than his adopted son. Minoru pushed off the ground with a hand, balancing as he brought his other leg around for another swift kick. Naruto managed to block that one- but something happened, Minoru somehow managed to roll and disengage. Naruto pushed away to gain the upper hand and realized that Minoru had vanished. His eyes quickly scanned the field - he turned around just in time to grab a half gloved flying fist and pulled him in. Midnight blue eyes flickered at him as Minoru free arm crossed his chest and pushed him - wrestled him - down. He grunted as his back hit the floor and looked up at Minoru who was grinning down at him in triumph with one thigh near his hip and the other hallway meeting the ground.

It was moments like these that Naruto had to remind himself, and refrain. Refrain from reaching up to comb his fingers through that unruly dark hair. To reach up and...

Naruto gave Minoru a mocked offended look, "Luck!"

Minoru snorted and stood, giving Naruto a hand to stand up. He snorted again when Naruto dusted himself off, "If it makes you feel better, okay, it was luck."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, and chuckled when Minoru placed his hands on his hips and heaved a tired sigh, "Training with Gai before me has never been a good idea."

Minoru laughed, "Yeah but, how did he put it...ah, yes, 'Nothing comes easy even when you're in the springtime of youth!'"

Naruto considered, "Yeah, I guess." He snorted when Minoru leaned down and braced himself on his knees. "I suppose now is a good time to stop."

Minoru laughed and straightened himself, "Alright," he stretched one last time before starting his walk home, "Don't forget, dinner at my place tonight."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Of course, I would never miss Iruka-sensei's cooking." He watched as Minoru threw him a smile before turning and walked away. His eyes studied the younger man's frame as he walked away, he knew what kind of strength that body was capable of, what kind of grace it possessed. And right now he absentmindedly tilted his head slightly as his eyes fell on Minoru's rear. He had to admit that Minoru had a really nice ass.

His expression turned deadpanned when he realized what he was doing and moved his gaze to the sky instead. He dropped his head down and scratched at the back of his neck and figured it would be a good idea to go home.

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh when he entered his apartment and toed off his shoes. He undid his forehead protector as he moved to his bedroom and placed it on top of his dresser. His eyes moved to the painting that hung over it on the wall. Cerulean eyes stayed on it as he striped off his shirt and a slow smile tugged on his lips. He moved to the bathroom, throwing his shirt and pants into the hamper as he went. He needed a cold shower. He needed to cool off and stop thinking about Minoru so much. He shook his head and stepped into the shower, and sighed as the water washed over him. He closed his eyes and subconsciously let his mind wander. Let it wander to Minoru, how his body felt when he pinned him down -

The slap that echoed in the bathroom was unnecessarily loud and the groan that followed wasn't any better.

Naruto frowned at himself and quickly washed himself and turned off the pipes. He dried himself a bit roughly and groaned as he towel dried his hair.

"It's not my fault," he mumbled at himself as he walked out of the bathroom, the towel around his neck, "That he's so..." His eyes landed on the painting again. The painting Minoru gave him not too long ago, maybe a few months... Or was it longer? He plopped down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling and turned his head to look at the painting, smiling when it looked different from this angle.

He didn't fight it when his eyes started to feel heavy, in the back of his mind he figured he had time for a nap.

* * *

_"Naruto..."_

_Naruto brushed his lips along pale skin, eliciting a sigh from the younger man. He trailed his hands over warm flushed skin, loving the way he arched in response. He sucked lightly on it, moaning when slender hips rocked against his, feeling something blunt nudge his own hardness. He pressed closer, making the younger man moan. Warm pale hands smoothed over his sides, lips brushed along his clavicle, his jaw. A hand cupped his cheek and lips brushed over his in a sensual caress._

_"Minoru..." He breathed, rolling his hips, and flickering midnight blue eyes locked with his -_

Naruto stirred awake, shifting on his bed and sighed as he reached for himself, half-aware he was doing so. He moaned as he took himself in a loose grip while his sleepy mind was on Minoru.

_"Naruto..."_

_Warm pale hands smoothed along his sides. Lips brushed along his skin, over a nipple -_

Naruto's breath hitched and his grip firmed, he felt a heat wash over him causing his body to flush hotter with arousal.

_The younger man's hot tongue flicked the sensitive bud, a warm hand moving lower, skimming his stomach as it moved to his erection. _

Naruto panted for air as his hand quickened, he rolled his hips, smearing precum along his shaft. He groaned as he shamelessly thought about Minoru, about those hands that were so skilled, so deft -

_"So hot..." Minoru grinned down at him, "So close..."_

Naruto cursed under his breath at the tightness that built in his lower abdomen. His half awake mind had him convinced that it wasn't his hand stroking him, it was Minoru's, and right now he didn't want to think otherwise.

_Minoru leaned over him, his free hand smoothing over his chest and up to his jaw as he leaned in closer and angled their lips together -_

He moaned low in his throat as his hips bucked, "Minoru-" he said just above a whisper as his orgasm claimed him. He groaned as his hot seed spurted onto his stomach and smeared on his hand that slowed it's stroking. His panting echoed in his bedroom as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he brought up his clean hand and rubbed at his face.

_This is getting ridiculous, _he thought to himself and sighed again. Even though it was not an uncommon occurrence - anymore - he still felt rather embarrassed after the fact. Thinking and dreaming about his best friend in such a way...

Naruto hurriedly sat up when his mind started to wander and looked over at his alarm clock on his nightstand. He still had time to take yet another shower and head over to the Hatake residence for dinner. He frowned at himself. _Of course I would do this right before seeing him_. With a deep sigh he rolled out of bed and got ready.

* * *

An amused smile tugged on Minoru's lips when he opened the front door, "I was beginning to wonder if you forgot," he chuckled at the way Naruto looked as if he was thinking of an excuse, "Get in."

Naruto smiled as he stepped inside and toed off his shoes, "I'm not that late."

"I know," Minoru stated with a smile, "It's just not like you. Like someone else I know."

Naruto tried very hard not to blush when he unwillingly remembered the reason as to _why_ he was late. And laughed instead. He followed Minoru into the kitchen and tried his best not to let his eyes wander over the younger man's frame.

Iruka looked over at the young men when they walked into the kitchen, "Finally!"

Naruto frowned, "I'm not that late!"

Kakashi hummed.

Minoru helped Iruka serve dinner while Naruto and Kakashi talked about random things. Which led to tangents. They talked as they ate, laughing and joking. Not noticing how time just clicked by.

After dinner, Minoru and Naruto sat outside at the patio table in the backyard as Iruka made something for dessert.

"So I have a thought," Naruto started.

"You don't say," Minoru teased and laughed when Naruto glared at him, "What?"

"I think we should start using Chakra in its purest form," Naruto said with a smile, earning him a furrowed dark brow, "The purest way to learn how to control Chakra that isn't yours. I mean without absorbing it." He put his hand palm up and created a Chakra sphere the size of a golf ball, "Take it but don't absorb it. Control it and make it yours." Minoru considered him before giving him a nod and straightened in his seat. Pale hands reached out and tentatively hovered over the warm Chakra sphere.

"Now, pour the smallest amount of Chakra to make it yours and simply hold it." Minoru did, it was tentative, but he could feel it. And it was a rather strange feeling. He could feel the sphere disconnect from him and transfer to the younger man. He slowly withdrew his hand but kept it in reach and watched as Minoru concentrated on keeping the sphere alive.

Minoru glanced up and noticed how Naruto was watching him, how he smiled at him. He lost his concentration. The Chakra sphere fritzed and lost his connection to it making him cringe at the prickling sensation on his hands that was almost painful and withdrew his hands without thinking. "Oh - shit -" he watched as Naruto caught it and the sphere disappeared in a little puff of smoke. "Sorry," he said sheepishly while rubbing his hands together.

"It's okay," Naruto said reassuringly, "It just takes practice, so that it can come naturally to you." He saw Minoru's expression change, it was subtle, but it happened. And the flicker in the midnight blue eyes confirmed it. Minoru looked away briefly towards the house before looking back at him again with a small smile - it was possibly something he said, but before he was able to say anything Minoru spoke.

"I know," Minoru said simply just as his dads came outside to join them.

"Chocolate bundt cake and ice cream," Iruka declared.

Minoru quirked an amused brow, "What happened to the cookies?"

Iruka gave Kakashi a look who returned his look equally. He smiled at Minoru, "A mystery."

Minoru and Naruto snorted.

* * *

After dessert, and rounds of UNO on the coffee table in the living room, Naruto decided it was time to head home. As he put on his shoes Minoru joined him, earning him a questioning eyebrow.

Minoru smiled, "I'll walk with you."

They walked through the dark roads of Konoha in a comfortable silence. Naruto smiled to himself, knowing how hard it is to find people like this, people that you can be either extremely talkative with or quiet without question. With Minoru, it felt natural. With Minoru it always felt right and easy. To just be himself, to just say what was on his mind, to confide in him.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Naruto asked as they reached his apartment and led the younger man inside.

"I shouldn't stay long," Minoru said as he toed off his shoes, "Uncle Gai wants to meet at the crack of dawn," he said with a frown.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, let me get you something to drink." He moved to the kitchen and took out a couple of glasses followed by a bottle of iced tea from the fridge. He moved back to the living room to find Minoru sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine he had left on the coffee table. He placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured tea into them before moving to take a seat next to the younger man.

"Minoru," he started, hesitating when dark blue eyes gave him a questioning look over the rim of his glass, "Earlier... Did I say something?"

"You say many things," Minoru teased with a laugh, "What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled, "I meant... Did I say something earlier when we were sitting in the back yard?" He noticed how Minoru's smile softened, "I ask because... Well, I noticed..."

Minoru looked away and down to the iced tea in his hand, "It's fine," he said and gave Naruto a smile, who looked unconvinced. He sighed, "It's just... You said something. About it coming naturally to me... And that sounds like such... A distant reality. It sounds foreign." He sighed, "I feel foreign to myself. A lot of the time I just don't feel like myself, especially with the new information that Kakashi-dad finds. But I'm trying," he said with a smile, "I'm trying, but it's just.. "

Naruto furrowed his brows worriedly, "Minoru," the younger man looked at him, and the look the midnight blue eyes made his heart ache, "In the end, the things that you are capable of are amazing. _You're _amazing!"

Minoru chuckled and looked back down at his tea, "Thank you. But to be completely honest with you Naruto, I don't see it let alone feel it." He took another drink and looked at the older man with a smile, "But thank you."

Naruto watched as Minoru finished his tea and stood. His heart was pounding for a reason he couldn't name. He instinctively stood with him, "Minoru wait -" the younger man turned back around to look at him and for some reason he drew a blank.

Minoru furrowed a brow in question, "What is it?"

_"I don't see it."_

He looked at him. All he saw was his best friend, the man who he found to be completely amazing, the man he was in love with. He couldn't let Minoru walked out that door thinking that he wasn't, "Minoru, you are an amazing person, you always have been. You have always been - caring, open minded, patient, and so passionate with everything that you do, whether it be your training or painting," he smiled when he noticed the flicker of Chakra in the normally dark blue eyes, "and you always will be, because you will _always_ be you. Despite triggering your ability and feeling unsure of yourself, you will always be you, Minoru. Don't ever lose sight of that." His eyes locked with the younger man's, widening a fraction when they began to glisten and glow. He closed the distance between them as Minoru brought up a hand and swiped at his eyes with an embarrassed short chuckle, "Minoru..." He hugged him when he heard his breath hitch. Unbeknownst to him, Minoru took every ounce of warmth and comfort from that embrace before reluctantly pulling away.

"Sorry," Minoru said with a laugh that sounded more broken than he wanted it to. He cleared his throat and was glad when Naruto didn't step back to put some distance between them like he expected, "Sorry, I guess... I needed to hear that..."

Naruto smiled, "Just don't ever forget it." Minoru smiled, the kind of smile that was hopeful. The kind of smile that made him want to pull him in closer and just kiss him.

And that's when he casually took a half step back.

"I think with that i should go," Minoru rubbed his face in a way as if to refresh himself, "Same time tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Of course." He saw Minoru out and leaned heavily in the door as he closed it. That was close. That was too close.

* * *

_"Minoru," Naruto sucked on the pale throat, eliciting a deep moan from the younger man. Slender hips rocked up towards his, rubbing their erections together in a friction that caused a loud moan to rip out of him. "Gods, Minoru."_

_"Naruto."_

_He sat back and looked at the younger man, looked at him as he rocked his hips, his erection dripping with want. The moan that came out of Minoru as he took him in a loose grip made his own erection ache. He stroked him, the flushed body under him arched beautifully, the dark head arched back in pleasure, "Minoru," he gasped as a warm hand took his erection into a firm grip. He dropped back down onto a forearm, hovering above the panting younger man as they worked each other's flesh. Their rhythm turned feverish and legs tightened around his waist - he was close - so close -_

_"Na-ruto-"_

Naruto moaned in his sleep, his hand on his erection quickened as he arched his hips. He came with Minoru's name on his lips, his hot seed spilling on his stomach. He groaned as he fully woke up and proceeded to glare at his ceiling. He sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. "Oh shit!" He scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping on his sheets, as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. He had just enough time to shower, get dressed, eat something, and run out his door.

Naruto found Minoru under a tree with a knee drawn up close to his chest and his sketchbook propped open on it. Midnight blue eyes gave him an amused look as the sketchbook snapped closed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start making this a habit," he chuckled as he stood, "I'm gonna have two Kakashi-dads on my hands."

Naruto laughed, "Give me some credit."

Minoru made a noise, "Regarding?" There was a long pause where Minoru slowly looked over to Naruto with expectation. He gave him a look that told him "go on".

"Things," Naruto said matter-of-factly, and frowned when Minoru snorted.

"Okay," Minoru said in mock belief, "Whatever you say."

"Anyway!" Naruto cleared his throat.

"Naruto?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Today, can we practice that thing you were telling me about last night?"

A wide smile tugged on Naruto's lips as he looked at the younger man, "Of course."

* * *

_6 months later..._

"Naruto..."

Naruto sighed at the way Minoru gasped out his name, at the way he arched his body so beautifully under him. He brushed his lips along pale skin, along the younger man's clavicle and up his neck, smiling when Minoru's breath hitched. He rolled his hips as his fingers pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves, making Minoru gasp in pleasure followed by a deep moan. Warm hands trailed over his sides, over his chest, his nipples, up his neck, and glowing eyes followed. He leaned down, fingers threading into his hair and he sealed their lips together in a tender kiss. Minoru rolled his hips against his fingers and he took the hint. He pulled away, withdrawing his fingers and slicked his aching erection, and grinned when Minoru shifted closer, his erection bobbing with the subtle motion. He slowly pushed into that tight heat, swiping his tongue on a dark nipple as he did so, making pale hands find purchase on his biceps.

"Na- ruto-"

Naruto pressed his lips on the younger man's obscured forehead as he fully seated himself. He looked down at him, at the flushed panting younger man that slowly opened illuminated eyes to look back up at him, "okay?"

Minoru nodded, moaning as he rocked his hips. He couldn't help but grin as he cupped the older man's jaw and drew him in for a kiss, "More than okay," he whispered against lips before they claimed his. He moaned into the older man's mouth when he started moving, his rigid length pushing against his prostate.

Naruto rolled his hips, keeping their rhythm steady, and deep - oh so deep. He groaned as he wrapped an arm around Minoru's waist and changed their angle and the reaction was beautiful. Minoru cried out his name, rolling his hips with his, "Minoru," he moaned and glowing eyes focused on him. In that moment he felt as if he was dreaming. It had been almost two months since that night in the field, since their first kiss. And even though it wasn't their first time, it still sent a shock through his system. It still made his heart flutter at the way Minoru looked at him, at the way those eyes focused on him. And only him. The way those hands touched him, his they sent sparks through his skin.

"Oh - g-god -"

Naruto moaned in response and reached in between them, taking Minoru's dripping erection into a firm grip. "Gods, Minoru." He panted for air as Minoru arched his head back in pleasure, and hands found purchase on his hips. And when Minoru moaned deep in his throat and the hands on him flexed, Naruto moaned with him. He watched him, as his orgasm claimed him. As lips parted in pleasure hips continued rolling with him. He was so engrossed in the younger man his own orgasm took him by surprise, eliciting a gasp from the younger man as he filled him with his seed.

"Minoru," he breathed out, rolling his hips, emptying himself into the writhing body under him. He cupped a flushed cheek and traced Minoru's bottom lip with his thumb, a smile tugged on his lips when glowing eyes opened to look up at him. "I've dreamt about you so much."

Minoru smiled up at him, his fingers tracing up along his ribs, "Like this?" He asked a bit breathlessly.

Naruto smiled and brushed his thumb under an illuminated eye, "Yeah," he admitted softly. A hand moved up his chest and threaded into the hair around his ear.

"I'm here now," Minoru said with a smile, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto's smile widened, "Are you sure?"

Minoru grinned up at the older man and swiftly rolled them over, straddling the older man's hips as he leaned down to brush their lips together, "Positive." He angled their lips together, sighing when hands smoothed over his thighs and hips.

Naruto moaned when Minoru ground down his hips, their slick erections creating a friction that made his hands flex on the slender hips. He gasped against Minoru's mouth when fingers teased his sensitive nipples before moving along his torso and over his stomach, "Minoru," he trailed off with a moan when one of those hands took his renewed erection into a firm grip and started stroking him. His hand went to the younger man's length, stroking the underside with his knuckles before wrapping his hand around it.

"Na-ruto - s-so good," he flushed hotter at the way Naruto hungrily looked at him, moaning when the hand around him quickened a fraction. He caught himself on a hand near the blonde head and hovered above him. He closed the distance between them, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. He quickened his hand, circling the sensitive head with his thumb, smearing the precum gathered there. He smiled at the way Naruto bucked against him, arching his back slightly. "So hot," he whispered under his breath, half aware of doing so.

Naruto panted for air, feeling a sense of de ja vu come over him, "Mino-ru - I -"

Minoru grinned at the older man, the hand on his hip tightened it's hold, "Come for me," he panted out, feeling the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen, "Come f-for me Naruto -"

Naruto moaned deep in his throat as his orgasm washed over him, shooting his seed onto his stomach. His hand quickened on impulse, and Minoru quickly followed, adding to the mess on his stomach with a loud moan. He pulled Minoru down, smiling at the noise he made in the back of his throat, and sealed their lips together in a tender kiss, "I love you," he whispered against lips and felt them pull into a smile.

"I love you, too," Minoru pressed a kiss on Naruto's jaw and pleasantly shivered when fingertips stroked along his sides. He laughed when Naruto swiftly rolled them over and settled on to of him, and his lips descended onto his with a kiss that left a breathless.

"So much better than my dreams," Naruto said with a laugh.

Minoru wiggled his eyebrows, "Do tell!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Oh no no no, you don't need to know about any of that."

Minoru grinned, "Did you think of me often?" He trailed his hands over the older man's chest, and sighed, "How was I so blind?"

Naruto smiled, "So was I. Sometimes when I think back, I think 'I should've known'."

Minoru laughed, "Why?"

"Because," Naruto started, "there were times that I thought I was just projecting... But it turns out..."

Minoru gave the older man a curious look, "Like when?"

"Like at the Christmas party, I know you were drunk, but there were moments... The way you were looking at me..."

Minoru flushed, "Wait - what?!"

Naruto chuckled, "The way you looked at me..." He considered his words, "Well. It looked like you wanted to get into my pants." He couldn't help but laugh when those midnight blue eyes glowed back at him and the younger man's flush increased. He opened his mouth to say something but a hand came up and slipped over it.

"Don't," Minoru groaned and Naruto chuckled, "Not another word."

Naruto moved away the hand covering his mouth and kissed the knuckles, "We aren't blind anymore at least."

"Yeah, now you can clearly see I want to get into your pants."

Naruto laughed as hands directed him into a passionate kiss, making him him in approval.

How was he blind to a love this bright?


End file.
